ESCAFLOWNE ::un regreso::
by Angel-de-Luz
Summary: Un final y un principio... una batalla y una guerra... pero aún entre todo, dos amantes proclamando su amor. Nihao a todos! aquí les traigo en tan anciado chap. 10 ¡RR PLEASE!
1. Una historia sin terminar

...:ESCAFLOWNE:... Capitulo 1: Una historia sin terminar  
  
---:Hitomi:--- Las doce se anunciaba, con un suave silencio nocturno para los seres vivos de la tierra y la noche con un manto de oscuridad envolvía la ciudad dejando como única espectadora la hermosa luna que en el cielo resaltaba por su magnifica figura tan atrayente y mística... La luna llena, reina de la noche y dueña de las estrellas, ahora dejaba caer pequeñas luces a la tierra solo para que el paisaje se llene de un misterio tan conquistador que solo las estrellas podían apreciar junto a una joven de ojos esmeraldas... La joven, de hermosa figura y exquisita mirada perdía sus ojos en la luna llena más sus recuerdos eran lo único que ahora ocupaban su atención en esta noche tan cálida, donde la brisa jugaba divertida con las copas de los árboles. La bella joven descansaba su rostro entre sus manos y sus brazos en su escritorio, su mirada era de anhelo y deseo más que de tristeza y soledad... o quizás... quizás eran todos estos sentimientos unidos en uno que nadie podía describir con palabras, más el ser que lo siente en su cuerpo, puede detallar aquella secreta y extraña sensación que lo recorre. Suspiro pesadamente y bajo la mirada a su escritorio, fue observando cada detalle que dormía sobre aquel mueble de su habitación, desde varios libros apilados con un orden meticuloso hasta una hermosa fotografía guardada cuidadosamente en un marco plateado que pronto atrapo su atención. En la fotografía sonreían tres personas, ella que pronto paso por alto para ver a los otros dos personajes, una joven de cabellos rosas y otro joven que sonreía junto a ellas vestido con ropas de atletismo. Dejo la fotografía a un lado de sus pensamientos y miró lo que descansaba al pie del marco, un mazo... un mazo de cartas descansaba tranquilamente sin perturbar a nadie salvo a ella misma, cada carta que había en él llamaba a momentos de su vida a gritos deseando que las tomará y las arrojará como solo esa joven podía hacerlo, ella las entendía y la gente a su alrededor no. Colocó un dedo sobre el mazo y jugo sobre él disfrutando de la sensación de las cartas bajo la piel de su dedo, pero después lo separo y corrió la silla en donde estaba sentada, se levanto y quedándose parada sin moverse como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido suspiro y susurro algo intangible para quien la acompañase esa noche pero tan claro como el agua para su corazón, un nombre... de un joven... de un ángel... Hitomi susurro mirando la luna llena: - Van... - Hace mucho la felicidad la había abandonado en un lugar muy lejano, se arrepentía esa decisión tanto como la tristeza que la invadía. Si tan solo Van la hubiera detenido, ella era capaz de dejarlo todo... todo por él, pero él siendo un caballero debía cumplir su promesa, la promesa de su maestro, una promesa que maldecía por haberla susurrado en aquel lejano tiempo. En ese entonces ella era una niña, que recién estaba creciendo pero ahora... ahora todo era diferente, era una joven de belleza y gracia atrayentes, de una dulzura practica y sonrisa simpática... pero eso era una mascara para usar cuando la luna no llegaba al firmamento, la usaba para no preocupar a los demás pero la odiaba pues ese sería su rostro si tuviera a su ángel al lado. Sus 19 años la hacían una joven atractiva a la vista de los hombres, nadie lo había pasado por alto, invitaciones por aquí y por allá llovían en su vida pero ella negaba alegando que estaba esperando a alguien sumamente especial para ella. Ahora tenía una alegría, la de su amiga Yukari pues ella y Amano eran novios y emanaban un aire de amor divinamente acogedor. Pero a Hitomi le hacían recodar momentos con alguien muy especial para su corazón... Extrañaba la mirada de fuego que él tenía a veces tan ardiente y a veces tan cálida, él... un ser alado que amaba y que nunca pudo expresar en palabras para decirlo, adoraba los abrazos que le daba, pues la hacían sentirse protegida como solo él la podía hacer sentir. Se acostó en la cama y mirando el techo dijo en voz baja: - Té extraño... lo sabes muy bien... - se giró de costado y apagando la luz cerro sus ojos - desearía escuchar de tus labios que aún me extrañas... tanto como yo a ti... lo dejaría todo por ti Van... todo - y el sueño de la noche la atrapo dejándola dormir... De pronto la luz de la luna comenzó a concentrarse al pie de su cuello y un poco más abajo, lentamente como si estuviese tejiendo un hermoso collar comenzó a dibujar un dragón blanco con la luz que despedía la luna sobre ella... el dragón comenzó a tomar forma y se mostraba blanco de alas verdes extendidas, era magnifico y digno de un artista pues parecía que en cualquier momento tomaría vida y saldría volando. La ventana de su habitación dejaba entrar la luz de la luna llena y una brisa cálida entró jugando y dejo volar las cartas de su escritorio... todas ellas se desparramaron sobre el escritorio pero... una de las cartas terminó dándose la vuelta, única, solamente la carta del dragón dejaba ver su figura... la carta del dragón, aquella que representaba al rey de un pueblo, a un ángel de alas blancas, al amor dejado en la lejanía... De la nada arrastrada por el viento de la noche una pluma cayo sobre la carta trayendo consigo el anunció de nuevos cambios...  
  
---:Van:--- Dos hermanas duermen entre las estrellas demostrando la hermosura que solo ellas poseen, una la llaman la luna de ilusiones o la luna fantasma, siempre rondando las noches de Gaea como su protectora y su hermana... la simple acompañante de ella, la hermana luna. Ninguna de las dos se abandona como verdaderas hermanas y descansan sobre el lecho de la noche. Las estrellas de esa noche eran especiales pues su brillo era maravillosamente cautivador, divinamente atrapador... los árboles de Gaea estaban tranquilos y los seres vivos dormían soñando los deseos que se guardan secretamente o anhelos inalcanzables, las hermanas protegían esos sueños en esta noche pero su luz era sumamente acogedora... cálida... brillante, manejaban las sombras a su antojo, disfrutaban haciendo cobrar vida los objetos por más que fueran instantes, el viento era su aliado esta noche pues también se había vuelto travieso y quería divertirse un buen rato paseando de aquí para allá sin preocuparse de a quien molestase. Un castillo se veía en la lejanía y parecía ser sacado de un sueño, la ciudad de Fanelia, así la habían llamado alguna vez en el pasado, gobernado por reyes y formado por un pueblo leal y fiel y sobretodo trabajador. La luz de las lunas alumbraban a la ciudad y daban un toque de misterio al enorme castillo que se alzaba imponente y protector... Muchos ventanales y muchos balcones adornaban él magnifico castillo pero en uno solo... se podía destacar la presencia del rey, del joven rey de Fanelia que miraba desde este las lunas admirando la belleza que guardaban secretamente. El balcón era de un exquisito decorado, cada tramo guardaba una sorpresa para aquel que lo viera y era digno del rey, pero para él no parecía importarle mucho pues su mirada de fuego ardiente se concentraba en un mundo donde descansaba el amor que tercamente había dejado escapar de sus manos como el agua. Golpeó fuertemente el enorme barandal y maldijo en su interior, levanto la mano de agujero que había dejado marcado en el barandal del enorme balcón, su fuerza era de una magnitud mayor a cuando era simplemente un niño, lo había dejado de ser cuando Hitomi se había marchado... ahora era un joven de 20 años, apuesto, poderoso, justo, fiel a su pueblo, un rey perfecto para su pueblo... y un estúpido para el ser que había perdido junto con el amor. Tomó aire y lo dejo escapar en un suspiro mientras sus cabellos se balanceaban con el viento de la noche tan perfecta, el viento le producía una comodidad deliciosa pues le hacía recordar los momentos en que volaba con sus alas extendidas, ahora siendo rey esos momentos eran limitados pero los disfrutaba aún más que antes aunque fueran escasos. Entró a su habitación, solo portaba unos pantalones y nada más pues así se sentía cómodo, sus ojos como llamas recorrieron la habitación por completo admirando los lujos que tenía y el amor que no poseía. La luz de las lunas era sumamente brillantes y dejó ver antes de que el ángel se internara en la oscuridad de su habitación un hermoso dragón dibujado perfectamente en su espalda, era negro oscuro pero con unas alas rojas como los ojos del dragón... y los ojos del rey. Alzaba sus alas al cielo y mostraba una perfección sumamente atrayente. Detrás de él lo acompañaba la luz de las lunas místicas donde descansaba su amor eterno... se dejó caer en la cama extendiéndose por completo y mirando el techo descubrió lo que todas las noches lo molestaba una habitación tan grande solo para él... realmente era molesto. Cerró sus ojos e imaginó que la puerta lentamente se abría y dejaba ver la esbelta figura de una mujer de cortos cabellos, y ojos tan hermosos como lo era ella... la miraba fijamente y no podía parar de hacerlo, lentamente ella cerró la puerta y se apoyo en esta dejándole ver el bello camisón que portaba. La sonrisa de ella y la suya demostraban el deseo de decirse cuanto se amaban pero no dijeron nada, la luz de la luna y el sonido del viento junto a la noche eran la suficiente muestra de lo que sentían. Ella susurro algo que no pudo oír pero algo dentro suyo le decía que era algo hermoso. Vio como la mano tan suave de ella se extendía hacía él invitándolo a acercarse y admirarla de cerca, se preguntaba si sabría la hermosura que portaba pues lo seducía con los más simples movimientos, ahí notó que portaba un anillo de diamantes, el anillo que el rey de Fanelia debía dar a su esposa durante la ceremonia de casamiento, una felicidad lo inundo... Pero pronto abrió los ojos y vio que su imaginación seguía jugando con él como todas las noches lo hacía, se divertía a costa de su sufrimiento pero en esos escasos segundos él era feliz soñando que alguna vez podría pasar, verla entrar por esa puerta con el anillo que deseaba darle. El viento entraba y salía meciendo las cortinas largas de la habitación mientras él solo podía soñar con lo que su corazón deseaba... Van: - Te necesito como no tienes idea Hitomi... - decía en voz baja pero deseando que el viento llevase sus palabras - ¿dejarías todo por venir a vivir junto a mí?... ¿todo?... - de pronto el viento sopló con más fuerza y una voz llego a sus oídos, una palabra femenina - todo - se levantó de un salto y miró a su alrededor y pensó que su imaginación seguía jugando con él. Corrió los cabellos para atrás más estos volvieron a su lugar, lo meditó y volvió al problema que cada noche lo tocaba, el consejo de Fanelia estaba dispuesto a matarlo de un dolor de cabeza, desde que había cumplido su mayoría de edad, los 20 años estos estaban empecinados a conseguirle una esposa para que se casara antes de que cumpliera los 21... dejo escapar un suspiro pesadamente y recordó la docena de muchachas que llegaron de sorpresa a su castillo, dos de sus consejeros lo habían organizado... pero cual fue su sorpresa que ellas más otras miles de mujeres del reino de Fanelia y otros reinos habían sido invitadas a una fiesta que organizarían la semana que viene... temía lo peor para esa fiesta... Se adentro más en la cama y apoyo su cabeza en las cómodas almohadas de su cama mientras miraba el techo y pensaba en su futura esposa... y no pudo evitar recordar ese sueño que tuvo, ese deseo que anhelaba desde el fondo de su corazón. La imagen de la joven de la luna de ilusiones no dejaba su mente siempre ahí presente y no podía evitarlo... tal vez no quería evitarlo. Miraba atraído sus ojos verdes, siempre leyendo sus pensamientos. Ahora que lo pensaba de seguro los años en ella también habían llegado y la belleza con ellos, se habría vuelto hermosa como una diosa... como él se la imaginaba y quizás aún más. Van: - Hitomi... té extraño... - diciendo esto cerró sus ojos y se dejó invadir por el mismo sueño de cada noche donde ella le sonreía y le decía que lo amaba... donde podía abrazarla en cualquier momento... Las hermanas observaban todos desde el cielo mientras disfrutaba del baile del viento con los árboles, las estrellas daban un toque hermoso al firmamento oscuro de la noche que invadía cada tramo de Gaea, y las plateadas lunas debatían su belleza para alagar a todo ser que las viera... parecían diamantes plateados dignos de los dioses... pero dentro de la habitación del rey de Fanelia un sillón descansaba al lado de una mesa y sobre esta dormían dos objetos... una espada y un collar, en él una lagrima roja vigilaba el sueño del Van, una lagrima roja que parecía salida de las lagrimas de sangre que solo una diosa puede dejar escapar de sus ojos ahora brillaba en la oscuridad dando anuncios de cambio en la vida del portador que dormía ahora ajeno a su brillo... En las afueras del castillo de Fanelia varios jinetes negros de armadura oscura como la noche y las sombras de la oscuridad observan la ciudad mientras que uno de ellos paraba el relinche de su caballo mostrando un sonrisa maliciosa, el viento mecía los árboles y un susurro salió de los labios de este jinete: - Rey de Fanelia te mostraré el verdadero sufrimiento... Ahora las dos hermanas observaban todo, las dos lunas místicas se habían preparado para reunir a dos seres que se juraron secretamente amor eterno... tan solo durante una noche el destino dará giros inesperados.  
  
Notas de Angel: ^^ Bueno aquí va el primer capitulo, ¿qué opinan? ^^ luego me lo dicen a mi mail, saludos y : ¡AGUANTE ESCAFLOWNE! ^^ y también... Van es mío :-P Lamento su es muy largo el fic. 


	2. Un dia sin ti

**...:ESCAFLOWNE:... **

**Capitulo 2: Un día sin ti...**

**AUTORA**: LIGHT ANGEL / HIKARI NO TENSHI / ANGEL DE LUZ

El enorme astro dorado regalaba a todos los seres de la tierra rayos cálidos para enseñarles que un nuevo día comienza. Una brisa suave hace perfecto el presente mientras las flores de todos los parques sueltan fragancias atrapantes para todo aquel ser que aspirara disfrutando de la vida que goza. 

Una ventana en la enorme ciudad llama la atención pues dentro una bella joven descansa en sueños que ella misma desearía que fuesen la realidad de su vida, las cortinas se balancean lentamente y tic tac del reloj es un sonido que se mezcla con el suave canto de las aves. 

Sin embargo... el suspiro de una joven hace romper aquel pacifico momento pues su desesperación y frustración se funden en su interior formando en su rostro una cara digna de cansancio. Cerrado sus ojos, y sus brazos cruzados frente a su pecho hacen de esta joven una perfecta directora de colegio que mirase una travesura y las consecuencias estarían delante de sus ojos, pero ella solo observa a la joven que descansa en la cama tranquilamente ajena a todo lo que la rodea. 

La joven de cabellos rozados toma aire y piensa unos segundos los cambios en sus vidas, la de su amiga Hitomi y la de ella... la de Yukari. Sus 19 años habían llegado a ellas y una lista de inmemorables momentos cargaban sobre sus hombros, momentos que jamás dejarían olvidados pues el recuerdo de su amistad se había incrementado con estos años... Ella se sentó en una silla y mirando el reloj pensó que aún quedaba tiempo y se dispuso a mirar a su amiga dormir... un recuerdo había sido el peor pero a la vez el final fue el mejor... Ella estaba enamorada de Amano, pero su mejor amiga... Hitomi, también lo estaba nunca había dejado tanto de lado solo para la felicidad de mi amiga y nunca me arrepentiré de esa decisión... jamás lo haré, pues para mi Hitomi siempre será mi mejor amiga y la más valiosa. 

Sin embargo... cuando Hitomi se paró frente a ella y le dijo que no amaba a Amano fue una alegría inmensa para ella pues su mejor amiga había descubierto que ella estaba enamorada de Amano. Pero la asombro con que decisión y seguridad en segundos se lo había dicho... entonces lo supo interiormente, Hitomi había encontrado a esa persona tan especial. 

Yukari dobló la mirada al escritorio y vio la misma foto, la que siempre estaría ahí. En ella aparecían Hitomi, Amano y ella, sonrió y la tomó en sus manos, pensó todo lo que pasó ese día, la gran compentecia donde Hitomi demostraría todo lo que había práctico... Amano se lució en la carrera, como siempre lo hacía, rió para sus adentros cuando pensó eso. Ese día fue muy feliz para los tres, realmente fue muy divertido pues los dos ganaron los primeros lugares y como premio fueron a celebrar juntos. 

Dejó la foto en el mismo lugar y notó las cartas apiladas como siempre, sonrió pues sabía que aunque los años pasaran ella seguiría teniendo esa cualidad que la hacía tan especial. De pronto giró su vista al reloj y una gran gota apareció sobre su cabeza... 15 minutos... eso fue lo único que pensó, 15 minutos para que Hitomi se despertara, se bañara, se vistiera, desayunara y saliera a tiempo para llegar temprano a la universidad... la gota que tenía en su cabeza se fue agrandando cada vez que pensaba todo. 

Se levanto de la silla como un resorte y estaba a punto de despertar a su amiga cuando algo la detuvo en seco... una sonrisa que hace tanto tiempo no veía en su rostro que prácticamente la asombro, pues siempre Hitomi parecía estar pensando en algo por más que negara cuando le preguntaban. 

Recordó unos segundos cuando ella decía el nombre de aquel joven al aire suspirando prácticamente, y muchas veces la escuchó... hasta que su valentía creció y le pregunto el origen de ese nombre a su mejor amiga Hitomi... la sonrisa de Hitomi ante ojos ajenos sería de alegría pero para ella era una de esas sonrisas de tristeza y melancolía. 

Poco a poco Hitomi le fue contando como había conocido a ese joven, lo que ambos habían pasado juntos, las alegrías que vivieron, las penas que compartieron, aquel fantástico mundo que solo Hitomi descubrió a manos del joven que alguna vez ella y Amano conocieron en la pista de atletismo. 

Todo parecía tan irreal y su mente no lo podía creer pero su corazón le decía que su mejor amiga jamás le mentiría con esa sonrisa de melancolía y esa mirada de enamorada... Hitomi la veía a los ojos y para su sorpresa, Yukari la abrazo muy fuerte y le dijo que lamentaba no haber estado para entenderla para ayudarla... en una plaza se confesaron sus pensamientos como amigas y ahora la confianza sería eterna. 

Su mano estaba a centímetros del hombro de su amiga Hitomi no lo movió, quería saber que soñaba su amiga, las preguntas rondaban su cabeza mientras sus cabellos se balanceaban con la brisa que se había filtrado por la ventana de la habitación... unos segundos fue todo lo que se necesitó para despejar su cabeza, un nombre fue susurrado con la brisa al tiempo que se mezclaban para luego quedar todo como había estado... en perfecto silencio y una calma tranquilizadora... 

Yukari sonrió pues ese nombre ya había sido nombrado entre ellas varias veces. El nombre del joven rey Van... se lo había contado, ella la había escuchado y Yukari jamás la dejaría... pero esa sonrisa la detuvieron en seco. Suspiro unos segundos y pensó por instantes que pasaría si Hitomi deshiciese irse de nuevo con él... con su amado Van. 

Agito su cabeza de derecha a izquierda y pensó que por el momento no debía preocuparse pues el reloj anunciaban minutos que necesitaban para llegar temprano a la universidad. Tocó el hombro de su amiga y lo agitó suavemente lo suficiente como para que ella se despertara rápido pero no... no hubo respuesta de su parte al contrario hizo como si nada. 

Yukari: - Tienes el sueño muy pesado Hitomi – agitó un poco más fuerte a su amiga y decía su nombre lentamente aclamando que sus ojos se abrieran y mostrarán sus bellas esmeraldas. De nuevo un no fue como respuesta dada por su cuerpo, y peor aún se sacudió el hombro para sacar la mano de su amiga Yukari y girándose le termino dando la espalda, Yukari sonreía apenas y una vena comenzó a asomarse en su cabeza... colocó sus dos manos en el hombro de Hitomi y sacudió un poco más fuerte para que despertara y ahora si pensó que se despertaría, pero solamente dijo "déjame dormir"... Yukari tomó aire y gritando dijo: - ¡¡¡¡¡¡HITOMI!!!!!! 

Hitomi abrió los ojos rápidamente y de un salto salió de la cama agitadamente respirando a una velocidad inalcanzable de contar. Yukari suspiro pesadamente y mirando a su amiga sonrió tranquilamente como si aun le quedará 1 hora para ir al colegio, miró a su amiga a la cara y le dijo aún con la sonrisa: - Hitomi, es hora de irnos a la universidad recuerda que tenemos que llegar temprano hoy. – Se encamino a la puerta con la sonrisa y una Hitomi mirándola desconfiadamente sin entender nada de lo que pasaba, mientras que su amiga al abrir la puerta se detuvo y volvió a mirar a su amiga – Será mejor que te vistas rápido pues no te esperaré mucho, te esperaré abajo – cerró la puerta y Hitomi la siguió hasta que se fue, se tranquilizo. 

Tomó aire y miró su cuarto, solo la cama mostraba un desastre y eso fue un alivio para ella, empezó a abrir su guardarropa y saco toda la ropa que necesitaría ese mismo día, cerró todo y se dirigió a mirar el reloj de su cuarto para saber que hora era, de seguro Yukari llegó más temprano de lo que debía y era por eso que ella no estaba despierta pues jamás se había quedado dormida. Tomó el reloj entre sus manos y con confianza miro la hora... 

Hitomi alarmada gritó: - ¡YA ES MUY TARDE! 

Yukari estaba bajando las escaleras cuando el grito de su amiga la alarma, por suerte que estaba agarrada de la baranda de la escalera pues sino por el susto que le causó hubiera terminado llegando al pie de la escalera en segundos. Suspiro mientras solo pensaba que ella jamás cambiaría. Miró la familia de su amiga mientras todos desayunaban, ella ya era parte de ahí, todas las mañanas se iban juntas a la universidad sonriendo entre platicas de todo tipo y hoy no sería la excepción. 

La mañana para todos era igual y a la vez diferente pues cada ser humano cumplía diferentes obligaciones. En la ciudad la gente caminaba a diferentes pasos, algunos rápidos y otros despacio para apreciar su alrededor, no todos caminaban ya que muchos abordaban sus autos por lo lejos de su destino... 

En la estación del tren todo era igual, gente aquí y allá... jóvenes, niños, adultos todo tipo de personas sin distinción alguna, no había muchas personas en el andén del tren pero dos jóvenes descansaban en una banca de ahí mientras esperaban el tren para llegar a la universidad... sonreían pues los temas que tocaban eran realmente entrenidos entre ellas. 

Yukari: - Ah! – había recordado algo – Hitomi recuerda que hoy prometiste ir conmigo de compras. 

Hitomi sonrió divertida: - Claro Yukari, no me he olvidado. 

Yukari se estiró y colocó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza admirando el paisaje delante de ellas. Meditó por unos segundos y dijo lo que pensó: - Hitomi... – Ella la miró intrigada por el cambio en su voz – Tú sabes que somos amigas ¿Verdad? 

Hitomi: - Por supuesto que sí Yukari. 

Yukari miró a su amiga: - Si tu... Si tu te... Si tu te fueras... – Hitomi la miró preocupada los ojos de Yukari había desaparecido detrás de sus cabellos – sabes... yo te extrañaría muchos Hitomi! – En un segundo Hitomi sintió las manos de Yukari rodearla por el cuello y algo tibio callo en él... una lagrima... otra lagrima, Yukari estaba llorando y Hitomi solo pudo colocar sus brazos en la espalda de su amiga para decirle con un gesto de su cuerpo que ella estaría junto a su mejor amiga siempre por más que las distancia sea lejana. 

Yukari: -Hitomi, si llegas a irte solo quiero que sepas que nunca te olvidaré pero prométeme que no me olvidaras y que alguna vez... cuando puedas... cuando me necesites, ven a verme, búscame pues nunca cerraré mis brazos para ti, nunca... 

Hitomi: - Jamás te dejaría sola Yukari, jamás té... té... te olvidaré – no supo por que, no supo por que razón no había dicho que nunca se iría, que jamás se marcharía... pero en su interior algo le dijo que esas palabras no las podía decir... 

Yukari: - Si llegas a buscarlo solo dímelo, yo se que serás feliz al lado de Van – Hitomi abrió los ojos ampliamente y luego lentamente los cerro, deseaba pensar que ese era su futuro... lo necesitaba para poder seguir viviendo. De pronto Yukari se separó y levantándose se quedó de espaldas a Hitomi y dijo: -Pero prométeme que el día que me case... – Hitomi se sorprendió pero Yukari se dio la vuelta con un sonrojo a causa de las lagrimas y un brillo en sus ojos – vendrás de nuevo a mi lado para ser mi madrina de bodas por que sino no te lo perdonaré y jamás te dejaré irte ¿entendiste? – Hitomi rió y asintió rápidamente a su mejor amiga con una enorme sonrisa de alegría, ella tenía planeado lo mismo, en su boda Yukari jamás faltará. 

De pronto el tren llegó y la hora del estudio se aproximaba a ellas, por suerte Hitomi se había vestido rápido y en cuestión de segundos las dos salían corriendo de la casa, como consecuencia Hitomi había terminado dos cuadras más adelante que ella y ella había terminado respirando rápidamente para no quedarse sin aire apoyada contra una pared, decididamente seguirle el paso era agotador, no era que ella no corriera rápido pero al paso de Hitomi era una tortura alcanzarla. 

El tren legó y ellas encontraron un lugar para sentarse cómodamente disfrutando del paisaje que pasaba a una velocidad realmente dignas del tren. Sonreían pues ahora un peso que llevaban había quedado libre, luego de ese día marcharían a una salida de compras. 

Una habitación oscura, adornada únicamente con pequeños rayos del enorme brillo de la mañana que se filtraban a través de pequeños espacios en las enormes ventanas, unos ruidos cortaban el aire con el solo movimiento de una espada bien manejada que portaba un joven en sus manos. El joven rompía el silencio con gritos de ataque demostrándole a su oponente que a él en una batalla no lo debían tomar a la ligera, pero no estaba en una batalla... simplemente entrenaba su cuerpo amoldándolo a una posible lucha de espadas. 

De pronto un silencio se formo únicamente adornado con el respirar agitado del joven espadachín, respiraba rápido hasta que lentamente se fue acostumbrando al aire que entraba y salí de sus pulmones, acostumbrándose a la respiración que tenía cuando la extrañaba... 

Se irguió de su posición de lucha hasta pararse completamente durmiendo su espada a su lado. Cerro los ojos de fuego y comenzó a respirar más pausadamente y lentamente sintió correr una brisa suave a través de su cuerpo calmando el calor del entrenamiento, la mañana era joven y él como todas las que había vivido se encerraba en aquella habitación para entrenarse y tratar, aunque sea por segundos, de olvidar a la joven que le robo el corazón. 

Se colocó de nuevo en su posición de batalla y mirando la nada se preparo para una serie de ataques, fijo su vista de fuego como si se tratase de un cazador... 

Van: - Fija el blanco... – Decía concentrándose, hasta que de pronto... 

Merle entró corriendo a la habitación: - ¡Amo Van! – Se había vuelto una gatita muy alegre y realmente llena de energías, nunca faltaba sus saludos para animarlo todas las mañanas pero nunca se parecería al llamado de ella... 

Merle le sonrió al acercarse, se había transformado en toda una dama de la corte de Fanelia: - Amo Van, recuerde que el consejo de Fanelia se reunirá esta tarde para hablar con usted. 

Van dejo escapar un suspiro de total frustración y luego miró a Merle lanzándole una pregunta: - ¿Sabes donde se encuentra... 

Fue interrumpido por la persona que iba a nombrar y a la cual estaba buscando de hace rato pues habían prometido practicar este día temprano, siempre lo hacían cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse pero con la reunión del consejo eso sería imposible, así que esta mañana solo sería entre ellos dos... El joven sonrió y con una sonrisa dijo: - ¿Me buscabas Van? 

Van lo miró y sonrió: - Así es Leo, te estaba buscando. Pensé que te habías arrepentido. 

Leo rió: - ¿Yo? ¿Arrepentirme? – lo decía como si esa palabra no existiera en su vocabulario – Me sorprendes Van diciendo esas cosas. 

Van: - Esta bien, pasa. 

Merle se dio la vuelta y lo saludo cortésmente: - Buenos días Leo. 

Leo: - Buenos días pequeña Merle. 

Merle: - Ya no soy pequeña Leo. 

Leo sonrió: - Lo aparentas muy bien Merle – Rió mientras Van se divertía con una de las tantas peleas entre ellos, no peleaban de verdad no eran esas peleas entre amigos que cortan su valiosa relación sino todo lo contrario, era una de esas peleas de Leo que le gustaba hacer para ver la cara de enojo de Merle. 

Y bueno, como siempre esas peleas terminan exasperando a Merle y haciendo que ella se retire de lugar criticando a medio mundo y diciendo lo inmaduro que es Leo. 

Leo era un joven bastante apuesto pues esos eran los comentarios de varias jovencitas del palacio, tenía los cabellos cortos de un color castaño oscuro mientras sus ojos se parecían a la miel recién descubierta en un panal, la figura de su cuerpo estaba bien proporcionada a causa de los largos entrenamientos. Ocupaba el puesto de comandante de todas las fuerzas de Fanelia y bien merecido tenía ese cargo por su gran habilidad para con los Gaymelef y la espada, aunque el arco también era un arma de sus favoritas que usaba con gran destreza. Este joven pertenecía a la familia del dragón por parte del hermano menor del padre de Van Fanel, terminando como resultado que Leo se convirtiera en el primo de Van. Aunque este joven de sangre real era mayor que el actual rey de Fanelia, pues poseía 23 años de edad, llevaba muy poca diferencia con su primo. Su padre, el menor de la familia Fanel había tenido únicamente un descendiente llamado Leo. Después de la guerra el padre de Leo había ido a combatir terminando con su vida a manos de los guerreros de Zaiback únicamente por la protección hacía su familia, cuando esta lamentable tragedia calló a oídos de Van la guerra había terminado y entonces llamo a la presencia de su primo ofreciéndole la hospitalidad del castillo. 

El tiempo paso y poco a poco Leo fue demostrando las facultades de guerrero que tenia ganándose así un puesto entre los mejores de la corte de Fanelia. 

Van miró a Leo a los ojos y en eso dijo: - ¿Listo para demostrar sí aun estas dormido primo? 

Leo sonrió: - Me preguntaba cuanto durarías en el combate querido primo. 

Van se puso en posición de batalla: - ¿Comenzamos? 

Leo se colocó en su posición de lucha desenvainando su espada lista para atacar: - Cuando el rey lo disponga... 

Y así en segundos el choque de las espadas resonó en la habitación oscura dejando oír el comienzo de una batalla entre espadachines, cada choque entre ambos dejaba ver el brillo de las espadas a la luz de la mañana mientras entre ambos el sudor corría por sus cuerpos demostrando a los que los viera que esa batalla no era una broma, algunos rasguños por roces pequeños se comenzaron a formar sobre los cuerpos de cada uno y sus cabellos se balanceaban al compás de las espadas y sus cuerpos, sus ojos no abandonaban a su oponente ni por escasos segundos pues ese sería el error de uno para la victoria del otro... 

Y así continuaron hasta que en un choque ambos quedaron separados por la fuerza de sus espadas hasta que... con un movimiento Van lo expulso contra el suelo y terminó apuntándolo con su espada, Leo solo se tiró de espaldas al piso y comenzó a reír. 

Leo: - jajaja no sabía que por fin hoy me ganarías. 

Van envainó su espada y rió: - Se nota que aún estas dormido, para ti no son las batallas cuando los rayos de la mañana recién caen. 

Leo: - jajaja tienes razón primo, aunque esta vez has tenido unos buenos movimientos. ¿Acaso estas inspirado? 

Van intrigado le pregunta: - ¿Por qué dices eso? 

Leo rió: - No te das cuenta, tu mirada te delata. 

Van lo miró: - No sé de que me hablas... 

Leo se comenzó a parar ágilmente y se sacudió sus ropas, luego volvió su mirada a Van y dijo: - Aun recuerdas a la bella joven de ojos esmeraldas... – se quedó pensando a propósito – creo que se llamaba... 

Van diciéndolo automáticamente: - Hitomi... – y luego cayo por que se dio cuenta que cayo en la trampa de su primo. 

Leo sonrió con una de esas sonrisas astutas que solo él podía formar en sus labios y hacer que las demás personas a su alrededor digan lo que él quiera: - Entonces aún la recuerdas. 

Van dejó la espada a un costado y se encamino a la puerta llamando a su primo luego de haberse levantado: - Vamonos, nos esperan para el almuerzo. 

Leo negó la cabeza suspirando: - Cuando admitirás que la extrañas... – dijo caminando hacia su primo que había salido por la puerta mientras él lo alcanzaba Van pensaba en lo que su primo le había dicho – La extraño... La necesito a mi lado y ella esta allá lejos de mi... pero no puedo ir nada más y traerla haciendo que ella lo deje todo, eso sería egoísta de mi parte... pero... pero la quiero a mi lado... iré por ella – eso lo había dicho con una decisión fijada en sus ojos como en sus palabras – iré y le pediré que venga conmigo, por que yo... la amo... 

El rey Fanel estaba hablando con su general de algunos temas mientras caminaban por los largos pasillos del castillo, ese camino era el favorito de Van pues las ventanas que no estaban cerradas con vidrios daban exactamente al jardín más hermoso del lugar lleno de flores magnificas y una fuente en el centro para dar un toque más suave al ambiente, pero lo que más le gustaba era aquel árbol tan antiguo... era realmente viejo, siempre había sido un atento testigo de todo lo que lo rodeaba... siempre en silencio únicamente susurrando canciones antiguas cuando el viento soplaba, este árbol dormía a la izquierda de la fuente dando un gran espacio entre ambos... era magnifico el jardín y realmente agradecía a los cielos de Gaea tan hermosa pintura. 

Caminando el rey no pudo dejar de observarlo aunque sea por segundos aquel espectáculo, algo era diferente... las aves entonaban melodías suaves que relajarían a cualquiera y el brillo de la mañana rebotaba contra el agua al caer de la fuente tan grande, de ella se podía observar dispersarse cuatro caminos en los cuatro puntos cardinales... 

De pronto la voz de su general dejo de escucharse en sus oídos y se paro en seco mirando perdidamente el jardín y la fuente tan hermosa, su acompañante seguía caminando hablando pero él no lo escuchaba, solamente tenía oídos para la melodiosa voz que susurraba una joven que bailaba en el jardín... la joven era bella, era un ángel... bailaba alrededor de la fuente mientras dejaba pequeñas plumas a su alrededor de un blanco plateado que brillaba ante los rayos del sol, ella estaba concentrada cantando hasta que alzo su mano y en ella descanso su vuelo una pequeña ave azul que acompañaba con su suave melodía el canto de la joven de alas. 

Van no podía apartar la vista de la joven hinoptizado con la belleza y gracia que despedía de su ser tan perfecto, sus cabellos de un ceniza bailaban con el viento y sonreía divertida como si nadie la viera... Van quedó estático por que en un momento un fuerte viento soplo y la joven desvió en cuestión de segundos su mirada, varios pétalos de flores volaron en ese momento cruzándose entre la unión de las miradas de ambos... el ave voló y mientras los pétalos volaban al cielo ella susurro tres palabras que quedarían marcadas en la mente del rey dragón... – te amo Van – cada movimiento de sus labios quedó marcado en la mente de Van pues descubrió los hechizantes ojos esmeraldas que poseía aquel ángel... 

Van: - ¿Eres tu Hitomi?... – el ángel se quedó mirándolo sin apartar sus ojos y sonrió ante su pregunta, sus labios se movieron pero no liberaron palabras... Van comprendió que sus labios le decían un "Si" en el lenguaje del silencio... poco a poco la joven comenzó a caminar hasta él pero mientras caían los pétalos de las flores otra cortina de viento se formo entre ellos haciendo que Van cerrara los ojos cubriéndose la cara con las manos... hasta que sintió que el viento ceso rápidamente y al dejar libre su mirada de fuego su sorpresa fue mayor al descubrir que en el jardín no había nadie salvo las aves que seguían cantando, divertidas con el agua cristalina de la fuente... Van quedó inmóvil en su lugar sin comprender mucho de lo que pasaba, aquel momento ella irradiaba tanta belleza que lo había dejado atontado por segundos hasta que sus pensamientos fueron detenidos bruscamente... 

Sacudiéndole un hombro Leo lo trajo a la realidad: - ¡Van! Por favor háblame. 

Van desvió su mirada a Leo y pregunto como si nada hubiera pasado: - ¿Sucede algo malo primo? 

Leo: - Por las lunas de Gaea Van, te quedaste inmóvil ahí observando el jardín y trate de llamar a tu atención pero seguías estático como si el tiempo se te hubiera detenido. 

Van susurro por lo bajo: - Fue algo así... 

Leo no había escuchado: - ¿Qué dijiste primo? 

Van negó con la cabeza: - Nada primo, no me tomes atención, será mejor que nos encaminemos pronto para llegar al consejo. 

Leo sonrió: -Al consejo de ancianos. 

Van rió por lo bajo, realmente su primo no tenía ni una pizca de respeto con ellos aunque sabía disimularlo muy bien cuando estaban presentes los integrantes del consejo de Fanelia. Aunque lo pensaba siempre él tenía razón cuando hablaba de los representantes del consejo de Fanelia, suspiro pesadamente el rey y meditó el mismo tema con el que siempre lo acosaban cada vez que se reunían. 

Antes de que el pasillo se terminara desvió su mirada al jardín para encontrarlo como hace segundos lo había visto... se pregunto si había sido obra de su mente, imaginación fusionada con el deseo. Pero de pronto la lagrima roja se movió entre sus ropas emanando por un segundo un pequeño brillo... doblaron en una esquina y siguieron su camino perdiéndose de la vista tan magnifica del jardín... al lado de la fuente una ave azul observaba atenta una pluma blanca con reflejos plateados que se balanceaba con la brisa, caminaba de a saltitos mirando atenta la pluma hasta que un viento un poco más fuerte se levantó llenándose consigo la pluma y transformándola en una ilusión que desapareció al elevarse de la tierra, el único testigo de todo era el sabio y viejo árbol que anuncio con sus hojas que el destino estaba cambiando lentamente. 

Las enormes puertas que lo separaban del contenido que se encontraba en el interior de la habitación lentamente se fueron abriendo dejando a su presencia para que los seres que estuvieran dentro lo observaran con profundo respeto... Las puertas se abrieron por unos guardias que se encontraban en las afueras anunciando la llegada del rey de Fanelia ante los señores del consejo, cada uno al mismo tiempo hizo una inclinación en señal de respeto por su líder y poco a poco se levantaron para ver el camino del rey hasta su silla... 

La habitación estaba adornada con tapices y cuadros de antiguos reyes de Fanelia, mientras que las armaduras parecían soldados mudos firmemente parados contra una pared para que su presencia no molestase a nadie, en una mano guardaban hachas de largo mango lo suficiente para compararse con su altura y portaban un cinturón donde su fiel espada descansaba lista para una batalla. Una mesa larga descansaba en el medio de habitación perfectamente ordenada ante la vista de los presentes y una biblioteca se alzaba detrás del rey de Fanelia, ante su presencia tres ventanales enormes descansan como guardias que permitían la entra de la luz de la cálida de la mañana. 

El rey se sentó en una silla muy parecida a un trono, y luego despacio su general se sentó seguido de los 3 integrantes del consejo. Cada uno tenía una aportación realmente valiosa al consejo que debía ser tomado muy en cuenta y para nada a la ligera. Pronto la reunión inicio y Van prestaba atención detenida a cada tema que pasaba por sus oídos y ojos sin pasar nada por alto, incluso hasta el más mísero detalle. Hasta que lo que más temió se hizo realidad, lo que siempre se repetía en cada reunión y que maldecía por lo bajo al ser que sacaba a lucir el tema... 

Jotar, uno de los participes del consejo tomó la palabra, este hombre era el más viejo y fiel a la corte de Fanelia pero... a veces sus temas realmente molestaban al rey aunque este no lo notase: - Señor Van Fanel, he de decirle que he tenido la molestia de ya organizar la fiesta de su compromiso – Van susurro algo por lo bajo que sin lugar a dudas Leo había escuchado muy bien pues su sonrisa se incremento, ¿cuántas maldiciones ya llevaba?... pensó Van, ya no las contaba por que había perdido la cuenta desde hacia varias semanas. – Esta todo preparado para la fiesta mi señor Fanel, necesitamos que usted ponga la fecha... 

Van: - No la pondré... 

Jotar tosió disimuladamente únicamente para proseguir: - Sí usted no la pone nosotros los participes del consejo la tomaremos por usted. 

Van: - Y si me niego a participar de esta tontería. 

Uno de los del consejo llamado Surcan tomó la palabra haciéndose notar pues se había levantado de la silla: - Señor Fanel debe saber mejor que nadie que pronto tendrá la mayoría de edad y necesitamos el heredero a la corona lo antes posible para resguardar la corona bajo el nombre de la familia Fanel. 

Van estaba determinado a no hacérselas tan fácil, lo medito por unos segundos hasta que una idea cruzó su mente, aceptaría la fiesta... pero se negaría a tomar en cuenta a una dama, sabía perfectamente que una sola joven ocupaba su corazón y si ella no reinaba a su lado con él titulo de reina nadie más lo haría... Tomo aire y dijo aceptando la propuesta: - Esta bien, aceptaré ser participe de esta tontería aun en contra de mi voluntad señores. La celebración se llevará dentro de dos lunas. 

Surcan inclino la cabeza ante su rey y volvió a su lugar en la mesa, pero luego él ultimo de los miembros del consejo se levanto. Mostraba la jovialidad de la adultez en su mirada, era un joven atractivo pero representaba una seriedad digna de recordarse en sus ojos. Se levanto lentamente como si el tiempo para el no existiera y al estar parado se dirigió a su rey tomando la palabra en el asunto: - Señor mío, necesito hablarle del ultimo tema que nos encargaremos durante esta reunión. 

Van: - Continua mi buen Sebastián. 

Sebastián que representaba la sabiduría en el grupo continuo: - Rey Van, hoy a las primeras horas de la mañana han llegado desde las tierras de Soran su rey Sebastián junto con su guardia personal, son en total 6 hombres y piden al rey albergue por un tiempo. 

Van: - ¿Están presentes ellos hoy aquí? Podrías traerlo ante mí al rey Sebastián. 

Sebastián inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto y al levantar la vista chocó las dos palmas de sus manos lo suficiente para producir un sonido que llamaría la atención de los guardias que estaban parados firmemente en las puertas del consejo. De pronto el Rey Van se levantó al ver que las puertas se abrían poco a poco revelándole delante de él la presencia del rey Sebastián. 

Cuando las enormes puertas liberaron la sombrosa y jovial figura del rey, este inclino su cabeza levemente y entró a la habitación parándose cerca de ella. El rey Van saludos: - Buenos días rey Sebastián de las tierras de Soran. 

Sebastián: - Buenos días para usted también Rey Van de las tierras de Fanelia. 

Van se sentó en la silla que lo representaba en el consejo: - Y bien, ¿A qué debemos su visita por las tierras de Fanelia? 

Sebastián: - Necesitamos su autorización para hospedarnos aquí. Debemos hacer una expedición en un reino perteneciente a mis tierras. Como se encuentra de paso por sus tierras pedimos un hospedaje en este castillo, no causaremos problemas. – Van miró los fríos ojos de Sebastián que eran de un color negro al igual que su cabello, de pronto un escalofrío le recorrió por completo su cuerpo previniéndole... 

Van: - Serán bienvenidos aquí – dudó de sus palabras internamente – Por el tiempo que necesiten. 

Sebastián se agachó ante el rey Van y dijo serio: - Agradeceremos su hospitalidad en mis tierras... – una sonrisa cubierta por sus cabellos se perdió en la oscuridad de estos, una sonrisa maliciosa y llena de astucia que ni siquiera el más astuto de los seres hubiera podido descifrar su significado... 

La mañana era joven en las tierras de Gaea y pronto una fiesta se celebraría disponiendo de la autorización de mismo rey para poder hallar aquella dama que ocupara el lugar a su lado como su legitima y única esposa y madre del heredero al trono de Fanelia. El viento sopló como si fuera un vidente del futuro que estaba anunciando cambios, pronto brillarían en Gaea y una guerra se libraría en esta tierra de dragones... 

Notas de Angel: jajaja están de seguro todos asustados pues este es mi segundo fic XD me he emocionado un poco al escribir, debo admitir :-P pero bueno es que esta pareja me parece sumamente hermosa. Quiero agradecer a las canciones de Escaflowne pues ellas me han inspirado, por supuesto también a Erick por mandármelas todas ^^ ¡GRACIAS! Y no podía faltar el agradecimiento a dos grandes amigos que se han tomado la molestia de darme su opinión aun con todo lo que tienen que hacer. Nos vemos en otro fic si ustedes quieren y la inspiración no se me va XD Sayonara! ^^ Y hasta la próxima. Y please no se olviden los r/r ^^ 


	3. Una lagrima roja para nuestra unión

**...:ESCAFLOWNE:... **

**Capitulo 3: Una lagrima roja para nuestra unión.**

**AUTORA**: LIGHT ANGEL / HIKARI NO TENSHI / ANGEL DE LUZ

El sol cambio sus ropajes por unos anaranjados de hermosos tonos demostrando a los cielos y a los seres que caminan en la tierra que la tarde había arribado. Eso no modificaba la vida en la tierra pues los seres humanos aún seguían caminando demostrando sonrisas de alegría y algunas de cansancio por el día tan agitado que algunos entre muchos habían tenido. 

Pero... dos jovencitas de hermosas apariencias caminaban charlando alegremente de los momentos que habían pasado, en sus manos algunas bolsas se mostraban bailando el contenido dentro de ellas debido al movimiento del andar de Hitomi y Yukari. Hitomi sonreía muy contenta de las novedades que le contaba su mejor amiga acerca de Amano y ella, desde que los vio juntos por primera vez sabia que ella y él hacían una pareja sumamente hermosa, alguna que otra vez se reprocho no haberlo notado antes, pero eso solamente paso gracias a cierto hombre que vivía en Gaea... lejos de ella. Si no fuera por ese joven ella jamás había descubierto el amor que ahora se profesaban Yukari y el superior Amano. Sonrió por un comentario de su amiga mientras le contaba la salida que tenía planeada para ella y para Amano mañana al atardecer. 

Hitomi pregunto: - ¿No deseas tomar un helado Yukari? 

Yukari se paro y sonrió muy contenta: - ¡Por supuesto Hitomi! Tengo unas ganas muy grandes de tomar un helado, a parte el calor no ayuda mucho. 

Hitomi rió, mientras emprendía una marcha a la heladería que estaba a escasos pasos de ellas. Mientras elegían los gustos Hitomi desvió su mirada a las bolsas, no sabia por que había decidido comprarse tanta ropa ni que fuera que se iría de vacaciones a otro país o tuviera por lo menos 10 fiestas seguidas... pero nada de eso iba a pasar, suspiro y sonrió por que la ropa que había comprado realmente era hermosa, algunos vestidos y 2 o 3 jeans y varias remeras muy hermosas que su amiga Yukari había insistido que se las comprase pues decía que le quedaban de maravilla, rió para sus adentros mientras le decía los gustos que quería al joven que las atendía. Yukari decía que ella tenía un cuerpo envidiable y tenia que lucirlo y que no tenia nada de por que avergonzarse, claro que luego se gano cierta reprimenda de su parte por que odiaba que dijera esas cosas delante de la gente, la avergonzaban... 

Hitomi tomó su helado y al darse vuelta busco a su amiga con la mirada y la descubrió sentada en una mesa casi al final, por suerte no había casi nadie esa tarde tomando un helado sino habría sido su fin el tratar de maniobrar entre tanta gente y las mesas para no dejar caer su helado o las bolsas. Camino hasta su mejor amiga viendo que ella había depositado las bolsas a un costado y sonreía al probar su riquísimo helado, mientras caminaba bajo la vista a revisar las bolsas y al volver la vista a su mejor amiga vio como detrás de ella había un joven... un joven muy familiar para ella... la cara de asombro de Hitomi no se hizo esperar, Yukari no parecía ver a aquel joven pues seguía comiendo su helado como si el tiempo fuera infinito y la tarde seguiría ahí por siempre... pero para Hitomi eso significo la paralización de sus sentidos, de su corazón... 

Ante sus ojos el viento cesó su movimiento, y Yukari se detuvo en seco, entonces ella supo que el tiempo se detuvo, tenía el helado en su mano y las bolsas en la otra pero su mente y ojos solo los controlaba aquel ser que le resultaba sumamente familiar, sus ojos... los de él... se mantenían ocultos detrás de sus cabellos pues tenía la cabeza gacha. Hitomi lo miró fijamente y no aparto su mirada, nada se movía y el sonido de las aves cayo como si lo cortara la navaja del silencio. Entonces el joven elevó en cuestión de segundos su mirada de fuego y atrapó con ella los ojos esmeraldas de la joven que había sido la heroína de Gaea... en una línea perfecta sus ojos se cruzaron uniéndolos, de pronto el joven libero sus alas paralizando el corazón de Hitomi, haciendo conocer la identidad de este ángel en la mente de la visionaria... Hitomi susurro su nombre con un suave movimiento de sus labios – Van – dijo... pero él solo la miraba con esos ojos de fuego que no la dejaban escapar, y ahí él dijo también en un susurro pagándole con la misma moneda a ella, le dijo... le susurro – Ven conmigo... Hitomi – y ahí el tiempo comenzó a andar haciendo desaparecer al joven de su vista y dejándola parada ahí nomás viendo a su mejor amiga que volvía la vista a ella llamándola para que se acerque... Hitomi movió su cabeza llamando a gritos a su conciencia para que la hiciera reaccionar pero solo una parte correspondió el grito y la hizo 

encaminarse a su mejor amiga, la otra parte se quedo con el recuerdo de Van Fanel... el rey de Fanelia y su amor en Gaea... 

Yukari vio como su mejor amiga se sentaba y le enseño su helado en forma de ofrecimiento: - ¿Quieres? – pregunto sonriendo. 

Hitomi negó: - No gracias Yukari – dejo las bolsas en el suelo – primero probare el mío – y rió. 

Yukari: - Esta bien, como desees, igual no sabes lo que te pierdes – ambas se miraron y comenzaron a reír divertidas. 

La tarde así continuo y con un soplido del viento la noche cayo en la ciudad, Hitomi aún recordaba la apuesta figura de Van, vestido con los trajes de Fanelia y siempre conquistador con esa mirada de fuego tan atrápante que solo él podía colocar en sus ojos. 

La noche mostraba un hermoso velo negro lleno de diamantes brillantes y cubría con él la ciudad en su completa totalidad dejando únicamente el brillo de la luna y las estrellas para guiar a los viajeros perdidos. La noche resoplo dejando sobre la ciudad una cálida brisa que acompañaba el sonido tan pacifico de los árboles al mecer sus hojas. 

Las jóvenes iban caminando por el parque divertidas mientras charlaban de lo que mañana harían, la universidad si que las mantenía ocupadas, pero lo bueno de tener a tu mejor amiga en las mismas clases que tu es que se te pasan rápidamente. 

Hitomi detuvo su caminar muy bruscamente mientras su mejor amiga Yukari camino unos pasos y se detuvo dándose la vuelta para observar a su amiga y preguntarse por que sé había detenido en medio del camino observando atenta... el lago de la luna... Yukari desvió su vista a él y quedo maravillada por la vista que este lago le ofrecía, era sumamente magnifica la imagen que proyectaba por que parecía un magnifico cuadro. Miro unos segundos mas y noto que dentro de él la luna se proyectaba como en un espejo... mostrando un brillo hechizante que había capturado rápidamente la atención de su mejor amiga... de pronto un fuerte viento soplo haciendo volar algunas hojas de los árboles, 

Yukari cambio su mirada para buscar con la mirada a Hitomi, su mejor amiga, 

pero ella ya no estaba... había desaparecido en cuestión de segundos, asustada miro a todos lados y la vio encaminarse al lago, se sorprendió y soltó las bolsas dejándolas caer al suelo olvidándose de todo y con la sola idea en su mente de peguntarle a su mejor amiga que estaba por hacer... corrió rápido y Hitomi ya estaba llegando a la orilla del lago, se sorprendió pues la veía caminar lentamente pero en cuestión de segundos ya había llegado al lago... 

Yukari: - ¡Hitomi! 

Hitomi se giró unos segundos dejando paralizada a Yukari por que en el rostro de la visionaria se podía observar una sonrisa tranquila, pacifica, relajada y sobre todo... alegre y feliz... susurro palabras al viento que llegaron a los oídos de Yukari, se quedó muda la joven de cabellos rozados... había escuchado claramente "Nos veremos en tu boda, amiga mía... nos veremos ahí"... y se quedo paralizada sin poder mover un músculo, sus pensamientos se agolpaban en su mente tratando de hacerla reaccionar pero solo la confundían más... su mejor amiga sonriéndole como si el tiempo tranquilamente se detuviera... 

Yukari tomo aire y al parpadear vio para su sorpresa algo que la dejo aún más asombrada... del cielo una columna de luz descendía al lago perturbando la tranquilidad que este poseía antes de que todo pasara... miro a Hitomi y ella solo observaba a lo alto de la columna, Yukari elevó su mirada para buscar lo que su mejor amiga estaba viendo pero sus ojos lentamente se comenzaron a abrir de par en par observando como de la columna descendía... ¿un dragón?... 

Nunca aparto sus ojos del dragón que se detuvo sobre el lago formando un circulo de agua a su alrededor, y ahí Yukari notó que sobre el lomo del dragón un joven de cabellera negra domaba el control del dragón. Entonces reacciono y miró a su mejor amiga que estaba entrando en el agua... pero de nuevo su sorpresa fue mayor... su mejor amiga ahora caminaba sobre el agua como si bajo los pies de Hitomi un puente la guiará al dragón... su respiración se mantenía pero su sorpresa no la dejaba moverse... 

Yukari vio llegar a Hitomi al lado del joven que la envolvió con sus brazos al igual que ella lo envolvió a él de igual manera, entonces su mente reacciono de golpe y no se movió de su lugar, simplemente sonrió y relajo su cuerpo observando la escena, sabia que él para ella no era un extraño y sabia que ella para él tampoco lo era. Miro atenta y conmovida al mismo tiempo dejando un hermoso recuerdo de su mejor amiga en su mente... de pronto vio ahí lo que más llamo su atención, en la mano del joven llevaba el colgante en forma de lagrima roja... su sorpresa fue poca y su sonrisa se volvió aún más alegre... recordó, recordó el momento cuando volvió a ver a Hitomi y no llevaba su colgante, el colgante que su misma abuela a la que ella tanto quería no dormía como siempre en el cuello de su amiga, pero ahora entendió todo cuando el joven sobre el dragón elevó la mano con la que había enrollado el collar y veía como la elevaba al cielo, era la llave para que volvieran a esa tierra tan fantasiosa que su mejor amiga le había contado, era la llave para que ambos volvieran a estar juntos... era una lagrima roja que significa la unión de ambos en un mismo lugar y tiempo. 

Poco a poco el dragón fue batiendo sus alas para comenzar a elevarse y Yukari sonrió al ver esa pintura pero aunque sonreía en sus ojos las lagrimas comenzaron a caminar por sus mejillas, demostrando que aun los sentimientos contradicen a las acciones... ¿podría acaso la felicidad estar pintada en la boca y la tristeza podría estar pintada en los ojos, todo al mismo tiempo?... esa era una respuesta afirmativa por que Yukari era una prueba... miró como su mejor amiga y Van subía abrazados mirando al cielo deseosos de llegar a su nueva vida... pero algo la dejo sorprendida, Hitomi busco con sus ojos esmeraldas la mirada de ella y le sonrió contenta como una hermana le sonríe a la otra en señal de felicidad, Yukari le sonrió y grito con todas sus fuerzas – ¡Te extrañare muchísimo Hitomi! – tomo aire y grito - ¡Si no llegas a venir para mi boda me las pagaras! – parece ser que Hitomi la había escuchado por que su cara primero fue de asombro y luego de risa y dijo moviendo los labios únicamente para que ella escuchara – No – dudes – que – vendré – jamás – olvides – que – somos – amigas – y así el dragón desapareció en las alturas llevándose consigo a la niña de la luna fantasma... 

De pronto todo quedo en silencio, el lago de la luna demostró su tranquilidad nuevamente por la que era conocido en el parque, la luna brillaba más intensamente y las estrellas quedaron opacadas por la hermosa luz de la luna, la brisa volvió a caminar en la ciudad dejando una sensación de paz a todo aquel que tocase. Yukari sintió una sensación cálida cuando sus cabellos se mecieron en ese momento, cerro sus ojos y la luz de la luna la envolvió diciéndole en susurros que el tiempo había vuelto a caminar y que todo lo que había vivido no había sido un sueño y que en cuestión de segundos despertaría en su cama con los rayos del sol... se giró dando media vuelta y camino rumbo a su casa, solamente esta noticia la sabrían Amano, su familia y la familia de su mejor amiga... aunque no le sorprendería que la madre de Hitomi ya lo sabría... 

Se agacho y tomó las bolsas que había olvido en segundos antes de que todo pasará, levanto la vista y frente a ella Amano le sonreía tan simpáticamente como siempre lo hacía. Su cara de asombro asomo en su rostro pero no le importo nada más, corrió a refugiarse en sus brazos dejando salir las lagrimas más tristes de su vida, las únicas lagrimas que valían algo hasta ahora... las lagrimas de despedida hacia su mejor amiga... junto con el deseo de una promesa que necesitaba cumplirse a toda costa, la de volverse a ver. 

Suspiro pesadamente dejándose caer en un sillón muy cómodo que se encontraba en su habitación, desistió de su espada dejándola caer al suelo apenas había ingresado al recinto donde él descansaba. Cerró los ojos y elevó su rostro al techo tratando de olvidarse de todo lo que ese día había pasado... todo... sus cabellos se dejaron deslizar hacia atrás para luego balancearse con el suave viento que entraba por enorme ventanal de su habitación, la había abierto apenas entró, no soportaba por nada del mundo el estar encerrado en cuatro paredes, las abrió de par en par mirando primero el balcón para luego dirigirse al sillón donde ahora descansaba. 

La brisa estaba meciendo no solo sus cabellos sino también las cortinas de delicado material que dormían en la ventana como fieles guardias. La habitación era digna de un alto militar como lo era él, tenía un decorado sumamente atractivo y demostraba que la madera era buen acompañante para la comodidad. La cama parecía guardar recelosa la paz que él necesitaba pero Leo no tenía fuerzas para llegar ahí... sin embargo el sillón para una persona no se quedaba atrás... su habitación tenía una mesa pequeña en el centro donde descansaban varios libros y una hermosa botella con una copa de cristal fino, y a su alrededor dos sillones solamente para una persona, no le molestaba al contrario, siempre que regresaba a su habitación eran los primeros en recibirlo cómodamente, luego por supuesto su cama... La chimenea había sido encendida dejando un ambiente bastante cálido, y sumamente acogedor pero ahora a él era lo menos que le interesaba, solo necesitaba estar en calma e inmóvil... 

Un placard donde guardaba su ropa descansaba contra una pared de la habitación. Bajo la vista y observó que en la mesa ahora descansaba una botella, de seguro de vino... se dijo a sí mismo, estiro su mano y cuando la acerco a su cuerpo la abrió, estiro la boca de la botella hasta dormirla en la copa tan hermosamente hecha y ahí dejo verter él liquido violacio oscuro dentro de la copa hasta colocar cierta cantidad. Deposito ya cerrada la botella sobre la mesa y cuando se sentó como antes llevaba consigo la copa, la miro unos segundos elevándola hasta centímetros de sus ojos y la miro detenidamente atraído por su color y hundiendo en él liquido sus pensamientos y cansancio. 

Acerco la boca de la copa a sus labios y bebió lentamente el suave vino, dejando saborear lentamente su sabor para no olvidarlo y disfrutar el paso del liquido por su garganta. Miro nuevamente la copa, aún tenía bastante vino dentro de ella pues él no había bebido demasiado, solamente tomo una pequeña parte. Se levanto del sillón olvidándose del cansancio, y camino al balcón lentamente disfrutando del suave tacto del viento en su piel, solo tenía puesto el pantalón que llevaba durante toda la mañana y nada más, salvo en su cintura que llevaba aun el cinturón donde dormía la baina de su espada. Se asomo al balcón y miro la ciudad que iluminaba un camino hacía las grandes puertas de la ciudad. Las dos lunas, la luna de ilusiones brillaba intensamente y la brisa de la noche era tan hermosa que invitaba a salir bajo la noche a disfrutar ese momento. Quedó estático en el ventanal sin salir de su habitación y sin entrar al balcón, en medio de ambos sin decidir que hacer... lo medito y se apoyo en el marco de la ventana aun con la copa en la mano. 

De pronto un escalofrió le recorrió por completo desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza dejándolo medio atontado. Se giro lentamente y pudo observar que en la puerta de su habitación la hermosa felina de la corte de Fanelia sonreía inocentemente como si entrar a su habitación fuera lo más normal del mundo... lo medito... era verdad, siempre entraba así. Ni se molesto simplemente se giro quedando observando la vista desde su balcón. 

Escuchó con sus oídos agudos los silenciosos pasos de Merle al ingresar a su habitación y cerrar la puerta. Se giró y miró apenas el cuerpo de su acompañante y vio como ella le sonreía y decía: - Muy buenas noches Leo, a que se debe que estés semi vestido? – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa. 

Leo sonrió: - Te esperaba esta noche, deseaba complacerte con la vista... – sus palabras llegaron de golpe a la cabeza de ella y casi al grito le dijo que era un maldito pervertido, aún sonrojada por el comentario. Pero respiro profundamente y se sentó en el sillón vestida elegantemente como siempre. 

Leo sin dejar de mirar por la ventana pregunto como normalmente lo hacía: - ¿A que debo que hoy vengas a mi habitación? 

Merle sonrió, ya era costumbre venir a preguntar sobre la salud de su amigo: - Solo quiero saber como ha sido tu día, y si te encuentras bien. 

Leo sonrió, nunca la pregunta cambiaria: - Hoy ha sido el día más agotado para mí, con la llegada de Sebastián y los planes para la fiesta, más las prácticas creo que mi cuerpo renunciara pronto a todo esto – Merle rió para sorpresa de Leo - ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia? 

Merle dejo de reír: - Hablas como todo un viejo, deja de quejas, que yo también he estado en las mismas que tu. O no sabes que estoy encargada de las relaciones de Fanelia. Más que tu yo me tuve que encargar de la llegada de Sebastián y esos guardias suyos... – Merle suspiro y Leo pregunto curioso... 

Leo: - ¿Te han hecho algo la guardia personal de Sebastián? 

Merle lo miro asombrada: - Para nada, pero no dejan de decirme algunas cosas que preferiría que se ahorrasen aunque sabes perfectamente que a mí... 

Leo contuvo el enojo y las ansias de abrir la puerta de su habitación y correr a golpearle la nariz a varios hombres de Sebastián... suspiro, sino contenía esas emociones Merle se daría cuenta sobre lo que siente... por suerte sabía ocultar sus emociones. 

De pronto asombrado observo como Van salía volando en el Escaflowne desde el cementerio real que se ubicaba en el bosque, la armadura del dragón blanco tomo vuelo batiendo sus alas y ambos partieron rumbo como si la noche con su oscuridad lo cubriera de sus ojos. Quedo pasmado por que jamás había visto a Van irse así nada más... alguna razón y muy grande tenía que tener para irse. 

Sintió entonces en su hombro la mano de Merle, tan suave... como podía ser que ella fuera tan cálida a la vez... no sabía la respuesta pero cuando Merle colocó lentamente su mano en su hombro sintió una calidez invadirlo, respiro profundamente y dijo: - Supongo que vienes a contarme que loca idea ahora se le ha ocurrido a mi primo ¿o no?- dijo mirando el lugar por donde había desaparecido su primo... 

Merle sonrió inocentemente: -¿Acaso es tan predecible el amo Van? 

Leo negó con la cabeza: - En lo más mínimo, pero yo siendo su primo... como decírtelo, es como si supiera lo que piensa hacer antes de que lo haga... ¿me explico? – la miro mientras ella le sonreía y asentía en forma afirmativa. 

Merle se acomodo a su lado en la puerta mientras se perdía con la vista en el infinito bosque que descansa a la entrada de las enormes puertas de Fanelia: - ¿Recuerdas o sabes por que el amo Van siempre esta tan melancólicamente? 

Leo sonrió, como no saberlo siendo él su primo... su confidente... su mejor amigo... miro el bosque y dijo: - Sí, lo sé Merle, continua por favor. 

Merle separo la mano del hombro de Leo, este busco con su mirada a la joven felina y la encontró mirándolo impresionada o simplemente sorprendida: - ¿Cómo sabes eso del amo Van? 

Leo sonrió inocentemente: - Eso es un secreto Merle. 

Merle se tranquilizo pero no por la respuesta de Leo sino por que él le había guiñado un ojo y eso provoco en ella un sonrojo apenas perceptible así que no tuvo otra idea que bajar su vista para evitar que él lo notase. Merle suspiro para tranquilizar su corazón y su mente, entonces dijo volviendo a mirar al bosque: - El amo Van ira a buscar a mi amiga Hitomi a la luna de ilusiones... – dijo despacio para que Leo comprendiera todo, paso a paso sin olvidar detalles y como vio que él no decía nada tomo esa respuesta como una señal para que continuase – entonces ha decidido partir rumbo junto a Escaflowne, buscara a Hitomi... el amor de su vida para convertirla en la nueva reina de Fanelia – miro a Leo – y quiere que tu lo apoyes, es por eso que me ha mandado a tu lado, quiere saber si su primo esta dispuesto a apoyarlo siempre. 

Leo sonrió mirando el bosque, es cuestión de segundos una columna rozada se fue elevando hacia el cielo fundiéndose con las estrellas y conectándose con la mística luna, la famosa y hermosa luna de ilusiones. Leo mantuvo el silencio mientras observaba a Escaflowne, el dragón blanco, el gaymelef más poderoso y espectacular de toda Gaea elevarse al cielo en la columna rozada... así la luz de esta fue desapareciendo dejando solo estelas de brillo donde estuvo, Escaflowne se iba y con él Van Slazar de Fanel. Lo que alguna vez había iluminado el bosque ahora solo era el pasado, el rey de Fanelia se había marchado. 

Merle estaba al lado de Leo observándolo mientras él perdía la vista en el bosque, no se movió ella de su lado... esperaba una respuesta de él, pero su mente le jugo en contra... lo vio ahí parado, iluminado por las lunas y las estrellas esa noche... sus ojos se transformaron en dos imanes atrayentes de su vista, la atraparon jugando con su fuerza de voluntad deshaciéndola en pedazos lentamente, respiro pausadamente tratando de calmar sus sentimientos pero su mente fue llamada por la voz de Leo que no apartaba su vista del bosque... 

Leo: - ¿Entonces esperas una respuesta de mi parte, Merle? – La joven felina asintió y puso toda su atención, miró el rostro serio de Leo, él continuo – dile de mi parte al rey de Fanelia, Van Slazar de Fanel, primo mío que tiene todo mi apoyo – Merle sonrió mientras Leo bajaba su vista hasta la de ella y le sonreía de igual manera, sin pensarlo sus ojos se cruzaron en un segundo y quedaron viéndose bajo las dos lunas, nadie se movía y el silencio solo era el ruido esa noche, sus cuerpos no les respondía a la razón... 

Merle sintió como sus pensamientos se agolpaban dentro de su mente llamando a miles de finales para ese momento, así que decidió hacer caso omiso a su mente... justo cuando la necesitaba... opto por tomar partido junto a su corazón pero sabía que esa opción sería la ultima pues siempre se preguntaba por que al estar con Leo su corazón siempre optaba a favor del primo de su amo y no del de ella... 

Merle nerviosamente dijo: - Será... será mejor que me vaya... – dijo separándose hasta estar bastante alejada de él y yendo hacia la puerta... se giro instintivamente y ahí estaba aún Leo, mirándola detenidamente disfrutando de clavar sus ojos en ella y hacerla poner más nerviosa, pero... sus ojos lo miraron antes de marcharse, se veía... se veía... se veía tan... ¿bello?... ¿podía ser eso posible?... ¿guapo?... la luna de ilusiones detrás de él que le regalaba un aura plateada que no ayudaba mucho a contradecir sus pensamientos, al contrario, los alentaba... lo transformaba en un galán nocturno que solo ella podía observar. Merle se puso colorada y sonriendo nerviosamente le dijo a Leo – Mañana nos veremos de nuevo Leo, que tengas muy buenas noches. – abrió la puerta y la cerró antes de que Leo llegue a decir algo... 

En la habitación las cosas no estaban menos confundidas... ¿por qué se había quedado tan estático así?... ¿por qué no dijo nada?... no había podido moverse ni un centímetro y odio que eso pasara pero desde que el fuego de la chimenea se había posado en ella la habían transformado a sus ojos en una diosa nocturna, sus movimientos eran lentos, sensuales llamando a su imaginación en segundos. Cuando la tuvo ahí cerca no supo que hacer, que decir, el simplemente se había quedado inmóvil disfrutando de la cercanía de la felina... desde ese momento cada movimiento de ella se transformo en una tentación para él, el fuego la alumbraba llamándolo a él y a la tentación, la vio salir y procuró no moverse por que en un acto reflejo temía terminar abrazando a Merle... y jamás querer soltarla... 

Suspiro pesadamente y se dejo caer nuevamente en el sillón que estaba ocupando antes de que la bella felina entrase a su habitación, medito un poco solo para tranquilizarse y luego se estiro hacía adelante para tomar la copa entre sus manos. Justo cuando pensaba acerca la fina copa a sus labios y beber de su contenido se retracto dejando la bebida a medio camino de su boca y dijo en voz baja: - de seguro tú eres la culpable de los pensamientos que he tenido esta noche... – lo decía buscando una excusa para aquella confusión interna que había tenido... solo para saber por que su corazón en un momento demostró un nuevo sentimiento, un sabor dulce... quizás el vino ya lo estaba afectando demasiado, dejo la copa olvidada en la mesa al lado de la botella y se dirigió a su cama tirándose prácticamente sobre ella. 

Leo: - Necesito descansar... de seguro mañana ya tendré más despejada mi mente, aunque de seguro un largo trabajo me espera. – suspiro nuevamente y dejo que el sueño lo comenzará a invadir. La copa a penas si había sido tocada, y la botella estaba prácticamente llena... la luna de ilusiones solo sabía la respuesta a tantas preguntas que se aparecían en la mente de los seres del castillo de Fanelia... solo ella. 

Una habitación totalmente oscura solo iluminada apenas con los rayos plateados de la luna de ilusiones sólo era especial por el ser que habitaba dentro momentáneamente... una cama muy elegante revestida con telas de hermosa visión descansaba esperando a su dueño, sin embargo este descansaba en una silla perdiendo su mirada en el infinito bosque que se alzaba en las afueras de la ciudad de la magnifica Fanelia, su mirada oscura como la noche no dejaba de mirar al infinito perdida entre los verdes tan variados que poseía el basto bosque, sin embargo su sonrisa llena de una mezcla de astucia y frialdad no se escapaba de su rostro, sus manos entrelazadas prácticamente frente a sus ojos no se movían ni un milímetro dejando verlo como si estuviera planeando la más dulce de las venganzas... Sebastián separo sus manos y las apoyo en la silla para levantarse y caminar al marco de los enormes ventanales que conducían a su propio balcón... se quedó parado ahí disfrutando de la brisa correr por sus cabellos, entonces ahí vio lo que tanto había esperado, la segunda columna de luz que esa noche había aparecido... 

Sebastián: - Ya has regresado rey de Fanelia... espero con todo mi deseo que hayas traído contigo a la joven de ojos esmeraldas... ansió conocer el destino que nos depara a los tres... lo ansió... – de pronto la puerta se abrió dejando parado en la puerta a un soldado de su guardia personal haciendo una reverencia en señal de respeto y luego levanto la vista buscando a su señor, al hallarlo empezó con su relato: - Señor Sebastián lamento molestarlo esta noche, traigo noticias urgentes... el dragón blanco... Escaflowne ha desaparecido de su letargo de sueño... – se quedo unos segundos esperando reacción de su señor, pero solo pudo escuchar un pequeño susurro "perfecto... ya ha comenzado a girar la rueda del destino" vio girar a su señor y espero ordenes. 

Sebastián: - Muy bien soldado, puede retirarse. Pero antes necesito que me haga un favor – el soldado se mantuvo firme en la entrada de la habitación de su amo esperando las nuevas indicaciones – avise al consejo de Fanelia, mañana necesitaré una junta urgente con todos, avísales que es sobre la fiesta que se llevará acabo de una luna. – el soldado asintió y volvió a repetir su reverencia de respeto hacia su señor, y se retiro cerrando la puerta. 

El joven de ojos negros que descansaba en la habitación sonrió maliciosamente, y mirando hacia el bosque pudo apreciar como la columna de luz había desaparecido... todo estaba encajando en su historia, una de las actrices principales había caído en escena... se sentó en la silla nuevamente, no se preocuparía por descansar esa noche por que mañana muy temprano tendría la junta y tendría todo ese largo tiempo para planear la continuación de su historia, los actores estaban todos en posición para que la función comenzará... 

Cerró sus ojos recostándose hacía atrás y miro el techo mientras lentamente abría sus ojos de noche, se quedó estático disfrutando de las escenas que revivía noche tras noche como si se tratará de una escena repetida de la historia... un hombre, un joven estaba parado entre demonios, no temía pues su sonrisa se había hecho más hermosa con la llegada de más demonios a su alrededor. El hombre sonreía, disfrutando del espectáculo delante de él y libero entonces unas alas de color negras... como la noche o como el oscuro infinito que rodeaba su entorno y a los demonios... elevó sus manos y susurro unas palabras que avivó a los demonios pues comenzaron a dejar escapar rugidos, gritos entre otros sonidos que significaban el deseo de muerte... del deseo de venganza... del deseo de ver correr sangre inocente... el hombre que alguna vez estuvo de espaldas se giró y sus cabellos se movieron con él dejando mostrar lo oscuro que eran al igual que sus ojos... ojos tan profundos como un abismo sin fin... 

Sebastián sonrió en la oscuridad de la habitación con sus ojos cerrados, había disfrutado muchísimo ese recuerdo, había disfrutado volver a recordar a sus compañeros, a sus fieles servidores de la noche, como adoraba rememorar el momento antes de la batalla contra ella y contra su estúpido acompañante... su sonrisa momentáneamente se borro ante el recuerdo de ese ser... lo odiaba con toda su alma y odiaba tener que mantenerlo entre sus recuerdos aún ahora, luego de tanto tiempo... por que no había podido acabar ese día en que había reunido a todos sus fieles servidores... por que ese día él no había sido el vencedor... 

Tomo aire y abrió los ojos, su sonrisa ya no estaba por el horrible recuerdo de él en su mente, pero ya todo pronto se definiría... él viviría o moriría, no podría vivir en la misma tierra con él... jamás... nunca más... 

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA LIGHT ANGEL**: Hola a todos!!! Jejeje ya regrese con el tercer capitulo de esta serie, Escaflowne... lamento mucho pero el próximo de seguro tardara mucho más ya que este lo tenia semi empezado, el otro a pena son ideas en mi libro de bocetos:P así que paciencia pero tratare de ponerle rapidez al asunto y tenerles pronto el 4to capitulo. GRACIAS a todos los que dejaron r/r se los agradezco muchisisisisismo!! ^^ Me alientan a continuar a esta historia, dejen más r/r!! ^^ bueno, los voy dejando con ciertas aclaraciones... 

1: Cuando SEBASTIÁN dijo ver la segunda columna delante de él significaba que era la columna por donde volvía Van a Gaea, es decir que era la primera vez que veía la columna había sido cuando Van se fue a la Tierra a buscar a Hitomi... ¿me explique? 

Bueno espero que les haya gustado mucho, AGUANTE Escaflowne, AGUANTEN LOS FANFICTIONS, AGUANTE... ^^ no se! Aguanten ustedes que los leen jajaja. Una cosa +!! 

Adelantos del próximo capitulo: Van Fanel ha traído consigo a la joven visionaria, Hitomi Kansaki. Ambos descubrirán el horror de la desaparición de Escaflowne, Sebastián dará señales de estar planeando una malévola idea en su mente. La celebración será pronto y los invitados comenzarán a llegar... varias sorpresas llegarán con ella. Y Hitomi revelara una habilidad que nadie sabia ni conocía. 

Bueno con esto espero mantenerlos contentos, ^^ saludos a todos mis conocidos y amigos, y gracias a ustedes que leen mi historia. Sayonara y hasta la prox. 


	4. Mi primera visión en esta tierra lejana

**...:ESCAFLOWNE:... **

**Capitulo 4: Mi primera visión en esta tierra lejana. **

Desde el cielo pequeñas estelas terminaban de caer, pertenecían a la gran columna de luz que conecta este mundo con las lejanas tierras de la luna mística... poco a poco las estelas fueron desapareciendo dejando ver que con ellas habían traído a un dragón blanco y dos seres, dos seres que se amaban aún en la lejanía... la noche daba signos de querer irse a descansar y abandonar este tiempo para dejarle paso a la mañana clara y brillante que se anunciaba ya, con sus celeste claro... La brisa comenzaba a calmarse transformándose en una ola de calidez que inundaba a todo ser que tocase, mientras que las flores comenzaban a regalarle a la brisa sus suaves perfumes.

El dragón blanco, también conocido por todos los habitantes de Gaea como él magnifico Escaflowne, el Gaymelef creado por Hispano como la armadura más poderosa de todas. Su piloto descendiente de la raza Riuyin piloteaba esta obra maestra, pero ahora su atención fue descender tranquilamente para proteger a su acompañante... su compañera... Con una agilidad maestra con sus manos que tomaban los controles del dragón blanco descendió sobre la tierra despacio, y lentamente Escaflowe pudo sentir la suave hierva debajo de él, la tierra que él protegía... 

Hitomi estaba sujetada a la cintura del rey de Fanelia, inmersa en miles de preguntas que con el tiempo serían respondidas... o eso es lo que ella esperaba. Levanto su vista solo para descubrirse en medio un bosque muy extenso ya que sus ojos se perdían con la vista en el verde tan intenso que tenía. Van se fue separando del abrazo de Hitomi y con un rápido movimiento descendió a la tierra, su tierra. 

Van estiro sus brazos hacia Hitomi y le ofreció una manera segura de descender: - Ven Hitomi, te ayudare a bajar. – Hitomi lo miró unos segundos sonriéndole en agradecimiento y se dejo caer en los brazos de Van, ambos terminaron abrazados muy cerca y un pequeño rubor al descubrir sus rostros a escasos centímetros hizo aparición en sus mejillas. Hitomi se separo y sonriéndole le agradeció la atención con ella, y desvió su vista a cualquier punto de atención que pudiera encontrar en ese hermoso bosque. Van trajo su calma dificultosamente a su cuerpo, no sabía que decir, había ido por ella, la necesitaba a ella, y ahora ella estaba al lado suyo observando algún punto en el bosque. No sabía que hacer... 

Hitomi volvió su vista a Van y lo notó observándola, se sonrojo pero trato de calmarse y comenzar alguna charla con él... por más pequeña que sea, la necesitaba, quería escucharlo: - Te extrañe mucho, Van. – El rey de Fanelia se quedó paralizado, ella también lo había extrañado tanto con él a ella... ¿podía ser posible? Su corazón dio un salto de felicidad pero su cuerpo se mantuvo rígido y decidió responder a esas palabras – Yo también te extrañe mucho Hitomi, demasiado – Hitomi abrió los ojos de par en par, Van Fanel le estaba contando sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos... 

Algo hizo que ella reaccionara y corrió a abrazar de un salto a Van atrapándolo con sus brazos y uniéndolo a su cuerpo para poder compartir la calidez que cada uno irradiaba. Van primero estaba sorprendido pero luego lentamente coloco sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Hitomi y correspondió al abrazo, decididamente había extrañado tenerla a su lado. Hitomi lo tenía sujeto por su cuello y lo había atrapo no queriéndolo dejar jamás... Hitomi se sorprendió de sus pensamientos, ese jamás había sido tan espontáneo, tan rápido... ¿tan decidida estaba ya? 

Se fueron separando lentamente para disfrutar él poder ver los ojos profundos que el otro poseía, disfrutar de tenerlo tan cerca y no quererlo soltar jamás. Sus miradas se cruzaron tratando de que ambos sintieran la necesidad de uno, los anhelos de uno, el deseo de estar con el otro. Todos se lo decían con la mirada, aún abrazados. Hitomi entonces sintió el deseo de dejarse llevar por el momento, comenzó a cerrar sus ojos mientras muy despacio se acercaba a los labios del rey de Fanelia para capturarlos con los de ella en un suave beso. Van se fue acercando también y en segundos abrazados en medio del bosque disfrutando del sol que salía en la lejanía, ambos se dieron un beso lleno de amor que significaba mucho para ambos. Disfrutaron del suave contacto así por unos segundos, sintiendo el deseo que comienza lentamente y se va transformando en una necesidad... 

Hitomi se separo de Van con la respiración un poco trabajosa a causa de la falta de este, sonrió y se separo del rey. Al separarse Van respiro también medio dificultoso pero luego se calmo y decidió que era hora de volver, se acerco a Hitomi y le dijo: - Ven conmigo, quiero llevarte a la nueva Fanelia. Y así de un salto subió a Escaflowne ayudando a su compañera a subir, pronto de seguro en el castillo despertarían y notarían su ausencia. Cuando se acomodaron Van tomó los controles del dragón blanco y ahí se detuvo por que Hitomi lo comenzó a rodear por su cintura y apoyo su cabeza tan delicada en su espalda haciendo que lo invadan miles de sensaciones nuevas de tener a un ser que amas con suma locura sujetándote como si no quisiera que te fueras jamás de su lado. 

Hitomi estaba tan cómoda ahí detenida en el tiempo sujetando a Van, se dio cuenta de los entrenamientos de él por que su cuerpo había dejado de ser de un niño para transformarse en un cuerpo de hombre, de un hombre muy fuerte. Se dejo deleitar con el abrazo ya que podía ahora tenerlo abrazado contra ella sin ningún problema, y entonces se armo de valor y acercándose a su oído le susurro muy despacio: - Te amo, Van... – El rey de Fanelia se había quedado paralizado con la confesión de la visionaria. Entonces sonrió soltando los controles de Escaflowne y atrapando con sus manos el rostro de Hitomi, aprisiono sus labios con los suyos en otro beso más dulce devolviendo el sabor tan encantador de sus palabras. Al separarse el rey de Fanelia miro a Hitomi a los ojos disfrutando de la vista de sus hermosos ojos verdes, susurrando le dijo: - Te amo, Hitomi... – y se quedaron observándose unos segundos para luego darse un pequeño beso más antes de partir rumbo al castillo de la ciudad de Fanelia. 

El dragón blanco comenzó a batir sus alas y emprendió el vuelo rumbo a su tierra y consigo llevaba un cargamento muy especial. Batió sus alas y así el suelo quedo lejos de su cuerpo y comenzó a viajar rompiendo el aire con su enorme cuerpo blanco, el viaje sería corto y el camino seguro. El sol de la mañana no había salido todavía pero las estrellas de la noche habían desaparecido, las únicas que quedaban eran las lunas de Gaea, la luna de ilusiones y su compañera... 

Las cortinas entraban con la brisa moviéndose en un baile silencioso pero atrayente emanando una paz sin lugar a dudas muy confortable. En la enorme cama de dosel un hombre joven estaba envuelto entre sabanas que protegían su cuerpo de cualquier frió nocturno, sus sueños parecían tranquilos sin lugar a dudas por que estaba calmado y con un rostro lleno de tranquilidad, estaba ajeno a todo lo que lo rodeaba disfrutando del aire mestizo, el aire que emana el viento entre la noche y la mañana. Se encogió levemente en la cama disfrutando de la suavidad de la brisa cálida que recorre todo su cuerpo. En la habitación tan exquisitamente decorada ahora el silencio reinaba, los muebles se mantenían callados envueltos en una paz indescriptible... ¿sería acaso posible que el miedo reinase donde el silencio y la paz se mezcla?... la mañana mostraba sus primeros rastros pero el sol no aparecía en el horizonte, parecía que no quería despertarse de su sueño. 

El joven se volvió a mover lentamente comenzando a estirarse pero aún con los ojos cerrados, disfruto del despertar abriendo su mirada para reconocer la habitación que lo cuidaba, un bostezo fue lo único que salió de sus labios. Se levanto lentamente descorriendo las sabanas de su cama, observo a través del balcón la hermosa vista que le guardaba únicamente a él, para demostrarle la hermosura que aún guarda su tierra... su tierra, que raro sonaba esas palabras en su mente. El no era de Fanelia, pero poco a poco luego de la guerra esta se convirtió en su tierra, aquella que los guerreros como él, protegen hasta el momento en que su corazón y mente se cierran en una oscuridad inmensa. Camino unos pasos hasta dirigirse a su ropero, donde mantenía sus ropas, Hoy debía vestir como siempre lo hacía, formal como su puesto lo reclamaba, con su armadura liviana y aquellas ropas que lo protegían del viento. Abrió las puertas del ropero y pensando cada movimiento retiro sus prendas para luego tirarlas despreocupadamente sobre la cama que aún se mantenía desordenada. Luego de unos segundos miro la ropa, estaba bien para él, entonces se acerco a una puerta que se encontraba casi enfrentada a su cama y se deslizo dentro de la habitación a la cual conducía solamente para tomar un baño que lo despertase para las obligaciones de ese día... 

El tiempo pasaba y luego de un rato salió Leo con el cabello mojado y vestido únicamente con una toalla. Se acerco a la cama para tomar las prendas y comenzarlas a deslizar por su cuerpo tan bien formado. Los entrenamientos que tenía con Van y con él ejercito que estaba bajo su mando habían hecho que tuviera un cuerpo muy bien moldeado, haciendo de él un joven muy atractivo. El arco y la flecha, dos elementos que mantenía tan cerca de él como sus fieles acompañantes en la batalla. Leo tomó aire y colocó la ultima prenda que quedaba sobre la cama, se estiro para llegar y tomar el cinturón donde guardaba su espada y lentamente se lo colocó acostumbrándose al pesado metal de filo brillante. Su arco... busco con la vista a su compañero, ahí estaba justo como siempre, sobre la chimenea y al lado las flechas que habían hecho de él un guerrero de victoria cuidaban de él con su vista filosa, no solía llevarlas en días como este, debía moverse rápido hoy así que el peso extra no ayudaría con esa labor, decidió dejarlas descansar... solo por hoy... estaría tranquilo al menos llevando a su compañera de filoso metal. 

La miel de sus ojos estaba atenta a su arco y flechas, tomó aire y su atención cambio rápidamente a la puerta, alguien llamaba, reclamaba su atención... 

Leo: - ¿Quién es? 

Una voz femenina sonó en el exterior justo frente a la puerta: - Soy yo señor Leo, necesito comunicarle algo. 

Leo: - Adelante, pasa por favor – la joven entró saludando respetuosamente al joven Leo – dime aquella noticia que viniste a comunicarme. 

La joven cerro la puerta detrás de si y al escuchar las palabras de Leo le dijo: - El señor Sebastián me acaba de informar que la junta de Fanelia deberá reunirse en la sala, ahí deberán presentarse a las 10:00 lo antes posible. 

Leo: - ¿Eso es todo? 

La jovencita asintió: - Sí, ¿desea que les diga algo? – pregunto esperando la respuesta de Leo. 

Leo sonrió: - No, muchas gracias. Puedes retirarte ya. – La joven hizo una reverencia elegantemente y sé retiro cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, haciendo que miles de preguntas recorran la mente de Leo –"¿Y ahora que sucederá? Nadie llama de la nada a una reunión."- Sus cabellos de color castaño oscuro se mecieron en la brisa de la mañana, el sol ya daba señales de vida en el horizonte señalando las 6:30 de la mañana, pronto la reunión daría inicio pero algo perturbo su mente –"¿Y mi primo que hará?"- decía su mente, Van Fanel no estaba en el castillo, ni en Fanelia y ni en la mismísima Gaea –"¿Cómo se supone que se presentará en la reunión?"- una gota apareció en su cabeza en muestra de su preocupación, el que menos debe faltar en las reuniones es el rey de Fanelia y era el mismo que había desaparecido la noche anterior. Elevó la miel de sus ojos, aquellos tan cautivadores y que poseían una única mirada con la cual Leo observa todo a su alrededor, entonces miró el bosque perdiendo su vista en el verde brillante de los árboles... ninguna señal, nada... pero de pronto a lo lejos vio algo que su mente gritó, él magnifico melef de Fanelia se acercaba volando hacia el castillo batiendo sus alas para volar a más velocidad y llegar antes de que muchas personas lo viese. Leo no tardo ni dos segundos en tomar una reacción, salió del cuarto corriendo a toda velocidad, de algo si servían los entrenamientos. 

Corrió todo lo que sus piernas podían haciéndolo volar prácticamente por todo el castillo, los pasillos parecían más cortos por suerte así hacían del viaje largo uno corto y censillo. Tomó una bocanada de aire, sabía que la necesitaría, dobló una esquina y llego al jardín que comunicaba con el bosque del castillo, era un bosque pequeño comparado con el que rodeaba la ciudad pero era igual de bello, en ese lugar los restos de la familia real ahora descansaban. Se detuvo en seco casi frenando para no tropezarse y caer al suelo, su respiración era agitada, no era por que fuera un corredor de mala clase simplemente que el castillo era enorme y él lo recorrió como si fuera solo un pasillo de poco metros. 

Leo elevó la hermosa y mirada al cielo buscando con esperanzas la llegada de su primo al castillo, buscaba con la mirada al imponente dragón blanco llamado Escaflowne que surcaba los cielos de Fanelia. Y ahí lo vio, volar como un ave más en el cielo azulado de la mañana, con ágiles movimientos vio como el rey de Fanelia descendía su gaymelef a la tierra y dejar que descansara en la paz del bosque real. Se quedó unos segundos sin voz, no podía decir nada por que algo había llamado su atención... una joven... una joven muy bella... una joven de una mirada increíblemente hermosa de un verde esmeralda que ahora clavaba sobre él... 

Van desde el Escaflowne pudo observar a su primo esperando su llegada: - Hola primo. 

Leo sonrió al rey de Fanelia: - Muy buenos días primo. 

Hitomi se separo de él y notó que Van descendía del Escaflowne pero esa forma de llamarse la habían dejado paralizada... ¿primos?... desde cuando Van tenía primos... miró al joven nombrado y vio como él le sonreía y entonces ella le devolvió el saludo tan ameno que había tenido con ella. Tomo las manos que Van le ofrecía para bajar y al fin tocaba el suave suelo de Fanelia, su nueva tierra. Caminaron hasta toparse frente a frente junto al joven de ojos miel que recién conocía Hitomi. Ambos jóvenes se abrazaron en señal de saludo afectuoso que ellos tenían, al separarse Van dejo ver a su nueva invitada: - Querido primo, ella es Hitomi Kanzaki– y señalando a Leo – Hitomi, él es mi primo Leo Siorel Fanel 

Hitomi sonrió: - Un gusto Leo. 

Leo tomo la mano de Hitomi con la de él, haciendo una inclinación ante ella beso su mano como respeto a una bella dama como ella. Elevó su mirada tan dulce y sonrió: - El gusto es mío señorita Hitomi. 

Hitomi miró a Leo mientras ambos se separaban, Van tomo la palabra con unos ojos fulminantes que miraban a su primo: - Ella es la joven de la luna fantasma. 

Leo sonrió: - Entonces es usted la heroína que salvo las tierras de Gaea – Hitomi se sonrojo – es usted más bella de lo que la describió mi primo aquí presente, siempre me habla de usted. – Ahora Van estaba sonrojado al igual que la bella joven visionaria. 

Van: - ¿Qué haces aquí primo? – pregunto tratando de cambiar de tema. 

Leo sonriendo inocentemente dijo en respuesta a la pregunta que había hecho su primo: - Simplemente que ayer Merle vino a visitarme y me contó tus planes de buscar a la joven de la luna fantasma. – Él simplemente sonrió ante la cara de su primo, continuo – hoy a la mañana han venido a avisarme de una reunión que se llevará acabo a las 10:00... 

Van no lo dejo continuar: - ¿Cómo es posible, no fui informado de nada? 

Leo: - Eso mismo me preguntaba yo, nadie convoco ninguna junta entre nosotros. Sebastián nos ha mandado a llamar... ¿crees que él sea quien nos dará noticias tan urgentes? 

Van negó despacio: - Lo dudo mucho, conozco a Sebastián, él jamás ha llamado a todos a una junta de un momento a otro. 

Leo suspiro: - Entonces recién sabremos las respuestas durante la junta. 

Van asintió y luego desvió su mirada a Hitomi: - Hitomi, acompáñame que deseo enseñarte tu nueva habitación. De seguro has de estar muy cansada. 

Hitomi: - Muchas gracias, Van. – Van antes de partir tomo a Escaflowne y lentamente sacó el corazón de dragón que tenía... nadie podría moverlo ahora... nadie. Hitomi y Van comenzaron a caminar mientras Leo hablaba con ellos, la joven Kansaki si que era alegre y muy simpática, pero lentamente Leo desvió su vista hacia atrás y observo a Escaflowne durmiendo hasta ser llamado nuevamente... en el suelo, a los pies del dragón blanco algo llamo su atención... 

La puerta suavemente se abre dejando ver a su paso una magnifica cama de apariencia muy cómoda, a su lado una pequeña mesa cuida de una hermosa lámpara que alumbra durante las noches silenciosa. Justo enfrente el ropero donde guardarán todas sus ropas y la puerta descansan tranquilas esperando a su futuro dueño. A la derecha de la cama dos ventanas enormes fusionadas con dos puertas dan paso al balcón poseedor de una vista sumamente encantadora del bosque de Fanelia, y justo enfrente la puerta de la habitación deja paso a dos jóvenes. La muchacha queda maravillada ante la vista de su nueva habitación, hermosa, acogedora, sencilla era perfecta para ella, se adentro a la habitación y se detuvo observando que en el tramo entre la cama y la puerta del baño una pequeña mesa adornada con flores de distintos tamaños y colores descansa liberando un suave aroma dulce que inunda la habitación llegando a conquistar los sentidos de Hitomi, alrededor de la mesa dos sillas sencillas cubiertas por una tela muy hermosa dejaban ver la elegancia de estas. 

Hitomi se giro y miro a Van que recién había tomado decisión de entrar a su nueva habitación, sonrió agradecida y dijo: - Es hermosa Van. 

Van se sonrojo, un halago de ella y estaba sin defensas, la ironía del amor pensó el rey de Fanelia. Entró unos pasos y sonrió devolviéndole la hermosa sonrisa a su acompañante: - Me alegra mucho que te guste, pensé que sería de tu agrado. 

Hitomi: - Por supuesto, es muy bella, me encantara quedarme aquí si no es problema. 

Van negó: - No hay ningún problema. Adentro del ropero hay varios vestidos, puedes usarlos con total libertad. 

Hitomi: - Muchas gracias Van, eres muy amable conmigo. 

Van se acerco a Hitomi y le aviso sobre su reunión: - Ahora en cuestión de poco tiempo deberé asistir a una junta del consejo de Fanelia. Puedes pasear por donde tu quieras pero preferiría que te quedarás en el castillo, no salgas. – Hitomi asintió – y luego al atardecer, cuando termine mi junta me gustaría mucho si me acompañaras a pasear, si tu quieres. 

Hitomi sonrió asintiendo: - Claro, será un placer hacerle compañía a su alteza. – Van y Hitomi rieron, y de pronto ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente, el silencio de la habitación solo era calmado con el canto de las aves del bosque que entonaban las más bellas melodías. De pronto una brisa suave entró por la ventana meciendo las cortinas de la habitación y los cabellos de ambos, sus miradas no se separaban mientras que sus rostros estaban muy cerca... sintieron sensaciones indescriptibles, sus corazones latían rápidamente como si hubieran corrido una larga distancia pero sus respiraciones eran tranquilas... como la brisa de ese momento. 

Hitomi: - Van... – pero no hubo respuesta a su llamado, ese momento podría dar como resultado algo muy especial. Pero Van se separo, se agacho delante de ella y tomo su mano y lentamente la beso, sorprendiendo a Hitomi y haciéndola reaccionar llamándola a este mundo. Van quedó unos instantes besando la mano de Hitomi hasta que se separo y elevó su vista a la de Hitomi, ella seguía sonrojada pero no había quitado su mano, al contrario... se había mantenido quieta, disfrutando de los labios de Van sobre su piel. 

Van se levanto y sonriendo le dijo: Nos vemos Hitomi, esta misma tarde te esperaré en el jardín más grande con la fuente, no tardes. 

La puerta se cerró dejando a una Hitomi estática con la mano apoyada sobre su pecho, la sensación que Van le causó por el beso habían hecho que a ella le hiciera que le recorriera un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo. Esa sensación se mezclo con sentimientos muy grandes... Se giró tratando de olvidar unos segundos al rey de Fanelia que le habían hecho sentir tantas cosas con una simple acción, muy sencilla: un beso sobre su mano, un saludo muy ducado de un hombre hacia una mujer. 

Hitomi se encamino a la mesita tan pequeña de su habitación, lo suficiente para ella. Se sentó en una de las sillas y justo cuando se sentó la puerta sonó llamando a la dueña de ella. 

Hitomi: -Adelante – y para sorpresa suya entraba el primo de Van, el joven Leo con su sonrisa simple y sin preocupaciones que solo él parecía poder formar en su rostro para alegrar cualquier situación. 

Leo sonrió desde la puerta semi abierta, apenas se podía observar medio cuerpo de él: - ¿Puedo pasar Hitomi? – la confianza había dado entre ellos rápidamente, lo suficiente para ya llamarse por sus nombres. 

Hitomi sonrió desde su silla y asintió: - Por supuesto – Leo entró a la habitación y para sorpresa de Hitomi cargaba tres o cuatro bolsas con sus manos – pero... 

Leo sonrió inocentemente, camino hasta donde estaba ella y depositó las bolsas sobre la mesita y una de ellas la dejo sobre la otra silla por temor a que se cayera - ¿te parecen familiares Hitomi? 

Hitomi asintió aún perpleja: - Por supuesto, son... mías... 

Leo: - Ya me lo imaginaba, las encontré a los pies de Escaflowne, por eso me demore. 

Hitomi recordó como un recuerdo el momento en que Leo se regreso dejando a ella y Van caminar hasta la habitación, Leo les dijo que los alcanzaría en segundos y así fue: - ¿Pero... como? 

Leo diciendo la verdad: - Ni yo mismo lo sé. – Hitomi elevó su mirada para cruzarse con los hermosos ojos de Leo, eran muy bellos y tenían una mirada propia. Leo recordó algo de pronto y con una sonrisa media preocupada dijo: - Hitomi, me disculpo contigo pero la reunión empezará en menos de lo que pienso, así que me retiro... 

Hitomi: - Esta... – pero no pudo decir nada por que Leo ya había desaparecido de la habitación como un rayo ni lo había visto desaparecer, pero de pronto un Leo sonriendo aparece en la puerta y dice – Es un placer tenerte entre nosotros Hitomi. – Y ahí su cabeza desapareció rápidamente, de seguro comenzó a correr por que no llegaría. Hitomi rió suavemente, era simpático el joven Leo. Se giró momentáneamente a sus bolsas y observo atenta todo. Lentamente acerco sus manos a las bolsas y las abrió observando su contenido, las ropas que había comprado con Yukari estaban ahora con ellas en esa tierra lejana. 

Extrajo de cada una prenda muy hermosa: Dos remeras de diferentes colores, una verde claro y la otro de un azul precioso, como el cielo de Gaea; Luego tres jeans, realmente preciosos, con pequeños detalles que los hacían a cada uno especial y sumamente lindos; y la ultima bolsa que quedaba traía algo que a ella le parecía demasiado comprar pero que Yukari había insistido tanto que decidió comprárselo, dentro dormían dos vestido muy elegantes, censillos pero de una apariencia conquistadora a la vista. Los vestido, uno de color rojo intenso que se pegaba al cuerpo de su dueña mostrando la figura tan bella que podía tener pero que dejaba suelto luego de la cintura, el otro que era un color violeta suave tranquilo de apariencia conquistaba las miradas a las jóvenes para usarlos y a los jóvenes para verlo. Dos vestidos muy elegantes con decididamente un escote muy pronunciado y el rojo de mangas largas y él violeta sin mangas dejando ver la suave piel de la dueña. 

Hitomi los dejo extendidos sobre la cama y observo toda su ropa, pensó o más bien medito y luego se acerco al ropero, al abrir las puertas se sorprendió... muchos vestidos de diferentes apariencias y colores ahora descansaban perfectamente ordenados para el uso de ella. 

Poco a poco se acomodó en su habitación y cerró los ojos cuando ya todo estaba en su lugar. Giró su vista al balcón y observó una vista sumamente preciosa, llena de belleza natural y con los rayos del sol brillando a más no poder, llenado todo de un brillo muy intenso y atrayente a todos, la brisa era perfecta pues acompañaba al sol en un día perfecto para pasear bajo la insistente onda de calor que caía libremente en la tierra de Gaea. Se acerco nuevamente al ropero acompañada como su fiel sombra la brisa de aquella mañana, decidió pasear la joven visionaria por todo el castillo y así saber que cambios había sufrido este durante su ausencia... Abrió las puertas de par en par y medito antes de vestir las ropas que había traído de su antiguo mundo, decidió que por ahora ellos serían simplemente recuerdo de la tierra, estiró la mano y tomó un vestido muy elegante pero a la vez con un aire de sencillez que llamaba al uso de este. Lo miró unos segundos y se deleito con el suave lila que lo bañaba, parecía estar hecho de las más hermosas lavandas por su suave color como si recién fuera hecho, lo deposito en la cama mientras lentamente removía sus antiguas ropas dispuestas a cambiarlas por los trajes de Fanelia. 

El sol de aquella mañana no era ardiente por que emanaba una calidez muy suave para disfrutar plenamente de este nuevo día, una brisa cálida acompañaba perfectamente al día haciendo de este un momento de tranquilidad y relajación muy hermoso. 

Mientras las ropas de Hitomi caían al piso delante del espejo saltaba la belleza de una dama, una joven de encantadores ojos verdes. Cuando iba a tomar el vestido que dormía ajeno en la cama se puso en contra del espejo y algo llamó su atención, en su espada un dragón... un dragón blanco de alas verdes lleno de vida... 

Hitomi asombrada: - ¿Qué es esto?... – entonces fue acercando lentamente su mano y la comenzó a pasar sobre el dragón y sobre su piel, y de pronto todo desapareció... 

La oscuridad se apodero de la habitación y Hitomi cerró sus ojos dejándose caer en el infinito de la inmensa oscuridad mientras caía sus cabellos volaban hacía arriba dejándole sentir como su cuerpo perdía su peso y la oscuridad la comía lentamente... Y así abrió los ojos sintiendo como sus pies tocaban tierra, ¿podía ser posible que en medio de la oscuridad la tierra suave existiera?... sus pies se depositaron sobre la fresca hierva y sus ojos se abrieron descendiendo la vista al frente de sí mientras debajo de su cuerpo la suave tierra comenzaba a dibujarse dejando ver el hermoso verde que podía capturar dentro de sí. Así como sí fueran trazos de un artista aparecía lentamente alrededor de la joven visionaría un hermoso paisaje sacado de un cuento de hadas, lleno de vida, lleno de verde, lleno de... hermosura. Hitomi quedó paralizada observándolo todo, nada de lo que veía era parte de sus recuerdos... nada. De pronto sintió sobre su piel ropas, ropajes blancos como la nieva o la espuma de las cascadas de su tierra o de su nueva tierra, eran preciosas y la hacían verse divina, como una diosa... 

Sus pies seguían descalzos por que podía sentir la suavidad de la hierva en su piel, estaba humedad por que parecía que el rocío recién había finalizado dejando su rastro sobre ese enorme bosque. 

Hitomi giraba sobre sí, sin saber donde se encontraba: - ¿Dónde estoy?... ¿Qué hago aquí?... – y así miles de preguntas rondaban sobre su cabeza, nada era suyo, nada le pertenecía a su mente. Y así de pronto unos brazos la rodearon por la espalda dejándola a merced de aquel ser que la atrapó como si de ella se tratará una mariposa perdida. El ser que la atrapó la rodeo con brazos fuertes y a la vez, protectores. Hitomi no se movió, cerro sus ojos y por alguna extraña razón, ajena a sus emociones, distante de su mente, no tuvo miedo. Cerró los ojos y las palabras de labios se susurraban cerca de su oído pero en su mente no había posibilidad de poder entender. 

Y así el abrazo como llego, despareció... abrió los ojos y el bosque tanto había atrapado sus ojos en su belleza ahora comenzaba a arder en llamas, llamas calientes que queman incluso la vista y destrozan el corazón de quien las vea. Las llamas comían todo a su paso no dando piedad a quien quedará en su camino dispuestas a hacer desaparecer todo aquello que puedan borrar con sus flamas de fuego... Hitomi abrió los ojos de par en par horrorizada por el espectáculo que presenciaba, de aquella tranquilidad y aquella belleza ahora solo podía verse el horror y el desastre lleno de desesperación. 

Cerró sus ojos y del intenso calor solo quedaban rastros en sus recuerdos por que ahora un frío casi helado le recorría todo el cuerpo dejando que por su cuerpo la recorra un escalofrío erizando todos sus sentidos. Abrió lentamente los ojos y delante de ella una gran nave se abría paso deslumbrándola completamente por su gran tamaño y por que alguna vez ella había visitado... era todo familiar, todo tan igual a aquella vez, y así una idea, un recuerdo llego a su mente de golpe gritándole que aquella nave era la famosa nave de Hispano... 

Cayo sentada en el suave piso alfombrado de su habitación aún frente al espejo que la miraba igual de horrorizada que sus ojos esmeraldas expresaban, todo aquello... todo lo que ella vio fue una visión, de las que antes no había visto, pero esto fue rápido y a la vez muchas cosas pasaron por su cabeza y delante de sus ojos llamando a recuerdos, mostrándole imágenes que nunca en su vida actual había vivido. Colocó su mano en su cabeza moviendo algunos cabellos hacía atrás para que no perturbaran su vista del suelo, pero no veía simplemente su mente ocupaba ahora toda su atención... 

Al rato se levanto dispuesta a guardar por ahora todos esos recuerdos que había tenido y decidió salir a descansar, iría a recorrer la tierra de Fanelia con o sin visiones. Al poco rato Hitomi ya vestía las ropas de Fanelia y mirándose al espejo descubrió la belleza que guardaba el vestido lila. Resaltaba su figura transformándola en una joven muy atractiva a la vista de cualquiera, su cabello le daba un toque de madurez pero a la vez tenía un toque de juventud vivaz con sus ojos. El vestido lila era largo hasta los pies cubriéndolos de la vista ajena, amoldándose a la cintura y con un escote ni muy abierto ni muy cerrado, sobre los hombres estaba decorado con pequeñas flores blancas y no poseía mangas dándole un poco de libertad a su dueña. Hitomi se colocó los zapatos del mismo color que el vestido, y se miró nuevamente al espejo... odiaría vestir mal en las tierras del ser al que ama, tendría que empezar a comportarse como una faneliana. 

Suspiro mientras se alejaba del espejo y se encaminaba a la puerta de su habitación, tenía unas ganas enormes de conocer aquel reino que Van gobernaba, sería una experiencia muy interesante y de paso vería si reconocía a alguno de su pasado... 

Tomó él picaporte de la puerta y abrió la puerta lentamente dirigiendo una mirada al extenso pasillo que aguardaba sus pisadas para que cobrar vida y dejará ver la belleza que guardaba. Suspiro por el recuerdo de la visión pero se armó de fuerzas y cerró detrás de ella la puerta dejando ahora la habitación en silencio total solamente por el sonido bello que provocaba las cortinas transparentes al ser mecidas por la brisa, era bello ese cuadro lleno de paz y tranquilidad. 

Hitomi se dejo caer contra la puerta y observo atenta todo lo que la rodeaba, un enorme pasillo lleno de detalles muy antiguos pero que captaban la atención de quien pasará. Sonrió y se encamino sin un rumbo establecido por todo el castillo de la hermosa Fanelia donde el rey vivía cuidando de su pueblo. La hermosa visionaría camino lentamente admirando cada tramo del pasillo y el hermoso decorado que poseía, así siguió caminando moviendo sus suaves pisadas por todo el lugar, hasta ahora ningún ser había cruzado su vista y sus pisadas. Llamando a su voz para que gritara su nombre, siguió caminando hasta que luego de doblar dos veces en varios pasillos llego a uno sumamente bello por los enormes ventanales que daban un brillo muy cálido dentro y por la suave brisa que entraba, o la hermosa vista que regalaba el jardín a los que dentro del pasillo podían ver. Hitomi quedó maravillada hasta que en medio una felina caminaba silbando lo que sería una canción de su memoria, ahí estaba su amiga caminando sin haber sentido su presencia en lo absoluto, Van de seguro no le había avisado a nadie de su llegada a esta hermosa tierra. 

Hitomi sonrió y en un grito llamo a la felina que había crecido, y que ahora no se daba cuenta de su presencia: - ¡MERLE! 

La felina de la corte de Fanelia se dio la vuelta por que había escuchado gritar su nombre, se dio la vuelta pero en su mente esa voz la mantenía perturbada, se giro rápidamente, preguntando un "¿qué?" Que pronto se ahogo en sus labios y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Ahí, frente a ella cubierta con rayos del sol una joven le sonreía inocentemente, se quedo paralizada ante aquella visión que tenía delante de sus felinos ojos y comprendió que todo era realidad y no era un sueño... Entonces lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos y con ágiles movimientos salió corriendo en dirección a la joven que aún le seguía sonriendo, a escasos centímetros Merle dio un salto y aterrizó en los brazos de la joven visionaria sorprendida, dieron un giro de alegría para luego terminar en el suelo riendo por esa situación. 

Merle de pronto dejo de reír y se le quedó viendo, entonces pregunto para quitar cualquier duda que se le cruzara por la mente: - ¿Eres tú en verdad Hitomi? 

Hitomi sonrió y asintió divertida: - Sí, soy yo Merle. – la joven se vio envuelta en un abrazo sumamente fuerte, por alguna razón entre ellas se había formado una amistad, quizás... hayan madurado, hayan despertado nuevas emociones y hayan descubierto que entre ambas la amistad era un lazo muy importante. Quedaron así un rato abrazadas y diciendo lo felices que eran de haberse vuelto a encontrar, y poco a poco se levantaron ayudándose la una a la otra. 

Merle sonrió: - Si tu estas aquí, quiere decir que el amo Van te fue a buscar, ¡que alegría! – lo decía con suma tranquilidad como si explicara que dos más dos es cuatro. 

Hitomi un poco sonrojada: - Sí, Van fue a buscarme a la luna fantasma. 

Merle rió: - Hasta que al fin se decidió, igual yo ya estaba enterada de sus planes. – miró de frente y a los ojos a Hitomi poniéndola algo nerviosa – Dime, ¿Alguien te espera en la luna fantasma? 

Hitomi le cayo una gota en la cabeza como la miraba Merle, y sobre todo por su pregunta, "¿Cómo estaría aquí si me esperará una persona en la luna fantasma?" – No Merle, nadie me espera – Hitomi se sorprendió aún más por la actitud de la felina, saltó de alegría luego de haber estado mirándola con una cara de pocos amigos. Rió con ella y hablaron unos minutos, para luego salir caminando por todo el castillo, Hitomi al fin había encontrado una guía por lo menos para no perderse en este inmenso castillo. Hablaban de todo un poco, desde que había pasado cuando Hitomi volvió a la luna fantasma, de las mejores y relaciones con los otros países, la reconstrucción de Fanelia y el largo proceso que eso llevaba. Luego entre platica y platica hablaron de la vida del Milerna, Drayden: De cómo ellos al final habían aceptado el matrimonio y ahora llevaban una vida tranquila y para sorpresa de Hitomi, los reyes de Asturia ahora tenían una jovencita de apenas 2 años, idéntica a la joven reina Milerna. Luego hablaron del espadachín Allen que pertenecía a la escolta celeste de Asturia, en pocas palabras su deber era proteger a los reyes del país: Milerna y Drayden, contando también a la pequeña Caroline. Siguieron las historias, rumores que se contaban e incluso hablaron de la joven hermana menor de Allen Sherezard llamada Celena, una joven de gran inteligencia que ahora disfrutada de la práctica con la espada en las afueras de la ciudad Àsturia. Merle le contó todo sobre ella y explicaba que ella era una hábil espadachín, tanto como Allen y entonces decidió demostrar que una mujer era tan buena o mejor que un hombre con el manejo de la espada. Merle también le contó que ella pronto formaría parte de la guardia personales de la realeza de Asturia, estaría bajo el cargo de la escolta celeste. Hitomi se sorprendió muchísimo pero luego lo supo, en una visión ella había visto a Celena que lentamente se transformaba en Dilandu y suponía que esas habilidades se las debía a él... 

Merle sonrió: - También he de suponer que conoces ya al primo del amo Van ¿o no? 

Hitomi: - ¿Te refieres a Leo? 

Merle se sorprendió: - ¿Cómo es que llamas a Leo por su nombre? 

Hitomi rió suavemente: - Fue un trato que hicimos, él me llamaría por mi nombre y yo por el de él. 

Merle: - Y también... – lo medito unos segundos tratando de acordarse de algún otra novedad de las tierras de Gaea mientras pasaban varios soldados y observan un poco embelesados la belleza de ambas jóvenes, la felina y por supuesto de la joven de la tierra fantasma. Ellas no lo notaron pero ellos se quedaron estáticos unos minutos, guerreros de turno eran que pasaban. Merle palmeo sus manos y continuó - ¡Claro! Esta misma noche en el castillo se realizará la fiesta de compromiso del amo Van... – no supo pero Hitomi se quedó paralizada, las palabras entraron lentamente en su cabeza y las proceso despacio –Van–Compromiso- Y no supo que decir, solamente se quedo parada, entonces por que había ido por ella a un ligar tan lejano. Su mente la tenía atrapada en sus pensamientos, incluso Merle se preocupo y delante de sus ojos paso su mano para traerla a la realidad... y su mente analizó sus palabras "Ouch" pensó, Hitomi había entendido mal sus palabras. 

Merle: - Reacciona Hitomi, has interpretado mal mis palabras... 

Hitomi la miró a los ojos, estaba asustada, preocupada: - ¿Cómo entonces quieres que las interprete?, Van solo fue a buscar por una simple diversión. Esta noche el se comprometerá y yo quedaré olvidada de su corazón. 

Merle suspiro: - Sí que eres tonta Hitomi. 

Hitomi enojada: - No soy ninguna tonta Merle. 

Merle rió y palmeo la espada de Hitomi: - El amo Van fue a buscarte a ti por que piensa pedirte matrimonio esta misma noche en la fiesta de compromiso. Quiere casarse contigo Hitomi. A él no le importan las demás mujeres, de ningún reino, a él solo le interesas tu... 

Hitomi susurrando más para sí que para su felina acompañante: - Solo le intereso yo... 

Merle: -¡Claro! – Hitomi reacciono- él te ama Hitomi, aunque no debería estártelo diciendo yo. El consejo de Fanelia ha obligado prácticamente al amo Van a realizar esta fiesta, y como el tiempo estaba contado... él quería casarse solo con una mujer que conquisto su corazón... solo una. 

Hitomi: - ¿Yo? 

Merle: - Ninguna duda ten por esa palabra, eres tú la que conquisto su corazón. – Hitomi se sintió alivia por esa platica, esas palabras le demostraron cuanto Merle la apreciaba y agradecía infinitamente su compañía. – Bien, ¿tienes supongo un vestido decente para esta noche? 

Hitomi asintió: - Creo tener el correcto... – pero algo golpeo su mente, se giró y vio que él sol ya estaba en lo alto, se giró a su felina amiga - ¿Merle a que hora terminaba la junta que tenían Van y Leo? 

Merle suspiro: - Dentro de un rato. ¿Por qué? 

Hitomi: - Es que Van quería que nos juntásemos en el jardín del castillo, el más grande me dijo. 

Merle: - ¿Y sabes donde queda? – decía la felina con una mirada picara. 

Hitomi con una gota en la cabeza: - Esperaba que tu me lo dijeras. 

Merle suspiro pesadamente y luego señalo un largo pasillo: - Por ahí ve, llegarás enseguida, luego dobla a la izquierda y sigue hasta que encuentres un jardín con una fuente y un enorme árbol. 

Hitomi: - Gracias, amiga... – Se giró y comenzó a correr por que temía llegar tarde a su reunión con Van Fanel, el rey de Fanelia... y su mente también preguntaba si era posible que le propusiera matrimonio de un día al otro... dejo eso a un lado por que justo alguien grito detrás de ella... 

Merle: -¡ESTA TARDE, COMO A LAS 7:00 IRE A TU HABITACIÓN A VER TU VESTIDO! ¡A LAS 9:00 EMPEZARÁ LA FIESTA, OBVIAMENTE ESTAMOS INVITADAS! – Hitomi asintió y se giro nuevamente retomando su camino hasta que la vista de Merle la perdió por el largo pasillo. – Si que tiene energías Hitomi... amiga... ¿quién diría que ella y yo terminaríamos siendo amigas?... – sonrió con una de esas sonrisas que se forman en los labios de verdadera felicidad, camino unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo. Debía preparar todo para que sea muy especial para esta noche, si su amo Van y su amiga Hitomi se comprometería debía ser todo muy especial... la fiesta sería una para recordar. Lo medito y se acordó que esa misma noche asistirían los viejos amigos de Hitomi así que sonrió aún más... 

Tomó un pasillo bastante largo donde dentro se celebraría la fiesta, dejo a un lado su cansancio y decidió dar lo mejor de sí. Antes por ser la fiesta de compromiso de su amo con una extraña tejedora de relaciones no puso el esfuerzo necesario pero ahora... todo sería diferente! Y así las puertas se abrieron de par en par, dejándole ver el espectáculo que esta noche guardarían para todos los invitados. Las puertas se cerraron y dentro guardarían una gran sorpresa para todos. 

Una joven de cabellos cenizos y ojos verdes como un par de bellas esmeraldas corría por el pasillo apartando con sus manos el vestido que estorbaba su carrera que la llevaría al jardín más grande donde alguien la acompañaría. Tomó un poco de aire mientras sus cabellos salían apartados por el viento que golpeaba su rostro, siguió así hasta que el final de su camino llego a sus ojos quedándose parada enfrente del jardín, no tenía palabras para describir la hermosura del jardín por que era tanta que no cabía en la mención de las palabras de un ser humano... 

La hermosa fuente brillaba iluminada por los rayos del sol como si el agua se tratase de diamantes convertidos en agua. Se adentro pasando a través de la arquitectura que separaba el adentro y el afuera dejándole respirar el aire fresco que llegaba al hermoso jardín, la belleza de la naturaleza. Era enorme el jardín, era muy basto como para celebrar una ceremonia muy importante. 

Hitomi camino unos pasos por aquí y unos pasos por allí disfrutando del silencio que solo el agua rompía con su caída sobre las aguas de la fuente, miró asombrada el alto del árbol que dormía silencioso en el jardín susurrando su idioma, el de las hojas que se mecen con el viento. Las flores eran de variados colores llenando la vista de una belleza indescriptible y conquistando los sentidos con sus perfumes. Así Hitomi se asombro pero luego decidió sentarse en el borde de la enorme fuente y deleitarse a descansar unos segundos de su carrera, se sentó y observo el movimiento del agua al caer. Y en su interior una canción sonaba como si alguna vez en su mente la hubiera cantado, o la hubiera escuchado y así fue como la comenzó a cantar sin pena ni problema, sonaba como la más bella de las melodías cantadas, sonaba como el canto de los ángeles, sonaba como la voz de una diosa... 

Y así Hitomi siguió cantando con voz alta y delicada, llena de armonía y belleza como si toda su vida fuera ese canto. Las aves poco a poco descendían del árbol y de las plantas acercándose a la joven visionaria que abrió los ojos y estiró su mano dejando que en ella se apoyara un ave azul muy encantadora. Y seguía cantando disfrutando del formar letras con sus labios, sonrió ante el canto del ave azul que acompañaba a su melodía... ¿sería acaso que el ave cantara con ella?... sin que ella se diera cuenta, las plantas se movían lentamente pero no por la brisa sino por el simple hecho de escuchar el canto de los labios de la visionaria... las plantas bailaban y otras crecían haciéndose grandes, las flores revivían liberando más deliciosas fragancias que pronto llenaron el ambiente. Hitomi mientras tanto tenía cerrado sus ojos sin notar siquiera que su canto movía la naturaleza... ¿por qué?... sería una respuesta que el tiempo daría en otro momento... cuando estén preparados y cuando el momento de comienzo. 

Pero Hitomi no se daba cuenta que en una ventana, tan grande como una habitación dos hombres la observaban atentamente distraídos de sus tareas y con el solo razonamiento de atraparla entre sus manos para tenerla por siempre a su lado, querían tenerla... con diferentes razones, con diferentes propósitos, con diferentes deseos, de diferentes maneras, de diferentes formas... pero al fin de al cabo deseaban tenerla por siempre a su lado incluso si eso significara la necesidad de dejarlo todo... Uno la miraba con ojos dulces, el otro con ojos de deseo... tal vez, por alguna extraña razón ellos dos aunque fueran tan diferentes, tan distintos desearan solo por esta vez tener lo mismo... 

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA!!!! ^_^ **

¿Cómo han estado? Yo aquí con un dolor de cabeza que solo la música de Escaflowne me puede sacar :P (angel se queda tildada escuchando la música) bien volvamos a lo nuestro ^^ ¿qué tal les pareció esta parte del fic?.... ustedes pueden decirte, tal parte no me parece que la haría Van, quedaría mejor si utilizas a Leo, o cualquier solado. Lo que ustedes digan me servirá para decidir el rumbo de esta historia, y hablando de rumbos ¿qué les parece como va?.... chan chan, dos hombres pelean por el amor de una mujer *_* ¡que emoción! 

P.d1: Bueno mi primer comentario es que yo pensaba de todo corazón empezar la fiesta ahora pero como ven no pude... ^^U cuestiones de que la fiesta me ocupará bastante!!! (Muchas personas salen huyendo del lugar) jejeje ^^U esta bien, comprendí el mensaje, pero de verdad la fiesta valdrá la pena, habrá celos de por medio, la llegada de personajes muy importantes y por supuesto una escena muy romántica entre los personajes, si es que estoy inspirada jajaja broma ^^ espero que el romanticismo sea lo mio:P 

P.d2: ¿qué más? AH!!! SÍÍÍÍÍÍ!!! Please!! Dejen R/R que son muuy importantes para mi, me ponen muy contenta :P pero sobre todo es para saber que vale la pena continuar jeje ^^U por que tal vez piensan que es malo jejeje. Ustedes solo díganmelo me interesan mucho su opinión. Díganme que opinan, criticas constructivas, dudas, preguntas, quejas, tomatazos, teléfonos de todos los chicos atractivos del anime y muchas más cosas please dejen r/r. 

Y para todos los ansiosos (como yo ^^) ADELANTOS DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO: Por supuesto, la fiesta ha de comenzar. La llegada de los reyes de Asturia, Allen Ssherezar para todas sus fanáticas. ¿Qué más?... (angel piensa) también por supuesto el descubrimiento de Van de su hermoso dragón negro *¬* esto tendrá importancia sumamente grande al final de la historia. Trentón hará su primera presentación delante de Hitomi. Leo participara en una batalla y saldrá un poco lastimado, un nuevo personaje hará escena. 


	5. Una fiesta

**...:ESCAFLOWNE:... **

**Capitulo 5: Una fiesta. **

NOOOOOOOOOOOO Angel ha escrito otro chap. jajajaja XD agarrensen lectores de fics por que yo vuelvo con otro chap para esta historia que NO pienso dejar de escribir (muchos salen corriendo) ^^U esta bien esta bien, lo comprendí en el anterior chap _ tenían que volvérmelo ha recordar, pero seguiré escribiendo por los magníficos y estupendos seres humanos, mujeres / hombres que se han tomado dos segundos en escribirme un r/r ^^ ¡GRACIAS! Y tú! Que miras la pantalla... ¬ ¬ escríbeme un r/r, no te costará mucho ^^ de verdad. Bueno ahora sí ^^ mis saludos a todos y espero que esta historia les guste mucho y el chap más. SAYONARA A TODOS!!! 

---*****-----*****--- 

El sol brillaba intensamente en el exterior mientras que la brisa se perdía en el jardín donde la visionaría seguían entonando melodiosas notas musicales, pero eso ojos, dos personas no apartaban su vista de ella... El enorme ventanal por donde ellos filtraban su mirada para llegar a ella pertenecía a nada más ni nada menos que la sala del consejo de Fanelia donde solo los pertenecientes al consejo podían ingresar, altos militares y por supuesto el rey de la tierra de los dragones que en este preciso instante había mandado a la discusión del consejo a un lugar apartado de su mente para que no molestara la atención que tenía sobre la visionaria... 

La sala, la enorme habitación bañada de tapices donde se alzaban los grandes reyes de Fanelia ahora descansaba en las paredes tan altas de la sala, enormes libros surgían de los estantes donde la historia de Fanelia se guardaba y también mapas de toda Gaea. Una enorme mesa, lo suficiente para el consejo escuchaba atenta la platica y discusión que había empezado como tantas otras veces, una ceremonia... una fiesta se celebraría en la noche en busca de la heredera a la corona de reina. 

Jotar hablaba delante de los presentes, dos personajes del consejo, el rey de Fanelia, el rey de Soran y el general de las fuerzas de Fanelia. Todos reunidos en la habitación y dispuestos a una discusión que esperaban que pronto acabara. Jotar que parecía emocionado había tomado la palabra y explicado que la señorita Merle se estaba encargando de cada detalle de la ceremonia, la llegada de los reyes de otros países sería en horas de la mañana, los demás invitados llegarían a la fiesta al anochecer. Así la junta iba pasando pero el rey de Fanelia no estaba escuchando ni media palabra... 

Van Fanel había caído en los hechizantes movimientos de la joven de la luna fantasma... estaba observándola, admirando su belleza, su gracia hasta que algo le impidió continuar... se giró buscando esa molestia, observó a Jotar que parecía dispuesto a dormir a su joven primo por que este amagaba con descansar un buen rato aún bajo la mirada del concilio, Trentón y Surcan atendía dispuestos a discutir y decidir el más minucioso punto de la fiesta, y al fin encontró esa parte que le incomodaba... un joven rey que no apartaba sus ojos del jardín. Van se lo quedó viendo dejando por primera vez a la joven Hitomi fuera de su vista y clavar sus ojos de fuego sobre el ser llamado Sebastián, para su sorpresa y a la vez molestia el invitado en sus tierras no parecía dar señas de querer apartar sus ojos negros de Hitomi. 

Siguió así un buen rato hasta que parece que Sebastián noto su mirada y desvió sus ojos hasta los de él con suma inocencia algo que irrito completamente a Van pero que supo seriamente ocultarlo. Ambos estuvieron en una unión de miradas así hasta que Sebastián libero una pregunta en voz baja por lo menos respetando la palabra de Jotar y así no llamar su atención: - Déjeme preguntarle algo rey de Fanelia. – Van hizo un movimiento afirmativo que invitaba a Sebastián a continuar, él rey de Soran acepto y continuo – de seguro usted conocerá a esa bella joven del jardín – y Sebastián señalo un punto perdido en el jardín, Van desvió su vista al jardín aún sabiendo que la única joven que estaba ahí era Hitomi, se la quedo viendo un rato hasta que dentro de él lo llamo a volver a mirar al rey de Soran... algo dentro se revolvió, quizás la ira había sido una buena salida, osar mirar a Hitomi... pero luego lo medito y algo de racionalidad ataco su mente, igual no permitiría que él le pusiera un dedo a Hitomi, sonrió con un dejo de inocencia y respondió con una pregunta: - ¿Te refieres a esa bella joven del jardín? 

Sebastián parecía estar dispuesto a dar pelea: - Sí, ella misma, aquel ángel del jardín. 

Van sonrió aún más, un pequeño odio creía en su mente: - Su nombre es Hitomi... – no sabía por que pero por primera vez no deseaba darle el nombre de ella al rey que se encontraba delante suyo. 

Sebastián volvió su vista al jardín y susurrando más bien para él sin que nadie lo escuchara dijo: - Hitomi... nos vemos de nuevo. 

Van confuso pregunto: - ¿Dijo algo? 

Sebastián miro al rey de Fanelia: - No, nada Van. – y con esas palabras a Van le recorrió un escalofrío por toda su espalda. Decidió concentrarse en la junta de consejo, por algo estaba ahí. En cuestión de segundos él bajaría al jardín para reunirse con ella... una gran gota surgió en su cabeza... esperaba reunirse con ella en cuestión de segundos pero viendo como hablaba con tanta emoción Jotar pensó que esos segundos se transformarían en minutos... quizás más. Por suerte se había tomado la molestia de levantarse de su silla, un minuto más en ella y seguro terminaría como su joven primo... a punto de caer en las manos de Morfeo. 

---**********--- 

El relincho de los caballos al cabalgar se escuchaba en la entrada del castillo, un carruaje de la realeza estaba acercándose con rapidez al palacio de Fanelia mientras los caballos rompían con la suave brisa de esa mañana. Muy cerca del vehículo para protección y seguridad una banda de corceles y jinetes los seguía muy de cerca, todos vestidos con trajes de color celeste distinguiéndolos. Pronto el carruaje y su guardia se internaron en los terrenos del castillo, deteniéndose en medio de un pequeño jardín muy elegante y lleno de guardias que habían permitido su entrada a los terrenos del castillo Faneliano. Los guardias descendieron rápidamente de sus corceles y se acercaron a las puertas del carruaje esperando la bajada de los dueños de este, un hombre descendió primero luego de que las puertas se abrieran pegando el sol sobre él, se giró y ayudo para que bajara su acompañante, una bella dama de elegancia muy notoria con rasgos muy definidos. La dama al descender agradeció la ayuda de su acompañante "Gracias amor" y se giro estirando sus brazos para recibir a una niña que era idéntica a ella salvo por la edad, era muy pequeña. La escolta se quedó firme en sus puestos mientras sus reyes se acercaban a las puertas del castillo donde una felina con una sonrisa esperaba que llegarán... 

Merle sonriendo dijo: - Sean muy bienvenidos reyes de Asturia. – Ambos reyes se acercaron y sonrieron mirando a la felina mientras que la pequeña que caminaba al lado de sus padres hacía una inclinación sumamente respetuosa – los había estado esperando, el amo Van pronto se desocupará. 

Milerna: - Merle, que gusto volverte a ver luego de tanto tiempo. 

Merle sonrió: - Es cierto, a ultima vez fue hace un año... como pasa el tiempo ¿no te parece? 

Milerna rió: - El tiempo se pasa volando en esta tierra. 

Drayden: - Un gusto también para mi volverte a ver Merle. 

Merle se giró a verlo: - Igualmente, esperaba verlos pronto pero me sorprendieron con su llegada tan temprana, los esperaba más tarde. 

Milerna tomo a su hija en brazos: - Solo queríamos ver en que podía serle útil a Van, además queríamos saber – se acerco a Merle susurrándole – como iba a afrontar todo esto. 

Drayden: - Nos sorprendió la invitación. A parte no me imaginaba a Van aceptar esta clase de eventos. 

Allen se acerco al grupo y con una enorme y seductora sonrisa que conquista a muchas jóvenes le sonrió a Merle y saludo volviendo a ver a la joven felina de Fanelia: - Hola Merle. 

Merle lo miró y sonriendo: - ¿Cómo has estado Allen? 

Allen: - Muy bien, gracias – se giro a sus reyes y dijo – Milerna dejaré a los caballos en los establos y luego – miro a Merle - ¿nos podrías mostrar el sitio donde nos quedaremos? 

Merle se giró ofendida: - ¿Cómo? Esperaba que tu te quedará junto con los reyes, los demás soldados serán ubicados en sus respectivas habitaciones, cada uno tiene a su disposición una – sonrió como si hubiera pensado en todo – sino mal recuerdo son 6 soldados contándote ¿no? – Allen asintió – entonces estarán más que cómodos. 

Allen: - Muchas gracias, Merle – ella miró y encontró con la mirada a varios guardias, les señalo a los caballos y pronto ellos desaparecieron junto con la escolta celeste por los jardines de Fanelia dirigiéndose a los establos para guardar los caballos de Asturia. 

Merle se rió: - Les tengo muchas sorpresas para esta noche, al igual que Van – Los reyes de Asturia se miraron sin entender las palabras de la joven felina mientras que ella se giraba y les decía – Acompáñenme reyes de Asturia, quisiera enseñarles sus habitaciones. Allen luego tus soldados serán ubicados así que ahora solo sígueme que te enseñare tu habitación. 

Se internaron en medio de los enormes pasillos bien adornados y diseñados dándoles un toque de seriedad y antigüedad tan equilibradas que llamaban la atención de quien pudiera tener el placer de caminar por ellos. Mientras caminaban Merle iba charlando muy amenamente con los reyes y el general de la escolta celeste, el más fiel escuadrón de la corona Asturiana. Siguieron caminando mientras se enteraban de las novedades de Fanelia, los adelantos de la fiesta y por supuesto la hora en que debían bajar a la ceremonia, por supuesto los reyes de Asturia no dejaron pasar por alto la tremenda tranquilidad que poseía Merle al hablar de la ceremonia de compromiso de Van, acaso ella no se acordaría de Hitomi... 

Así continuaron un buen tiempo doblando por pasillos muy bellos y adornados muy elegantemente, cada pasillo guardaba muchas sorpresas, desde armaduras que dormían placidamente en sus lugares observando atentamente a aquellos que pasaran por delante. Merle de pronto se dio vuelta apenas dejando ver a los reyes que a su izquierda se encontraba una puerta de madera oscura, de un fino tallado... 

Merle: - He aquí su habitación – se giro y tomando el picaporte de la puerta y la giró dejando mover la puerta. La puerta se abrió y señalo dentro diciendo – espero que estén cómodos, la vista es hermosa por eso escogí esta habitación para ustedes. 

Milera entró y mirando a todos lados sonrió a sus acompañantes: - Es hermosa, es muy probable que estemos cómodos – la habitación portaba un a mesa mediana, tres sillas, un cómodo sillón contra una de las paredes, la cama de dos plazas perfecta para los reyes, un enorme ventanal que daba a un balcón que guardaba orgullosa la vista de uno de los jardines del castillo lleno de flores encantadoras y con varios bancos dentro para sentarse, un ropero y por supuesto dos puertas – Discúlpame Merle, pero esas dos puertas – ambas opuestas en cada pared - ¿a dónde se dirigen? 

Merle sonrió: -Déjame demostrártelo – se paro delante de una y la abrió revelando un baño privado para los reyes – este es el baño de su habitación y la otra puerta – salió caminando lentamente y la abrió dejando ver una habitación más pequeña pero no menos importante. De colores pasteles y llenos de una alegría tranquila – esta será la habitación de la pequeña Calorine o mejor llamada la pequeña Caro, solo para sus padres y para algunos privilegiados. 

Calorine saltó de los brazos de su padre y se colocó en el marco de la puerta y sonrió cada vez más al ver su habitación, era muy hermosa y pensada para ella... ¿sería posible?... no le importo, se interno casi corriendo a la habitación y pudo observar lo genial que sería estar en el castillo de Fanelia, había unos estantes y en ellos varias muñecas y su cama era de una plaza. Sonrió y se giro haber a Merle: - ¡GRACIAS MERLE! 

Merle sonrió pero Milerna la vio sonriendo: - Lo hiciste todo por ella, digo, lo de la habitación. 

Merle rió: - Sabía que vendrían por eso mande a remodelar estas habitaciones. Quería que se sintieran muy cómodos y disfrutaran al máximo su estadía en el castillo de mi amo Van. 

Drayden se acercó a Merle y le agradeció por su trabajo: - Gracias por tu esfuerzo, Merle. Así mientras le mostraba cada detalle de la habitación se disculpo y se llevó consigo a Allen del brazo sin pedirle permiso y sobre todo fue muy rápida. Merle cerró la puerta y dos puertas más para adelante se detuvo y miró a Allen sonriéndole. 

Allen: - Supongo que esta es mi habitación. 

Merle: - Tienes un poder deductivo impresionante – ambos rieron mientras que la felina abría la puerta, la habitación era más pequeña que la de los reyes de Asturia pero no menos fea, decorada con azules en diferentes tonalidades por toda la habitación, una cama de dos plazas se alzaba en una de las paredes mientras que a su lado una mesa pequeña con una lámpara dormía tranquilamente. Un armario de una fina madera invitaba a retirar la ropa de él ayudando a que la habitación luzca más hermosa, la puerta del baño se encontraba a su lado, en medio un pequeño sillón azul oscuro como el cielo nocturno descansaba para que alguien lo usase. El mismo ventanal se encontraba y un balcón de una fista magnifica se mostraba delante de ellos, justo enfrente de la puerta donde Merle y Allen miraban - ¿Y bien? 

Allen entró: - Me parece perfecta. 

Merle sonrió: - Me imaginaba este lugar para ti, lo remodele. 

Allen: - Tienes un gusto muy bueno. 

Merle: - Gracias. 

Allen: - Por cierto – preguntó girándose y mirando a la felina - ¿Van donde se encuentra? 

Merle: - El amo Van se encuentra en una reunión, ha llegado un invitado, no se si conoces al príncipe Sebastián. 

Allen medio pensativo dijo: - He escuchado su nombre, ¿de las tierras de Soran? 

Merle: - Sí, el mismo. Ha llegado para instalarse unos días, partirá en poco tiempo. 

Allen: - Me gustaría reunirme con Van. 

Merle: - ¡Por supuesto! Van se desocupará a la noche, par ala fiesta – Allen la miró con ojos sorprendidos como diciendo "tanto va a estar en la reunión" – no te preocupes, es solo que... – miró a Allen – siéntate – le señaló la silla, Allen medio intrigado se sentó y la felina siguió - ¿Recuerdas a Hitomi? 

Allen se levantó de la silla: - Acaso ella... 

Merle asintió: - Sí, ella ha llegado a Fanelia, pero sobre todas las cosas - la felina lo empujó y el caballero celeste calló en la silla súper sorprendido, Merle colocó uno de sus dedos en señal de amenaza y le dijo o más bien le advirtió – llegas esta vez a volverte a enamorar de Hitomi y yo no me hago responsable de que no puedas volver a Asturia – se separó de Allen y sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado. 

Allen suspiro: - Estas loca Merle. 

Merle: - No loca, sino protectora de los seres que quiero. Igual yo también tu también me caes bien pero no quiero que arruines el compromiso del amo Van con Hitomi – para sorpresa de ella Allen se paró y colocó una mano en su hombre felino. 

Allen: - Deja, yo no siento nada por Hitomi, deje de hacerlo desde hace mucho. 

Merle se separó y sonrió: - Me alegra – se colocó en la puerta y salió pero antes de cerrarla se giró y sonriendo – Me alegra mucho de que hayan vuelto, esta noche la fiesta será para recordar. 

Allen rió: - ¿Tan segura estas? 

Merle lo miró como ofendida: - La fiesta la organice yo – y con un aire de orgullo dijo – y entonces todo saldrá a la perfección. – Se despidió del espadachín de Asturia y se fue cerrando la puerta. Pronto la fiesta daría comienzo, el sol ya daba señales de que la tarde comenzaba y el viento se movía con una dulzura refrescando magistralmente el ambiente y haciéndolo suave para la comodidad de los seres que ahí habitaban. Los hermosos pájaros, extraños en la tierra y comunes en Fanelia ahora entonaban melodiosas canciones dispuestas a dejar en un clima de paz al ambiente en donde cantaban, los árboles parecían bailar la canción junto con el viento pues se mecían liberando alunas hojas que volaban, pocas pero dando un paisaje magnifico al ambiente. La luna fantasma brillaba en lo más alto del cielo junto a su compañera aún cuando la tarde comenzaba, no se iba y jamás desaparecía. 

---**********--- 

Hitomi sonrió mientras se levantaba de su lugar, sintió unos pasos acercarse y así las aves que la acompañaba emprendieron un vuelo desapareciendo en el cielo dejando caer dos o tres plumas, una azul del ave que la acompañaban en la canción. La bella visionaría se levanto de la fuente donde descansaba y comenzó a girarse para ver acercarse a su... se detuvo, sus ojos verdes le estaban jugando un juego, no era Van quien caminaba hacia ella, sino un joven bastante atractivo de cabello negro, oscuro bien oscuro como la noche más negra de toda la historia, sus ojos de color igual a penas podía ver sus pupilas clavadas en ella. Se quedó ahí parada mientras el agua se interponía entre su mirada esmeralda y la mirada del joven que acaba de llegar que tenía sobre su ser. 

Hitomi lo miró y pregunto dudosa: - ¿Quién es usted? 

El joven sonrió, una hermosa sonrisa pensó ella pero algo en él le hacía dudar que pudiera darle su confianza: - Muchos gusto señorita. 

Hitomi: - Disculpe, ¿buscaba a alguien? 

El joven de cabellos negros aun con su sonrisa fue rodeando la fuente y se paró delante de ella: - No buscaba a nadie y me encontré con un ángel – tomó la mano de Hitomi y la beso – un ángel demasiado bello. 

Hitomi se sonrojo y retiro su mano separándose del joven que había llegado como el viento: - Un placer para mí conocerlo, ¿cuál es su nombre? Aun no me lo ha dicho. 

El joven la miró cono ojos penetrantes y dijo: - Mi nombre es Sebastián, rey de las tierras de Soran. – Se quedaron en silencio por varios segundos, el viento de la tarde era cálido así que no fue molestia el silencio. Hasta que el joven de cabellos negros dijo – Un ángel ha caído delante de mí, debo aceptar esto como una señal de que has venido a invadir mi vida y llenarla de belleza. 

Hitomi negó rápidamente: - No, ¿yo, un ángel?... Sé equi – pero no pudo continuar, un dedo de la mano de Sebastián sello sus labios, no quería que dijera algo que para él era verdad, un ángel no era, lo admitía, una diosa... 

Sebastián: - Shhhh, no debes continuar. – Comenzó a acercarse lentamente, mientras retiraba la mano de los labios de Hitomi, ella estaba roja pero no podía moverse por la cercanía del joven que la tenía atrapada con sus manos que no sabía cuando se habían filtrado atrapándola en un abrazo e impidiéndole movilidad. Respiro agitadamente mientras el joven sonreía alegre por el beso que robaría de los labios de ella, comenzó a acerarse y la distancia poco a poco disminuía a tan solo milímetros... 

-DETENTE – Sebastián se alejó del rostro de Hitomi y miró de donde había provenido la voz, suspiro pesadamente. Van Fanel había llegado y respiraba agitadamente, de seguro el esfuerzo de haber corrido durante todo el trayecto de la sala al jardín. Van estaba ahí parado observando como Sebastián no se dignaba siquiera a dar señales de querer soltar a Hitomi, esta vez no permitiría que le robaran un beso a Hitomi, su Hitomi – ahora suéltala Sebastián. 

Sebastián comenzó a soltar a Hitomi mientras esta se comenzaba a sentar en la fuente aún sonrojada: - No debiste intervenir Van, justo en el mejor momento. 

Van estaba furioso, pero su rostro no mostraba señales de ellos, pero sus ojos lo delataban: - No busques lo que sabes que no tendrás. 

Sebastián: - ¿Acaso ella te pertenece? – Lo había dicho con voz ponzoñosa, llena de astucia y una mezcla de diversión. Hitomi al oírlo se sobresalto de su lugar y como instinto se giró haber a Van, su ángel. Él no mostraba algún sentimiento de sorpresa en su rostro pero no dijo nada – espero tu respuesta – dijo de nuevo el joven de cabellos negros y mirada oscura. 

Van: - Ella no me pertenece – dijo suavemente, Hitomi lo miro y solo pudo susurrar su nombre como si deseara que aquel nombre llegará a oídos de su dueño – pero tampoco a ti, demuéstrale respeto. 

Sebastián sonrió, se acercó a Hitomi poniendo en guardia con sus movimientos a Van, se acercó y lentamente se arrodillo ante Hitomi y dijo: - Pido perdón a este ángel que descansa frente a mi mirada, le doy mi sincero perdón si la asuste – se levantó y antes de que Van dijera algo él se encamino al castillo perdiéndose en la oscuridad de los pasillos. 

Van salió corriendo y se agacho delante de Hitomi, la veía algo asombrada pero luego le pregunto: - ¿Te encuentras bien? – no pudo seguir por que ella lo abrazaba, estaba acaso feliz la niña de ojos esmeraldas. 

Hitomi se separo luego de un rato y le susurro: - Te amo. 

Van sonrió: - Igual que yo a ti. Dime, ¿acaso té ha lastimado? 

Hitomi negó con la cabeza: - Solo me sorprendió con su atrevimiento. 

Van: - Ese maldito me las pagara, ya mismo haré que lo echen de Fanelia... – pero no pudo continuar, Hitomi lo sostenía muy fuerte y negaba con su cabeza. 

Hitomi: - Déjalo, de seguro estaba confundido. No mereces pelearte contra otro país solo por mí... 

Van: - Hitomi... – colocó una mano sobre el rostro de ella y la miro fijamente – tú vales más que nada en este mundo, si es necesario retaría a todos los países de Fanelia por defender tu honor... lo vales... eso siempre tenlo presente, lo vales todo para mí... 

Hitomi susurro suavemente: - Van... 

Van: - Será mejor que te lleve a tu habitación – se levanto pero la mano de Hitomi la detuvo y la miro sorprendido, ¿qué deseaba su niña? 

Hitomi: - No, no me lleves ahí, déjame disfrutar de esta tarde a tu lado. – Van sonrió y levantó suavemente a Hitomi de su asiento y empezaron a caminar unidos ella sobre el brazo del él, aquel brazo que siempre la protegería como el tesoro más preciado para él. El sol apenas estaba lleno directo a su lecho de sueño dando paso a la luna que lo relevaría en el cielo que dentro de poco se transformaría completamente en un cálido naranja que cubriría toda Gaea, hasta el rincón más apartado del planeta. 

Estuvieron caminando un buen rato, recorriendo cada tramo del castillo, cada pasillo, reconociendo cada cuadro, armadura, silla que hubiera, las salas se hicieron conocidas dejando de ser solo olvidadas habitaciones. Hitomi sonreía con cada explicación que le daba Van, su propia guía se decía ella un hermoso gruía. Jamás se había detenido a observarlo tan de cerca, ahora tenía posibilidades de descubrirlo, podía sentir la piel en contacto con la de ella, su suavidad, calidez tan hermoso era el contacto entre ambos que no le importo mucho si la conducía hasta por una habitación llena de oro... solo él la hacía olvidarse del mundo. 

Se detuvieron delante de una puerta y él la abrió revelando dentro una enorme biblioteca, cubierta de libros de diferentes tamaños, colores que guardaban dentro la sabiduría de siglos. Hitomi entró acompañada de Van estaba maravillada, tantos libros reunidos en la más grande de todas las habitaciones que ella había conocido, era sumamente acogedor el lugar. Pero... Hitomi desvió su vista hacía Van mientras él le explicaba cada libro con sumo detalle diciéndole las maravillas que guardaban... pero ella... ya no lo escuchaba, estaba ahí detenida a su lado observándolo únicamente a él, fijamente sus ojos clavados en él con suma sutileza. No había notado cuan perfecto era Van, sus cabellos se movían al compás de su cuerpo y sus labios... unos labios llenos de pasión. Sacudió su cabeza con rapidez, como podía estar pensando en eso, se detuvo respirando mientras un leve sonrojo cubría sus mejillas, volvió a mirar Van tratando de concentrarse pero no pudo... no pudo evitar mirar sus labios, no pudo evitar mirar su mirada de fuego, unos ojos rojos llenos de dulzura, pasión, enojo... y miles de sentimientos más que no podía explicarlos de una sola vez, tantos eran que se quedo ahí viéndolo fijamente, admirando sus facciones tan perfectas, como lo era él... lo recorrió con la mirada hasta que sus ojos la desobedecieron y volvió a mirar a su boca, sus labios... su corazón se aceleraba y el sonrojo volvió a sus mejillas sin dejar de demostrar a aquel que la viera lo apenada que estaba o simplemente el hecho de que estaba sujetando a la persona que tanto amaba, firmemente del brazo. 

De pronto Hitomi se asusto, ahí Van bajo sus ojos y atrapo sus ojos esmeraldas, se quedó ahí viéndola poniéndola cada vez más nerviosa... no podía creer que una sola persona la pusiera a temblar, que el ser que amaba con suma locura correspondía a sus sentimientos... todo el amor que se sentían poco a poco se estaba apoderando de ellos... 

Van sonrió poniendo colorada a Hitomi, ella bajo la vista mientras él decía preocupado: - ¿Sucede algo Hitomi? – ella negó con su cabeza pero sin elevar sus ojos y unirlos con los de él. Ella simplemente se mantuvo ahí estática hasta que de pronto... unos brazos la comenzaron a atraparla, Van Fanel la rodeaba con sus brazos tan masculinos y dejaba presa a Hitomi juntando sus cuerpos en un abrazo tan hermoso y tan cálido. Ella se sonrojo cada vez más, Van había cerrado sus ojos y había apoyado sus rostro en el hombro de Hitomi mientras esta recordaba las palabras de Merle... 

"El amo Van fue a buscarte a ti por que piensa pedirte matrimonio esta misma noche en la fiesta de compromiso. Quiere casarse contigo Hitomi. A él no le importan las demás mujeres, de ningún reino, a él solo le interesas tu..." 

Hitomi abrió sus ojos de par en par... con aquel abrazo él le demostraba todo el amor que sentía hacía ella. Se relajo en los brazos de él lentamente dejándose llevar por las miles y una sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo, su corazón. Van la abrazó con más fuerza, sin lastimarla pero si juntando su cuerpo con el de él, estrechándose en ese abrazo lleno de amor... la tarde pronto pasaría y ellos tendrían que asistir a una fiesta que sería recordada por toda Fanelia, el momento en que el rey de esta tierra elegiría a su reina. 

---**********--- 

Merle suspiró pesadamente mientras se dejaba caer en medio del sillón, estaba muy cansada. Agachó la cabeza para atrás tratando de que el casación salga de su cuerpo, pero no pudo... Se estiró como digna felina para luego volver a dejar libre un suspiro de sus labios. Miró a su alrededor, de verdad el silencio no era su compañera predilecta. El salón ya esta terminado de decorar, todo debe ser como de ser, los invitados llegarán dentro de dos horas y cada uno descubrirá a la nueva reina de Fanelia, sonrió con malicia, pobres ilusas las jóvenes tan falsas de la realeza si en verdad supieran que la reina fue elegida hace mucho tiempo atrás. 

La hermosa felina cerró los ojos, y se acostó en el sillón de su habitación, no podía mover un músculo y ¿ella misma se había propuesto estar llena de energía esta noche? Decididamente, la energía la había dejado en el salón de baile mientras preparaba todo, lo admitía... ella sola no había hecho todo pero... como decirlo, ella había organizado todo, decidido todo, instalado algunos huéspedes como los reyes de Fanelia, el rey de Soran. Estaba cansada... miró un segundo su cama, no se había acostado en ella por que sobre su propia cama dormía placidamente su vestido de fiesta y algunos accesorios, los miro con dulzura después de todo era el vestido que más le gustaba, su favorito, de un color Naranja suave como si se tratase de un atardecer, un escote pronunciado sin dejar ver mucho por supuesto, largo hasta los pies. Las mangas eran largas pero al final tenían adornado dos hermosas flores de color azul, muy bellas pues combinaban perfectamente ambos colores, estaban grabadas en cada puño dejando ver el vestido con un toque de delicadeza muy grandes. 

De pronto la puerta se abrió poco a poco y Merle se levantó del sillón lo suficiente para mirar quien ingresaba, se preguntaba quien era el tonto o la tonta que no había tocado la puerta... hasta que la persona salió a demostrar su rostro dejando a Merle diciendo en su mente "era de suponerse". Ahí en la puerta se encontraba el primo de Van, Leo sonriéndole inocentemente. 

Merle: - ¿Nunca nadie te enseño que antes de entrar tienes que tocas a puerta? 

Leo negó inocentemente: - No, me han enseñado a tocar la puerta de las damas y las señoritas y aquí no hay ninguna. – se hubiera ahorrado el comentario por que en cuestión de segundos un almohadón se estrelló contra su rostro. 

-ESO TE PASA POR ATREVIDO Y MALEDUCADO LEO- Decía Merle con todo sus pelos erizados mirándolo con ojos enojados al primo de su amo Van. 

Leo retiró el almohadón de su rostro: - Pequeña Merle, no debiste hacer... eso! – aventó el almohadón contra el rostro de la felina quien terminó en una posición que mostraba que estaba a punto de caerse del sillón. 

Merle se enderezo y tomó el almohadón entre sus manos: - ¡Esto te pertenece Leo! – aventó el almohadón contra el joven de ojos miel. 

Leo con un ágil movimiento logró esquivarlo y de un saltó se corrió de la puerta: - La primera estaba desprevenido, ahora no podrás tocarme un pelo – Pero esquivando termino agachándose nuevamente para evitar otro almohadón que no sabía de donde había aparecido, se giró y miró un almohada cerca suyo – dos pueden jugar este juego – y levantando la mano le tiró otro almohadón a Merle, la felina gritó y agachándose lo logró evadir aunque no se esperaba que esa lucha continuaría por un buen tiempo... 

Merle se tiró sobre el piso boca arriba respirando agitadamente mientras a su lado caía Leo también con una respiración bastante rápida. Pero aún así la risa no paraba entre ellos, la habitación para desgracia de la señorita que limpiaba la habitación de Merle, había sido cubierta de un suave manto de plumas blancas, las almohadas habían quedado en el pasado. 

Ambos poco a poco se comenzaron a tranquilizar solo dejando una sonrisa de genuina felicidad en sus rostros. 

La joven felina lo meditó y luego como si un razonamiento lógico dobló su rostro dejando sus ojos clavados en un Leo de respiración dificultosa: - Supongo que no has venido solamente a romper todas mis almohadas. 

Leo sonrió bajando sus ojos a la altura de Merle, la miró y luego dijo: - Es solo que tienes muchas almohadas y quería jugar un rato. 

Merle: -¡Leo! 

Leo sonrió: - Esta bien Merle, no vine a eso – tomó una de las plumas que cayo sobre su rostro que ahora miraba hacía arriba, la tomó para mirarla y luego soplarla para que desapareciera en otra caída – quería preguntarte... si tu esta noche... – bajo sus ojos para encontrar una mirada felina llena de intriga - ¿piensas ir al baile con alguien? 

Merle se levantó sorprendida, por que él le hacía esas pregunta, negó con sus rostro y un sonrojo se podía notar en sus mejillas: - No... no tengo con quien ir, supongo que ire sola. 

Leo se levantó con un rostro ofendido: - No puede ir sola una hermosa dama como tu, no puedo permitirlo – Merle lo miraba como diciendo "que bicho te pico". – entonces puedo preguntarte... – se levantó y le tendió una mando diciendo - ¿esta hermosa dama quisiera que la acompañara a la fiesta? 

Merle se quedó paralizada, Leo le estaba proponiendo ser su acompañante durante esta fiesta. Lo miró unos segundos, parecía no estar jugando y su mirada revelaba una sinceridad increíble pero cuando miró sus ojos fijamente descubrió que oculto había otros sentimientos, otros pensamientos pero eran buenos... aún así no se imaginaban que podían significar. Lo medito unos segundos mientras el viento mecía las cortinas de su habitación lentamente, era tan placido ese momento que no notó que el sol comenzaba a caer, la tarde era inminente y con gran decisión estiró su mano para apoyarla sobre la mano que le ofrecía el joven primo de Van. Se detuvo ahí mientras lo miraba: - Esta bien Leo, quiero ir contigo a la fiesta. 

Leo sonrió y ayudo a levantarla del suelo llenó de plumas: - Espero verte preciosa esta noche, será para mi un placer llevar a un ángel tan hermoso al baile. 

Merle se sonrojó: - ¡No digas eso Leo!... – pero la felina recordó algo sumamente importante, se dijo afuera y luego miró a Leo sonriéndole – A las 9 en punto te espero aquí en mi puerta, no te tardes. – y para sorpresa de Leo ella se separó de él y salió por la puerta corriendo. El primo de Van estaba estático sobre su lugar aún sintiendo la calidez de las manos de ella sobre las suyas. No dijo nada, más bien no pudo decir nada solamente quedó inmóvil en su lugar sin decir nada ni hacer anda. Luego de unos segundos sonrió... ella nunca cambiaría... nunca. Se dirigió a la puerta y desapareció tras ella cerrándola solamente dejando en la habitación a la traviesa brisa de esa tarde, el sol entraba insolente en la habitación con sus rayos aún cálidos mientras anunciaba que la fiesta empezaría en poco tiempo. 

Merle estaba corriendo de un lado a otro casi a una velocidad extraordinaria que cualquier animal de Fanelia o de toda Gaea de seguro envidiaría, siguió así hasta que dobló por un pasillo. Merle estaba pensando que en pocas horas la fiesta daría inicio llenando el castillo de abrumadoras risas y ojos llenos de felicidad, sonrió para sí ya que de seguro tardaría una hora en vestirse y ahora tenía que ayudar a Hitomi encontrar un vestido elegante y bello para ella. Ahora dobló otro corredor, falta tan poco para llegar a la habitación y corrió con más energía faltaba tan poco pero luego se detuvo en seco... en su mente un pensamiento asaltó su mente... ¡HABÍA ACEPTADO IR CON LEO A LA FIESTA!... su rostro parecía un tomate recién cultivado, como había podido aceptar tan tranquila una invitación de tal índole... ella pensaba ir sola, sin compañía pero Leo... él había sido tan gentil, tan amable, tan atento, tan guapo... ¿cómo había descrito a Leo? ¿guapo? ¡NO! Que le estaba pasando, ella no podía decir eso de Leo, jamás, él no podía ser guapo y mucho menos amable, no eran sus características... pero... su mente la traiciono llevando esos pensamientos a su conocimiento, gritándolos en su mente... debía admitir que el joven Leo si que se había visto guapo en ese momento, su cabello tan hermosos y sus ojos de un miel tan exquisito... Sacudió su cabeza fuertemente y continuo su camino volviendo a correr a una velocidad increíble, decidió no molestarse en pensar en simples tonterías, había aceptado y punto no era nada del otro mundo ir con Leo al baile... 

Llego a la habitación de Hitomi deteniéndose en frente de la puerta y espiró un poco llevando nuevamente oxigeno a sus pulmones, sonrió y levantando su mano tocó tres veces a la puerta... espero que le respondiera su amiga de la luna fantasma... 

Desde dentro una voz la invitó a entrar, Merle asintió y abrió la puerta revelando a una Hitomi sonriendo nerviosamente, estaba sonrojada ¿era su imaginación?... lo dejo para otro momento. 

Merle: - Buenas tardes Hitomi, ¿cómo te fue durante el día? 

Hitomi sonrió: - Muy bien, ¿y a ti? 

Merle: - También – se acerco al ropero de ella y los abrió de par en par descubriendo millones de vestidos de diferentes colores y estilos, algunos más atrevidos y otros más reservados – esta noche tendrás que lucir como una reina, si quieres impresionar al rey de Fanelia – salió de detrás de una puerta y mirando a Hitomi le guiño el ojo en señal de complicidad, eso solo provoco que Hitomi se sonrojara para luego le apareciera una gran gota sobre su cabeza ya que desde su ropero varios vestidos salían disparados únicamente para estrellarse contra el suelo de su habitación, Merle no tenía compasión por ninguno, hasta el más mínimo detalle le molestaba por que esta vez no dejaría a la suerte – Este no... míralo parece triste y algo apagado – salió disparado el vestido de un hermoso color pero para esa noche no era – y este... no me agrada, parece gritar que necesitas pareja – Hitomi sonrió nerviosamente y la gota sobre su cabeza se acentuó aún más – este no... su diseño es muy común, nosotras buscamos estilo – y lo aventó contra el suelo dándole forma a una montaña que cada vez tomaba más altura. 

Hitomi con una gran gota dijo mientras otro vestido salía fuera del ropero: - No te preocupes tanto, de seguro habrá uno que... – pero no pudo seguir. 

Merle salió del ropero con un vestido en la mano, parecía estar viéndolo detenidamente: - ¡ESO SÍ QUE NO! Tú tienes que ir elegante, bella para cuando el amo Van te vea se quede con la boca abierta – Hitomi estaba roja – Este no... – dijo aventando el vestido que tenía en sus manos. 

Hitomi le pregunto dudosa: - ¿Y ese por que no? Yo no le veía nada malo. 

Merle suspiro: - No ves... el color... él rosa será muy usado esta noche, las presumidas de la realeza les gusta solo para ostentar, digamos que es el color favorito de ellas... aparte esta noche tienes que resaltar no desaparecer entre ellas – otro vestido salió del ropero – ese no me gustaba, muy largo. – Hitomi rió, estaba divirtiéndose mucho. Hasta que él gritó de Merle la hace caerse de la silla donde estaba sentada - ¡ESTE! – La felina salió de detrás de las puertas del ropero mostrándole a Hitomi los dos vestidos que portaba en sus dos brazos, uno rojo y otro violeta... – pero no recuerdo que los tendríamos, de seguro tu los has traído de la luna fantasma ¿o no? 

Hitomi asintió: - Exacto, los traje a ambos de la luna fantasma. ¿Pero por que estos? 

Merle la miró con cara de "2+2=4" y le dijo en respuesta: - ¡Es fácil! Nadie más portará estos vestidos, y aparte... – le sonrió picaramente – son muy hermosos y de seguro te quedarán perfectos... Lo más probable es que el amo Van lo notara. Entonces cuál elegirás. 

Hitomi no sabía cuál escoger, miró a ambos y miró luego el cielo, esta noche sería un ambiente cálido, miro ambos vestidos y señalo él que Merle quería, el hermoso vestido Violeta – Me parece bien ese. 

Merle saltó de alegría: - ¡Sí! Era el que quería que escogieras... esta noche ya verás que todos los hombres caerán a tus pies... solo espera y verás. La tarde ya daba señales de que el sol estaba desapareciendo y con eso la luna pronto ocuparía su lugar en el firmamento oscuro. La brisa no parecía querer marcharse y mucho menos irse del lugar, estaría ahí toda la noche siendo testigo fiel de la enorme fiesta que se celebraría en el castillo de Fanelia. 

---**********--- 

Los guardias ya estaban todos en sus lugares, 6 guardias ubicados estratégicamente en la entrada mientras los carruajes no dejaban de entrar, desde el más fino de los carruajes hasta el que poseía los caballos más elegantes entraba por las puertas del castillo. Varios sirvientes abrían las puertas y se inclinaban en señal de saludo respetuoso a los personajes que bajaban de los carruajes, desde reyes de países lejanos o cercanos, desde princesas muy elegantes y reinas alegres vestidas con sus mejores joyas. Los carruajes eran acompañados juntos con los cocheros y algún sirviente que le señalaba el lugar donde debían dejarlos, las caballerizas parecían no dar abasto más sin embargo los caballos aún entraban sin apretarse entre ellos. 

El jardín que recibía los invitados de la fiesta estaba adornado con las mejores flores y le daba una belleza casi mágica e increíble a la vista humana. Poco a poco las puertas del castillo se abrieron revelando dentro una gran fiesta, llena de invitados de diferentes países, disfrutando de copas llenas de los mejores vinos de toda Fanelia, la fiesta se estaba dando perfectamente. La música era sumamente agradable y daba paso al baile invitando a todo aquel que no deseara bailar, era conquistadora y muy atrayente. Los manjares estaban predispuestos en cada mesa deleitando a la vista con su simple presentación y halagando al paladar con su sabor, la luna fantasma entraba con su luz aun al salón llenando cada lugar con un brillo mágico. Los invitados estaban deleitándose con la música, la bebida, la comida y por supuesto la hermosa vista de las más bellas princesas de toda Gaea. 

Las luces estaban adornando cada rincón del enorme salón que parecía no tener límites, los invitados charlaban de todo tipo de asuntos desde políticos a económicos. Merle sonrió por décima vez en la noche agradeciendo el cumplido de los muchos que se acercaban solamente a felicitarla por el gran trabajo que había hecho con la fiesta, en todo el reino y más allá se había corrido la voz de que la protegida del rey de Fanelia estaba encargada de cada punto de la fiesta, muchos felicitaban a Merle por su gran trabajo. A su lado y tomados del brazo Leo sonreía contento por todo lo que había hecho su acompañante. 

Cuando se alejó uno de los invitados Leo le sonrió a Merle: - Ellos tienen razón Merle, has hecho un trabajo magnifico en esta fiesta. 

Merle se sonrojo pero no lo miró, solamente miró hacía un punto distante: - No es para tanto, solo hice lo que muchos... 

Leo: - Quisiera que bailáramos antes de que venga otra persona y robara tu atención y no me dejara invitarte a bailar. 

Merle rió, siempre era tan directo con sus palabras Leo: - Esta bien, vayamos por que creo que el rey de Kanlían me esta mirando para acercarse y felicitarme – Leo la arrastro prácticamente a la pista de baile donde ya varías parejas estaban bailando entretenidamente. 

Así entraron en la pista y la música era atrápante para un baile encantador, Merle desvió por instantes su vista a su compañero de baile, le estaba sonriendo tan seductoramente como inocentemente, no pudo evitar mirarlo por mucho tiempo, la ponía nerviosa su mirada... ¿desde cuando?... no sabía pero dejo de hacerlo y sintió en su oído el susurro de Leo diciéndole "Esta noche te ves hermosa Merle"... se sonrojo la bella felina mientras continuaban bailando. No quiso mirarlo, simplemente susurro un suave "gracias" y miró a otro punto, una gran gota surgió en su cabeza... miles de señoritas hacían circulo alrededor de una silla donde el atractivo rey de Fanelia solo sonreía antes sus comentarios, una risa forzada y sumamente falsa... ¿acaso las princesas ahora vienen huecas?... se rió, y siguió mirando a Van rodeado de tantas jovencitas dispuestas esta noche a todo por convertirse en la reina de Fanelia y ese todo abarcaba todo... suspiro pesadamente mientras seguía bailando varios compases más, volvió a mirar y aún seguían ahí de seguro diciéndole a Van los beneficios que tendría si se casaban con ellas, cada una estaba dispuesta si eras necesario hacer desaparecer a varias en su camino a la corona faneliana. 

Leo la miró y vio como veía a su primo: - Tranquila, mi primo sabe perfectamente como cuidarse de tales muchachas. 

Merle lo miró y sonrió: - ¿Desde cuando sabes leer la mente? 

Leo rió: - Desde hace poco. – Siguieron bailando olvidándose por completo de Van, no era que lo olvidarán pero algo dentro suyo obligo al otro a olvidarse de todo lo que lo rodeaba desde varias risas hasta comentarios chistosos sobre quien sería la primera princesa en empezar a agarrarse de los pelos con otra. Merle continuó bailando pero en segundos busco con la mirada a Hitomi... ¿dónde se había metido? No la veía con la vista y no la encontraba, no pudieron bajar juntas, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que Hitomi pronto haría aparición. 

---**********--- 

Hitomi miró la escalera, la larga escalera que le esperaba para bajar al salón donde se estaba realizando la fiesta, hasta podía oír tranquilamente la maravillosa música que ahí se estaba tocando. Fue bajando rápidamente, para sorpresa de cualquiera que estuviera en esas escaleras y al llegar al pie pudo ver que una persona conocida por ella la esperaba apoyado contra una de las paredes. Esa persona elevó sus ojos a la altura de los de ella y notó que él ya era conocido para ella, un joven de las tierras de Sorna, un joven rey llamado Sebastián. 

Sebastián sonrió a la joven recién llegada: - Buenas noches bello ángel. 

Hitomi se acercó: - Mi nombre es Hitomi y buenas noches a usted también rey Sebastián. 

Sebastián negó con su cabeza: - No rey Sebastián, solo Sebastián. 

Hitomi: - Esta bien, Sebastián. 

Sebastián se acerco y esto puso en alerta a Hitomi, ella retrocedió unos pasos a medida que él se acercaba, él la miro y se detuvo: - No debes temer, me comporte como un horrible atrevido... 

Hitomi: - No lo niego. 

Sebastián: - Pero quisiera acompañarla en esta fiesta, quisiera ser su pareja, para enmendar mi error. 

Hitomi: - Esta usted perdonado, pero aún así no podré asistir a la fiesta de su brazo. Gracias por la invitación. 

Sebastián vio pasar delante de sus ojos a Hitomi vestida tan elegantemente que ni un ángel, ni una diosa podrían compararla, su belleza era sencilla, tranquila y a la vez con u naire sensual capaz de atrapar a todos los hombres en sus redes. Sonrió: - Déjame entrar contigo... o el precio que pagaras será caro... Hitomi... 

Hitomi se dio la vuelta dejando su mirada por instantes cubierto por sus cabellos, lo miró fijamente mientras él mantenía su mirada baja solamente oculta detrás de sus cabellos. No dijo nada, solamente se lo quedó viendo por unos instantes mientras la brisa comenzaba a soplar. Lo miro y luego se dio la vuelta pero antes de partir rumbo dijo: - No conseguirás nada Sebastián con amenazas... nada, y menos a mí. – Camino unos pasos y se interno dentro del salón donde la fiesta aún seguía. 

Sebastián sonrió: - No digas que no te advertí, no digas que no te advertí que el costo sería grande... que pagarías caro tu ofensa. – Unos pasos se escucharon bajando por la escalera, él elevó su mirada y sonrió fríamente – era hora de que bajaras. 

Un joven de ojos azules, de cabello largo de color negro, atado con una cola baja sonrió a Sebastián y dijo en voz baja: - Sabes que yo me tomo mi tiempo... siempre. 

Sebastián bajo la mirada y se dispuso a disfrutar de la luz de la luna fantasma: - ¿Qué harás ahora Nicolás? 

Nicolás sonrió: - Hay una joven muy hermosa, creo que entablare una conversación con ella – sus ojos azules brillaron como nunca, con un brillo siniestro. 

Sebastián: - Ten cuidado con tus pasos, no cometas un error que deba pagar yo. 

Nicolás: - Esta bien, no sé de que te preocupas – se encamino a los jardines caminando lentamente – iré a las caballerizas, a ver a mi corcel. 

Sebastián rió: - Tu fanatismo por los caballos no tiene limites mi querido general. 

Nicolás: - Al igual que tú, por Hitomi. 

Sebastián levantó la vista con sus ojos negros lo miro con un dejo de astucia y frialdad, lleno de pensamientos tan variados imposibles de descubrir: - Solo, nos dejes que observen tu andar. No me gustaría volver a Soran con Hitomi y no tener a mi lado a mi general Nicolás. 

Nicolás rió: - Piensas que te puedes librar de mi tan fácilmente, apenas puedes vencerme. 

Sebastián: - Yo solo juego contigo, no lucho enserio. 

Nicolás sonrió astutamente y lo miró antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia las caballerizas: - Entonces deja de jugar que muy pronto mi espada terminará venciéndote. 

Sebastián: - Tus habilidades son menores a las mías, recuerda quien soy... 

Nicolás antes de perderse dijo susurrando: - Recuerdo quien eres, pero tu... – lo miro de soslayo con sus ojos azules oscuro - ¿pero tu recuerdas quien soy yo?... – Sebastián asintió y él desapareció en la oscuridad del jardín... 

Sebastián se levantó y miró a la puerta de la fiesta: - Hoy no, pero dentro de poco sabremos de que eres capaz... Hitomi... solo habrá que esperar... – subió las escaleras lentamente disfrutando de cada pisada que hacía, se esfumo en las sombras de los pasillos desapareciendo para irse a su habitación y así dejar que la fiesta terminará en paz. 

---**********--- 

La música sonaba y las luces alumbraban todo el salón sin dejar a nadie en la plena oscuridad, dejando ver la imagen de las sonrisas de todos. Los brillos de las joyas, las charlas todo daba como resultado un ambiente bastante acogedor. Van Fanel sonreía de vez en cuando, unos comentarios de alguna princesa, halagos de ellas por su cuerpo, sus ojos... sonreía aunque su incomodidad si que sabía ocultarla. El rey de Fanelia sonreía pero estaba molesto por la gran cantidad de princesas que lo rodeaba dispuestas a atraparlo en sus redes de seducción, pero no le importaba por que constantemente miraba hacía las puertas del salón esperando que una mujer de encantadora figura, una hermosa mirada y seductores labios entrara dentro de la fiesta y lo acompañara en una pieza, solamente a él... Giró su vista nuevamente, una de las jóvenes portaba un escote bastante pronunciado revelando más de lo que debía pero parecía no importarle, tenía un vestido rojo brillante y varios collares hechos de oro rodeando su cuello, su cabello largo bañado en rulos de un castaño oscuro estaba sujetado con una corona de brillante oro dándole un aire de belleza y seducción. Sus ojos marrones oscuro no se apartaban de él y tenía que escuchar como su voz entraba en sus oídos diciéndole las maravillas del reino de su padre, un tal Kalían... no prestaba atención, en realidad solo asentía por inercia como si fuera su respiración, no pensaba solo hacía. 

Hasta que volvió a desviar su vista a las puertas y su rostro si que demostró asombro... su Hitomi estaba ahí parada, pero no era ella, era un ángel vestida tan hermosamente, con una belleza avasalladora. Todo en ella era perfecto, su vestido violeta era tan seductor que al entrar vio con enojo varios hombres darse la vuelta y observarla atentamente... Su pelo suelto y su mirada tan linda, de un verde esmeralda muy atractivo... no sabía por que pero de pronto se paro y no notó pero las mujeres a su alrededor demostraron en su rostro alegría pues pensaban que alguna de ellas sería nombrada la nueva prometida del rey de Fanelia pero su alegría fue golpeada muy fuerte con el sentimiento de odio y asombro, el rey de Fanelia se estaba yendo y perdiéndose entre la multitud, las princesas se quedaron ahí mirando y esperando que el rey vuelva a su silla... esperarían en vano por que... él no pensaba regresar. 

Trentón que estaba mirando la escena sonrió profundamente y rió por lo bajo discretamente. 

Surcan lo miró intrigado por su risa: - ¿Trentón, sucede algo? 

Trentón lo miró: - No te preocupes, es solo que pronto el rey anunciará su compromiso. 

Surcan con ojos abiertos dijo: - ¿Cómo? 

Trentón tomó con su mano una copa de vino y sonrió: - A la salud de la nueva reina. – Surcan tomó su copa y junto a la de Jotar que reía. Todos dijeron "salud por la nueva reina" y las copas chocaron dejando una suave melodía en el ambiente, la música se había detenido y pronto la orquesta daría inicio a una nueva canción, una melodía suave que quizás para las jóvenes parejas sería perfecta para bailar. 

---**********--- 

Hitomi entró en la fiesta y con la vista buscó preguntándose dónde estaría Van pero no lo encontró. De pronto un joven de mirada seductora se acercó a ella y sonriendo le pregunto: - ¿Se encuentra sola señorita? 

Hitomi le sonrió y dijo: - Espero encontrarme con alguien. 

El joven se acerco a ella e hizo una inclinación: - Si desea yo mismo le haré compañía hasta que su pareja la encuentre. 

Hitomi iba a contestar algo pero alguien la rodeo por sus hombros, elevó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Allen Sherezard. Él sonreía al joven delante de ella, tenía colocado sus manos tan protectoras sobre los hombres de la joven visionara: - Discúlpeme pero esta bella joven es mi acompañante, ahora puede retirarse. 

El joven algo avergonzado se retiro luego de ver al espadachín de Asturia, un joven rubio de ojos celeste que parecía conocer muy bien a la joven que había entrado. Muchos hombres se habían arremolinado alrededor de Hitomi pero con la aparición de Allen muchos habían desaparecido en medio del baile. 

Hitomi aún miraba interrogantemente a Allen, preguntándose cuando el caballero celeste había llegado a Fanelia: - Allen... 

Allen le sonrió: - Muy buenas noches Hitomi. 

Hitomi: - Muy buenas noches Allen ¿pero desde cuando? 

Allen rió: - ¿Cuándo? Fácil, hoy a la mañana, bien temprano, nuestra estadía será de varios días. 

Hitomi se giró y sonrió a Allen: - Qué alegría Allen, ya quería ver a alguien conocido. 

Allen: - Me alegra más que hayas vuelto. 

Hitomi bajo la mirada apenada: - Gracias a vos por ayudarme. 

Allen: - De nada – levantó su mentón para que sus ojos se cruzaran con los de él – para mí eres como una hermana, mi hermana menor, al igual que Celena. A parte tenía que quitarte a esos hombres o sino el rey de Fanelia se molestará conmigo por no haberte ayudado. 

Hitomi rió: - Tampoco ellos pensaban secuestrarme pero te lo agradezco. 

Allen la abrazo para sorpresa de Hitomi quien solo atino a abrir los ojos: - No me lo agradezcas, te considero una amiga, una gran amiga. Hitomi se separó de él y le obsequió una sonrisa muy tierna, ahí permanecieron hasta que el espadachín le dijo guiñándole un ojo – será mejor que te prepares a liberar tus encantos por que ahí viene el rey de Fanelia – Hitomi se giró y vio que Van pasaba mientras las personas abrían paso, giró unos segundos hacía Allen pero él le sonrió y susurro un suerte... desapareciendo entre la multitud, también le pareció ver a Milerna y Drayden, se fijaría mañana. Van se acerco hasta ella y se quedaron uno frente al otro mirándose atentamente mientras unas cuantas princesas se acercaban al rey, Van lo notó y se escabullo llevándose consigo al medio de la pista de baile a Hitomi. 

Van sujeto a Hitomi de la cintura y colocó los brazos de ella sobre sus hombros enredándolos contra su cuello, el susurro: - Lamento señorita no haberle pedido invitación a bailar, supongo que con su belleza debió tener muchos pretendientes. 

Hitomi se abrazó más a él sorprendiéndolo, y la música sonaba cada vez más melodiosamente a sus oídos, era lenta... suave... cálida... tantas cosas para solo una canción. Ambos se quedaron ahí abrazados disfrutando del contacto de sus cuerpos que bailaban al compás de una melodía suave. Se miraron separándose un poco nada más para que sus ojos quedaran a escasos milímetros y dejaran ver al compañero la belleza de su mirada. Se quedaron estáticos como si el tiempo no caminara y la noche se hubiera detenido, ellos en medio de la pista. 

Van la tomó de la mano y le dijo susurrándole a sus oídos: - Ven, acompáñame afuera, necesito decirte algo... –Hitomi no se hizo negar por que prácticamente él la arrastró. Salieron por una de las puertas, Hitomi se reía por que muchos señalaban al rey de Fanelia, escapándose por una de las grandes puertas del salón... se escaparon de esa fiesta solamente para dirigirse a un jardín y esperar que el rey de Fanelia confesara sus sentimientos... 

-Decís que se lo piensa decir ahora, o luego del anunció ¿cuándo decís que lo diga el amo Van? – dijo la hermosa felina mientras la música cesaba y los aplausos de las parejas sonaba por todo el salón. 

Leo sonrió mientras aplaudía: - Té apuesto que se lo propondrá ahora, pero luego del anunció no sé que pasará entre ellos... – Merle lo miró, tenía una sonrisa picara en su rostro, se sonrojo ante la idea – si queres podemos seguir la idea de ellos – Merle ahora estaba escandaliza, como se atrevía él a proponerle tan indecorosa propuesta. 

Merle: - Maldito pervertido, eres un pervertido Leo. – Iba a golpearlo con un codazo pero él le detuvo con un ágil movimiento el trayecto de su codo, lo detuvo. Pronto una nueva canción comenzó a sonar y ambos bailaron nuevamente, esperando en la pista el famoso anuncio. Leo comenzó a reír preguntándose Merle de que: - ¿Qué te causa tanta risa? 

Leo sonrió mirando a la felina: - Acaso no te das cuenta... – con sus ojos miel señalo a una costado de la pista donde varias jovencitas esperaban cerca de la silla de Van... de seguro poniéndose un poco desesperadas. 

Merle rió: - No saben que perdida de tiempo... – ambos se miraron y rieron, sabían muy bien que la futura reina estaba ahora con el mismísimo rey de Fanelia. 

Todos estaban disfrutando de la fiesta, bebida, comida, y por supuesto buena música, esa noche era perfecta. La luna fantasma lucía cada vez más radiante, llena de magia y belleza mística... con un aire de misterio rodeándola y por supuesto sus fieles damas de compañía, las más encantadoras estrellas. La brisa estaba calmada en las afueras del castillo dejando un ambiente lleno de paz y felicidad. Dentro del castillo la fiesta duraría por mucho tiempo mientras aún la noche sé oscura y los invitados estén despiertos. La música se detuvo anunciando que la canción había terminado, nuevamente aplausos para la orquesta. Todos estaban con sus parejas en medio de la pista, ahora tomaban un descanso pero la orquesta no se hizo esperar y una nueva melodía sonaba en los oídos de los invitados. 

Milerna se acercó más a su esposo y lo abrazo más fuerte mientras una melodía suave volvía a sonar desde la orquesta, esta fiesta si que era muy hermosa. Todo estaba lleno de sorpresas, maravillas, encantos y sobre todo poseía un toque mágico. Drayden sonrió mientras apretaba más sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su esposa, era muy bella... sus ojos celestes, sus cabellos rubios enrulados y llenos de sensualidad. 

Sintió el suave aroma que liberaban sus cabellos, un aroma a Citranis muy dulce. Las Citranis siempre lo hacían recordar a ella... una flor de color amarillo suave, un pastel... como un rayo de sol o como el mismo cabello de su esposa. Su centro era abierto saliendo de ella dos hermosas coronas celestes... como sus ojos... siempre que olía una Citranis pensaba en ella, tan bella como lo era su esposa, tan delicada como lo era su esposa, tan deliciosa como era su esposa, tan exquisita como lo era su esposa, ella era una Citranis... un dulce y hermosa Citranis... 

Drayden: - Te amo... – susurro suavemente en el oído de ella mientras la melodía de la canción sonaba lentamente. Luego como si deseara alabar el amor que sentía hacia ella beso su mejilla y luego sus labios, se separo y quedo ahí viéndola mientras se movían a un compás suave. 

Millerna estaba ahí y luego devolvió el beso susurrándole con una voz dulce: - Te amo... y mucho mi querido esposo – siguieron bailando ahí mientras la música continuaba, pero de pronto Millerna sintió escabullirse entre ellos dos. Ambos bajaron la vista para encontrarse con una niña de ojos celestes y cabellos rubios... la copia de su madre... Caroline si que sabía llegar en el momento preciso pero aún así su mirada conquistaba hasta el corazón más frió. 

Caroline sonrió a sus padres que la miraban y dijo: - Podemos ir con Merle, ella y Leo están en el jardín. – Milerna y Drayden se miraron y sonrieron, Milerna se agacho y alzo a su pequeña hija en brazos. 

Milerna: - No podemos ir a molestar a Merle, ella creo que estará ocupada esta noche... mañana la iremos a visitar y a Hitomi también... 

Caroline la miró con cara de intriga: - ¿Hitomi? ¿ Quién es mamá? 

Milerna: - No te preocupes... ella es una amiga nuestra desde hace mucho, pero acaba de llegar de un viaje muy largo. 

Caroline: - Y ¿por qué no podemos ir a verla ahora? 

Drayden: - Mi pequeña princesa, ella también esta ocupada... 

Caroline puso cara de puchero y los miro a ambos: - ¿Por qué todos están ocupados esta noche? 

Drayden miró a Milerna como pidiéndole ayuda, ella sonrió divertida: - Ellos, ahora, están bailando y aparte Van esta atendiendo unos cargos como rey de esta tierra. – Por suerte Caroline no pregunto por que se había conformado con esa respuesta, ambos padres agradecieron la inocencia de su hija. Siguieron bailando disfrutando de la compañía de su hija en la pista junto con algunas parejas que sonreían ante la escena de esa familia tan hermosa. La luna fantasma estaba muy brillante en medio del firmamento, brillando con un encanto celestial y un aire plateado dejando la oscuridad solamente para aquellos que no soportan la hermosura de la luz que emite. La brisa de la noche era cálida y la charla silenciosa de los árboles al mecerse se podía apreciar en su perfección, las hojas se movían cantando una melodía nocturna y suave. 

Hitomi se quedó estática, inmóvil delante del joven rey que la miraba con ojos sumamente enamorados. Estaban en medio de un jardín muy hermoso bañado con los rayos de la luna fantasma... su antiguo hogar... era maravilloso y lleno de magia el ambiente, ella no apartaba sus hermosos ojos de los de él, aquellos ojos de fuego que tanto la enamoraban. Sus respiraciones eran tranquilas como la brisa de la noche, tan cálida. Hitomi sintió entonces un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo al sentir las manos de Van sobre sus hombros, mirándola tan enamoradamente. No pudo decir nada, ni preguntarle nada acerca de su salida tan rápida, simplemente fue callada con un beso suave y lleno de dulzura por parte del Rey de Fanelia, una tierra de dragones donde su ángel gobernaba. Sus cabellos con la suave brisa se entrelazaban con los cabellos negros de Van, no importaba ya nada, solo importaba que él la abrazara, que la hiciera sentir protegida en sus brazos... como lo estaba haciendo ahora... 

Los árboles de ese jardín aunque fueran pequeños y estratégicamente colocados para hacer lucir más encantador el jardín ahora bailaban con el suave viento de la noche, liberando una fragancia a tierra viva... no es fácil describir un momento tan apasionado y a la vez hermoso... un momento lleno de amor y a la vez pasión... ese beso que se entregaban Van y Hitomi demostraba todo lo que se querían, lo que se amaban y la infinidad de cosas que harían solamente para que su contraparte fuera feliz, para que su ser más especial se sintiera protegido y amado... todo por su otro yo. 

Van portaba trajes de la misma corona, dejando a relucir su posición como rey de las tierras de Fanelia, un rey ya adulto y con un cuerpo muy perfecto... sus entrenamientos habían dado buenos, muy buenos resultados, sin embargo Hitomi estaba luciendo su vestido de la tierra, un vestido sumamente elegante y que dejaba ver a la luz de la luna fantasma la hermosura de su cuerpo... el cuerpo de una mujer ya adulta... 

Se separaron unos segundos sin alejarse demasiado, solo lo suficiente para que sus respiraciones se unieran y sus ojos estuvieran en la misma línea visual mostrándole al otro que sentían lo mismo el uno por el otro... Van se fue inclinando tomando la mano de Hitomi, ella cada vez estaba más sorprendida por que ahora tenía delante de ella a Van arrodillado si pena tomando su mano... pero sonrió internamente, estaba sonrojado... apenas notorio pero sonrojado de cualquier forma. De pronto su corazón se paro en seco... ¿qué pensaba hacer Van ahora? 

Van busco con sus ojos las maravillosas esmeraldas que adornaban el delicado rostro de Hitomi, sonrió al encontrarlos, ahora si que no podría echarse atrás: - Hitomi... yo... quería... yo... – volvía a empezar, no podía decirlo, no podía. Suspiro pesadamente, y luego se concentro en la mirada de ella, estaba llena de esperanza y a la vez ¿nerviosismo?... sonrió ahora él, no pensaba que Hitomi también estaría nerviosa – Hitomi, yo quería pedirte... si quisieras... ser mi... esposa, mi reina – y se detuvo ahí, miraba a los ojos de ella que no expresaban más que sorpresa, sus labios estaban intactos, labios de una apariencia deliciosa esperando decir palabras que dependerían su futuro. 

Van se quedó helado, ella no decía nada pero algo le daba esperanzas de una respuesta positiva... Hitomi no había quitado su mano de las de él, tenía esperanzas de que ella aceptara de que ella dijera... 

-Sí- Hitomi había dicho, había susurrado mirándolo sonroja por sobre su mejilla. Se veía hermosa con ese rostro. 

Van: - ¿Entonces aceptas? – se levantó y la miro a los ojos fijamente, odiaría que ella jugara con él. 

Hitomi no dijo nada, se tiro sobre Van abrazándolo fuertemente desde su cuello mientras él colocaba sus manos alrededor de la cintura tan delicada de su ahora prometida... que hermoso era llamarla de esa manera a ella. Hitomi acerco sus labios al oído de él y susurro: - Acepto casarme contigo Van, acepto – Van sintió como ella lo abrazaba con más fuerza, adoraba tenerla entre sus brazos... se sentía feliz, contento, en el mismísimo paraíso al lado del ser que amaba y ahora junto a el ocuparía el puesto de reina de Fanelia... su reina. 

Van sonrió mientras se separaba de Hitomi lentamente, sonrió y la tomó de su mano... era hora de que se anunciara su compromiso con la futura reina de Fanelia. Hitomi le sonreía como solo un ángel puede hacerlo, la luna fantasma... única testigo muda de todos los momentos que había visto bajo su atenta mirada, la brisa juguetonamente jugaba con los árboles del bosque faneliano, disfrutaba esparcir con sus movimientos el suave aroma a tierra fresca y llena de vida... quizás, esta noche sea un motivo para recordar la verdadera felicidad, un momento perfecto... por que nadie sabe... cuando el destino puede virar bruscamente cambiando los ases de manos... 

Sobre una mesa los cuatro ases cayeron boca arriba mostrando una mano perfecta, la luna fantasma alumbraba la habitación con su luz plateada, la única luz de la habitación... a un lado de la mesa pequeña un hombre sonreía siniestramente, mostrando la astucia y frialdad en su sonrisa... sus ojos negros no podían dejar de provocar escalofríos sobre el ser que los mirase... una mirada siniestra... 

Sebastián sé hecho los cabellos que lo estorbaban hacía atrás, elevó su mirada de la mesa donde los ases no se movían silenciosos durmiendo bajo la luz plateada. El rey de ojos negros miro por la ventana y sonrió: - Disfruta cuanto puedas... Hitomi... – su sonrisa se acentuó más y colocando sus manos entrelazadas frente a su mirada – disfrútalo... 

Así la brisa sopló con más fuerza y algunas hojas se desprendieron de los árboles. El suave viento se arremolino y con las hojas bailaron un pequeño compás para luego desvanecerse en la oscuridad del bosque y de la noche... 

---**********--- 

Un aplauso retumbo por todo el salón y así continuaron por varios minutos, la hermosa joven estaba sonrojada tomada de la mano del rey de Fanelia. Estaba sonroja por que no se imaginaba haber terminado esa noche en medio de aplausos y felicitación proveniente de personas que ni siquiera conocía. Estaba sonrojada, no sabía que decir... pero para su suerte al bajar donde se encontraba una silla que parecía ser de Van se encontró con Merle que prácticamente saltó sobre ella abrazándola y sonriéndole, estaba contenta por ella y cuando se detuvo escucho que le susurraba un "Te lo dije ¿o no?" Entonces Hitomi recordó como ella le había advertido que esa misma noche Van le propondría matrimonio... por que no se acordó para estar preparada, pero creía que igual no había servido. Merle se separó y saltó sobre el rey de Fanelia que en ese momento terminaba de estrechar la mano de su primo, su fiel amigo. Vio con agrado ese abrazo, entre la felina y Van pero luego vio a Leo acercarse a ella lentamente, le sonrió con esa sonrisa tan sencilla y luego se paro delante de la prometida de su primo. 

Se inclino y tomó su mano besándola: - Te felicito Hitomi. 

Hitomi se sonrojo: - Gracias... Leo... 

Leo se levanto y sonriéndole le dijo: - Sabía que mi primero estaba enamorado de ti completamente, esperaba que hoy se te declara. 

Hitomi rió nerviosamente: - No sé que... decirte... 

Leo tomó sus manos: - Prométeme que harás muy feliz a mi primo, él se lo merece al igual que vos. 

Hitomi sonrió suavemente, entendía perfectamente sus palabras: - Siempre estaré con él. – Leo se corrió de delante de Hitomi y ella vio como todas las personas invitadas rodeaban a ellos... Van y ella... y a tres hombres, de bastante edad. Leo se hizo a un lado mientras Hitomi sentía como Van tomaba su mano, fuertemente. Los tres hombres se quedaron inmoviles sin siquiera dar señales de querer moverse... Hitomi estaba nerviosa, ¿qué harían esos hombres ahí?. Miró a Van buscando una respuesta, él para su sorpresa sonreía discretamente y a la vez serio. 

Para sorpresa de Hitomi quien ahora miraba a los tres hombres, estos se inclinaron en el piso agachando su cabeza delante de ellos dos. Hitomi se sorprendió muchísimo, los tres hombres elevaron si cabeza unos centímetros y la miraron a ella fijamente, se puso nerviosa Hitomi pero los tres hombres dijeron: - Futura reina de Fanelia la honramos esta noche. 

Van: - Esta noche he escogido a la futura reina de Fanelia – y Hitomi vio un poco sonrojada como todos los invitados volvían a clavar sus miradas sobre ella como hace segundos habían hecho. 

Trentón se levanto, el se encontraba en medio de los tres hombres. Se colocó delante de Hitomi y dejo a la luz un estuche medianamente grande, lentamente comenzó a abrirlo revelando para el asombro de Hitomi un hermoso collar de oro con el emblema de la familia Fanel grabado. Van se acercó a Trentón y retiro con sumo cuidado el collar, se giro a Hitomi quien lo miraba ahora sorprendida, él sonrió y dijo: - Este collar representa a la familia Fanel, solamente la futura reina de Fanelia tiene derecho a portarlo con orgullo – se acerco a su cuello y lo colocó en Hitomi haciendo que luciera más hermoso. 

De pronto, Trentón se aparto y dejo ver como Surcan y Jotar se acercaban a la joven pareja llevando en sus manos dos estuches de igual color que el anterior pero de menor tamaño aunque no menos chicos. Surcan abrió primero su estuche revelando un brazalete de oro de igual hermosura que el collar que ahora portaba Hitomi en su cuello. El brazalete tenia grabado a mano diferentes símbolos de la tierra de Fanelia, y alrededor del brazalete un río de rubí se extendía dándole un toque de maravilla. Van tomó el brazalete y la colocó en la muñeca derecha de Hitomi, ella solo sonreía mientras miraba a Van. 

Levanto la vista y vio con asombro un brazalete idéntico a la que ahora cargaba en el otro estuche, él que cargaba Jotar. El brazalete era muy hermoso; Las mujeres cada vez que veían una de las joyas suspiraban de emoción tomando del brazo a su acompañante, mientras que las jóvenes princesas miraban con ojos asesinos a Hitomi siendo reconocida como la verdadera prometida del rey de Fanelia. Van tomó él ultimo brazalete y lo colocó en la muñeca izquierda de Hitomi, mientras hacia esto decía: - Estos brazaletes simbolizan a cada una de las reinas y reyes que han gobernado las tierras de Fanelia deseando prosperidad y felicidad a la nueva pareja que gobernara estas tierras. 

Hitomi miraba asombrada a Van, él solo le sonreía con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, que apenas si pudo notar aunque después de pensarlo unos minutos de seguro ella estaría igual de condiciones que Van o peor... elevó la vista y vio con asombro a Merle trayendo el más pequeño de los estuches que había visto, uno pequeño... del mismo color que los anteriores pero de igual importancia, lo traía la protegida del rey de Fanelia. 

Leo sonreía desde un rincón, en la boda él estaría encargado de uno de los mayores tesoros de Fanelia. Miró contento la escena, se veía todo perfecto... 

Merle se detuvo frente a Hitomi y le sonrió mientras abría el pequeño estuche con todas las miradas clavadas sobre ella, no estaba nerviosa solo contenta de ser elegida para hacer esta tarea... era una tradición en Fanelia que el día del compromiso el consejo presentara los obsequios de fanelianos ante la prometida del rey, pero alguien de más cercanía al rey, alguien de plena confianza solo podía cargar el anillo de Fanelia... 

Hitomi ahogo un gritó de asombro mientras que muchas de las princesas parecían estar a punto de matar a Hitomi. Van sonreía esperando ver en el rostro de Hitomi el asombro y no pudo estar más conforme. Merle sonreía susurrando "Esto simboliza su unión" Hitomi sonrió luego de poner su rostro tranquilo... aunque por dentro sus nervios la comían. 

El anillo era el lazo de unión hasta el día de la ceremonia donde el general del rey, el más confiable de todos llevaría delante del altar el tesoro mejor guardado de Fanelia... la corona de la futura reina. Merle miró de soslayo a Leo y veía como sonreía, sabía que esperaba ansioso el día de la boda... 

Van tomó el anillo, un anillo dorado y de encantadora figura, portaba una pequeña piedra preciosa sobre si, un hermoso rubí de un color como las llamas. Tomó la mano de Hitomi y ella estiró su mano lo suficiente mientras Van introducía en su dedo el anillo diciendo: - Este anillo simbolizará nuestra unión – y lo terminó de colocar... 

Los aplausos y gritos de emoción no se hicieron esperar por parte de los invitados a excepción de varias jovencitas pero la minoría. Van para sorpresa de Hitomi, la estrecho en un abrazo y capturo sus labios en un beso apasionado, todos en la fiesta aplaudieron con más energía y festejaron que la nueva reina sería coronada en poco tiempo. Al separarse Van y Hitomi estaban sonrojados pero luego de unos segundos fueron felicitados por miles de reyes y reinas, princesas que habían dejado en el olvido el poco resentimiento hacia Hitomi aunque siempre quedaba alguna que otra. Los reyes estaban alegres de haber presenciado una escena que sería recordaba por la historia de toda Gaea, mientras las reinas solo sonreían recordando de vez en cuando el momento en que ellas también fueron tomadas como prometidas y luego esposas. 

La luna fantasma brillaba con verdadera luz, una luz plateada llena de misterio y a la vez calidez que envolvía hasta el más recorrido lugar en toda Gaea. El bosque ahora estaba tranquilo mientras la brisa de la noche jugaba aún con muchas energías. Las flores parecieron haber escuchado la noticia de Fanelia por que comenzaron a liberar unas hermosas fragancias de exquisito aroma, se impregnaban en cualquier sitio conquistando toda Fanelia con su aroma, suave, dulce y lleno de exquisitez... 

---*****-----*****--- 

**Notas de la autora LIGHT ANGEL **

¡NO PUEDO MÁS! (angel cae sentada en la silla respirando profundamente) ¡Esto ha sido mi record de escritura! :P ¿o me equivoco? Este ha sido el chap. Más largo hasta ahora que he escrito, ni yo puedo creerlo. (angel mira al público) ^^U jejeje ¡hola a todos! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que muy bien, bueno como ven yo aquí terminándoles el ultimo chap. De mi historia de Escaflowne, no se preocupes no es él ultimo... aún me faltan MUCHAS cosas más por escribir, aclarar, decir, hablar... Pero por ahora espero que esto los mantenga contentos, no saben lo que me ha costado escribirlo, creo que he dejado mi alma en alguna de las líneas de arriba XDDDDD jajaja 

Bueno, primero que nada, deseo que: ME DEJEN MUCHOS R/R ¡PLEASE! ^^ No cuestan mucho y ponen a esta autora muy contenta ^^ de verdad, a parte... ¬ ¬ tú que miras la pantalla ¿has dejado ya un r/r? ¡QUE TE CUESTA! ^^ Uno chiquito please!!! R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R 

Ejem... la emoción del momento :P Lo segundo que les quiero contar es que he empezado con las clases ¬ ¬***** osea... = mucho estudio, así que el siguiente chap. Me tomara un poco de + tiempo ¡GOMEN! Pero bueno no puedo hacer nada para librarme de mis profes ¬ ¬* y alguno compañero molesto ¬ ¬**** (¿será que siempre habrá? O es como una ley que siempre debe haber compañeros molestos) bueno ^^U espero no volver contándoles que mate algún que otro compañero del colegio ejem... ^^U 

POR CIERTO ¿cómo les apreció que va el fic?... ¿por buen camino? Espero que sí. Una cosa antes de irme... sobre la ceremonia de compromiso se me ocurrió que podría ser así, digo... no igual a la de la tierra :P 

Ah! Antes de que me olviden y me demanden las profesoras de BIOLOGÍA y CIENCIAS NATURALEZ ^^U, la flor que nombre antes (Citranis) ¡NO EXISTE! _ la invente yo :P así que si alguien les pregunta en una prueba de BIOLOGÍA o CIENCIAS NATURALES: nombren tres flores ¡POR NINGUN MOTIVO PONGAN Citranis! O sino seré demandaba jajaja 

Bueno, por ahora eso es todo ^^ y espero sus comentarios sobre como va la historia, si encuentran alguna queja díganmela, dudas díganmelas, felicitaciones díganmelos, telefotos de chicos atractivos del anime díganmelos, comentarios díganmelos, todo lo que quieran díganmelo. 

**SAYONARA A TODOS Y MUCHOS ABRAZOS ^^ hasta la prox. y rueguen por mi que no me mandan exámenes :P **

¡AH! Gomen también por algunos datos que no pasaron, se que en el anterior fic había puesto adelantos ciertas escenas pero con lo largo que se hizo este fic tuve que volver a acortar escenas T.T lo siento de todo corazón, pero en el próximo fic se llevarán el gusto ;) 

Para los impacientes como yo :P 

ADELANTOS: Leo se enfrentara contra un nuevo enemigo, uno sumamente personal. Saldrá lastimado pero estará bien por ayuda de alguien. ¡AHORA SÍ! Van descubrirá que lleva en su espalda un hermoso dragón negro *¬* Y una sorpresa que dejará a todos con la boca abierta y a muchos fanáticos de V&H los dejara muy contentos ^^ sorpresas, sorpresas, sorpresas ^^ muy pronto llegarán. 


	6. Visiones en Gaea

**...:ESCAFLOWNE:... **

**Capitulo 6: Visiones en Gaea. **

La brisa nocturna aún se mantenía en el aire sobre toda Gaea celebrando por que la nueva reina de Fanelia había sido escogida... una reina muy hermosa, una reina de la luna fantasma... en el cielo infinito el maravilloso astro brillaba intensamente, liberando un brillo plateado que hacía cobrar vida a la naturaleza faneliana junto con la brisa de la noche meciendo todo aquello que pudiera moverse. Las fieles damas de compañía... las estrellas, bañaban el manto negro del cielo de toda Gaea dándole un destello a cada parte del manto sin opacar a los astros de Gaea... 

En el jardín del castillo todo era tranquilo, y esa tranquilidad tan hermosa solo fue interrumpida por un suspiro... un largo suspiro de cansancio. La hermosa felina de la corte de Fanelia estaba sentada en una banca del jardín, uno de los tantos jardines pero que a diferencia de los demás este jardín conducía directamente a los establos, se podían ver desde el jardín los grandes establos del castillo por que estaban al final de un largo camino de piedra que se perdía en alguna vuelta bañada por los árboles... el relincho de los caballos que ahora se establecían ahí demostraban que estaba cerca. 

La felina elevó sus ojos y miro hacia el camino que conducía al establo, sonrió disfrutando de la maravillosa compañía de ellos, de los magníficos corceles del reino en donde ella vivía... Respiro un poco sintiendo bañar su rostro por la brisa nocturna, estaba agotada de tanto baile dentro de la fiesta, había salido un rato a disfrutar de la paz y tranquilidad que podía ofrecerle el castillo donde ella vivía. Se estiró un poco en la banca y miro a la luna plateada, la luna fantasma como bañaba sus alrededores con su brillo. 

Merle sonrió un poco en su lugar: - Qué refrescante fue haber venido, espero que el amo Van no note mi ausencia unos segundos. 

-De seguro lo hará, una felina tan hermosa como tu se distingue entre todas– había dicho una voz en su hombro junto a su oído. 

Merle se giró bruscamente y miro sorprendida a un Leo que le sonreía sin pena: - ¿Y tu que haces aquí? 

Leo mirándola salto sobre el banco para aterrizar sentado a su lado: - Nada, es solo que mi pareja de baile parece que se la trago la tierra y vine a buscar a otra felina para divertirme. 

Merle enojada le dijo: - ¡¿Cómo?! 

Leo rió: - No te enojes, pero lo de mi pareja es verdad, se me escapo entre mis manos. 

Merle lo miro sorprendida: - Te dije que vendría aquí, necesitaba refrescarme. 

Leo se acomodo mejor en la banca y miro a Merle fijamente, haciendo que la felina se pusiera un poco nerviosa: - Ya lo sé, me lo aclaraste dos veces pero como eres mi pareja me pareció correcto venir a acompañarte... 

Merle media indignada con un dejo en su voz le dijo: - ¿Solo por que eres mi pareja vienes a hacerme compañía? – bajo su vista, no sabía por que pero en su interior un sentimiento de tristeza la inundo... en realidad ella sabía perfectamente por que ese sentimiento se había apoderado de su cuerpo y su corazón... 

Leo observó su reacción y se preocupo: - ¿Sucede algo?... – Merle sintió como él con su mano elevaba su rostro hasta que quedo, sobre la misma línea visual, sus ojos y los de él. Se miraron unos segundos hasta que la sonrisa de él hizo que apareciera sobre su rostro un leve sonrojo - ¿sabes algo? Yo vine acá con vos... no por que seas mi pareja de baile... estaba preocupado por vos, y por eso vine – dijo finalizando las dudas de ella... pero no la soltó, algo dentro de él se lo impedía... ¿pero que era?... ella estaba ahí aún viéndolo, esperando una acción que le dijera que el tiempo no se había detenido. 

Merle tenía un sonrojo sobre las mejillas de ella, la hermosa felina se quedó estática ante los ojos miel de su compañero que la estaban incomodando con cada segundo que pasaba, con cada brisa que sentía sobre su piel... 

El rostro de Leo estaba bañado por los rayos de la noche, dejando ver su porte tan masculino y los hermosos ojos que poseía... miel de abejas recién sacada del panal, un cuerpo bien formado, una sonrisa seductora y llena de alegría ... ¡NO! No podía pensar eso del ser que estaba delante de ella... no... no... ¿qué le estaba pasando a la felina de Fanelia?... se dejo llevar, era tibio el toque de la mano de él contra su piel..., pero luego tomó un poco de voluntad y dijo: - Leo... – lo llamo, ahora él la estaba soltando, y se volvía a su anterior lugar. No se movieron, no se dijeron palabras, simplemente se quedaron ahí cada uno en una parte de la banca admirando la brisa fresca, el brillo de la noches, la compañía mutua... 

Merle de pronto movió sus orejas un poco de adelante para atrás, abriendo los ojos un poco como si sintiera que alguien se acercara... como si oyera que alguien se acercaba. Se levanto de la banca mientras un sonido de cascos resonaba detrás de donde ellos dos estaban, Leo la observo sin moverse con sus ojos, la brisa sopló meciendo los árboles y una lluvia de hojas cayo sobre el jardín, en las sombras cada vez se proyectaba un figura humana que dejaba escuchar su tranquilo caminar en el largo camino hacia las caballerizas... 

Merle que miraba a la sombra andante pregunto dudosa: - ¿Quién esta ahí? – dijo mientras Leo se levantaba parándose detrás de ella... ¿protectoramente? 

La sombra cada vez se hacía más clara, aún en la oscuridad pero hasta ese entonces solo una sonrisa blanca llena de astucia y alegría mezcladas surgió entre las sombras del jardín. De pronto y ante los jóvenes Leo y Merle la sombra se detuvo mostrándose bajo la luz plateada de la luna fantasma como un joven de largos cabellos, negros como la noche... y ojos de un azul intenso que podían pasar como un mar profundo. 

Era un joven atractivo de un excelente porte, ojos misteriosos, mirar astuto, sonrisa silenciosa y un cabello lacio que se mecía ahora con la brisa nocturna. No se movía y Leo solo lo miraba desconfiado mirándolo de arriba abajo preparado para cualquier movimiento brusco, algo dentro de él... no lo dejaba bajar la guardia delante de ese muchacho. 

El joven sonreía aún mientras que ambos fanelianos solo lo miraban, bajo una noche que prometía sorpresas y emociones... que ya habían empezado. 

Aquel atractivo joven vestía elegantemente, una armadura sencilla pero que denotaba cuidado y sobre todo protección para aquel que la usase... su dueño... Para sorpresa de Merle y Leo hizo una inclinación respetuosa mientras sus ojos se perdían tras su mata de cabello largo, un cabello oscuro como las tinieblas. 

Se levanto de nuevo orgulloso, como si todo el tiempo se detuviera a su voluntad. Sonrió aún más sin dejar ver sus hermosos ojos y su misterioso mirar: - Buenas noches, Leo. – una brisa pasó entre ellos – y buenas noches a usted señorita Merle. 

Leo la miro de pronto bajando su vista apresuradamente como llamándola visualmente paras que le respondiera mentalmente varias preguntas que rondaban su cabeza. Merle sonrió a su compañero de ojos miel y se giró al joven frente a ella, entonces pudo admirar los maravillosos ojos azules que tenía: - Buenas noches Nicolás... 

Nicolás sonrió disfrutando del ambiente, hasta que por fin suspiro meditando que Leo sería un estorbo en especial con la mirada tan rara que tenía. Dejo de mirarlo y volvió su vista a la joven felina, realmente una hermosa joven pensó. Dijo entonces como respuesta: - Veo que a usted señorita como a mí nos gustan los paseos bajo la luna. 

Listo pensó Leo, se mantenía tranquilo en su lugar externamente... pero en su interior algo debatía entre quedarse quieto o llevarse a Merle aunque sea a rastras lejos de ese... 

Merle solo estaba ahí, no era tan inocente como Hitomi: - Dudo que hayamos salido con los mismos fines a este jardín. 

Nicolás se acerco y se quedo a escasos metros de la pareja faneliana: - Acierta señorita Merle, pero después de todo hemos tenido la misma idea... disfrutar de este maravilloso lugar. 

Merle algo cortante dijo: - Si usted lo dice... 

Nicolás sonrió siniestramente: - Me siento lastimado ante sus palabras – acercó su mano a la empuñadura de su espada – pero por ahora solo deseo una batalla contra ¡LEO! – desenvaino su espada corriendo contra el cuerpo de Leo. En un acto reflejo el joven de ojos miel agarro del brazo a Merle y la arrojó contra la suave hierva del jardín terminando acostada boca abajo. La felina estaba aturdida en el suelo mientras su conciencia regresaba a su cuerpo, respiro profundamente y para cuando analizo en su mente todo abrió los ojos y elevó su mirada a los dos espadachines que mantenían con todas sus fuerzas unidas sus fieles compañeras... sus espadas... 

Merle: - ¡LEO! – gritó tratando de decirle con su nombre que ella estaba bien, que no se diera por vencida y que derrotara aquel que había llegado a buscar pelea. El espadachín de ojos miel por suerte había reaccionado rápidamente, apartando a Merle del camino de la pelea y desenvainando su espada derecha contra la espada de su oponente de ojos azules. 

Las espadas temblaban por toda la fuerza que ellos las mantenían unidas tratando de que su oponente flaquera para aprovechar el momento y atacarlo con todas las energías posibles. Pero ninguno daba muestra de debilidad... un empujón entre ambas espadas y se separaron opuestamente, sus pies levantaron un poco el polvo del suelo y con gran energía ambos volvieron a embestirse con gran fuerza. Las chispas salían volando sin piedad, y las espadas obedecían fielmente a sus amos tratando de destruir a su plateada oponente. La brisa apenas se sentía en el ambiente moviendo en aquel gigante jardín las plantas que dejaron liberar las hojas, la luz de la luna plateada se transformó en un faro para aquellos peleadores... esta lucha no daría tregua... 

Leo chocó contra la espada de Nicolás, pero luego la levanto sobre su cabeza para detener un ataque de su oponente. La lucha estaba dándose entre dos espadachines muy capacitados: - ¿Por qué? 

Nicolás sonrió siniestramente, sus ojos azules liberaron un brillo de alegría: - Solamente por que yo lo deseo... 

Leo sonrió con esa sonrisa que él era único de formar en sus labios: - Nadie quiere luchar solo por que lo desea... 

Nicolás se separó y enfrente de Leo dijo manteniendo su guardia y espada listas: - Él deseo es algo que nadie puede conocer... nadie... el deseo surge en el corazón de las personas y se puede ver en la mirada – corrió con fuerza y junto su espada con la de él – el deseo... – dijo mirándolo a los ojos y susurrando – se ve en la mirada, una mirada como la mía al pelear o una mirada como la tuya... – Leo abrió los ojos lo máximo sorprendido por lo que su oponente decía sonriendo cínicamente – no te sorprendas Leo, tu mirada solo demuestra deseo cada vez que alguien esta cerca de ti... – y en un empujón con fuerza derribo a Leo contra el suelo. 

Leo no soltó su espada y la tomó con más fuerza, ese golpe lo tomó por sorpresa pero más sorpresivo fue lo que él le dijo... no sabía que pensar, no sabía que sentir, no sabía nada: - No pienso rendirme... 

Nicolás: - Es lo menos que esperaba de ti 

Leo se levantó con un ágil movimiento y ya estaba en la lucha nuevamente, él lucharía hasta que sus ultimas fuerzas lo abandonara. Sus ojos miel brillaron con energía sintiendo que la pelea traspasaba sus sentidos y lo atrapada, dejando en ella todo su esfuerzo. Un choque aquí... un choque por allá... las chispas brillaban en la noche mientras la felina sentía su mundo caerse con nerviosismo y temor por el joven primo de su amo Van. 

Sus cabellos apenas se movieron con la brisa y sus ojos no se movían de cada movimiento, estaría ahí hasta que Leo dejará de pelear y nada la llevaría a irse lejos de ese lugar. Quería quedarse para alentarlo, sabía que no lo podía ayudar físicamente, pero espiritualmente lo apoyaría con su presencia. 

Merle susurro perdida en la pelea de espadachines: - Por favor Leo... ten mucho cuidado... 

Leo estiró su espada tratando de arremeter contra Nicolás pero este estaba listo y logró frenarlo a tiempo, sus largos cabellos atados se movieron con su cuerpo y su mirar azul intenso brillo en la oscuridad trayendo a su mente una salida rápida a la pelea. Sonrió y levantó la espada para tratar de atacar por arriba de Leo pero él... él joven de ojos miel sabía su ataque y detuvo la espada de su contrincante, no sabía que algo había fallado en ese movimiento... una mano sola sostenía la espada... solo una... 

Y ahí el joven faneliano sintió como el frío del metal traspasaba su cuerpo, sus entrañas, dejando solamente que un liquido rojo fluyera sobre sus ropas. Merle se cubrió la boca aterrada, vio cada movimiento y su grito calló en su garganta, sin poder escapar de sus labios. 

Leo abrió los ojos mientras el metal salía de su cuerpo, muy frío se sintió y al instante ese frío fue reemplazado por el calor de su sangre... de una herida en su cuerpo. Bajo sus ojos miel y se topó con los ojos azules de su oponente y su sonrisa casi ridícula de alegría en su boca, bajo más la vista y con la mano libre que tenía tapó su herida en su cuerpo, Nicolás estaba cerca y esta no la cobraría barata... 

Él joven general de Sebastián lo veía satisfecho de poder haber lastimado a Leo, lo miro sonriendo de orgullo pero luego algo lo asusto... una sonrisa en los labios del primo del rey Van se formó, una sonrisa ¿contenta?... No tubo tiempo a reaccionar, no tuvo tiempo a preguntar, no tuvo tiempo a mover sus reflejos por que una espada se hundía en su pierna, el metal filoso de la espada de su contrincante. Bajo la vista y vio a Leo lentamente caer al suelo mientras sus ojos miraban aterrado la primera herida que había tenido, una herida que dejaba fluir un líquido carmín. Solamente lo conocía por que brotaba de sus oponentes y no de él... nadie lo había lastimado tan profundamente como el hombre que yacía tirado en el suelo frente a él. Su traje negro de soldado ahora se manchaba cada vez más con sangre... 

Nicolás miró con desprecio y a la vez admiración al joven de ojos miel: - Lo has hecho bien... siéntete orgulloso Leo, por que fuiste el primero en lastimarme tan profundamente, el primero y él ultimo... 

Leo tenía una mirada aturdida y casi perdida, su sangre tan roja e intensa que brillaba ante la luna se comenzaba a filtrar por su herida y caer en el suelo, su mano estaba manchada de igual forma, pero para la sorpresa de todos su sonrisa no se borraba de sus labios: - Solo fue un error mío... 

Nicolás se dio la vuelta: - Y eso solo basta para perder la vida... – de pronto miro de soslayo a la felina que al sentir su mirada lo miro con sus ojos llenos de rabia y enojo... sus pelos se erizaron y él simplemente la miró de costado – Y tu... no pienses hablar de este encuentro, o la pagaras peor que él – dijo mirando a Leo, Merle sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo... tenia miedo. 

Leo: - Será la ultima vez que me lastimes de esta forma... 

Nicolás sonrió: - Presumido... 

Leo aún tenía su sonrisa, el joven primo de Van Fanel miró por ultima vez a su oponente: - Desde siempre... - a su lado llegaba una felina con unos ojos preocupados, aterrados sin poder creer lo que veía. 

Nicolás levantó su mano izquierda ante sus ojos azules mientras se perdía en la oscuridad del jardín, admiraba su segunda compañera... una espada pequeña y de liviano peso, lo suficientemente rápida para terminar bebiendo un poco de la sangre de un oponente bueno como él de esta noche. Ahora estaba bañada en sangre carmesí, su mano también... 

Siguió caminando y así como llegó se perdió en medio de toda la oscuridad que la luna de ilusiones no podía espantar con su brillante luz. 

****---------**** 

Las luces aún no apagaban en el salón del castillo, y en medio de la pista de baile donde la orquesta dirigía toda su música... la joven de la luna fantasma estaba tomada de la mano con el rey de toda Fanelia, Van Fanel... estaba bailando a su lado perdida en la maravillosa mirada ardiente de su acompañante de baile. Ambos estaban danzando al son de la melodiosa noche sonriéndose irradiando una brillante luz de felicidad. Todos a su alrededor portaban sus mejores gasas en vestidos y trajes por esa noche la reina de Fanelia había sido escogida. 

Van sostenía por la cintura a su prometida de ojos esmeraldas mientras hablaban de pequeños temas sin importancia pero que hacían que entre ellos las risas fluyeran como agua de cascada, no tenían prisa por que esa noche el tiempo se había detenido. Hitomi, ahora la prometida del rey de Fanelia portaba las joyas sagradas, solo la futura reina de Fanelia podía usar con orgullo esas prendas brillantes que la marcaban como la protegida de la corona faneliana. Un collar dorado brillante como el sol, dos brazaletes de oro y rubí peleándose entre esas piedras preciosas solamente por ver quien resaltaba más, y él ultimo toque que llevaba era un anillo de igual delicadeza, dorado y una piedra roja como llamas ardientes... 

Hitomi: - Me he llevado una gran sorpresa Van esta noche. 

Van se acerco un poco más al cuerpo de su prometida a medida que la música tan alegre se transformaba en una melodía suave, dulce y tranquila llenando cada perdido rincón e inundando los corazones de los danzantes, cada pareja se junto más uniéndose en un apacible balanceo de sus cuerpos. El rey de Fanelia tenía un pequeño sonrojo, leve, pero indudablemente lo transformaba en un ser muy tierno ante los ojos esmeralda, se fue acercando hasta perderse en la cabellera de Hitomi, olvidando penas y disfrutando del contacto que se formaba entre ellos: - Yo he disfrutado de la mayor de las sorpresas. 

Hitomi se asombró ante ese comentario y dijo con su rostro apoyado en el cuerpo de Van, no se movió: - ¿Y a que se debe esa sorpresa? 

Van sonrió aspirando el suave aroma que los cabellos de ella liberaban, una delicia interna lo atrapó: - No adivinas... – Hitomi negó con la cabeza sin decir palabra alguna – que hayas aceptado ser mi prometida – Hitomi sonrió y se dejo llevar por la música y el cuerpo de él – mi reina... mi esposa... mi amante... la madre de mis hijos... 

Hitomi abrió los ojos: - ¿Cómo? – dijo elevando su rostro para atrapar la sonrisa tranquila de Van y descubrir el sonrojo sobre sus mejillas masculinas. 

Van estaba ahí danzando a su lado y dijo susurrándole: - Quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos... quiero tener un hijo contigo Hitomi, la unión de nosotros dos... – Hitomi no supo que decir pero algo dentro de ella daba un salto de alegría a la vez que la vergüenza dentro de ella poco a poco la envolvía. Solo pudo hacer una cosa... estrecharse más al cuerpo de su ángel de ojos rojos. La melodía se detuvo lentamente y los danzantes detuvieron sus pasos para mirar a la orquesta y bañarla en una serie de aplausos estrepitosos. 

Hitomi sonrió: - Han tocado de maravilla – decía aplaudiendo. Pero algo detuvo su atención desviándola hacia Van que miraba preocupado a un punto dentro del salón, la puerta de entrada. Su vista estaba compuesta por diferentes sentimientos que parecían no saber en que orden sobresalir en su mirar, todo mezclado... dudas... todo rondaba su mirada y no pudo evitar querer compartir lo que él pensaba, cambio sus ojos esmeraldas de él a la enorme entrada del salón y vio a dos guardias entablar una conversación que a sus ojos aparentaban seriedad exclusiva. De pronto uno de ellos se acerco a un hombre bastante bien vestido que parecía ocultar una pequeña armadura y cargaba una larga y fina espada, asintió al caballero y se encamino entre la masa de gente precisamente... hacia ellos... 

El hombre caminaba a paso decidido con la idea de hablar con su joven acompañante de ojos rojo. De pronto no supo que paso, imágenes muy rápidas pasaron por su mente, dos espadas en un choque juntándose... una luna fantasma en lo alto... tres cuerpos... uno en el suelo. No se movió simplemente veía todo atentamente como una observadora pero sin comprender... uno de los cuerpos se giró a ella y clavó sus ojos azul intenso sobre Hitomi, un escalofrío la recorrió por completo sin dejar de pensar si aquel chico sabría que ella lo observaba. No pudo resistirse y retrocedió, sus ojos azules aún la miraba y notó como sus largos cabellos negros se movían con una brisa... la oscuridad se tragó todo a su alrededor salvó a ellos dos... 

-Mira lo que mi poder puede hacer... admira la destrucción de tus amigos... - decía mientras desenvainaba su espada y un brillo plateado cubría su espada fina – señorita, pronto la oscuridad cubrirá Gaea y solo los elegidos sobreviviremos para ver un nuevo día. 

Hitomi: - ¿Qué buscas? 

-Solo hallar la victoria... – sonrió astutamente – no importa el precio... – Hitomi se asustó y retrocedió unos pasos, aquella voz que había utilizado había erizado todos sus pensamientos sintiendo como un frío se apoderaba de ella... 

Van: - No te muevas... viene a decirme algo. – dijo apartándola de aquella visión tan escalofriante que había tenido... 

Hitomi: - ¿Cómo estas tan seguro? – se animo a preguntar luego de tranquilizarse un poco y algo dudosa dijo sin apartar la mirada del hombre que ya llegaba hacia ellos dos. 

Van: - Solo lo sé... – Hitomi no supo que decir, entonces en segundos un hombre de aproximadamente 21 años se acercó a ellos, su corta cabellera castaña oscura con sus ojos de un marrón bien intenso se paro delante de su rey y haciendo una leve reverencia en respeto. 

El hombre entonces luego de un asentimiento de su rey para que hablara dijo: - Necesita ir a la habitación de la señorita Merle – dijo en voz baja mientras ya ellos tres estaban en las enormes puertas del salón, habían preferido aislarse de las demás personas por cuestiones de seguridad. 

Van estaba preocupado: - ¿Ha sucedido algo de lo que deba enterarme antes de ir? 

El hombre negó con la cabeza: - Un ataque señor... es solo lo que me han dicho, parece ser que la señorita Merle quiere ponerlo al tanto de todo. Hitomi susurró suavemente el nombre de su amiga felina... 

Van se giro y vio a Hitomi a su lado: - Quédate en la fiesta, yo iré a buscar a Merle. 

Hitomi negó con su cabeza y le sonrió buscando en su ser toda tranquilidad que pudiera impartirle a su prometido por que presentía que pronto se enfrentaría a algo que lo golpearía: - Iré contigo... 

Van: - No, tu te quedarás. 

Hitomi: - Y luego iré, ahora o más tarde no hará mucha diferencia. 

Van suspiro, por ahora no tenía tiempo de discutir con ella. Asintió y emprendió la marcha hasta que se detuvo unos pasos y miro al guardia: - Manda a Leo a la habitación de Merle, veré que sucede. – Él guardia no dijo nada mientras el rey emprendía camino, Hitomi no aparto la vista del guardia y sabía que pensaba... esta noche habría muchas emociones... 

Caminaron por un buen trecho de un pasillo, las antorchas que apenas iluminaban con su luz tenue dejaban un aire misterioso, cada paso retumbaba en las paredes, todo parecía una historia de terror a la que solo le faltaba... 

-AHHHHHHHHHHH!- un gritó para detener el andar del rey de Fanelia y su prometida, se quedaron helados en sus lugares sin emitir ningún sonido, con los ojos abiertos de par por la sorpresa de aquel escalofriante grito humano. Hitomi apretó con fuerza el brazo del Van sin querer separarse del lugar hasta que algo la turbo... la visión que había tenido. Ambos buscaron sus ojos y se miraron como tratando de leer en la mente de su compañero las respuestas que su mente no podía dales... entendieron... un grito masculino cortó como navaja el tétrico ambiente y congeló los corazones de los dos seres que ahora se postraban delante de la puerta de madera, y Van con su fuerza la abrió esperando saber que ritual se llevaba a cabo, esa voz sabía de quien era... su primo... 

Van: - ¿Qué suce... ? – se quedo paralizado, mientras Hitomi se llevaba una mano a la boca ahogando un grito que ya había amenazado con escapar. Se quedaron en el marco de la puerta espantados por lo que sus ojos les mostraban... 

Dentro de la habitación una cama elegantemente decorada yacía cuidando un cuerpo que se revolcaba como si una pesadilla lo atrapará, una felina apenas podía sujetarlo dejando ver en su rostro marcas de lo que alguna vez fue un río de lagrimas de tristeza. 

Van actuó en forma de reflejo por que en instantes estaba en la cama de su primo sosteniendo su cuerpo que aún no dejaba de revolcarse inquietamente a causa del dolor de la sangre que lo bañaba... Hitomi se despertó de su transe aún en la puerta de la habitación de Leo, rápidamente la cerró y se acercó a la cama, vio horrorizada un espectáculo que paralizaría la sangre de hasta él más fuerte del reino... 

El cuerpo de Leo estaba cubierto únicamente por el pantalón que llevaba en la fiesta, empapado de sangre roja, su cuerpo poseía unas marcas apenas leves... rasguños pensó la visionaria, pero lo que más parecía causar problemas a Leo era una herida profunda que no dejaba de emanar sangre justo en la parte de su abdomen. Van estaba sujetándolo con fuerza teniendo por supuesto cuidado con la herida de su primo, sin embargo Merle apenas si podía curar la herida de Leo, Hitomi entonces se acercó a la felina y tomó con sus manos un ungüento de color verde oscuro en un frasco que tenía, miró en instantes la herida y vio como ella trataba de ponérselo, iba bastante bien... Tomó aire y con él también busco tomar un poco de fuerza para continuar, su compañera estaba demasiado perturbada para continuar con la labor por que apenas y se dio cuenta de que ella le había arrebatado el frasco. 

Merle sujeto de los hombros a Leo luego de reaccionar, mientras que Van le atrapó las piernas, estaba totalmente incapacitado de moverse, eso ayudaría muchísimo a Hitomi. Introdujo dos de sus finos dedos y lo vio unos segundos antes de comenzar a colocarlo en la herida. Primero un poco por aquí y luego por allá para sellar cada tramo donde la sangre salía... continuó así por un buen rato mientras el joven de ojos miel que tenía una respiración agitada ahora se tranquilizaba comenzando a relajarse en la cama, esto si que debía de dolerle... la herida había estado infectada, por suerte no parecía sobrepasar más allá de lo grave eso tranquilizo a la visionaria. 

No podía desconcentrarse de su trabajo, pero al finalizar pasó el reverso de la mano que tenía restos del ungüento para limpiarse la transpiración de su frente, dejó escapar un suspiro: - Ya esta – y estas palabras. Leo ahora respiraba tranquilo sobre la cama disfrutando lo que prometía ser un placentero sueño, con algún, pero pequeño dolor. Tomó unas vendas de color blanco que se encontraban en la almohada de la cama, y comenzó a rodear el cuerpo del primo del rey con ayuda de este ultimo... terminaron lo que parecía un buen trabajo. 

Van: - ¿Cómo se encuentra? – se atrevió a preguntar luego de unos minutos de silencio solamente roto con la brisa que entraba por la ventana tratando de averiguar que había pasado. 

Hitomi miró a su prometido y sonriendo: - Supongo que estará bien, el medicamento que Merle le estaba poniendo parecía actuar rápido... – de pronto ambos se acordaron de la felina que yacía admirando el rostro de Leo con sentimientos todos mezclados en su mirar - ¿Merle? 

La felina salió de su trance y al fin pudo admirar bien a los acompañantes de esa noche. Aún vestían sus ropas de gala que habían utilizado en la fiesta, las suyas estaban empapadas de tierra y pasto, sucias y olvidadas solamente por la batalla que sucedió instantes antes. Su peinado ahora dejaba sueltos sus cabellos rozados oscuro sin importancia de la chica, miró a Hitomi y la vio con sangre en su vestido y sus manos, miro luego a su amo Van dándole la misma imagen... sangre. Agachó sus ojos y estiro delante de ellos sus manos para descubrirse de igual manera... sangre de él. 

Siguió ahí bajo la atenta atención de Van y Hitomi hasta que ella los vio y dijo: - Gracias... – suavemente, casi en un susurro. 

Van: - No me lo agradezcas Merle, no nos lo agradezcas... solamente dime que paso con mi general – la voz estaba cargada de ira contenida, furia y una calma preocupante... 

Merle: - Nos... Leo y yo... – no podía seguir. Van Fanel estaba a punto de exigirle que le contará pero la mano de Hitomi y su rostro negando rotundamente aquella pregunta lo calmaron hasta volver a su lugar en medio de la cama de su primo. 

Hitomi: - No nos lo digas Merle. Apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga y dijo con una sonrisa en la boca: - Él estará bien, solamente necesita descansar y mañana ya podrá volver a bromear como siempre lo hace. – La felina de Fanelia asintió y con sus manos limpió algunas lagrimas que ya asomaban por sus ojos. Van se levantó de la cama y salió por la puerta azotándola estrepitosamente, sin piedad y sin consideración a nadie. Desapareció y las jóvenes habían seguido sus pasos hasta que se perdió detrás de aquel objeto enorme de madera. Se miraron y luego sintieron a Leo respirar tranquilamente de nuevo, algo dentro de ellas se calmo. 

Merle: - Debes ir con él... te necesita. 

Hitomi la miró confundida: - Lo dudo, quiere estar solo. Luego iré con él. 

Merle: - Gracias por no pedirme explicaciones. 

Hitomi negó con la cabeza: - No las necesito... 

Merle estaba media confundida: - ¿Por qué? 

Hitomi sintió como su mente removía en sus recuerdos, las imágenes de la visión aún ponían su piel de gallina: - Lo vi. 

Merle: - ¿Una visión? 

Hitomi asintió: - Una tétrica visión. 

Merle: - ¿Todo? 

Hitomi: - Casi... ¿su nombre? 

Merle susurro: - Nicolás. 

Hitomi elevó sus ojos hacía las enormes ventanas saliéndose de la cama para luego pararse en la entrada del balcón, no se movió y dejo que su cabello fuera llevado por la brisa, miró la luna fantasma perdida en ella: - Debió ser duro ¿verdad? 

Merle se levantó de la cama dándole una ultima vista a Leo que descansaba tranquilo, se fue a sentar a los sillones de la habitación tomando un poco de aire fresco para relajar la tensión de su cuerpo: - Así fue. - Hitomi se giró pero no se movió de la entrada del balcón dejando dibujar su figura con la luz de la luna. La felina continuó – Pero me hubiera gustado hacer más que quedarme como espectadora. 

Hitomi: - No debes decir eso... hiciste mucho más por él que nadie. 

Merle negó dejando sus ojos ocultos por sus párpados: - Solamente lo vi caer herido, vi correr su sangre... solamente hice eso. 

Hitomi: - Ahí solamente te menosprecias... pero dime algo Merle ¿quién fue la persona que trajo a Leo a esta habitación para sanar sus heridas? 

Merle: - Yo... – dijo bajo como sí aún no estuviera segura. 

Hitomi: - ¿Quién fue la persona que preparó el ungüento para la herida tan profunda de su cuerpo? 

Merle: - Yo... pero nada más Hitomi. 

Hitomi negó sonriendo: - Hiciste más que nadie. Incluso Van esta ofendido consigo mismo por no haber hecho nada más. 

Merle gritó escandalizada: - ¡NO! El amo Van lo ayudó mucho, me ayudó a mí. 

Hitomi: - Lo sé, pero él no lo sabe. – lo meditó y sonrió, pronto tendría una platica de seguro parecía con su prometido. 

Merle: - Ve a cuidar al amo Van, yo me quedaré junto a Leo. De seguro cuando se despierte no habrá nada más que lo alegre que molestarme, con eso estará mucho mejor – una sonrisa un poco dificultosa formó en su rostro. 

Hitomi rió ante ese comentario y vio a Merle, una muchacha de muy fuerte carácter, sabía que ella no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente... agradecía internamente eso: - Me iré pero volveré dentro de un rato, para cualquier cosa que ambos necesiten. 

La muchacha de mirada esmeralda se dirigió a la puerta abriéndola para irse, cuando la voz de Merle la detuvo – Suerte – dijo suavemente, una terrible catástrofe parecía estar cayendo sobre la ciudad de Fanelia y ellos estaban en el medio. Cerró la puerta y el silencio volvió a reinar... 

****---------**** 

Un golpe secó resonó en toda la habitación que solo la luz plateada de la luna dispersaba dejando un ambiente bastante oscuro. Dos personas estaban inmóviles como estatuas siendo talladas por un artista pero no era esa la verdad, uno de ellos mantenía la mano levantada en el aire y el otro solamente tenía una mejilla sonrojada y la vista perdida en un rincón... 

-Te dije que no hicieras locuras... Nicolás- había dicho uno de los dos hombre, sus cabellos negros cortos se perdían en la oscuridad de la hermosa habitación mientras que sus ojos de igual negrura emanaban ira desquitada en un golpe... una cachetada. 

Nicolás formó una sonrisa irónica en sus labios volviendo su vista de nuevo a Sebastián, sus ojos azules oscuro se clavan en él lanzándole un dejo de astucia grabado en cada tramo de sus pupilas: - ¿Te sientes mejor? – dijo osadamente a su compañero mientras deslizaba un dedo de su mano por el rojizo marcado en una de sus mejillas a causa del golpe rudo. 

Sebastián: - No me busques. 

Nicolás: - No te busco. 

Sebastián: - Entonces no me oses superar – dijo advirtiéndole como un ultimátum. 

Nicolás: - Eres un tonto, lo sabes perfectamente – Un ademán de la mano de Sebastián se hizo presente en la habitación pero solo quedo la mano de él tendida en el aire - ¿Ves? Hasta tú lo sabes bien, yo no hice nada de lo que tu no hayas hecho... solamente lo mío llego a una pequeña herida. 

Sebastián bajo la mano lentamente: - Una herida que podría causar que nos delatara. 

Nicolás se giró unos segundos yendo a un pequeño armario. La enorme tapa descendía hacia la persona para rebelar que dentro guardaba una colección completa de diferentes bebidas. Tomó un vaso y fue vertiendo en él algún que otro liquido que contenían las botellas. Sonrió cuando una copa descasaba en su mano: - ¿Quieres? – ofreció mostrándole el vaso lleno de bebida a su compañero de ojos negros. 

Sebastián: - No – dijo tajantemente. 

Nicolás: - Hubiera acabado con él – decía sentándose en una de las sillas bajo la mirada negra de su compañero, bebió un poco y sonrió – no me mires así como sí me estuviera burlando de ti. Sabes mejor que yo que él no es un contrincante decente para mis habilidades. 

Sebastián sorprendió con su sonrisa a Nicolás: - Ahí te equivocas... tuviste suerte general, la diosa de la fortuna te sonrió por compasión al tener tu primer pelea con el general de Fanelia... solamente fue eso, suerte. 

Nicolás: - Que irónico suena todo eso... 

Sebastián lo miró desde su lugar: - ¿Qué cosa? 

Nicolás: - Ambos somos principales generales en nuestras tierras bajo el poder de nuestros respectivos reyes... que ironía. -Dejó la copa a medio camino de sus labios: - Lo de la suerte... ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? 

Sebastián negó: - No nada, salvó que él se distrajo unos segundos... 

Nicolás: - Que equivale a la brecha entre la vida y la muerte. 

Sebastián: - Aún así, no hubieras podido tocarlo sin esa distracción. – estaba disfrutando golpeándolo a donde más le dolía... su orgullo como espadachín, tal fuerte y a la vez tan débil. 

Nicolás estaba furioso, nadie se atrevía a decir que sus habilidades eran inferiores a un simple espadachín: - No inventes Sebastián. He demostrado ser mejor que ese tal Leo al que tú bañas en flores de alabanzas, procura diferenciar mejor para la próxima vez al que es superior del inferior. 

Sebastián susurró divertido: - Entonces si eres mucho mejor que él... 

Nicolás cortó fríamente hartándose de esa platica con su rey: - Lo soy. – dijo rotundamente con su voz firme y sin flaquezas. 

Sebastián: - Entonces por que él marcó tu pierna. – Nicolás bajo la vista y vio algo enojado con aquella marca de debilidad en su pierna, debilidad... una palabra que solo representaba a sus enemigos. Tenía un deseo inmenso de cortarse la pierna con su propia espada si así podría evitar tener aquella herida que significaba debilidad, quemándole la piel... debilidad le gritó su mente pero no debía demostrar lo que sentía... así no fue entrenado – no hagas como si no significará nada, Leo es igual o mejor que tú. 

Nicolás: - ¡ESO JAMÁS! – bramó furioso, su rostro que alguna vez había demostrado astucia fría y calculadora ahora se derretía delante de un rostro contorsionado con el odio y la furia incontenible. Ya nada importa, solo defender su intachable honor de espadachín. 

Sebastián sonrió astutamente: - Si sigues así pasará, te derrotará y serás vencido deshonrosamente. 

Nicolás irradia furia: - Sobre mi cadáver él será mejor que yo... 

Sebastián: - Entonces ve preparando tu tumba, no sabes nunca los giros que toma el destino. Nicolás no podía contenerse y en un acto de despreció la copa que tenía en sus manos se partió en pedazos finos de cristal, el líquido dentro de él empezó a caer sobre la alfombra a su lado con pequeños pedazos de cristal y sangre... sangre que provenía de la mano del joven de largos cabellos negros y mirada marina oscura, los vidrios del vaso cortaban la piel de la mano de él y la sangre fluía hacía el suelo. El rostro de Nicolás no se inmutaba por el dolor ni por la herida, solamente pensaba. 

Nicolás: - No permitiré que él me derrote.- Sebastián sonrió astutamente, un joven con tal temperamento no podría estar mejor que bajo su mando, su autoridad. Disfrutaba verlo así de enfurecido, igual que él mismo... siempre consiguiendo lo que querían a cualquier costo... cualquiera. Nicolás era un joven sumamente inteligente, debía admitir que él era su mejor guerrero... tenía una astucia marcada en sus pasos como un felino de la noche, pero tras su enojo la furia de un dragón era imparable, un arma perfecta... 

Sebastián: - Sé que no te dejarás vencer... Nicolás. 

Nicolás lo miró: - Tú... ¿Acaso no sientes odio ante el rey de esta tierra de dragones? Odio por quitarte aquello que deseas. 

Sebastián: - Qué rápido que te tranquilizas... 

Nicolás: - Me enorgullezco de esa habilidad que he desarrollado durante mi vida. 

Sebastián: - Sobre tu pregunta, no puedo sentir odio por aquel que perderá a su ser más amado. 

Nicolás rió: - Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, ¿Qué tienes planeado? 

Sebastián: - Van Fanel aprenderá que yo nunca pierdo las cosas que deseo... 

Nicolás: - ¿Por qué estas obsesionado con ella? 

Sebastián: - Ella es una vieja amiga... 

Nicolás: - ¿Solo por eso? 

Sebastián sintió la brisa colarse dentro de la habitación y jugar con sus cabellos como con los de su compañero: - Ella es una obsesión desde hace mucho tiempo, desde la primera vez que la vi. – Ambos quedaron en silencio perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche. 

Nicolás: - ¿Cuándo piensas jugar tus ases? 

Sebastián cerró sus ojos y formó una sonrisa astuta y llena de malicia en sus labios: - Cuando ella recuerde un poco más su pasado... cuando descubra que yo soy parte de ese pasado y parte de su futuro, le guste... o no. – Sentenció así un destino en su andar, sus labios ya habían dicho lo que sería ahora su objetivo – Y si necesito participar yo para que lo haga... que así sea – sonrió tan fríamente y astutamente que dejaría helado a quien pudiera mirarlo a los ojos y disfrutar de su rostro... 

****---------**** 

Estaba cansado, cada parte de su cuerpo reclamaba descanso para todo aquello que él podría necesitar para moverse. Respiro profundamente mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él, se olvido de todo al ver como la habitación que él llamaba suya se sumía en un silencio solo roto por él oxigeno que utilizaba. No se movió de su lugar justo apoyado contra la puerta hasta que se decidió levantarse empujándose con las manos y se encamino a la cama, no para dormir... solamente para dejar caer como lo estaba haciendo sus prendas de la fiesta. Cada una cayo dejando al rey de Fanelia solamente usando unas botas y un pantalón oscuro, negro como la oscuridad que poco a poco se perdía en el cielo por que el sol ya anunciaba su llegada. 

Van se quedó admirando las prendas unos segundos y vio dibujadas varias manchas de sangre sobre su traje, sobre cada ropa que su cuerpo había traído... ¿cómo era que esos ropajes trajeran a su mente dos recuerdos totalmente opuestos, uno de su prometida... Hitomi, era maravilloso llamarla "su prometida"... pero a la vez, un recuerdo horrible y preocupante, su amigo ahí tendido en medio de una cama sangrando aquel líquido carmín por una herida profunda que sino fuera por Merle y su prometida no sabría que le estaría pasando a Leo, su primo... cómo era posible esos dos pensamientos? 

Respiro de nuevo, un largo y profundo suspiro salió de sus labios mientras caminaba en dirección a su balcón, sus pasos perdían su sonido con el roce de la alfombra, una cama extensa solo para él... lo único que traían a su mente era el deseo de compartirla con alguien, con ella... 

Tomó con sus manos desnudas los picaportes de las dos ventanas que se disfrazan de puertas conduciéndolo a su enorme balcón, las abrió de par en par y la brisa nocturna casi fría golpeó su pecho embistiéndolo ferozmente. Sus cabellos se perdieron en un movimiento de ida y vuelta acompasando a las cortinas de sus ventanas, y así dejó que sus ojos de fuego admiraran todo lo que su trabajo y el de su pueblo habían construido. Un reino se levantaba brillando con las ultimas luces de la noche y justo en sus limites el bosque más verde se enorgullecía por su hermoso color y su extenso territorio. 

-Cada vez que veo todo esto, me parece simplemente un sueño que apenas mi mente esta creando para el futuro de esta enorme ciudad – cerró sus ojos y sintió entrar una fragancia suave a sus pulmones. La fragancia de los árboles antiguos de su propio reino, la sabiduría que paso de generaciones en generaciones, todo reunido en un mismo lugar. 

Hitomi sonrió ante las palabras de su ahora prometido, palabras tan nobles y sinceras. Respiro profundamente desviando unos segundos su vista de Van, digamos que portaba un cuerpo bien formado sin ninguna falla, algo que hacían que ella sintiera un ardor suave sobre sus mejillas. No lo quiso mirar por vergüenza de que solamente vestía un pantalón, pero sus ojos la traicionaron y elevó su rostro buscando el cuerpo de él. Y entonces ahí vio algo que paralizo su corazón, grabado en la espalda del rey de Fanelia y que parecía una copia de dragón que ella poseía... un dragón, un dragón de color negro y ojos rojos. Se parecía tanto al suyo con la única diferencia de sus colores, el que ella poseía era de un color blanco como la pura nieve recién caída sobre la tierra con unos ojos verdes profundos. Ambos parecían vivos, respirando tan calmadamente que no se sentía en el ambiente, un movimiento tan suave que no se podía observar. 

Se quedó mirándolo hechizadamente hasta que de pronto la habitación fue tragada por la oscuridad dejándola a ella mirando como todo desaparecía en una ráfaga negra, sus ojos trataban envanamente de buscar algún objeto del cual aferrarse y así quedarse en la realidad que vivía y no en la visión que ahora la envolvía... 

No sabía que hacer hasta que vio delante de ella algo que la petrificó, el dragón negro que alguna vez estuvo en la espalda de su prometido ahora se alzaba pequeño en el aire del lugar, Hitomi no podía apartar su vista de él pero algo cambió todo haciendo que ella abriera sus ojos de par en par. El dragón negro de ojos rojos comenzaba a batir sus alas lentamente para luego batirlas rápidamente, y su cuerpo crecía a cada instante desarrollando sus piernas, su cuerpo, su cabeza y dos alas negras sumamente grandes. No se movió mientras él crecía levantándose imponente frente a su cuerpo, rugió cuando su cuerpo completo una altura determinada y con aquel sonido corto tajantemente el silencio de su alrededor. Flaqueó sus piernas dejándola caer al suelo con los ojos clavados en aquella criatura oscura, parecía perderse en el ambiente donde ella estaba salvó su mirada y alas que resaltaban con su rojo tan ardiente, una criatura que irradiaba respeto. 

Hitomi no se movió de su lugar aterrada por lo que sus ojos le mostraban, ¿cómo una visión podía ser tan real?: - Auxilio... ayúdenme por favor... – con temor y duda había pronunciado aquellas palabras. 

De pronto un dolor rompió en su espalda dejándola si habla y sintiendo como si su piel se quemara lentamente, el dolor cada vez eras más intenso y cada vez más fuerte hasta que cesó, tan rápido como había llegado a su cuerpo se había marchado. Se giró olvidándose por momentos de la criatura oscura delante de ella. Abrió sus ojos de par en par observando ahora a su dragón blanco que estaba grabado sobre la piel de su espalda cobrando vida lentamente y transformándose nuevamente en una copia de la criatura negra de ojos rojos. 

Los dos dragones rugían rompiendo el silencio de aquella habitación negra creada de una visión de Hitomi, ella... ella no podía moverse de su sitio doblando sus ojos esmeraldas de dragón en dragón. La criatura blanca de ojos verdes y alas de igual color resaltaba entre tanta oscuridad con aquel blanco suave comparado con la nieve de las más altas montañas, era un espectáculo ver a aquellos dos seres debatiendo por ver quien podía emerger de sus bocas el más fuerte rugido. 

Hitomi: - Por favor... ayúdenme... – decía nuevamente sin poder articular ninguna otra palabra, las lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos tan verdes y hermosos dejándola ver frágil y delicada, asustada por presenciar esa visión. Una lagrima cristalina se deslizo por su mejilla hasta llegar a su mentón y caer lentamente sobre el suelo oscuro de aquella visión, aquella lagrima cayo deshaciéndose en el suelo y formando ondas en la oscuridad de un celeste brillante como si Hitomi estuviera sentada sobre el agua. 

Las ondas llegaron hasta la parte donde los dragones estaban parados y las ondas los tragaron en una columna celeste brillante, antes de desaparecer emitieron un ultimo rugido que hubiera congelado la sangre de hasta él más valiente de los guerreros. Ella lo vio y no dijo nada, solamente clavó en cada uno sus esmeraldas volviendo a caer todo en un silencio profundo, las ondas no desaparecían del suelo. La joven visionaria estaba arrodillada en el piso aún perturbada por los dos dragones que habían aparecido, las columnas celestes no desaparecían y sus ojos contenían lagrimas puras y cristalinas. 

Una calidez invadió su hombro derecho sintiendo una mano suave sobre él, giró su rostro buscando la causa de aquella sensación, y ahí se quedó sin el poder del habla admirando a una joven hermosa que poseía alas, alas blancas con brillos plateados... 

Hitomi: - ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó dudosa de la mujer que ahora la acompañaba, por alguna razón sentía conocerla. 

El rostro de la mujer, de aquel ángel estaba cubierto por sus cabellos y sombras que apenas dejaban vislumbrar su piel blanca y su largo cabello que se balanceaba con cada movimiento de su rostro. Hitomi pudo mirar una sonrisa sincera y tranquilizadora que se formaba en los labios de aquella mujer: - Tranquila, todo estará bien. Créeme, no tienes nada de que temer. 

Hitomi: - ¿Quién eres? – volvió a preguntar aún cuando su corazón por alguna extraña razón palpitaba suavemente, una normalidad tranquilizadora. 

La mujer solamente dejaba ver su sonrisa y deshizo el contacto de su mano y el hombro de ella caminando hacia una de las columnas de celeste brillante que se elevaban hacia arriba perdiéndose en la oscuridad - ¡No lo hagas! – gritó cuando aquella mujer se acercó. 

La mujer-ángel giró apenas su rostro para buscarla a Hitomi y con una sonrisa tranquila dijo suavemente: - No tienes que temer, ellos son la salvación. 

Hitomi: - ¿La salvación? – dijo, pero sus ojos esmeraldas ahora admiraban un espectáculo sobrenatural y lleno de un aire mágico. La ángel elevó su mano al cielo y dijo algo en voz muy baja que si no hubiera visto sus labios moverse jamás pensaría la visionaria que habría hablado. La columna de color celeste parecía romperse en miles de gotas que desparecieron en el aire revelando algo totalmente hermoso, un Gaymelef de color blanco cuyo nombre ella sabía muy bien – Escaflowne... – dijo suavemente moviendo apenas sus labios, se preguntaba que hacía ahí reemplazando donde alguna vez el dragón blanco de su espalda había sido atrapado. 

La mujer ahora camino a la otra columna deslizando unas ropas muy hermosas, un vestido ceñido a su cuerpo de color blanco que arrastraba al caminar hacia la otra columna celeste brillante. Se detuvo frente a él y elevó su mano volviendo a repetir el antiguo ritual, lo mismo sucedió y el resultado fue la aparición de una espada de color negro junto a un escudo que se mantenían elevados en el aire, igual a la estructura de Escaflowne disfrutando de una oposición de colores, una espada negra como el escudo salvó con detalles rojos brillantes. 

Hitomi: - ¿Qué es todo esto? – estaba asustada, intrigada, la visión que estaba viviendo cada vez era más confusa. 

La mujer que poseía apariencia de un ángel se giró hacia ella mientras el Gaymelef de caminaba para posarse detrás de ella, cuando él ultimo paso resonó en aquel ambiente un brillo blanco se expandió desde sus pisadas tragándose la oscuridad y dejando solo un blanco puro y brillante, las ondas habían desaparecido con la oscuridad. La mujer suavemente dijo en voz baja con Hitomi levantándose dificultosamente: - Joven que provienes de la luna fantasma, escucha la llamada de la antigua profecía a la cual estas atada. Este guerrero – elevó sus manos como si estuviera esperando recibir a alguien en un abrazo – simbolizan la fuerza y la paz, será el camino hacía la luz de la salvación y donde Gaea debe descansar. No permitas joven elegida que el destino de todo este enorme mundo sea envuelto en la oscuridad de la desolación y la guerra. 

Hitomi estaba preocupada: - ¿Una nueva guerra? 

La mujer asintió y sus labios susurraron aún con sus largos cabellos cenizos ocultando su mirada: - La guerra que se desatara pronto, tú conoces joven elegida a los participantes de ella, solamente no permitas que este acto tan desastroso cobre vidas inocentes. 

Hitomi la miró horrorizada, una nueva guerra pronto llegaría a Fanelia, a toda Gaea y ella sería participante nuevamente: - Dime en que puedo ayudar... 

Aquella mujer-ángel sonrió débilmente y dijo continuando aquella conversación: - Protege a este gran guerrero de metal que posee conciencia propia y cuida a esta espada y escudo de todo la oscuridad que traté de controlarlos. 

Hitomi negó: - No podré... 

Ángel-mujer: - Podrás. 

Hitomi: - ¿Cómo los protegeré? 

Ángel-mujer: - Aprenderás con el paso del tiempo. 

Hitomi la miró dudosa: - ¿Podré? 

La mujer que poseía alas elevó una de sus manos: - El guerrero de metal sabrá hallar la salvación de este mundo. Posee un nombre que lo simboliza – elevó su mano y el Gaymelef de color blanco con ojos verdes camino unos pasos adelante – él es Escaflowne – en un segundo la espada y escudo se levaron hacia ellas y se coloco una del derecho y el otro del lado izquierdo del famoso Gaymelef, inmensas solamente para que aquel gigante de metal pudiera sostenerlas – la espada antigua se llama Kranslowne, esta forjada solo para el guerrero blanco de ojos verdes – eran por mucho una maravilla en cuanto a Gaymelef, se imponían por mucho ante otros que ella había visto... 

Hitomi susurro: - Kranslowne – dijo y en secreto él ángel formó en sus labios una sonrisa secreta, solamente ella sabía que pensaba. 

Ángel-mujer: - Ya era hora que recordara la joven elegida, la guardiana de Kraslowne, la espada de Escaflowne. 

Hitomi estaba sorprendida: - ¿¡Que!? 

Ángel-mujer: - Sí joven que provienes de la luna fantasma tú debes proteger a esta legendaria espada. No dejes que la oscuridad la atrapé... – estaba sonando algo triste, no sabía por que pero un aire de majestuosidad y belleza la envolvían aún cuando sus cabellos y su rostro apenas se vislumbraban entre la sombras que producían Escaflowne y su escudo milenario. Hitomi elevó su rostro y con él sus ojos esmeraldas admirando cada tramo, cada detalle, cada parte que pertenecían al guerrero de armadura blanca, respiro profundamente y se encamino a él, con paso lento y tranquilo aún cuando no llego más lejos que dos pasos debido a que la voz del ángel la detuvo en seco - ¡No te acerques! 

Hitomi la miro bruscamente: - ¿Por qué? 

Ángel-mujer: - No es tiempo... no es el momento – de pronto de detrás de Escaflowne surgió una ráfaga de viento chocando bruscamente con la espalda de aquel ser alado y del guerrero de armadura blanca. Hitomi no pudo observar más por que aquella ráfaga de viento la obligo a cubrirse los ojos con su brazo en un intento de no ser lastimada... se sintió empujada con la fuerza de miles de personas, su cabello era empujado hacía atrás y su cuerpo era el único receptor de aquel choque. 

Y así como empezó comenzó a descender lentamente dejando que todo vuelva a ser como antes, mientras tanto Hitomi se estaba acostumbrando a que sus oídos no escucharan el chirrido que provocaba el viento al pasar por su persona, sin embargo algo la obligo a abrir los ojos de par en par... el sonido de aves inundaba sus sentidos como también el aroma a hierva fresca. 

Hitomi: - ¿En... en donde estoy?- se preguntaba ansiosa de saber que es lo que la rodeaba completamente. Eran un bosque con los más altos árboles que ella alguna vez haya visto en su vida, eran tan altos que apenas y la luz podía cruzar entre sus hojas y filtrarse para llegar al suelo verde. Arbustos de todas las tonalidades de verdes, pequeños árboles también habían con las más extravagantes flores de colores, un lugar de ensueño. 

En su oído el sonido de pasos la insito a girar y admirar detrás de ella como varias especies de animales que ella jamás habría visto ahora corrían entre los árboles. Quiso seguirlos y su cuerpo le respondió, camino a paso suave y lento mientras escuchaba la suave hierva crujir debajo de sus pies. Siguió unos pasos y de pronto los cantos de las aves ahora eran acompañados de una suave melodía humana... una voz clamada y suave ahora regalaba una melodía que formaba con ella. 

Camino cada vez más rápido, un paso... otro paso, ahora comenzó a correr cada vez más rápido tratando de no perder de vista a los otros animales. Unos corrían tan rápido que los perdió de vista al poco rato pero había otros entre los que volaban y algunos corrían más suave que los podía seguir. Así hasta que se detuvo en seco, sus ojos parecían querer jugarle una pasada, delante de ella se levanto un claro muy hermoso con los rayos del sol traspasando y cubriendo completamente todo el lugar, un perfecto cuadro para un pintor sin inspiración... 

Hitomi: -¿Qué es esto?- susurro sin que nadie escuchara. Ahí vio entonces una gran concertación de diversos animales que se reunían alrededor del ángel que le habló hace instantes. Se quedó observando toda aquella imagen a medida de que él ángel de espaldas a ella y sentada sobre el suelo entonaba lo que parecía ser las ultimas notas de la canción. 

El ángel-mujer susurro las ultimas notas con la brisa suave del bosque acompañándola, tenía levantada una mano y ahí dos pequeñas aves cantaban suavemente como un acompañamiento a su voz. 

Lentamente aquel ser alado comenzó a moverse, perturbando a Hitomi por cualquier cosa que sucediera en instantes. Su rostro nada más se movió y la brisa sopló fuertemente llevándose con ella algunos cabellos cenizos del ángel, y ahí pudo admirar... los hermosos ojos esmeraldas que la joven alada tenía, iguales a los de la visionaria, tan profundos y místicos ahora unidos en una línea visual. Hitomi susurro: - Tú y yo... 

-Fuimos alguna vez la misma persona- dijo el ángel sonriendo y cerrando sus ojos mientras los seres volvían a entonar unas melodías. Hitomi tenía sus ojos abiertos de par en par sorprendida por aquella revelación. No duraron nada sus pensamientos por que al instante cuando cerró sus ojos y los abrió el bosque había desaparecido y era reemplazado por una inmensa pradera cubierta por un manto de llamas... 

Hitomi ahogo un grito colocando sus manos sobre su boca y admirando todo a su alrededor: - ¿Qué es... todo... esto?... – dijo a duras penas a medida que trataba de buscar con sus joyas verdes algún rastro del hermoso bosque, de las criaturas tan extravagantes, de cada ave cantando... pero todo aquel paraíso fue reemplazado por ese infierno ardiente. La poca hierva que quedaba era consumida por las flamas de lo que parecía un eterno incendio, ningún ruido se escuchaba aparte del crujir de las hojas al quemarse, el ambiente era caliente no como antes que era cálido y acogedor. 

De pronto, delante detrás se escucho... un rugido y luego más, cada vez iban en aumento sin importarles nada. Camino unos pasos hasta que encontró un pequeño acantilado, no muy alto y a pocos metros de su fondo, dentro algo aterró sus sentidos. 

Un ángel, aquel ángel que le habló, aquel ángel que encontró en el bosque ahora se hallaba ahí abajo sobre una piedra parada apenas y flaqueando de vez en cuando tentando de caer al suelo. Sostenía un hombro con una mano llena de un rojo carmín, sangre pura de ángel. Traía puestas unas prendas que alguna vez fueron blancas pero que ahora solo estaban manchadas de sangre y tierra, igual su rostro. Traía sus alas algo maltratadas, una alta como debía ser pero la otra agachada como si estuviera lastima... unas alas blancas con preciosos brillos plateados que ahora perdían toda atención debida a que ella estaba rodeada de miles de mounstros... millones de ellos la rodeaban como si fuera una entretención. 

Las criaturas se regocijaban entre ellas, parecían dispuesta a atacarla, pero no... se mantenían en su lugar. Hitomi se tapo la boca, era horrorizante sufrir la visión de aquella joven, de ella misma, pero donde sería todo esto que debía sufrir. En un momento cuando las llamas provocaban que Hitomi sufriera un calor aún peor, los demonios abrieron paso a un hombre... un hombre que le era muy familiar. No lo conocía pues la oscuridad lo cubría y solo dejaba ver su malvada sonrisa regocijándose de victoria. De la nada el hombre saco dos alas, pero no como las del ángel, todo lo opuesto, oscuras y desgarradas. 

Parecían estar en medio de una confrontación de palabras por que ambos movían sus labios pero nadie hablaba solo se escuchaban los ruidos de los demonios y las llamas consumiéndolo todo... 

El calor estaba sofocando a Hitomi cada vez más y lentamente su cuerpo y visión se comenzó a desvanecer, cayendo hacía atrás lentamente y todo volvía a oscurecerse mientras sus ojos se cerraron dando paso a la sensación de calor, quemándose lentamente, ardiendo su piel a medida que caía en aquella visión oscura. 

-Hitomi- le decía una voz delante de ella –Hitomi- volvían a repetir su nombre, ella escuchaba pero no podía articular palabra alguna –Hitomi por favor reacciona- su cuerpo fue sacudido violentamente bajándola a la realidad en la que vivía. 

Hitomi: -Van... – solo pudo decir la joven de la luna fantasma mientras clavaba su mirada en los ojos de su ahora prometido, unos ojos de fuego como aquellas llamas de su visión... la visión. Su cuerpo se congelo en el ambiente dejándola paralizada y las lagrimas fueron llamadas apareciendo despacio. 

Van: - Por favor Hitomi- decía con sus manos en los hombros de ella expresando en su rostro suma preocupación, recordó cuando la vio ahí parada en la puerta y se volteó sonriéndole pero ella no hizo nada... aún tenía clavados sus ojos en él, se acercó preocupado pero ese sentimiento se incremento al descubrir una zona oscura en sus ojos... ella tenía una visión, sus músculos tensados. La llamó y al fin había reaccionado. 

Hitomi: - Van... – lo atrapó con sus brazos en aquella muestra de sentimientos y temor, se acurruco en aquel pecho Riuyin en busca de poder descansar su mente de todas aquellas imágenes que había tenido... ¿podría ser cierto que fuera como aquella ángel?... no quiso pensar más y su mente se desvaneció aún cuando las lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, sus ojos se comenzaron a nublar y dijo- Van... te amo... – y cayó apenas detenida por los brazos del rey de Fanelia, se deslizaron al suelo de su alfombra con ella acunándose en sus brazos. 

Van la miraba tiernamente, descubriendo lo hermosa que era cuando dormía, había marcas de sus lagrimas... lagrimas puras de una mujer que es lo que era ella, su prometida. Con sus manos corrió algunos cabellos cenizos del rostro y susurro suavemente: - Yo también te amo Hitomi- dijo antes de que la luna fantasma en el cielo comenzara a apagarse, mañana sería un nuevo día lleno de luz al lado del ser que amaba. 

En la ventana una sombra sonreía por aquella situación que se desarrollaba dentro de la habitación del rey de Fanelia, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un manto de color negro que se balanceaba con el viento de aquella noche. Estaba parado sobre el largo barandal del balcón del riuyin. Se detuvo un segundo observando todo atentamente hasta que en un segundo desapareció. A partir de mañana todo cambiaría en las tierras de Gaea. 

****---------**** 

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA Light Angel ^^ **

¡Hola! ^^ ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien y no mareados por TANTAS palabras, lamento si así es pero este chap. Quise dedicárselo exclusivamente a una visión que tendría Hitomi ¿les gusto? Ojalá y no los haya decepcionado, muchas sorpresas y misterios han sido empezados a escribir ahora mi deber como escritora será debelarlos con el paso de los chaps. (angel mira a su público dormir profundamente) T.T son malos conmigo... 

¡ESTA BIEN! Ahora despiértense todos... por lo menos díganme que leyeron todo y luego se durmieron ¿sio? TAMBIÉN ^^ dejen muchos chaps. Hace mucho que no me dejan uno T.T sean buenitos, lindos, adorables, encantadores, inteligentes, simpáticos y demases adjetivos que les gusten ^^U y dejen más r/r 

Bueno ^^ pronto (eso espero) poder subir más chaps. Ahora las cosas se pondrán realmente muy buenas ^^ habrá de todo un poco, también les voy a dejar unas cuantas preguntitas sobre el fic, yo quiero saber su opinión ^^. 

Discúlpenme las cortas notas (todos abren los ojos y gritan UPI!) ¬ ¬* ok ok... ya dejo esto pero es solo por que tengo tarea MUCHA tareas ¿alguien puede mandar a mi colegio acusándolos de maltrato excesivo por TODA la tarea que nos mandan, si EXISTE una profesora aquí presente que sea BUENA, AMABLE, PIADOSA, ETC. ¿se puede comunicar conmigo? ^^U la necesito para mis clases en la escuela XD jajaja. 

Una cosa más: R/R ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! please ^^, por si fuera poco, muchas gracias a ustedes por dejar r/r, no saben los felices que me pusieron, ojalá y dejen más ^^, aquí los valientes que leyeron los chaps. de mi fic por favor un aplauso (toda la multitud se pone de pie y ovaciona a las personas tan gentiles que le dejaron un r/r a Angel) ;_;lloro de emoción.. 

AHORA SI ^^ CHAOCITO A TODOS! SON LO +! YO SOY LO +! ESCA ES LO +! LAS SERIES DE ANIME SON LO +! TODO EL MUNDO ES LO +1 (hay que subir el autoestima al mundo ^^) Y MUCHAS GRACIAS DE NUEVO POR LEER MI HISTORIA ^^ TE ESPERO EN EL NUEVO CHAP. 7 

Escaflowne no me perteneces (aunque... ¡Cómo me gustaría que sí! *_* -haría muchas continuaciones, más apariciones de V&H, escenas con más acción y romance, Van aparecería en más escenas solo con pantalón y botas *¬* ¿quién me apoya para que sea mío? XD jajajajajajajaja) Y ningún personaje de Escaflowne. 

Saludos a todos ^^ les mando muchos saludos, jamás se rindan por que es lo peor que uno puede hacer en la vida ^^ aunque este todo en tu contra toma aire y levántate a luchar por lo que deseas, después de todo se le da más valor a quien lo vuelve a intentar aún cuando le duela mucho hacerlo. 

^^ HAGAMOS DE ESTE MUNDO UNO MEJOR ^^


	7. Besos Suaves y Malas señales

**...:ESCAFLOWNE:... **

**Capitulo 7: Besos suaves y Malas señales. **

La loka autora: Light Angel / Angel de luz 

Una habitación muy hermosa en el castillo se mantenía en silencio, un silencio tranquilo sin perturbaciones donde los enormes ventanales dejaban entrar a la suave brisa de la mañana junto con cálidos rayos del sol que resaltaba en el firmamento de Gaea. Las cortinas se mecieron unos segundos para volver fieles a su posición a cada lado de los ventanales, su cabello cenizo estaba disperso en las almohadas de su cama donde su cuerpo dormía plácidamente ajeno a su alrededor. 

Respiro profundamente dejando sentir los aromas más hermosos de la naturaleza, una sonrisa suave y tranquila afloro en su rostro. Su cuerpo hizo un movimiento inquieto terminando de costado justo frente a los ventanales de la habitación. Lentamente abrió sus ojos acostumbrándose a la luz tenue del sol que entraba, sus hermosas esmeraldas admiraron su alrededor perdida en todo aquello que la rodeaba. Con su mano izquierda descorrió las mantas que traía sobre ella y las aparto con un movimiento dejando que un pequeño frío la envolviera, no era incomodo y sobre todo molesto... simplemente la hacían sentir viva. 

Traía puesto un largo camisón blanco pegado a su cuerpo, de sedas y detalles muy finos, se admiro unos segundos y luego camino derecho a los enormes ventanales, se quedó delante de ellos disfrutando del choque de su cuerpo con la brisa... 

- ...Hermoso... - dijo suavemente a medida que sus ropas cedían a un baile con aquel movimiento lento del viento. Respiro profundamente tratando de captar la mayor cantidad del aroma embriagador que traía la brisa, disfrutó estar ahí detenida en el tiempo sin perturbaciones... hasta que sus ojos se cerraron y a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de la noche anterior, aquellas visiones unidas por ese ser alado... ese ser que hacía llamarse ella. Suspiro pesadamente, esos pensamientos la agotaban mentalmente, aquellas escenas tan misteriosas como otras aterradoras, ahora se proponía recordarlas, ahora que estaba en paz y tranquilidad... ahora de nuevo las visiones de una guerra la asaltaban como alguna vez en su pasado sucedió. 

Pero de pronto sus ojos se abrieron de par en par... ¿dónde se encontraba?... se giro sobre su persona y analizó toda la habitación que la rodeaba. Nada concordaba con los escasos recuerdos que tenía de SU habitación, miro de nuevo... una cama grande, como ella tenía pero no igual, ventanales que encerraban el cuadro de la ciudad pero no mostraban el mismo paisaje que él de su habitación... ¡¿Dónde estaba?! Se inquieto un poco, lo único que recordaba era la visión... los brazos de Van... sus ojos... ¿su habitación?, sus ojos se ensancharon aún más esperando no tener lo que sus deducciones le gritaban en su mente... 

-¿Acaso he pasado la noche... con él?- su sonrojo no pudo verse menos evidente, parecía tener dos cestas de fresas sobre cada mejilla. No podía pensar en nada más que en Van, sus ojos rojos, su mirada tan tierna y cálida cuando la veía a ella... no podía recordar nada de la noche... 

Se tapo la boca al encontrar más pruebas de lo que la noche podría haber guardado en secreto. Miro alrededor del piso de la habitación en parte alfombrada y en parte no, regado por cualquier parte sin orden siempre cerca de la cama las ropas fanelianas de Van, todas... incluso su pantalón, sus botas... la poca ropa que había tenido en la noche ahora dormían sin compasión a ella en el suelo. 

Sé hecho una mirada en un espejo lejano a ella, en el extremo opuesto a ella donde junto a este se encontraba un amplio ropero. Se miro fijamente, portaba un camisón blanco de seda... bastante ceñido a su cuerpo. Su sonrojo no podía ser mayor y sus ojos no parecían querer ocultar la vergüenza que tenía. 

-Van... – susurro algo temerosa de la noche anterior. De pronto una de las puertas de la habitación se abrió de par en par dejando salir a un riugin con una toalla sujeta a su cintura y una toalla colocada sin preocupación sobre su cabeza impidiéndole la vista pero con la cual, más ayuda de sus manos, comenzaba a secar sus cabellos negros. 

Hitomi no había movido de su lugar y sus mejillas no podía evitar deshacerse de su sonrojo muy llamativo... ¿por comenzó a hacer tanto calor?... dijo su mente femenina una vez que su mirada al fin se halló con la del joven rey de Fanelia. 

Su mente traicionó con una jugada muy baja, lentamente con sus esmeraldas comenzó a admirar todo el cuerpo completo del rey Faneliano, comenzó por sus piernas subiendo lentamente con cada sonido que producía el cantar de los pájaros. Subió un poco más y llego distraídamente a su pecho... aquel fuerte tórax dañando por varias cicatrices que opuestamente a afear aquel cuerpo hacían todo lo opuesto... lo convertían en un cuerpo más masculino y un imán para sus ojos, maldita sea la hora en que su deseo por él comenzó a tomar control de sus actos. 

Van: - Buenos días Hitomi – saludo con una sonrisa alegre en sus labios, tan tentadores luego de su aparente baño, se había sacado la toalla de la cabeza dejando un brillo por el agua bajo la luz tímida del sol mañanero. 

Hitomi: - Buenos... días... Van... – saludo entrecortadamente evitando la mirada de él que tanto había buscado ¿por qué mantenía una actitud calmada?. 

Van la miró extrañado sin entender del comportamiento de su prometida, admitía que con ese sonrojo se veía hermosa aún más de lo normal en ella y sus ojos perdidos en el suelo mostraban una actitud delicada en su cuerpo. La miro fijamente tratando de deducir que era lo que pasaba, su mente trató de encontrar una respuesta a aquello que le pasaba por la mente de la joven visionaria en ese momento. De la nada algo atacó su mente... ¿acaso ella... ella pensaba que habían pasado la noche juntos?, no pudo pensar en nada pero con aquella actitud pudo deducir que estaba tratando de concentrar fuerzas y preguntarle. Sonrió divertido, no se lo dejaría fácil. 

-¿Sucede algo Hitomi?- preguntó con una voz suave y preocupada, su rostro ayudaba mucho. Sin embargo su mente no pensaba lo mismo. 

Hitomi elevó sus ojos esmeraldas hasta él sintiendo enrojecer sus mejillas aún más ¡odiaba que él la contratará así! Pero no pudo evitar quedar mirándolo por instantes, minutos: - No nada... es solo qué... – trató de comenzar ahogando la pregunta en su garganta sin querer hacerlo. 

Van sonrió con una sonrisa tranquila y inocente: - ¿Qué es Hitomi? – no, no será fácil como te lo imaginas dijo pensándolo mentalmente. 

Hitomi lo miró alarmada, ¿no podía imaginarse siquiera lo que pensaba? ¿No le parecía raro que ella estuviera en su habitación a esas horas despertando en su cama? ¿No podía hacérselo más fácil?. Todas esas preguntas cabeceaban en su cabeza sin piedad a dejarla contestar, todo esto aumentaba su sonrojo: - Bueno Van... yo... tú... – su voz titubeaba ante la pregunta que quería hacer. 

Van la miro unos segundos acercándose a ella, sintió como su cuerpo cada vez se tensaba más, disfruto: - Dime Hitomi, te escuchó – 

La joven visionaria suspiro pesadamente, su sonrojo no desaparecía. Bien, si quería que lo dijera así sería: - ¿Acaso... nosotros dos... pasamos la noche... juntos?- ¡Listo! Ya había podido soltar la pregunta, ahora vería como respondía su ángel. 

Van que se había desecho de la toalla en su mano se acerco a ella con su torso desnudo y una toalla apenas cubriendo su cuerpo reservado, comenzó a rodear la cintura de ella. No sabía que había pasado cuando tomo el baño, ahora se sentía sin vergüenza a hacer actos así en condiciones como estaban. La abrazo por la cintura y Hitomi lo miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par sonrojada hasta más no poder: - ¿Qué piensas? – preguntó, decididamente el rostro que tenía ella perturbado le agradaba más. 

Hitomi: - ¡¿Cómo que qué pienso yo?! – Ya esto para ella era demasiado, trató de tranquilizarse pero no pudo. Estar tan cerca de él, respirar el aroma que liberaba su piel... un aroma a hojas bajo el rocío de la mañana, tan natural. No se sentía muy bien para continuar sus quejas así que comenzó con sus deducciones – Pero míranos Van... tú... – se sonrojo un poco, decidió cambiar el inicio de sus deducciones – yo, bueno ¡tan solo mírame! En tu habitación y yo vistiendo de esta manera – se sonrojo aún más ¿podía? Van le sonreía divertido. 

Van: - ¿Recuerdas lo que paso en la noche? – Hitomi negó con la cabeza y él joven de ojos rojos continuó – si no puedes hacerlo, yo tampoco – 

Hitomi: - ¿Cómo? – preguntó intrigada a cada momento – 

Van: - No recordamos nada, por que no paso nada – sonrió sinceramente. 

Hitomi: - ¿Nada? – suspiro llena de tranquilidad... aunque un poco de tristeza envolvió su corazón. 

Van sonrió maliciosamente: - Nada... ¿pero quisieras que pasara? – preguntó divertido al observar con sus ojos llenos de fuego ardiente el rostro de su prometida, SU prometida. 

Hitomi: - Van... no dirás... que... – no pudo terminar por que Van tapó sus labios con uno de sus dedos. La miro tiernamente llenando a su cuerpo femenino con una cálida onda de paz y tranquilidad, algo indescriptible. 

Van: - shhh, no digas nada. Sabes que no te obligaré a nada, no quisiera que lo hicieras solo por nuestro compromiso – susurro bajando con mano por todo el brazo de ella produciéndole un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo delineado por un artista perfecto. Llegó hasta su mano y la envolvió con sumo cuidado entrelazando sus dedos en un perfecto rompecabezas, lentamente la fue elevando con su brazo tan bien formado. 

Hitomi estaba intrigada: - ¿Qué haces Van? – preguntó y él joven de alas blancas colocó delante de sus ojos esmeraldas su propia mano que cargaba... 

-Nuestro anillo- sonrió detrás de ambas palmas unidas – el símbolo de nuestra unión – 

Hitomi lo miro ensoñadoramente y bajo la mano lo suficiente para que ambos rostros pudieran verse completamente. No sabía lo que le paso pero su sonrojo había desaparecido y en un baile suave que solo el compás de la brisa, que entraba por los ventanales, marcaban el camino de sus labios buscando los de su ángel. 

Él sonrió cuando un beso suave y cálido comenzó a rodearle sus labios, lo beso con una paz tan cómoda que el tiempo pasaba sin importarles nada salvó ellos mismo, en esa habitación solo ellos dos importaban. Hitomi de pronto sintió un aura caliente rodeándola, el brazo de él se comenzó a apretarse más alrededor de su cintura, y ella con el que tenía libre en un acto reflejo rodeo su cuello atrayéndolo más contra sí. 

No respondían a ningún pensamiento y solo sus labios mandaban sobre sus cuerpos. Aquel beso que comenzó suave se tornó poco a poco en uno más hambriento, de un beso cálido se transformo en uno ardiente. Parecían querer comer el alma de su contraparte en segundos... el pudor desapareció y solamente quedó entre ellos dos pasión... amor... deseo. 

La brisa meció las cortinas de los ventanales aunque estos estuvieran semi-abiertos dejando filtrarse la tímida luz brillante de la mañana, apenas la mañana comenzaba y ellos dos no querían separarse por como se desarrollaba aquel beso. 

Sus dos manos unidas por el anillo en el dedo de ella parecían pegadas, no se separaron durante todo aquel acto que demostraba un amor liberando sus alas a la vida. Van que tenía atrapada a Hitomi por su cintura intensificó un poco más la fuerza atrayéndola, pegándola completamente contra su cuerpo, pero ella no supo cuando ni por que en aquella habitación su mano cobro vida suavemente... con suaves roces empezó acariciando la espalda del rey de Fanelia, la unión de la piel de cada uno. 

Hitomi sintió su boca arrodillarse ante los labios seductores y apasionados del riugin a medida que este la comenzaba a devorar, poco a poco la joven visionaria se vio subiendo por la espalda de él y llegando hasta sus cabellos enroscando sus delicados dedos en aquella sedosa mata de cabellera negra. 

Van no supo cuando pero sus labios torcieron camino en segundos y liberando a su compañera del beso, entonces y con lenta pasión, fue marcando con sus labios un camino desde la comisura de los labios femeninos hasta el encuentro del cuello y el hombro de la mujer. La besaba cuan deseo surgía en su cuerpo, su mente ya no jugaba partido para ese momento. 

Él marcaba la piel de ella con besos y más besos por todo su cuello, quería detenerse... no quería que ella se asustara... pero no podía detenerse por que era la misma Hitomi con su aroma, su esencia, su piel, su dulzura la que lo tentaba. De pronto sus oídos escucharon algo que no podría olvidar y que de seguro sería motivo de muchos sueños en las próximas noches... ella largo un suspiro, un gemido si así podría ser llamado, cosa que lo guiaba a continuar y no lo incitaba a detenerse. Un gemido suave... pequeño, incluso primerizo pero con el suficiente poder de elevar al riugin a un estado más apasionado del que ya estaba. 

Se detuvo en seco y elevó su rostro hasta que sus ojos rojos y los ojos esmeraldas de ella se encontrarán, se sorprendió al encontrarse con aquellas piedras preciosas ocultas tras un manto de suave piel. Sonrió apenas perceptible y acerco sus labios hasta los de ella tentadoramente pero con un dejo de sinceridad y tranquilidad, esperaría... no apresuraría las cosas por que después de todo ella pronto sería solo suya. 

Junto sus labios con los de Hitomi besándolos totalmente enamorados, tratando de que ella recobrara el sentido como él hace solo unos segundos había podido conseguir con demasiado esfuerzo y quizás pena... surtió efecto por que al separarse se encontró con sus ojos abriéndose plenamente como si el sol del amanecer recién estuviera saliendo regalándole el comienzo de la mañana más hermoso que habría visto en su vida. 

Hitomi tenía las mejillas sonrojadas pero con un rostro y un cuerpo entregado a él riugin delante de ella que no soltaba su cintura. Sabía que había pasado y aún se preguntaba por que habría pasado... 

Hitomi: - Yo... – no sabía que decir, se había dejado llevar por la pasión que el cuerpo de Van Fanel tenía sobre ella. No dijo nada más sin embargo solo atino a bajar su rostro mirando cuan interesante podría llegar a ser el suelo de una habitación real. 

Van solo sonrió, ella aún tenía pena por estar en esa posición con él por eso fue que se detuvo, no deseaba asustarla... después de todo el tiempo llegaría, no era necesario apurar cosas que pronto llegarán con la aceptación de ambas partes. La miro unos segundos dejando que con su mirada de fuego acariciara la suave piel de la joven visionaria, era de una blanquez exquisita que invitaba a ser probada, su mirada verde como la naturaleza de Gaea observaba al parecer muy atenta la alfombra que se extendía a los pies de su cama: - No te avergüences – dijo suavemente Van a medida que con su mano libre, aquella que sujetaba la cintura de su compañera, colocó una mano en su mejilla deleitándola con una suave caricia – yo también me deje llevar, no debes asustarte. 

El rostro de Hitomi fue elevado por la mano del riugin hasta que sus ojos quedaron conectados en una línea visual perfecta, no decían nada por que las palabras sobraban como en muchas ocasiones que pasaron... ocasiones que se presentan... ocasiones que vendrán... 

Hitomi: - Van... – llamó a su nombre con una delicada voz mientras su mente soñaba con esos ojos de fuego que la miraban fijamente. 

Van sonrió y dijo: - Ve a tu habitación pronto será hora de desayunar y de seguro querrás hablar con nuestros amigos. – Hitomi asintió mientras una hermosa sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, deposito un beso en los labios de su prometido y separándose de él se encamino a la puerta, Van se quedo mirándola desapareciendo detrás de la puerta de su habitación no sin antes mandarle una mirada bastante seductora con aquellas esmeraldas tan brillantes. 

Él sonrió con aquel movimiento pues por que sinceramente no se lo esperaba, miro su habitación unos segundos y observo todo el desastre que esta albergaba en sus cuatro paredes, la ventana aún dejaba entrar las primeras brisas de la mañana por más que la ciudad entera de seguro ya hubiera comenzado con sus actividades. 

Respiro profundamente y decidió cambiarse por que el agua fría comenzaba a calar sus huesos por más que no lo sintiera. Su rostro que una vez estuvo suave por la presencia de ella ahora lentamente se fue tornando cada vez más serio y justo delante de él el espejo de cuerpo completo de su habitación mostró una imagen suya como el digno rey que era... su seriedad se había extendido por todas sus facciones permitiéndole cobrar vida a sus ojos con el fuego interno que llevaba... cerró fuertemente su puño inconscientemente esperando una venganza que no sabría si llegaría pero juraba cobrar... él... él la cobraría por haberse atrevido a lastimar a su general... a su primo... a su amigo. No habían tenido piedad con él, entonces él no tendría piedad con ellos o con él... quien fuera su atacante cobraría caro el osado movimiento contra la corona de Fanelia. 

De su mano comenzó a emanar un líquido carmín escurriéndose a través de sus dedos y marcando cada línea de su mano hasta juntarse en una gota perfecta para finalizar desprendiéndose de la mano del rey de Fanelia... caía... caía dando inicio a una de las guerras más extrañas y misteriosas que toda Gaea podría enfrentar... 

******************** 

Aquella mañana parecía estar dispuesta a levantar a todo aquel que quisiera disfrutar aunque sea unos segundos más en la cama de la calidez de los rayos del sol que brindaba libremente para todos con igualdad. Meció las cortinas de la habitación del general de Fanelia y su cama dejaba ver que la noche anterior no había sido para nada placentera... 

Toda la cama estaba desecha con rastros por todos lados de arrugar en las sábanas y la colcha que albergaban celosamente a un joven de cabellera castaña. Su pecho estaba libre sin protección de ninguna tela de su cama y dejaba ver a simple vista el resultado de la práctica tan excesiva de los entrenamientos con la espada, poseía algunos cortes pero solamente lo hacían lucir más varonil y demostraba cuan experimentado era aquel joven de cabellera corta. 

Su pecho libre se movía acompasadamente con su respiración que era calmada y suave... un signo muy bueno luego de haber sufrido una noche de ataques enemigos... 

Una de sus manos descansaba sobre su torax masculino mientras que la otra a un costado dormía como su dueño. No duro mucho en esa posición por que en segundos cambio de lugar para terminar mirando con sus párpados aún cerrados directamente a la ventana y dándole la espalda a la salida de su habitación. 

La luz de la mañana dio directamente con su rostro jovial, y fue como una llamada para que despertara y dejar de vivir una fantasía para que afrontara la realidad. Lentamente sus ojos fueron abriéndose sin hacerlo de golpe sino tratando de acostumbrarse a aquella luz tan fuerte que solo el sol poseía. 

Se quedó inmóvil en su posición a la ventana mirándola fascinado con el suave movimiento de las cortinas de su habitación... parecía simplemente una imagen que llenaba de calma a uno y dejaba pensado a muchos. No se movió por nada, solo se quedó ahí disfrutando de estar envuelto de sus sábanas y descansando sobre su propia cama... 

Pero eso no duro mucho, de pronto una molestia aquejó su cuerpo trayéndolo a la realidad nuevamente, aquella maldita herida que la anterior noche había presenciado. Con sus manos olvido todo momento de calma y la cubrió retorciéndose lo suficiente como para mostrarse aquejado que para cualquier doctor eso era una mala señal. 

-¡LEO!- gritó la felina que había estado durmiendo en la habitación, parecía haberse quedado dormida cuidando al general por que sus ojos mostraban pequeñas ojeras debajo de sus ojos y sus facciones se presentaba cansadas. Pero no le importo por que cuando escuchó aquel sonido de dolor por parte de Leo, despertó enseguida y ya se encontraba a su lado. 

Estaba preocupado por él, lo sujeto de los hombros volviéndolo a tender de nuevo en la cama boca arriba y viendo como él simplemente no soltaba la herida pero su rostro se tranquilizaba. 

Merle: - Tranquilízate Leo... por favor, sino la herida se abrirá más – dijo mirándolo a los ojos miel del muchacho. 

-Duele... – susurro unos segundos después Leo relajando sus facciones masculinas y terminando desparramando su cuerpo en su suave cama. 

Merle sonrió: - Se que duele pero pronto pasará, muy pronto – miro a su compañero, su amigo... a Leo. 

El joven muchacho la miro unos segundos, por reacciones a su molestia mantenía solamente un ojo abierto, aquellos ojos de miel no podían apreciarse sinceramente pero igual su brillo divertido cada vez intensificaba dentro de él: - Veo, que te has quedado toda la noche conmigo ¿acaso la terrible Merle se esta suavizando? – pregunto ahora divertido mientras el rostro de la felina Faneliana pasaba de un sonrojo claro a un rojo de enojo, suave pero que para cualquiera que conociera a los personajes dentro de ese castillo significara desaparecerse de esa habitación lo antes posible. 

Merle: - ¡TÚ! Leo de pacotillas si no quieres terminar como la noche anterior te digo que mejor te calles – 

Leo sonrió como siempre él lo hacía al conseguir deleitarse un rato a costa de esa felina tan hermosa: - Esta bien, yo solo bromeaba... pero has pasado la noche conmigo ¿no? – preguntó dudoso, por una vez en su vida su corazón deseo una respuesta afirmativa a toda costa. 

Merle desvió sus ojos a la ventana: - Sí, estaba preocupada – se sincero frente a él, no supo por que pero al estar en esa situación ayer algo dentro suyo cambio. La brisa era suave y eso la relajaba para continuar – me quede toda la noche velando por ti – 

Leo: - ¿Toda? – 

Merle: - Toda, eres un tonto por preocuparme tanto, Tonto – dijo así llamándolo como si de ese se tratara de su verdadero nombre. 

El joven acompañante desde su cama miraba el rostro de perfil de la felina alumbrado por el intenso brillo del sol que extrañamente quería jugar en su contra haciendo lucir más hermosa a Merle, jugando con su interior convirtiéndolo en un remolino. 

Maldita la hora en que el sol asomo por el horizonte, pero su exterior no expresaba nada, estaba ahí detenido mirándola como si esperara alguna reacción, una que no fue por parte de ella sino de él. Leo dijo suavemente cerrando sus ojos y dejándose caer en una posición dormida sobre su cama: - Gracias... – y sonrió con una de esas sonrisas en sus labios sinceras que él solo formaba cuando la confianza reinaba en el ambiente, esta reemplazaba a su sonrisa usual, aquélla divertida y graciosa, picara incluso a veces. 

Merle se giro y clavo sus ojos sobre él, Leo estaba agradeciéndole sin ni siquiera cobrar con ello algún chiste o comentario extra. Lo miro y vio en el un rostro relajado, pacifico con esas sonrisas sinceras que él formaba para los seres que apreciaba muy internamente. La felina sonrió también y dijo suavemente: - Gracias – 

Leo abrió un ojo y la miro desconcertado: - ¿Me agradeces? – la felina asintió desconcertando aún más al joven de ojos miel - ¿Por qué? – 

Merle suspiro ganando con ello energías renovadas, por alguna razón se inclino un poco más hacia él y sus rostros se miraron enfrentados: - Por protegerme... por cuidarme... y perdón... 

Leo: - No entiendo. Gracias por todo eso, lo cual devuelvo por que mi querida felina tu me has cuidado, me has devuelto el don de la vida – sonrió mientras ella no bajaba sus ojos de los de él con una mirada llena de determinación. 

-Yo solo... yo... – no supo que decir – Perdón – y se giro retirando sus ojos de los de Leo. Apoyo sus manos en las mantas de la cama y se pregunto cuando había sido tan descarada de sentarse con tanta familiaridad en aquella cama que le no correspondía. Coloco sus manos sobre las mantas y poniéndolas en una posición estable empujo para levantarse pero algo la detuvo... 

Leo: - No te vayas – la había tomado de su muñeca derecha con la mano que le parecía que tenía más energías, pero un mal movimiento termino llenando el ambiente. 

En un intento de detenerla él había ejercido una fuerza firme pero ella con su gracia felina se había levantado pero el resultado fue que ella resbalara y terminara donde menos esperaba esa mañana terminar... cayo justo en brazos del hombre que siempre gustaba de reírse a costa de su enojo, cayo entre los brazos tan musculosos y protectores que disfrutaban siempre de una buena lucha de espadas con su amo Van, cayo entre los brazos de él... sobre su cuerpo disfrutando que una esencia mágica rodeara el ambiente de la habitación del general de Fanelia. 

Sus ojos quedaron mirándose intensamente, casi pegados con sus miradas entre sorprendidas... divertidas... y quizás incluso, felices. Pero nada iba a cambiar el hecho de que ellos eran amigos, eran las personas más cercanas al rey de Fanelia. 

Merle miro hinoptizada sus ojos miel mientras que se perdió en sus ojos felinos, nada ni nada probaba tener interés dentro de esa habitación lo suficientemente fuerte como para moverlos de donde estaba y llamarlos para que le presten atención. 

Leo no supo por que pero el sentir de esa manera a Merle había hecho que sus sentimientos le pegaran una patada a su razonamiento mandándola a una esquina de su habitación olvidada, ya no supo que paso por que en segundos se vio elevando una de sus manos, la que le quedaba libre y atrapando la mejilla de la muchacha faneliana. 

Merle no se movió de su lugar, pero si cerro sus ojos al sentir la unión de sus pieles en aquel simple gesto. Los cerro y se dejo llevar, por alguna razón esa habitación siempre le había provocado ciertas reacciones impensables pero que por alguna razón ella quería que se volvieran realidad. 

Leo con manos suaves observo aquella acción de la felina y supo que pasaría a continuación, la fue acercando... lentamente, disfrutando la mezcla de sus respiraciones con cada paso del tiempo. Simplemente un reloj en su habitación cantaba los malditos segundos que pasaban, pero no le presto atención, olvido el mundo cuando sus labios de general de Fanelia se juntaron con la felina de Fanelia, la confidente del rey de ese país tan floreciente. 

Unieron sus labios pero nada más... quizás eso solo fue llevado a cabo por miedo a pederse, por el terror que sufrió ella la noche anterior y por la desesperación que sufrió él la noche anterior. 

"_Al diablo!_" pensó Leo, y por su parte aquella unión de labios se intensifico al fin mostrando vida y deseo en el beso. "_No se que me pasa, pero quiero seguir así contigo Merle, no me separes de tus labios_" a gritos su mente le pedía. 

Merle lo sintió, pero no hizo nada, sus labios simplemente eran atrapados en un movimiento lento y dulce. Sentía una sensación rara "_¿Acaso esto es lo que sientes Hitomi cuando el amo Van te besa?_" su mente ya no habló más pero lo que si recordó es que ella susurro un suave " ..._No quiero separarme..._" al segundo respondió al beso. 

Entre ellos solo existía el ser que yacía correspondiendo al beso y dejando todo en él. No sabían por que, solamente sentían sus corazones gritar a gusto, felices. Realmente ellos dos se amaban... y con ese beso esos sentimientos escondidos salieron a la luz como una bomba. 

Se separaron y con ojos completamente distintos se miraron sin apartarse mucho, solo para dejar saber que sentía el otro a través de lo que sus ojos podían decir. Sonrieron... pronto tendrían que hablar seriamente, lo que pasaba entre ellos dos, pero por ahora estar así les bastaba, abrazados en aquella mañana. 

******************** 

La espada que tantas vidas había cobrado ahora reposaba en la cama, tendida con un perfecto cuidado casi preocupante, descansando hasta el momento de su uso, hasta que fuera necesitada por sus servicios nuevamente... 

-Pronto- susurro una boca mirándola tentadoramente, deseosos de ver correr la sangre del que solamente ella podía proporcionarle. 

Miro unos segundos más la espada desde la punta de la cama, enfrentándose a la cabecera de su hogar nocturno. Observaba tan atento la espada con unos ojos casi tan sádicos y sedientos de muerte que cualquiera que se hubiera topado con ellos hubiera muerto del miedo, el horror de verse involucrado en los planes tan horribles que esa mente podría estar creando con cada paso bien delineado, dejando como resultado la perfección. 

-Hoy hablaré con el consejo y partiremos a nuestra nave para alejarnos de donde será el campo de batalla... lo ultimo que quiero es que mi futura esposa vea toda esta destrucción, la quiero tan pura como es ahora hasta él día de nuestra unión- dijo divertido revelando a la habitación parte de sus planes -Esperaremos unas noches más... cuando ella este lista...- dijo al viento sin apartar sus ojos de la espada. 

Su espada... esta estaba escondida entre su manto negro, una vaina oscura de cinturón igual pero con oro decorándolo en los lugares correctos y en la punta incrustaciones de esmeraldas pequeñas pero tan brillosas que una estrella se hubiera puesto celosa. 

Sebastián sonrió malignamente si así podríamos llamarlo, sus labios se movieron a una posición de sonrisa que no expresaba alegría... más bien, astucia y un poco... sí, felicidad pero no de la que degustan los seres humanos, más bien una que solo los demonios podrían apreciar. 

Sebastián: - mmm tengo planes para ti, mi querida, planes de los que seguro querrás formar parte- se acerco hasta su espada y tomándola por su mango la extrajo delicadamente cortando el silencio de la habitación con el fino sonido del metal bien afilado y brilloso rozándose contra el material de la vaina. 

La elevo hasta el techo con su mano y la descendió lentamente perfilando la mitad de su rostro, su mirada se vio dividida en dos, el ojo que dejaba ver la espada disfrutaba inmensamente el brillo que su espada a la luz del sol mostraba, la poca luz de sol que se no era detenida al ingreso de su habitación por las cortinas. 

En segundos se vio blandiéndola contra un enemigo invisible que de seguro a los pocos minutos sin habilidad habría de haberse convertido en pequeños trozos, como la mayoría de los oponentes de él y su espada terminaba, el mismo fin de siempre, el único camino que comenzaban aquellos que osaban enfrentarlo, con el mismo final... la muerte más dolorosa. 

Respiro profundamente mientras recuperaba el poco aliento que aquellos movimientos le habían robado, miro la espada de nuevo, tan brillosa como siempre... incluso después de matar seguía brillante, manchada de sangre pero siempre brillante bajo ese manto carmín. 

Con movimientos firmes y seguros volvió a guardar su espada nuevamente en su vaina oscura. Sus ojos estaban cerrando escuchando el ultimo sonido de su espada al guardarse, su sonrisa se acentuó más terminar es acción. 

Abrió sus ojos revelando un oscuro negro, su cabellera corta se movió un poco al escuchar la puerta y mover su cabeza para observarla. 

-Pase- dijo duro en su voz, su tono normal... 

Un joven de mirada azul oscura sonrió mientras la puerta revelaba su bien entrenado cuerpo, observo durante unos segundos a su rey Sebastián. Luego entró con paso decidido y a la vez un aire irrespetuoso hacia él y cerro la puerta tras él, se apoyo en aquel trozo de madera que separaba el pasillo de la habitación. 

Sebastián miro a su general Nicolás, la larga cabellera de él estaba atada en una coleta baja, imperceptible a menos que se diera vuelta y revelara en su espalda, a él eso no lo hacía menos atractivo según las mujeres que babeaban cuando caminaba por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de su rey. 

-Bien, veo que por lo menos ya estas listo, así no tendré que esperar- dijo con una sonrisa divertida y ojos azules mirando fijamente a Sebastián, su guardia siempre alerta. Nicolás tenía puesto su armadura, una armadura pequeña y liviana únicamente necesaria para protegerlo de ataques físicos, era de color azul como sus ojos con la mayoría de los detalles negros, algo que se diferenciaba de su rey, la armadura de él era completamente negra y con detalles grises oscuro... todo parecido a sus ojos. 

Sebastián colocó su espada en el cinturón de su armadura y con un movimiento de su cuerpo se giro lentamente a ver a su general: - No esperaba más de ti que tus típicos malos chistes- lo miro fijamente en un duelo de miradas pero ninguno daba señales de querer apartarse. 

-Bueno, vamos o moriré aquí de aburrimiento- dijo cerrando los ojos y con un movimiento de su mano los escabulló entre su flequillo y lo acomodo de una manera muy sensual. 

Sebastián se acercó hasta él y con un movimiento lo aparto de la puerta: - Es hora de que todo comience, así que apresúrate- dijo abriendo la puerta y dejando a un Nicolás sonriendo tan sádicamente que nadie incluso con la mentalidad tan podrida podría adivinar que pensaba. 

-Por cierto ¿cómo supiste que era yo el que tocaba? Podría haber sido cualquiera- pregunto de pronto intrigado, olvidando sus pensamientos. 

Sebastián se detuvo en el marco de la puerta sin girarse, su espalda era lo único que el joven de cabellera larga oscura y ojos azul podía ver: - ¿No adivinas?... se quien eres, prácticamente yo fui quien te creo... ¿no lo recuerdas demonio?... mis pensamientos son raíces de los míos – río de una forma tan escalofriante que luego partió por el pasillo sin inmutarse en sí su general lo seguía o aún permanecería en su habitación... 

Nicolás lo miro unos segundos antes de que comenzará a caminar por el pasillo, sonrió: - Olvide completamente que eres padre de todos los demonios, olvide de que de ti la muerte teme, olvide que eres el más fiel servidor de la oscuridad... aunque... – salió al pasillo y mientras cerraba la puerta dijo – incluso él más fiel servidor de la oscuridad, él asesino más perfecto... tiende a enamorarse de la persona que más lejos de su alcance esta... – observo unos momentos a su rey caminando con pasos firmes hacía la sala de juntas de Fanelia. 

Solo por ese día habían respirado la ultima bocanada de aire puro y fresco, mañana... todo cambiaría, la guerra estaba cerca y hoy sería la declaración oficial de que aquel enfrentamiento que daría comienzo. Dos potencias tan grandes como lo eran Van y Sebastián de seguro marcarían un gran momento en la historia de Gaea. Todos serían participantes de esta guerra, incluso aquellos que podrían ser llamados inocentes, TODOS... nadie quedará exento, después de todo era una guerra... en la que todo se valía. 

CONTINUARA... 

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA AVERGONZADA LIGHT ANGEL**** -^^-UUUUUU**

Hola a todos!!!! ^^ de nuevo estoy on-line como ven con un nuevo chap. De esta historia de ESCA *_* VAAAAAAANNNNNNN... 

Diamond: - -.-U empezó de nuevo ¡AMA REACCIONE!- 

O.O ¿eh? _ _ _ ¡QUÉ PASO! o.o ahhh Diamond, sos vos ^^U perdona, les presentó a mi guardiana Diamond ¿no es un encanto? *_* bien ella es como la que me recuerda que debo seguir y no ocupar más de lo debido con las notas... 

Diamond: - ^^ Hi a todos. 

Bien, siguiendo con las notas les cuento que al fin he podido actualizar y les pido disculpas a todos los que me han leído el ff por que de seguro los he dejado con la palabra en la boca y deseando más ¿no? ^^U así que mil disculpas y por supuesto no podía olvidarme agradecerles infinitamente sus R/R que me dejaron por que me he quedado así O.O con tantos!!!^o^ arigato to all! 

Diamond: - ^^U esas mezclas de idiomas que hace amita linda. 

^^ Lo se pero estoy tan contenta y como se dieron cuenta este es el chap. Más corto que he escrito, ^^pero será también el más corto de todo este FF ^o^ 

(Mucha gente sale corriendo por una puerta que tiene un cartelito de EXIT en la parte de arriba) ^^U y yo que pensé que estarían felices ;_; 

Diamond: - Tranquila amita, es solo que esta... jejeje ^^U 

Deja... ;_; pero igual! _ los próximos serán un poco más largos por que sino no podré explicar bien la trama ;_; así que les pido disculpas adelantadas XD jajaja. Pero bien, siéndoles sinceras, este chap. Es más bien como un pequeño puente que une los primeros 6 chaps. Con los próximos que vendrán, necesite un montón de materia gris para poder hacerlo por que decididamente no tenía ni idea como continuarlo, prácticamente me pase todo este tiempo exprimiendo mi cerebro para que diera alguna buena idea para continuarlo, hasta que la dio ¡UPI! ^^ y bueno, este es el chap. No por el que he tardado sino el puente como ya les explique. 

Tarde todo este tiempo escribiendo los dos próximos chaps. Que le siguen, ósea el 8 y el 9 ^o^ me están costando horrores -.-U pero creo que valen la pena ^^ así que no se preocupéis ahora por que pronto subiré dos chaps. Nuevos solo espero que no se duerman :P 

Diamond: - ^^ Créanle a mi amita, prácticamente me he desvelado junto con ella para mantenerla despierta... 

*_* Sos divina!!! Arigato Diamond, ^^ella es mi guardiana para los que no saben :P pero también me retrase un poquitito ^^U por que también escribí un ff nuevo, de la película de EL VIAJE DE CHIHIRO o SPIRIT HAWAI *_* es hermosisisisisisisisima esa película, la hizo HAYAO MIYAZAKI (¿se escribí así? :P no me acuerdo) de la cual conseguí los derechos ^o^ muajajajajajaja. 

Diamond: - -.-U si, le costo un ojo de la cara, pobre ama.... 

O.O oye! No le di un ojo de mi cara, simplemente le pague una cantidad demasiado grande T.T no podré comprar dulces durante un buen tiempo... ni tampoco a ti Diamond linda... 

Diamond: - O.O ¿DULCES?... T.T No es justo... _ HAYAO! Devuélvele el dinero a mi amita!!!! T.T por favor... 

^^U solo era una broma Diamond, guarde dinero para comprarte muchos dulces ^^ 

Diamond: - ^o^ ¡dulces! ¡si! 

^^U jejeje, como veo que mi guardiana ya esta bien, les termino de decir lo ultimo, dejen muchos R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R 

la emoción, lo sé ^^ pero pleaseee dejen uno y díganme que este chap. Vale la pena ser leído ._. aunque de seguro todos dirán "PODRÍAS A VER ESCRITO MÁS" _._ Lo sé también!!! Pero es que necesitaba este puntapié para continuar con el ff por que sino los chaps. que vienen a continuación me costarán el doble ponerlos correctamente en orden. 

Bien ^^ ahora que ya esta todo dicho, espero que les haya gustado la faceta sádica de Sebastián por que en los próximos chaps lo verán dispuesto a todo por lo que quiere (niño caprichoso XD jajaja) pero también espero haberlos dejado con el saborcito de querer más de este ff ;_; estoy tan emocionada por los los R/R que me dejaron... 

¡ARIGATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! A todos ^^ por haberlos dejado. 

Me despido mandándoles muchos saludos a todos y esperando verlos en el próximo chap. Junto a mi y mi linda guardiana 

Diamond: - ^o^ sí, aquí estaré ^^ les mando muchos saluditos a todos. Gracias por que hacen feliz a mi ama al leer este ff. 

-^^- Es muy educada mi guardiana, jejeje. MATTA NE!!! ^^ y lean mis otros chaps. (XD jaja llego la propagandera) y no se olviden también de que si puedes veas la peli de EL VIAJE DE CHIHIRO y luego entres a la sección de "SPIRIT AWAY" para que leas los ff que hemos escrito jejeje ^^U son dos hasta que demás escritores se animen! ¡ASÍ QUE HECHENLE GANAS Y ESCRIBAN UN FF DE ESA PELI! ^^ 

También lean el ff de "COMPLICANDO TU EXISTENCIA"!! ^^ Esta muuy bueno, creanme, es para matarse de la risa. 

Eso es todo ^^ y les mando un enorme saludo, cuidensen y MATTA NE! 

Ate.

Light Angel / Hikari No Tenshi / Angel de Luz 


	8. La historia de una flor

**AYUDA / MEMORIA**: ( :P para gente como yo -.- )

+FICHAS+ 

**Hitomi Kansaki**: Joven de 19 años de edad. 

Cabello cenizo semi-largo sobre los hombros 

Ojos verdes esmeralda 

Prometida del rey de Fanelia 

Puede tener visiones tanto del pasado como del futuro 

**Van Fanel**: Joven de 20 años de edad. 

Cabello negro azabache corto 

Ojos rojos rubí 

Rey de Fanelia / Riuyin 

Dueño de Escaflowne / experto en el uso de la espada y Gaymelef 

**Leo Siorel Fanel**: Joven de 23 años de edad. 

Cabello castaño oscuro corto 

Ojos dorados 

Comandante de las fuerzas de Fanelia / Primo de Van Fanel 

Experto en el uso de la espada / arco / Gaymelef de toda clase y tipo 

**Merle**: Joven de " " años de edad ( -.-U disculpen pero no me acuerdo su edad) 

Cabello rosado corto 

Ojos azules 

Ministra de las relaciones de Fanelia 

Fácil poder de persuasión / enojo 

**Sebastián Kreitom**: Joven de 20 años de edad 

Cabello negro corto 

Ojos azabache oscuro 

Rey de Során 

Experto en uso de la espada / Gaymelef 

**Nicolás Jeftra**: Joven de 22 años de edad 

Cabello negro largo 

Ojos azul marino oscuro 

Comandante de las fuerzas de Során 

Espadachín / experto en el uso Gaymelef 

**Trentón**: Hombre de 44 años de edad. 

Cabello negro corto con dos mechones plateados a cada lado de su rostro 

Ojos violetas amatista 

Jefe del concilio de Fanelia 

De mente abierta / experto en el uso del arco 

**Jotar**: Hombre de 95 años de edad. 

Cabello grisáceo largo, con franjas blancas 

Ojos celestes 

Integrante del consejo de Fanelia 

La mayor sabiduría de Fanelia 

**Surcan**: Hombre de 53 años de edad 

Cabello castaño claro hasta los hombros sujeto siempre por una coleta baja. 

Ojos naranja claro 

Integrante del consejo de Fanelia 

Comerciante neto / Decisión firme 

BIEEEEEN ^O^ ahora espero que puedan llevar mejor la historia, nos vemos hasta el final del Chap.!! MATTA NE! ^^****

****

****

****

**...:ESCAFLOWNE:... **

**Capitulo 8: La historia de una flor. **

**La loka autora: Light Angel / Angel de luz **

Miraba los cuadros a su alrededor pensativamente más para dejar volar su mente sin que lo molestasen a respuestas que terminaban en una sola salida: Saltar la mesa y matarlo a golpes. Pero la tenía que descartar aún en contra de todo su ser pidiéndoselo, él era el rey de toda Fanelia. 

Sus ojos rojos se posaron en un cuadro bastante antiguo, un antiguo rey del cual había tenido que aprenderse su relación completa con la familia Fanel... bastante molesto y un soplido salió de sus labios. 

Miro toda la mesa encontrando al consejo completo inundado de preguntas, dudas... buscando salidas, soluciones... lo que sea necesario para impedir lo que él ya sabía: Una guerra inmediata donde todas las naciones de Gaea participarían. 

Sonrió cuando miro a su derecha, su general, su primo... su mejor amigo tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que prácticamente sería imposible de ocultar, ¿qué felicidad habría sucedido para que él estuviese así? Dryden estaba sentado en la mesa junto a Allen, los reyes invitados de Fanelia podían asistir a las reuniones... en especial cuando esta cargaba con el peso de una guerra. Pero... ¿y su primo por que sonreía? 

-Leo- llamo Van en voz baja a su primo. 

Leo que había parecido estar volando por las nubes reaccionó y disimuladamente puso su oreja para escuchar: - Dime – 

-¿Qué te ha pasado?... por que dudo que estés sonriendo así por lo que en instantes va a suceder- 

Él joven de ojos dorados los abrió de par en par preocupado, ¿tanto se notaba?... en fin, suspiro y con una mirada de las que él solo puede formular diciendo claramente "secreto", miro a su primo y negó con el dedo delante de su rostro: - ahora no, pero luego sí. Te contare todo... – No pudo terminar por que al instante las puertas de la habitación de historia faneliana se abrió sin piedad azotándose contra las paredes. En el marco se podía observar a los dos guardias pertenecientes a esta nación sin piedad caídos en el suelo mientras un grupo de jóvenes sonreía al concilio de Fanelia y a su dos integrantes extras. 

Sebastián con su mirada siempre fría y divertida dijo suavemente: - Buenos días rey de Fanelia, Van Fanel. – saludo él rey de Során con un dejo de irrespetuosidad y entrando libremente a la habitación junto con sus 5 hombres acompañantes todos portando una armadura gris oscura con pantalones azul oscuro. 

Dos de ellos: uno de cabellos largos rojos y ojos negro, y el otro de cabellos negros largos y ojos rojos; gemelos parecían por su gran apariencia similar, ambos se colocaron a cada lado de las puertas cerrándolas y aislando a todos los fanelianos del mundo exterior. Quedaban 4 hombres contando al rey, este de ojos negros se encamino y se sentó en una silla insolente sin preocuparle siquiera la mirada asesina que Van le estaba dirigiendo, si las miradas mataran Sebastián no tendría ni un segundo para poder tomar su ultima bocanada de aire... 

Leo: - Buenos días Sebastián Kreitom – saludo con una sonrisa fingida hasta el ultimo milímetro. A la derecha del rey de Során un enemigo natural de él sonreía abiertamente, un joven de cabellos largos negros y ojos azul mar. 

Allen no dejaba pasar dato alguno, estaba preocupado pero su posición como general le impedía moverse más de la cuenta. Los últimos dos guardias personales del rey de Során estaba predispuestos alrededor de ellos dos (Sebastián y Nicolás) más atrás para protección del algún ataque, dos jóvenes: cabello castaño oscuro y ojos ámbar, él ultimo poseía unos ojos de color naranja oscuros y una cabellera corta de color rubio, que a la luz se podía apreciar su dorado. Toda la guardia personal cargaba una espada lista para ser desenfundadas. 

Sebastián: - Es un gusto volver a esta habitación, donde ustedes mismos me recibieron por primera vez. – 

Van: - ...Y de lo que me arrepiento... – susurro muy despacio el rey para que solo su primo pudiera escucharlo. Leo sonrió sinceramente. 

Jotar carraspeó para llamar la atención y se levanto aún sosteniendo en su mano su antiguo bastón, uno de madera del árbol sagrado del palacio y una gema agua marina en la parte superior rodeada de extraños caracteres. Miro a los presentes y luego a Sebastián: - ¿A que debemos que haya citado al consejo de Fanelia? – Una pregunta bien hecha que le había hecho ganar un punto en la mente de Van. 

Sebastián: - Primero quería agradecerles su hospitalidad – sonrió y luego parándose de su silla dijo con una mirada que había cambiado drásticamente: fría, calculadora e incluso astuta; la siempre presente mirada de él – la segunda razón es para pedirle a la nación de Fanelia una rendición inmediata – Juraban todos haber oído esas palabras, rendirse toda la nación de Fanelia ¿pero que? ¿Acaso estaba loco? 

Todos en la sala del concilio guardaron silencio mientras él rey de Során seguía sonriendo como si nada en el mundo lo intimidara. Había pedido como se pide un pan a toda a la nación de Fanelia, ¡osadía!... solo eso significaba. 

Van estaba hecho una furia y con esto precisamente no ayudo a calmarse: - ¡MALDITO! Como osas venir hasta aquí y pedir a mi reino rendirse- se había levantado tan rápido que su silla acabo acostada en el suelo y sus manos golpeando fuertemente la madera de la mesa antigua. 

Sebastián tronó sus dedos y en segundos los guardias que había, el joven de ojos ámbar y el de ojos naranjas, terminaron alrededor de Van empuñando sus espadas dispuestos a matar con la orden de SU rey. Pero él no hizo gesto alguno, sonrió y siguió hablando: - Pido la rendición debido a que me parece bella Fanelia... no quisiera que sufra daños. 

Dryden: - ¿puedo preguntar con que armamento?... digo – sonrió a su estilo- tenemos dos naciones, las dos potencias de Gaea aquí sentando a sus reyes dispuestos a lanzar un ataque y usted, con solo una guardia de 5 hombres... – Leo apenas y aguantaba largar una carcajada, después de todo tenía razón. 

Sin embargo el rey de ojos negros no dudo mucho, por que su sonrisa ni siquiera se inmuto: - Usted mismo ha preguntado, algo de lo que yo pensaba aclarar... Mi nación... Mi reino... todo estaba destinado a caer en mis manos, si me lo permiten observen la ventana reyes, generales y consejeros... – detrás de él tres ventanales enormes se levantaban. Todos observaron menos aquellos que por sus venas corría la sangre de Során, y ahí... cuando un chasquido sonó de pronto las nubes ennegrecían y se perfilaba una de las más grandes naves que ellos habían podido ver volar... ¡Era gigantesca!... su armamento se veía desde donde ellos descansaban, su sombra podría cubrir por lo menos la mitad de Fanelia... una obra perfecta que apunto mentalmente Dryden a la charla. Pero como había aparecido desapareció. 

Allen: - ¿Qué significa eso? – 

Nicolás miro fijamente a sus contrapartes, tanto la Asturiana como la Faneliana: - Eso significa su final como reyes, como dueños de sus reinos. El punto a su historia... sino colaboran claro esta – 

Van: - ¡ACASO EXIGES QUE NOS RINDAMOS ASÍ POR QUE SI! – exigió saber, nadie lo destronaría y dejaría a su pueblo a merced de este... de este ser repugnante... nadie. 

Sebastián: - shhh, Van no debes exaltarte, estas hablando con el futuro rey de toda Gaea, más respeto. – eso era lo único que Van Fanel soportaría pero con dos espadas en su espalda lo dejo pasar a duras penas – reyes, espere este día para hablar con las dos más importantes potencias... me indignó la falta del rey Chid pero he de comprender que a su corta edad este todavía ocupado... pobre niño – puso una sonrisa melancólica totalmente contrastante a su mirada- pero he de suponer que usted, rey de Asturia lo mantendrá al tanto al finalizar la reunión. 

Dryden: - No lo dude – 

Sebastián: - Mejor así – tomo un poco de aire y continuó – eso que acaban de ver es nada más que una milésima parte de mi armamento, todo esta estratégicamente preparado para atacar cuando yo así lo desee y mande. Pero... – levanto un dedo – tienes suerte Van de que mis ojos se hallan posado en tu reino, nadie avisa de una guerra... pero yo así lo haré – sonrió astutamente – por que apreció las bellezas de Fanelia, su arte... su arquitectura... su fuerza... su desarrollo... su belleza natural como humana... pero por sobre todo sus mujeres – susurró suavemente y Van podía apreciar con lujo de detalles como la boca de aquel ser frío se movía placenteramente mandándole la clara advertencia de que Hitomi era una de esas bellezas apreciativas. ¡MALDITO! Si osaba ponerle un dedo encima a ella... él lo mataría a sangre fría sin piedad y lentamente... no le importaba el remordimiento de descabezarlo, al contrario juraría disfrutarlo. 

Nicolás: - Entonces, reyes de ambas naciones mi rey exige una respuesta inmediata – sentenció. 

Surcan por primera vez en toda la reunión se digno levantarse, hablaría: - Ha de disculparme rey de las tierras de Során, pero deseo preguntar ¿A que se debe la exigencia tan repentina de nuestra rendición?- 

Sebastián se levanto de la silla en la cual había dejado descansar su cuerpo, se levanto imponente delante de los demás seres humanos y con desprecio dijo: - Una guerra no se gana con tiempo... se gana con fuerza, estrategia, inteligencia y de lo cual mi reino puede enorgullecerse de tener. No me importaba el tiempo por que desde que entre... 

Allen: - Has querido tomar las tierras de Fanelia ¿o me equivoco?- miro al rey de ojos negros y él sonrió asintiendo... con esas sonrisa siniestras que helarían la sangre de quien la viera. 

Sebastián: - Bien, he dicho lo que tenía que decir. Espero su respuesta Van Fanel. – El joven Riuyin miro a todo su consejo, nadie dijo nada y solo las miradas se cruzaban entre ellos dispuestos a poner toda su confianza en su rey de ojos rojos... la nación contaba con la fuerza de Escaflowne, el linaje de la familia Fanel estaría a salvo en las manos de la joven prometida del rey. Jamás dejarían al reino en manos de él... de aquel ser despreciable de mirada oscura y tenebrosa. 

Todos intercambiaron miradas y... la decisión comenzó a salir de los labios de Van: - Sebastián Kreitom toda Fanelia a tomado una decisión con respecto a su pacifica petición... – El ambiente estaba tan tenso que con la más fina navaja se podría haber cortado, la decisión con las miradas se tomo y parecían estar todos de acuerdo: LIBERTAD. 

Leo miraba fijamente a su contraparte al igual que Allen, todos contra un Nicolás tranquilo y confiado sediento de sangre... sangre de generales. El consejo con sus mascaras de apariencia inmutable descansaban en sus respectivas sillas... 

El sol se filtraba por las ventanas, los vientos de aquel día se podían escuchar en una melodía tan perfecta rozando las hojas de los verdes árboles. Los pájaros entonaban el toque final de esa canción que la madre naturaleza regalaba a los hombres de la tierras de Gaea. 

Van Fanel estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por su reino, por sus amigos, por ellos... por ella... por Hitomi. Incluso si su vida era el mínimo precio que debía pagar, la protegería y pondría todo de sí. Ella era su prometida, su futura esposa y la madre de sus hijos... lucharía por ellos... por sus hijos. 

Van: - Tome una decisión y he de suponer que todo el consejo me apoya. Fanelia... 

-------*-------- 

Hitomi yacía inmóvil frente al espejo delante observando detenidamente como el tiempo en un mundo tan diferente podía cambiarla, en su rostro florecía la más sincera sonrisa y sus ojos cargaban un brillo tan especial que muy pocos podían decir conocer. 

Observo su cuerpo una ultima vez en el espejo, aquel charco de agua transparente delimitado por un marco de madera. Su cuerpo portaba un vestido verde agua, claro y a la vez brillante resaltando su esbelta figura, femenina y elegante. 

El vestido era largo hasta los tobillos, ceñido a su cuerpo. Un cinturón dormía en sus caderas marcando un signo de ser toda una mujer, de color blanco y flores perfectas esparcidas sin sentido dándole un toque más bello. Desde el cinturón hasta la parte superior de su cuerpo estaban marcadas dos perfectas tiras blancas pegadas a la tela del vestido que bordaban su pecho. 

Él único detalle malo que tenía el vestido es que... dejaba ver más de la cuenta, más de lo que ella quisiera esos "encantos" femeninos que solo las mujeres poseen. No era atrevido como los vestidos de la tierra pero... para ella era un poco vistoso. 

No poseía mangas pero jirones de la tela verde agua más oscuras, caían como si se tratara de una cascada y dejaban a tentación sus hombros. Ese vestido la hacía parecer una princesa de antiguos cuentos esperando ser rescatada por su príncipe... un riuyin, uno que ya había llegado a su vida. 

-Bien, ahora salgamos de aquí antes de que me vuelva loca- dijo sonriéndole a su reflejo mientras se alejaba del espejo hacía la puerta olvidándose de todo, su cabello suelto voló en el aire durante unos segundos y la puerta se cerró detrás de ella. 

La habitación se quedó envuelta en un silencio profundo que claramente llenaría de paz a quien pudiera apreciarlo. Solo las cortinas de la ventana se movían libres como un velo pálido a causa de la luz del astro brillante. Una voz melodiosa se escucho suave... 

-Mañana Hitomi... Mañana comenzará tu trabajo como guardiana- susurro una voz dentro de la habitación. El espejo olvidado reflejaba aún la imagen de la muchacha de ojos verdes mirando a la nada con una sonrisa en su rostro, todo era igual salvo que ese reflejo... poseía unas alas plateadas... unas alas magnificas y hermosas. 

Así como había aparecido desapareció, como si fuese un reflejo en el agua y una piedra hubiera caído en él... mil ondas y un reflejo desaparecido, eso fue lo que quedó. 

En la habitación donde una pequeña mesita, rodeada de sillones cómodos a la vista, descansaba se vio rodeaba de una brisa suave y en ella una pluma plateada descendió hasta quedar dormida sobre esa superficie de madera oscura... 

_"...Quizás si habría esperanzas..." _

----------*---------- 

- ...Rechaza su ofrecimiento de rendición, no nos dejaremos inclinar pacíficamente, lucharemos hasta la muerte- 

-Que así sea- sonrió malignamente Sebastián, mirándose fijamente con ambos reyes y estos trataron de deducir que es lo que pensaba ese obstáculo de la paz. Uno protegería mientras que él otro atacaría... 

Van: - No lo veo de otra forma – sentenció el rey de Fanelia. Sebastián se dio media vuelta con sus guardias aún en sus posiciones, camino orgulloso hasta donde las imponentes puertas se levantaban y vio como sus guardias se inclinaban ante él abriéndoselas en una posición total de sumisión. 

Él joven de ojos negros como la noche más oscura se quedo en su sitio sin salir todavía de la sala, con las miradas fijas sobre él y su guaria personal: - Van Fanel, entonces sabes el precio que acabas de firmar – 

Van: - Sí – dijo firme y serio, un precio demasiado caro. 

Sebastián lo miro de reojo sin moverse de su sitio solo doblando su rostro: - Una guerra... ¿estas dispuesto a pagarlo?- Van asintió – que así sea, cuando los primero rayos del astro dorado se asomen nosotros dejaremos de ser conocidos, dejaremos de ser complacientes e hipócritas. Mostraremos nuestros dientes con el único fin de conseguir lo que queremos... – 

Nicolás: - Nos veremos... – 

Leo: - Ni lo dudes – 

Allen: - En muy poco tiempo - 

Van: - Hasta despuntar del astro dorado – 

Sebastián siguió caminando y los guardias que habían apresado al rey de Fanelia ahora se movían fríamente hacía su rey, cualquier movimiento y atacarían como si se trataran de fieros lobos. 

Todos se marcharon, Sorianos marcharon firmemente a la salida cerrando las puertas detrás de ellos, los últimos ojos que vieron los reyes tanto de Fanelia como de Asturia fueron los de los dos guardias, una mirada roja y otra oscura... así se llego el destino de toda GAEA... 

----------*---------- 

Hitomi caminaba distraídamente por todo el castillo un poco sonrojada, caminar libremente también le había obligado a sentir las miradas fijamente clavadas en ella de muchos hombros que pasaban a su lado. Guardias habían pasado y seguramente que sino cargara con el titulo de la "prometida del rey" habrían saltado a preguntarle si podrían salir juntos... se sonrojo aún más. 

Sus pasos lentamente la llevaron hacía una escalera que conducía hacía abajo... a un lugar muy iluminado. Le llamo la atención e interesada bajo suavemente los escalones como si fuese guiada por alguien más fuerte que ella, camino y sus pasos resonaban en las paredes. De pronto, al llegar al pie de la escalera adornada elegantemente con una alfombra rojo intenso se dio cuenta que delante un pasillo magnifico se levantaba, adornado con un estilo propio del castillo, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue que las ventanas no tenían vidrios y se mostraban como los cuadros más representativos de la misma belleza natural. 

En el primer "ventanal" pudo admirar el jardín más hermoso que haya conocido, tan perfecto, tan brillante, todo tenía un orden y un equilibrio tan pacifico que regocijaba el alma recuperándola de toda pena. El jardín liberaba su propia energía, una de paz. 

A la izquierda de este, lo que más le llamo la atención a la joven visionaria fue, un frondoso árbol se levantaba antiguo y orgulloso de su tamaño, sus hojas, sus elegante tronco... si llegará a ser un hombre sería un anciano... con una larga barba blanca y unos ojos profundos que contaran miles, millones de historias fantásticas que habría de seguro presenciado. En el centro la fuente, y las miles de diferentes flores adornaban todo, como si se tratase de pequeños escuchando las historias del abuelo-árbol, moviéndose con la brisa y bailando bajo los rayos cálidos del sol. 

Camino lentamente mirando a través de cada "ventanal" las diferentes vistas del jardín, cada una más hermosa que la anterior. De pronto no supo por que sus pasos se apresuraron y camino más rápido de lo que hubiera querido, pronto una entrada al jardín se presento firme en su puesto protegiendo ese recinto sagrado... destinado únicamente a los dioses por tal perfección. 

Hitomi dudo un poco si debía o no continuar, dudaba en entrar y temía arruinar tal belleza. Sonrió, formulo una sonrisa en sus labios y se encamino al centro una vez sus ojos se posaron en algo que realmente hizo saltar de gozo su corazón... 

En una de las bancas que rodeaban la enorme fuente de cristales azules cayendo en desorden se encontraba sentada una mujer de rubios cabellos sonriendo a una tercera persona, mejor dicho personita por su joven y de seguro corta edad. 

Ambas parecían estar metidas en una charla muy alegre por que la joven de ojos esmeraldas podía escuchar claramente risas y unas pocas palabras. 

Hitomi se detuvo observando algo que la dejo sorprendida y a la vez alegre... la pequeña era la clara imagen de Milerna. "De seguro así fue ella de pequeña" pensó ella. 

Se fue acercando hasta que pudo ver como la reina de Asturia se giraba preguntándose el por que de la distracción de su hija. La pequeña había notado a Hitomi, Milerna se giro y ahí vio detenida sonriéndole abiertamente una joven elegantemente vestida con cabello cenizo esperando su recibimiento. 

-¡HITOMI!- El recibimiento no se hizo esperar y la madre corrió a abrazar a su amiga de años, una amiga que se marcho a la luna fantasma hace tanto y ahora volvía para comprometerse con Van. Ella se había olvidado por completo de todo, solo abrazo a Hitomi y sonrió... la joven de esmeraldas ojos había sido la colaboradora en la unión de ella y su maravilloso esposo. 

-¡Milerna! Cuanto tiempo sin verte- dijo alegre Hitomi correspondiendo al abrazo de su amiga de ojos celestes. Ella portaba un hermoso vestido amarillo pastel, como si el sol se hubiera mezclado con las nubes y ese hubiera sido su resultado. Era ceñido al cuerpo de la joven reina, largo al igual que el de Hitomi. 

Siguieron así un rato olvidando el tiempo de distancia y festejando la llegada de viejas amistades. Sin embargo una pequeña quería ser presentada ante esa visita desconocida. 

Milerna: -¡OH! Lo siento hijita- dijo con ese tono tan dulce que solo las madres pueden formar en sus labios... ese tono que solo las creadoras de vida pueden crear. Levanto a su hija en brazos y Hitomi pudo asegurar el parecido entre ambas – Te presento al tesoro más grande de nuestras vidas, mi pequeña Caroline... 

Caroline: -¡Mamá! Ya no soy una niña- dijo bufando en reproche por su comentario de pequeña. Hitomi solo pudo reír suavemente apreciando esa escena... tan familiar en su niñez. La niña de ojos celestes portaba un pequeño vestido blanco con un cinturón ancho de color lila oscuro, su cabello atado en una alta coleta con una cinta de igual color al cinturón, a cada lado de su rostro dos mechones largos de un rubio hermoso caían delicadamente... distinción del padre. 

Milerna: -Lo lamento Caro- sonrió la madre orgullosa de su hija. 

Caroline: -Un placer conocerla señorita... – dijo solemne la pequeña tratando de aparentar más edad de la que ya tenía. 

Hitomi: -Hitomi, llámame así- 

Caroline: - Esta bien – y con una sonrisa tan inocente – entonces debes llamarme Caro, así lo hacen mis amigos – extendió su mano esperando hacer un trato con ella. 

Hitomi: - De acuerdo Caro – sonriendo tomo su mano y un pacto se formo entre ellas. 

Milerna: - Se llevarán muy bien las dos – sonrió para luego ir caminando a paso lento hacía los asientos de piedra donde antes estaba sentada – Pero cuéntame ¿cómo has estado Hitomi? – pregunto a su amiga. 

Hitomi respiro profundamente el aire a su alrededor, tan puro. Miro a su amiga y se sentó a su lado: - Muy bien – 

Milerna rió traviesamente: - Me imagino por que, un compromiso como el tuyo no se celebra todos los días - 

Hitomi respiro profundamente, otra vez el sonrojo siempre presente a ponerla más nerviosa: - La verdad... si... – 

Milerna que había dejado a su hija correr por el jardín coloco su mano en el hombro de ella y sonriendo en confianza dijo: - No debes ponerte así, pronto será el mejor momento de vuestras vidas, deberías estar brincando por todos lados- le guiño un ojo cuando Hitomi la veía casi riéndose, tan abiertamente honesta. Característico de la reina de Asturia. 

Hitomi: - Estoy nerviosa – dijo francamente, no podía mentir. 

Milerna miro a su hija: - ¿Sabes que es lo que más valoro en esta vida? – pregunto desinteresadamente. 

Hitomi: - He de suponer que tu familia – dijo mirando a esa pequeña rubia correr detrás de una mariposa traviesa. 

Milerna sonrió: - Acertaste. Mi familia, una que forme y cada día me brinda desinteresadamente su amor, su protección, su contención, su tranquilidad. Es lo más hermoso – 

Hitomi: - Me imagino – 

Milerna se giro a ver su amiga: - No deberás imaginarlo por mucho tiempo, en cuanto Van tenga la oportunidad de seguro te planteara la idea de tener una familia, su familia – rió nuevamente al ver a su amigas de ojos esmeraldas enrojecer vergonzosamente. 

Hitomi: - Yo... yo... – trataba de decir algo, cualquier cosa, cambiar de tema todo sería bienvenido mientras saliera de esa incomoda posición donde Milerna la poso. 

Milerna: - No debes inquietarte Hitomi, es de suponer que en cuanto se cansen bien... tengan planeado formar una familia ¿o me equivoco? - Hitomi la veía sonrojada hasta más no poder pero, pero algo dentro de ella se movió ante las únicas palabras que podría hacer una revolución completa en su ser: "UNA FAMILIA DE ELLA Y VAN" y de pronto sus ojos se posaron en Caroline, la niña corría contenta con la mariposa una que no dejaba que nadie la tocara... verla ahí jugando la obligaba a imaginarse una hija o un hijo de Van y ella... el resultado de la unión de su amor, de sus cuerpos, de sus almas. 

Hitomi: - Me gustaría... - Milerna sonrió – tener una familia con él. 

Milerna: - ¡Así se habla! Ya veo a o a los pequeños correr por este enorme castillo – dijo soñadoramente la reina de Asturia. Hitomi se quedo en silencio mirando hacía el cielo de Fanelia, ese cielo celestes fusionado con los miles de ponpones blancos llamados nubes. 

Algo de pronto llamo su atención, un jalón en su vestido y una sonrisa picara. Bajo sus esmeraldas a la hermosa niña que le ofrecía un pequeño ramo de flores amarillo pastel... casi igual al vestido de Milerna. 

Lo miro maravillada por el aroma que poco a poco se filtraba por sus sentidos, dulce. 

Caroline sonrió y le extendió el pequeño ramillete que apenas y contenida tres o cuatro de estas flores: - Son para ti, Hitomi. – 

Hitomi: - Son bellísimas ¿cómo se llaman? – 

Milerna: - C-I-T-R-A-N-I-S – dijo enorgullecida, recuerdos de amor del pasado, materializados en el presente y con prósperos frutos para el futuro. Su futuro y el de su familia. 

Hitomi: - Son preciosas ¿segura que quieres dármelas? – pregunto dudosa, la pequeña tal vez querría dárselas a su madre. 

Caroline asintió segura de sus palabras: - Para mi nueva amiga de ojos verdes – Hitomi sonrió divertida, y acerco a tomar aquellas flores... de pronto todo oscureció y los sonidos dejaron de escucharse. El mundo cayo en silencio y su alrededor se convirtió en oscuridad... 

Hitomi susurraba mirando desesperada a su alrededor: - no... por favor... no otra visión... no otro dolor para mi corazón... ¡BASTA YA DE SUFRIMIENTOS! – grito con todas sus fuerzas cayendo de rodillas y acurrucándose contra su estomago... no quería sufrir alguna visión como la que antes había visto. 

Pero de pronto, cuando aquel grito se escapo de sus labios desde sus pies se comenzó a formar la más verde hierva, así hasta perderse en los límites de donde comenzaban a elevarse árboles inmensos, llenos de vitalidad y majestuosidad. Altos que parecieran tocar los cielos oscuros... cielos que resguardaban las nubes grises. 

Su cuerpo pronto sintió el agua caer sobre sí, una lluvia ni muy fuerte ni muy piadosa, mojándola por completo, recorriéndola en su totalidad. Su rostro se levanto de entre sus manos que la había protegido y observo su alrededor... un bosque perdiéndose en la lejanía de la oscuridad, quizás era de día o de noche; No sabía, después de todo dicen que la lluvia es la única que puede engañar al padre tiempo, una simple lluvia y el tiempo ser perdía como sus gotas en la tierra. 

Miro a su alrededor y pronto se irguió como humana, la tela del vestido se pegaba cada vez más a su cuerpo y sentía como este reaccionaba ante el frío del agua caída del cielo. Miro a todos lados hasta que delante suyo se dibujo una cueva profunda por lo que prometía pero que liberaba un brillo anaranjado. 

-¿Qué será?- pregunto Hitomi caminando a duras penas sujetando con sus manos el vestido verde agua. Camino silenciosamente, después de todo no sabía que era lo que la esperaba dentro de esa cueva. 

Subió unos pequeños grupos de piedras sin perder su equilibrio aún con la lluvia golpeándola y bañándola completamente... Miro en su interior oculta tras una pila de rocas muy macizas y lo que vio ahí con sus esmeraldas la dejo helada... aún más que el frío que proporcionaba las lagrimas del cielo. 

Dentro de ella dos seres de mostraban despreocupadamente sin sentirla, presente ocultándose. Dos seres que poseían alas... unas blancas como las nieves de las montañas, mientras que las otras de un plateado suave como si la mezcla de la plata y la nieve, pudiera hacerse. El primero poseedor era un hombre y la segunda una mujer... una muy familiar para ella, su reflejo de épocas pasadas. 

Él estaba sentado en posición indio, con las piernas cruzadas y en una actitud desafiante, como si nada le afectase. Ella caminaba hacía él inclinándose lentamente mirando fijamente su espalda cubierta por las alas... alas ensangrentadas. 

Él le ofrecía la espalda a ella pero en el rostro femenino una sonrisa divertida se formaba ¿acaso la insolencia de él no le afectaba? Parecía que no. 

Entonces Hitomi pudo oír lo melodiosas voces que ambos poseían... 

Ella, su reflejo convertido en carne con los mismos ojos verde esmeralda habló, sonriendo con preocupación: - Te lo repito y te lo repetiré así sean mil veces más para que puedas entender. Sé que no te gusta que te cure, se que no te gusta la ayuda ajena, pero estas lastimado y sino te curo seguirán sangrando tus heridas. Aparte los poderes de curación son mi fuerte – Fue acercándose hacía aquel ángel que rehusaba con su postura de espaldas la ayuda que gentilmente se le ofrecía. 

Él miraba la pared de piedras indiferente a su compañera y decidido a no ser débil. Por primera vez susurro: - Sabes mejor que nadie que no sufro por estas heridas menores, insignificantes como es... – Y una mueca de dolor surgió en su rostro, apenas perceptible. 

-Lo lamento, no fue mi intención pero... – ella había tomado su hombro para curarlo mientras él seguía con su discurso "no sufro" fallando rotundamente- quería demostrarte que no debes ponerte así, solo quiero curarte. 

En la entrada de la cueva, oculta una mujer de cabellos cenizos disfrutaba de las voces tan serenas de cada uno, demostrando el carácter que poseían. La voz de ella era igual a la suya, pero cuando la escucha hablar se imagina el soplo del viento en los árboles, el canto de los pájaros, la magnificencia del agua al caer, la sabiduría de los antiguos árboles... una voz que representaba a la naturaleza y infinita belleza. Pero la de él, se destacaba entre todas, segura como si se tratase del león dispuesto a atacar a su presa y la fuerza de un dragón denotaba en ella. También se escuchaba la precipitación... Ambas voces eran perfectamente la contraparte del otro... como ella y Van. 

Ella se inclino un poco más adelante limpiando una de las heridas en su espalda: - Esta es mi ultima advertencia, si dejas de moverte no te dolerá... – busco sus ojos pero solo su cabello se podía observar – entiendes, ¿verdad Yalon?... 

Yalon se sonrojo apenas cuando quiso observarla en secreto frustrando sus planes la anterioridad mirada que ella había posado sobre él: - Esta bien, si te hace feliz... hazlo Megan. 

Megan sonrió divertida: - Más testarudo no puedes ser – 

Yalon: - Hhnn – 

Megan: - ¿Te das cuenta?, eres bueno aunque quieras parecer rudo - Extendió su mano abierta sobre una de las heridas, no profundas pero sí frescas y musito unas palabras extrañas... una luz plateada rodeo su mano y la herida se fue cerrando hasta desaparecer – Dolió mucho?... 

Yalon con sus respuestas secas dijo: - No... – pero algo lo sorprendió. Megan agarro un pequeño trozo de tela de sus ropas y lo arranco - Que haces?... – Megan no le prestaba atención y ahora tenía en sus manos el trozo de tela, lo extendió alejándose del fuego que crepitaba cerca de ambos cuerpos angelicales. 

Ella susurro suavemente: - Agua pura de montaña... – De las manos de Megan surgió una pequeñas gotas que llenaron su mano mojando el pañuelo. 

Yalon: - Que piensas hacer? - 

Megan: - Esto... – Se acerco a su espalda masculina bien formada y comenzó a limpiarle la sangre que había quedado como recuerdo de heridas pasadas. 

Yalon ahora la miraba de reojo, pero con cierto brillo en sus ojos sentimientos antes desconocidos crecían, cobraban vida como el fuego que se encontraba con ellos... "¿qué me pasa?"... pensó confundido. 

Megan ya había terminado con su labor curativa, la espalda de él ahora lucía como la primera vez que lo vio... brillante con sus alas blancas imponentes: - Ya esta... – sentencio - espero no haberte hecho mucho daño, no era mi intención.- Yalon no la miraba sino que había vuelto su vista al frente, seguía de espaldas y su mano se escabulló hasta un costado suyo que claramente ella podía ver, aquel ángel de ojos verdes esmeraldas. 

Yalon dijo unas palabras murmurándolas tan bajo que no podían ser escuchadas, unos halos de luz se elevaron desde su mano dejando en ella una hermosa flor (n/a: La que le dio la *-* la peque de Caro) y se la extendió a Megan, su rostro se ocultaba entre sus cabellos. 

Megan observaba atenta aquel presente que él, aquel ángel frío, le obsequiaba. Una maravilla creado por su propio poder, la tomo entre sus manos rozando las de él y sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo... fue un mutuo sentimiento: - Muchas gracias... es hermosa – dijo sonriéndole. 

Yalon tenía una voz suave pero no dejaba de tener su característico tono: - Aun no la he colocado en esta tierra... quería que fuera tuya primero, que respiraras su aroma... 

Megan se sonrojo, tratando de esquivar el sentimiento que la comenzaba a envolver miro hacia fuera y dijo: - Ponla cerca del agua... de un lago 

Yalon: - Por que? – pregunto sorprendido por tal respuesta. 

Megan: - El agua... el lago, será algo que recordaré por siempre como algo bello, como un recuerdo precioso. Cerca de un lago fue cuando dejaste que me acercara a ti, cuando nos convertimos en amigos – Yalon se sonrojo, preguntándose como era posible que recordara algo con tanta simpleza, sencillez... tan característico de ella. 

Yalon: - La pondré cerca del agua, donde este elemento de vida este, tu flor... 

Megan: - Nuestra flor – le corrigió. 

Yalon la miro: - Nuestra flor se encontrará creciendo libremente; donde la lluvia caiga crecerá pero solo estará ahí mientras esta caía del cielo como lagrimas para la tierra – Aun llovía fuera y la joven visionaria que era muda testigo de estos recuerdos, de esta visión solo observaba todo lo que pasaba dentro de la cueva sintiéndose identificada como si se tratase de un vago recuerdo en su mente cobrando vida a cada minuto, admitiendo a cada segundo que ella y el ángel llamado Megan eran una misma persona... 

Megan sonrió dentro de la cueva, era divertido estar con Yalon. Una sensación de calidez a inundaba, a cada momento. 

Yalon: - Te quiero decir algo Megan... – dijo serio el ángel parándose y mostrando a observadores secretos lo hermosa y blancas que eran sus alas, largas como su cuerpo. 

Megan: - Si dime... – Su cara de curiosidad no se podía ocultar, su ingenuidad y curiosidad siempre habían sido cualidades muy especiales en ella. La hacían lucir aún más hermosa. Se paro y ambos estuvieron en la misma posición que cuando estuvieron sentándose. 

Yalon de pronto demostró esa impulsividad que poseía, se dio la vuelta en un arranque y abrazo el cuerpo de la ángel que tenía a sus espaldas antes, la abrazo con fuerza como si quisiera evitar que se escapara y se alejara. 

Megan se sorprendió ante aquel acto pero sus ojos en lo más profundo mostraban ese sentimiento de alegría inocultable, el rojizo de sus mejillas no podía faltar para completar aquel cuadro tan perfecto. 

Respiro profundamente y apoyo suavemente su cabeza en el pecho de Yalon, murmuro desde aquella posición: - ¿Por qué? – necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba que él le dijera la verdad. 

Ella sintió como Yalon la alejaba unos centímetros de su cuerpo, pero la mano cálida de él se poso en su mejilla obligándola a levantar su rostro, sus ojos se unieron en una línea visual. Las alas de Yalon se movieron un poco liberando algún rastro de agua que poseyera y cubrió con ellas ambos cuerpos, el de Megan y suyo, aquel día de lluvia. 

Yalon sonrió, no debía ser tímido y debía decir algo... un ángel como él, creado para la guerra dispuesto a soportar la más cruel de las muertes... ahora dudaba en como decirle ese sentimiento que apretaba su corazón cada vez que ella le sonreía, ese sentimiento que lo hacía querer arrodillarse ante ella cada vez que le hablaba, aunque sea un mínimo saludo... él era feliz cuando estaba con su compañera alada. Tomo un poco de aire y susurro las palabras más difíciles que un ángel de la guerra podría decir: - ¿El por que?... por que yo te amo... –Megan abrió los ojos de par a par pero él continuo- desde el día en que me mostraste la verdadera luz, desde que supe y me enseñaste que significaba amar... que significaba la palabra amor. 

Megan: - Yo... Yalon yo... – Se fue acercando lentamente al rostro de él, cerrando sus ojos y negándole la vista de sus esmeraldas. Susurro segura – Yo también te amo – y lentamente sus labios atraparon los de aquel ángel, de alas blancas, sintiendo como respondía a su beso poco a poco apretando su cuerpo contra el de él. Su beso se fue llenando de pasión poco a poco, dejando de lado el pudor. Se amaban y por aquel día de lluvia dos ángeles se demostraron el sentimiento más mágico entre dos seres... el amor. 

Antes fueron ángeles enemigos, hasta hace poco ángeles amigos, pero ahora... ahora amantes... 

Hitomi estaba apoyada de espaldas a las rocas que la escondía de ellos, miraba hacía afuera de la cueva y veía caer delante suyo las lagrimas del cielo mojando cada tramo de la tierra, sonrió por tan hermoso recuerdo... se sentía atrapada en él y sabía que aquella visión debía mantenerse solo en su mente... y en la de él. 

Miro al cielo pero de golpe algo la invito a mirar hacía el infinito oscuro del bosque... en él se podían observar una mirada fija en ella, en la entrada de la cueva sonriendo maliciosamente. Sus ojos de un negro oscuro se mostraban fríos y casi dispuestos a matar... no casi, estaban completamente listo a matar. 

Ese par de ojos la miraban fijamente, pero en segundos desapareció... convirtiéndose en un recuerdo de su mente. 

De pronto un llamado la hizo volver a la realidad... 

-Hitomi... ¿Estas bien?- pregunto la voz de Milerna a su lado, ella observo delante como Caroline la observaba aún con el ramillete extendido y su mano a medio tomar el obsequio. Se giro y miro a su amiga preocupada. 

Hitomi: - Discúlpame Milerna, me quede pensando en lo bellas que son – clavo sus ojos en la pequeña y formo una de las sonrisas más sinceras que tenía – te lo agradezco muchísimo, son hermosas como tu – le dijo volviéndose a sentar derecha y aspirando aquel aroma que en su vida pasada había podido disfrutar. 

Milerna cambio su rostro a uno más relajado: - Me preocupaste, pensé que te había pasado algo – dijo sinceramente. 

Hitomi: - No debes preocuparte, me quede pensativa – 

Caroline: - Entonces... ¿te gustan Hitomi? – pregunto tímida pero esperando una respuesta afirmativa con esos ojos celeste-cielo brillando ansiosamente. 

Hitomi asintió: - Son las flores más bellas que haya visto – 

Caroline sonrió contenta: - ¡Me alegra mucho! – De pronto por aquel pasillo apareció un cuerpo masculino embestido con una armadura oscura que dejaba en claro que el entrenamiento con espada le sentaban muy bien. Se acerco al grupo de aquellas damas. 

-Buenos días hermosas damas- dijo saludándolas con una inclinación- Hitomi, ¿puedes venir conmigo, necesito decirte unas palabras?- dijo suavemente, su voz metalizada no se hacía esperar. 

Hitomi lo miro, el rey de Során solicitaba su presencia: - Esta bien – dijo firmemente, una actitud muy digna de la futura reina de Fanelia. Se giro a ver a Milerna – No te preocupes, regreso en segundos ¿me esperas? – La reina de Asturia asintió y su hija no se apartaba de su madre... algo en él no olía bien y ya aquellas damas lo notaron. 

Se alejaron un poco de ellas y terminaron en la entrada de piedra del hermoso jardín, Hitomi se apoyo en la pared de piedra que separaba la entrada y uno de los "ventanales". 

Sebastián: - Me marcho hoy – sentenció firmemente. 

Hitomi lo miro confundida: - ¿por qué? 

Sebastián sonrió con malicia: - Por que es hora de que la verdad surja y yo reclame lo que es mío – dijo sensualmente como una serpiente incitando a la lujuria. 

Hitomi lo miro sorprendida: - ¡¿QUÉ VERDAD?! – 

Sebastián rió: - ¿No adivinas? – la miro – he reclamado estas tierras como mías pero Van Fanel se niega a cedérmelas – 

Hitomi: - Hizo muy bien – Pero un movimiento de parte de él la tomo por sorpresa, en una de sus mejillas femeninas él poso su mano acariciándola. 

Sebastián: - Por ti he avisado de esta guerra, eres tu la razón del por que no destruyo todo y entierro a Van Fanel con mis propias manos... – sonrió peligrosamente – aunque como ya ha aceptado esta guerra supongo que ese capricho me lo podré dar – 

Hitomi: - ¡Maldito! – dijo apartando con un golpe la mano de él – no me toques jamás – Pero ahí no acabo todo, él joven de ojos negros como la noche en un movimiento rápido la asió de la cintura y sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros - ¡Aléjate! – grito pero el coloco una de sus manos sobre sus labios. 

Sebastián: - shhhh, no grites o alertaras a todo el mundo y no querrás que descubran que engañas al rey Van Fanel con el rey de Során ¿o me equivoco? – pregunto divertido, con un dejo de morbo en su voz. Su mano en la boca de ella se deslizo por su cuerpo hasta su cintura nuevamente – así me gusta, silenciosa y callada – dijo disfrutando ver como Hitomi iba a arremeter contra su mejilla en una cachetada. La detuvo. 

Hitomi: - Maldito, vienes aquí reclamándome como tuyo ¡estas loco! No soy de nadie – 

Sebastián la miro sonriendo: - Tu carácter es fascinante, tan bella como la más hermosa de las flores pero a la vez eres tan segura, tan testadura y firme como la yegua más difícil de domesticar en una manda. – otro movimiento rápido y escondió su rostro en el nacimiento del cuello de ella. Entonces susurrando le dijo – Y pienso ser yo quien te domestique. Ángel de tiempos pasados, deja de esconder tus alas y ven a volar conmigo... deja este pobre país y únete a mi, no eres una ilusión ni un pasado... eres parte de mi presente para que ambos formemos un futuro – se alejó de ella dejándola atontada. Sus visiones en verdad describían su pasado, el inicio de los tiempos. 

Hitomi: - Entonces... yo.... – 

Sebastián sonrió cínicamente: - Eres Megan... un ángel, una diosa... una bella mujer que deseo tomar – Hitomi lo miro asustada, esa esencia que había sentido en su cuello lo hechizo por completo... la deseaba ahora, con más ahínco solo para él. El patético de Van sufriría las consecuencias de enamorarse de su mujer. 

Hitomi: - ¿Qué puedo hacer para detener esta guerra? – pregunto mirando a la nada, mirándolo a los ojos oscuros, negros como un abismo insondable. 

Sebastián: - Ven conmigo, déjame hacerte feliz y transfórmate en mi reina... mi esposa... mi amante - 

Hitomi: - ¿Y si me niego? – 

Sebastián: - Acepta las consecuencias – se giro para irse observando el ramillete que llevaba en sus manos "asqueroso recuerdo que pretendo hacerte olvidar" pensó. Ella pregunto antes de que se marchara el rey de Során. 

Hitomi: - ¿La guerra ha comenzando?- 

Sebastián: - A partir de los primeros rayos del sol que mañana aparezcan en el horizonte, ellos nos dirán que es hora de que esta guerra comience. - 

Hitomi: - ¿Van sabe esta propuesta que acabas de decirme? – 

Sebastián: - No, confió en que tomes la decisión correcta... recuerda, el tiempo corre Hitomi y yo no espero a nadie – sentenció caminando por un pasillo en línea recta. Hitomi giro sus ojos y pudo ver algo que helo su sangre: como si fueran transparentes o tan solo una ilusión pudo ver en aquella espalda soriana unas alas negras... como de dragón pero pequeñas adaptadas a la figura del joven que se alejaba a paso seguro, transparentes que sus ojos pudieron ver... en segundo desaparecieron y dejando pequeñas estelas negras en el camino hasta perderse en una vuelta. 

-La guerra... muertes... sangre – palabras tan asociadas con solo un hecho, Hitomi imaginaba los horribles incidentes que pronto bañarían toda GAEA, la sangre que una vez en el pasado ella vio ahora volvían a cobrar vida como un circulo vicioso que no paraba. 

Fanelia se uniría con la mayoría de los países que estuvieran dispuestos a pelear, a defender lo que todos compartían: Gaea. Se unirían contra esta nueva amenaza para destruirla y así la sangre de inocentes no correría... 

¡Maldición! Era una guerra... la sangre de muchos va a correr... como agua de lluvia... como la lluvia que perteneció a su pasado. 

**+NOTAS DE LA AUTORA LIGHT ANGEL+ **

¡HELLO A TODOS! ^O^ como han estado? Espero que muy bien, aquí me tienen trayéndoles un nuevo chap. de ESCA *-* cada vez la cosa se pone más interesante y lamento el tono subido al final del chap, -.- pero era necesario para ponerle un poco más de saborcito al asunto :P espero que no me quieran matar, ¿a que no quedo bueno? -.- la verdad espero que me digan que sí aunque no lo sea XD jajaja. Pero me valgo de sus R/R para mejorar, aumentar el interés en la trama y espero que dejen muchos :P así la prox. Me apuro más.

Si se preguntan donde me he metido, les resumo en tres palabras: - ENTRE MUCHISISISISISISISISIISISISISISIMOS LIBROS T.T buaaaaa, seguro que tendré pesadillas con que me quieren comer los libros del colegio ¬¬xxxx ¡I´HATE! Espero sepan disculparme estos arranques pero me _ casa no dormir nada y estudiar como loca ¿A que les pasa también? ^^UUU o me equivoco, encima ahora con los exámenes, los profesores emocionados de la materia y tortura de chicos (me pregunto si para eso no toman clases XD jajaja) 

Ojalá que les haya gustado este chap. los proximos prometen muchisimo más por que como habran leido, la guerra fue declarada y las naciones deberan poner a la defensiva en menos de un día Oo pobres!! -.- soy muy mala, no se merecen tan poco tiempo (6) pero va a estar bueno ^^. Como se dieron cuenta las visiones de Hitomi tienen mucho que ver con ella y mmmm ^^ personaje secreto XDjajajaja pero todo esta aclarandose ¿o se enreda más? OoUUUU También tengo preparadas muchas escenas de acción y un chisme cortis: Estoy trabajando en los ultimos chaps. de este fic *-* será de gusto de todos ^^ y la felicidad mia. PERO MIENTRAS ^^ me dicen que opinan de este jajaja se que soy molesta pero me importan sus opiniones :p Y mucho. 

Bien ^o^ espero que les haya gustado todo esto que escribí, lo del principio es para recordar más o menos como son los personajes de este fic, un poco de ellos le pertenece a Escaflowne ¬¬ cosa que estoy en proceso post-compra de los derechos XD jajaja y también recuerden que hay varios personajes creados por mi así que si desean usarlos en sus fics solo avísenme :P jajajaja. 

Me voy despidiendo de todos por que ya son aquí la 1:00 AM y hoy por quedarme estudiando QUÍMICA no dormí nada -.-UUU lo que una hace por aprobar ^^ pero bueno, échenle ganas que este finde hay que aprovecharlo ^o^ jojojojojojojo. Les dejo mis saludos... 

Diamond: - -.-ZZZZZZZZZZZ 

^^UUU se quedo dormida *-* me ayudo todo el tiempo ¿no es muy cute? ^o^ yo creo que sí!!! Es mi linda guardiana, les deja sus saludos de seguro y espera estar presente –despierta- durante el prox. Chap. XD jajaja 

Oo POR CIERO!!! Les quería preguntar algo a todos ustedes pobrecitos que merecen tener una estatua a la paciencia de oro por leer todo este ff :P 

**+PREGUNTA+ **

¿Les gustaría un poco de LEMON? -^^- me imagino que saben que pareja H&V, cualquier otra me avisan oO pero ^^ que dicen?? Les gustaría? Me lo dejan en un R/R o me mandan cualquier mail que ustedes quieran. 

ARIGATO!!!! A TODOS LOS QUE ME DEJARON R/R POR EL ANTERIOR CHAP. *-* son unos encantos ^o^ arigatooooo. 

Bien, me voy despidiendo por que el sueño me esta venciendo y ver a mi guardiana dormir no me ayuda a despertarme :P les mando un enorme saludo a todos y espero verlos pronto (cosa probable) no duden en ver mis otros ff más también los de mi Némesis y mis amigas *-* son todos muy buenos ^^ le han puerto muchooooooo esmero. 

MATTA NE A TODOS!!! 

Ate. 

Light Angel 

Hikari No Tenshi 

Angel de Luz 

p.d: **STATUS:** *¬* Persiguiendo a Van XD jajajaja 


	9. Una guerra, Una esperanza

**...:ESCAFLOWNE:...**

**Capitulo 9: Una guerra, Una esperanza.**

La loka autora: Light Angel / Angel de luz

La noche había levantado un viento frío, casi helado que cualquiera que caminase por las calles se helaría sin un abrigo. Las piedras les comentaban a los árboles en susurros silenciosos los próximos acontecimientos que sucederían, sin piedad y compasión... olvidando la lastima a todo y dejando solo la sed de sangre bailando en el aire. 

Todo estaba en un silencio molesto, inquietante, perturbante que molestaba a cualquiera e incluso algunos sentían el miedo comer lentamente su alma. Todo había cambiado de momento a otro... 

La luna en el cielo, las gemelas plateadas, brillaban intensamente esperando lucirse y opacar a la cruel oscuridad que trataba insistente de apoderarse de todo... pero ellas no se lo permitían, luchaban para que la luz que irradiaban llegará a todas partes; e iban ganando.

El castillo inmenso de la familia Fanel resaltaba en aquel cuadro de reino antiguo imponente esperando lo que mañana por la mañana arrasaría con la paz. Los balcones en silencio, el pueblo en silencio... todo en una quietud que llamaba al nerviosismo, al miedo.

Desde el castillo se podía observar todo el armamento predispuesto en lugares estratégicos para cualquier ataque, para la guerra que comenzaba en la mañana con los primeros rayos del sol. Gaymelef imponentes aguardando su uso en la batalla, con lanzas, espadas y otros tipos de armas para atacar, destruir y defender.

Catapultas, y puestos de vigilancia donde la ronda diaria estaba haciendo su cambio nocturno. Todos en posición para defender su tierra, sus seres queridos, su país. Defender la corona, defender el reino que les trajo paz y prosperidad. Proteger el Gaymelef que trajo ya una vez paz a Gaea y esperanzados de que vuelva a pasar, que se repita la historia.

Los soldados empuñarían su espada hasta la muerte, los aldeanos que quedaban escaparían dentro de unas horas a las montañas detrás de Fanelia donde se encontraban los refugios antiguos de la guerra pasada, partiría el ultimo grupo de ciudadanos y así podrían todos pelear más tranquilos sabiendo que los inocentes, lo que aún no tenían manchadas sus manos con sangre estarían a salvo.

Van Fanel, el rey de aquel reino estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta-ventana de su habitación mirando a su pueblo dormir. Observaba todo como dragón expectante de cualquier cosa inusual que pasase bajo su mirada de fuego, mirando todo detenidamente... El viento golpeaba contra su cuerpo despojado de toda prenda menos unos pantalones marrones, igual el viento calaba su piel, pero para él eso no importaba... era como si quisiera pagar el precio de la nueva guerra, una guerra que había llegado con un grupo de Sorianos a su país Fanelia.

Él tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su bien formado pecho que se levantaba acompasadamente con el viento, el aire entraba y salía de sus pulmones tranquilamente. Elevó sus ojos unos momentos al cielo mirando las lunas, una de ellas era el lugar de nacimiento de Hitomi... su ángel de ojos esmeraldas, su prometida y la futura esposa del rey de Fanelia. Tantas cosas era ella, tan imprescindible era ella en su vida.

-... Hitomi ... – susurro al viento y despojándose de aquella unión de brazos. Uno de sus brazos cayo a su lado, pero su mano derecha apretada en un puño seguía fielmente sobre su pecho y de él surgía una cadena dorada enlazándose con su cuello.

Mirando al cielo fue bajando su vista hasta su puño y lentamente lo fue abriendo revelando un tesoro irremplazable que valía incluso más que su vida, sin embargo debía volver con su verdadera dueña, la mujer que le había robado el corazón.

Sonrió viendo aquella lagrima rojiza, la llave entre este mundo y la luna fantasma. 

-Deberás volver con tu dueña- dijo a la lagrima roja.

Todo a su alrededor estaba en silencio, pero las puertas detrás suyo se abrieron revelando la cara de un Leo sonriente con su clásica postura de jamás tocar la puerta de su primo.

Van: - Un día juro que le pondré cerrojo para que no entres – dijo suavemente.

Leo: - Sabes que no lo harás pero para la próxima vez le pediré las llaves a Clarence, por las dudas  - rió, quería alejar las dudas de Van y asegurarle que esta guerra tendría que ser llevaba para protegerlos de aquellos seres de la oscuridad.

Van se giro y quedo mirando fijamente a su primo: - Supongo que no has venido únicamente a ver si mi puerta tenía llave ¿o me equivoco? –

Leo hizo un mohín con su rostro y de un salto se sentó en una de las tantas sillas que había en su habitación real. Entonces mirándolo le dijo: - Es cierto, he venido a avisarte que el ultimo grupo de aldeanos partirá de seguro en estos momentos rumbo a las montañas de Fanelia –

Van: - Perfecto, será mejor así. No quiero preocuparme por los inocentes –

Leo de pronto medito un poco y le pregunto con voz vacilante: - ¿Y Hitomi? – 

Pareciera que la hubiera llamado por que en ese momento otra vez la puerta del rey de Fanelia se abría de un fuerte portazo estrellándose contra a pared opuesta al lado que se abría.

Van Fanel esta vez se arrepintió de no haber cerrado con llave. ¿Acaso todo mundo podía entrar a su habitación así como así?. Hitomi Kanzaki, una joven de la luna fantasma, una visionaria, la prometida del rey de Fanelia, la futura reina de este país, la futura esposa de Van Fanel, madre de sus hijos y herederos a la corona: Ahora estaba hecha una furia. Los que alguna vez creyeron que Hitomi era simplemente una flor delicada que no tenía carácter precisamente se estarían arrepintiendo viendo aquel cuerpo atractivo en la puerta con dos guardias a sus espaldas mirándola cada uno con una gota en sus cabezas no sabiendo como actuar.

Hitomi: - ¡Dame una razón! – dijo segura y gritándolo prácticamente. Llevaba unos jeans azul cielo ajustados a sus piernas y una remera blanca suelta corta hasta su cintura dejando ver que el jean poseía un cinturón ajustado de color azul oscuro. No traía mangas y en su brazo derecho llevaba un brazalete de plata que en su diseño cargaba dos aguamarinas oscuras.

Van: - No quiero que salgas herida – sentencio el rey.

Hitomi: - Y no lo haré, ¡Por el amor a dios Van! No te das cuenta que estaré peor allá escondida. Merezco estar aquí, junto a ti. 

Van: - No –

Hitomi: - Te he acompañado durante toda la guerra ¡VAN! Esta no será diferente, sobreviví a la primera–

Van: - Jamás –

Hitomi: - Te acompañe en la primera, déjame estar en esta segunda –

Van: - No te voy a dejar quedarte –

Hitomi: - Dime solo ¿por qué? –

Van: - Por que eres mi prometida, la persona que más amo. Hitomi no voy a arriesgar a la persona que más amo en este mundo ¡antes muerto! –

Hitomi: - Van, yo también te amo, con todo mi corazón y es por eso que deseo quedarme. Quiero estar a tu lado -

Van: - Eso ni lo pienses – Dijo seguro, firme con el tono que usaba siendo Rey mientras que el Van amable quedaba rezagado en su mente. Leo conociendo a la pareja se imagino que sería mejor dejarlos solos y en un segundo escurriéndose como un felino se escapo por la puerta y de paso cerrándola. También se llevo a los guardias que por suerte recordaban que el era el general de las fuerzas de Fanelia, ahora la pareja tendría privacidad.

Hitomi: - ¡VAN FANEL NO PIENSO IRME! – grito la joven de ojos esmeraldas.

Van miraba por la ventana: - Jamás Hitomi, te iras y es mi ultima palabra –

Hitomi lo miro con esas miradas asesinas que todos poseemos y que solamente en nuestros peores momento de enojos salen a relucir en nuestras pupilas: - Oblígame – lo retó.

Van se giro a verla, tan hermosa y fiera... atrayendo lo mejor del cielo y del infierno. Una mujer atractiva que en ese momento revelaba su condición a no rendirse incluso ante el rey. El joven de ojos rojos se acerco a ella: - ¿Quieres realmente que te obligue? – pregunto formando en su mirada la astucia.

Hitomi se sorprendió ante aquel acto y en respuesta: - ¡No me iré! – grito como recurso para olvidarse lo que ese cuerpo masculino le estaba causando al suyo.

Van: - Te iras – dijo y su rostro se coloco a milímetros del rostro de Hitomi mirándola fijamente y sus respiraciones mezclándose. 

Hitomi: - Pero Van... – titubeaba, esa maldita mirada la estaba doblegando – yo no quiero... irme – 

Van: - ¿Dudas? – pregunto divertido, estaba perdidamente atrapado por la fragancia de ella.

Hitomi: - ¡No! – dijo decidida pero otra vez esos rubíes la estaban perturbando – Es solo que... – no pudo terminar por que un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al sentir las manos de él rodear su cintura posesivamente remarcando a quien estuviera espiando que ella solo le pertenecía a él – yo no... no me iré – dijo con la voz más firme que tenía en ese momento.

Van: - Pero yo así lo ordeno, soy el rey y debes obedecerme – dijo sonriendo.

Hitomi lo miro ahora firmemente: - El rey puede ir a ordenarle a otro que lo obedezca – dijo irrespetuosamente.

Van amaba esa actitud, la sumisión jamás fue su gusto y en su esposa podía resaltarse fácilmente: - Entonces como tu prometido –

Hitomi negó con la cabeza: - no no no –

Van sonrió: - Entonces hazme caso como el ser que te ama incondicionalmente, que desea protegerte por la eternidad, el ser que te amará hasta que el sol muera y las estrellas dejen de brillar- dijo suavemente acercando su boca a la de ella y descubriendo cuan dulces se volvían con el beso, cada vez más deliciosos y tentosos para él. Los besos cálidos se volvieron fogosos, casi quemantes, deseosos de más carne y sabor.

Se besaron por quien sabe que cantidad de tiempo, devorándose el alma para tener algo de su contraparte, para decirse con esa acción cuanto se amaban. El aliento faltaba y por eso se separaron, pero no así del abrazo por el cual estaba unidos. La joven de cabello cenizo apoyo su cabeza en el pecho tan cálido del joven de cabellos azabaches y  se ayudaron a tranquilizar sus respiraciones.

Van: - ¿Entiendes que deseo que te marches? No por no quererte a mi lado, sino por mi deseo de que estés a salvo. Quiero luchar pensando en tu seguridad, quiero luchar por nuestro futuro –

Hitomi cerro sus ojos fuertemente, le dolía cada palabra salida de esos labios de fuego... ¿Por qué?... simplemente todo por ella. Abrió lentamente sus ojos a medida que su mentón era subido por una mano forjada en la guerra con una espada, la mirada de fuego y la esmeralda se unieron en una línea visual.

Van: - ¿Lo harás? – La joven asintió... dudosa, lentamente alargando todo lo posible aquella estúpida decisión.

Hitomi: - Lo haré – Van deposito varios besos suaves en sus labios y la miro con una sonrisa en su boca. 

Van: - Entonces deberás marchar ahora mismo, el ultimo grupo partirá en poco tiempo. – Tomándola de la mano la llevo personalmente hacía el pasillo donde encontraron al joven de ojos dorados sonriéndoles abiertamente

Leo: - ¿Ya nos vamos? – pregunto sonriendo divertido.

Van: - ¿nunca cambiaras? – pregunto a medida que terminaba de vestirse, preparándose para la guerra. Una ropa sencilla que le permita moverse dentro de su compañero de guerra libremente.

Leo sonrió presumidamente, pero con un dejo de bromista inconfundible: - ¡Eso jamás! ¿qué harías sin mi? – Se encamino hacía el pasillo seguido por Van y Hitomi riendo. Entonces Van le susurro "muchas cosas" a la joven de ojos verdes y ella rió como si las melodías de las aves se agolparan en su boca, pero ella sabía que se necesitaban mutuamente. 

Caminaron por varios pasillos en completo silencio, solamente las voces de gente hablando... guardias de seguro, el canto de las primeras aves que anunciaban que el amanecer se acercaba. Los caballos se dejaban escuchar relinchando a medida que se acercaban ellos tres, se escuchaba todo como una sentencia de muerte o de esperanza.

La salida de los últimos carros ya llegaba a su fin, quedarían no menos de 10 a punto de partir, caballos cargando algunas pertenencias, comida suficiente para vivir un buen tiempo sin la necesidad de bajar de los refugios a buscar más. 

Hitomi observo todo lo que quedaba, aún la oscuridad se cernía sobre ellos, escapaban de una guerra que sería devastadora. Van Fanel se quedó a su lado tomando su mano firmemente, sin embargo el general de las fuerzas fanelianas se perdió en los grupos de personas pero apareció rápidamente trayendo en una mano a la felina de cabellos rosados.

Merle: - ¡LEO! ¿quién te crees trayéndome así como así? Más cuidado, puedo tropezar y caerme – se quejaba la felina debido a que el joven de ojos dorados prácticamente la arrastraba – no ves que estoy ocupada – termino regañándolo. Leo la empujo delante de Van quien sonría divertido, realmente él las extrañaría y mucho. Merle se giro y se sorprendió, pero pronto esa sorpresa fue reemplaza por una sonrisa alegre y triste... Van se quedaría como un soldado más, luchando por lo suyo, por lo de todos.

Van: - Discúlpalo – 

Merle bufó: - Lo se, lo se. ¿Pero dígame que sucede amo Van? – pregunto dudosa la felina, preocupada - ¿Ha pasado algo malo? -

Van negó con la cabeza: - No, solamente que deseo que acompañes tú misma a Hitomi hasta el refugio – dijo decidido, como rey que era. Merle se giro hacia Hitomi, ella tenía la vista baja y sus cabellos ocultaban aquellas piedras verdosas... estaba triste, temerosa, preocupada. La Hitomi fuerte que ella conocía no se encontraba ahora entre ellos, ella había quedado en el palacio firme observando por la ventana la llegada de la guerra.

Leo: - Traeré los caballos – dijo preocupado por la condición de su amiga Hitomi... se perdió nuevamente entre la gente del pueblo que faltaba prepararse. Faltaba poco.

Merle sonrió más abiertamente, no debía preocupar por nada del mundo a Van: - ¡Lo haré encantada! Eso mismo iba a proponer amo Van, pero veo que me ha ganado de mano – se giro a ver a su amiga, no tendría ella que estar preocupada... podría ponerla más triste. Poniendo su mejor cara para Hitomi la tomo de la mano libre y le dijo – No te preocupes, marcharemos inmediatamente por que quiero que conozcas los alrededor de los refugios ¡son lo más hermoso que hayas visto! Aunque estén escondidos entre las montañas son preciosos, te sorprenderías de ver todas las clases de animales que ahí viven –

Hitomi sonrió triste, preocupada... pero por fin había subido su vista para admirar a la felina: - Gracias – 

Merle detuvo su discurso que prácticamente parecía como que quería vender aquel sector de salvación para los fanelianos. Miro a su amiga y le sonrió, estaba preocupada pero debía tratar de hacer más pasable aquellos momentos. Sus ojos se clavaron en los pocos ciudadanos que quedaban sin ocupar sus lugares en los medios que los llevarían a los refugios... muchos despidiéndose de los soldados que lucharían valientemente por Fanelia.

La felina de ojos azules siguió viendo y comenzó a quejarse abiertamente de Leo: - ¿Dónde se abra metido ese tonto de Leo? Para mí y no sabe diferenciar un caballo de un dragón, el muy tonto. –

-¿Quién es un tonto pequeña Merle?- pregunto Leo sonriendo molesto por ese adjetivo que la felina le había adjudicado libremente. En su mano derecha traía las cuerdas de un corcel negro y en su espalda pequeñas rayas de color gris oscuro casi plateadas. Y en su mano izquierda traía las cuerdas de otro corcel, uno de color marrón claro casi café con leche y sus cabellos de un color negro azabache. Dos magnificas criaturas se diría a simple vista.

Merle: - ¡Que hermosos! No sabía que podías encontrar buenos caballos –

Leo: - Soy un experto – sonrió divertido.

Van: - ¿Estas seguro que son mansos? – pregunto dudoso.

Leo lo miro divertido: - Van ¿hace cuanto nos conocemos? Traje las dos criaturas más mansas, más rápidas, más fieles que hay entre nuestras tropas. Son dos de los más hermosos corceles –

Merle miro a ambos: - Yo me quedaré con el marrón ¿esta bien Hitomi? – pregunto mirando de reojo a su amiga, ella asintió – Entonces partiremos de inmediato – 

Leo: - Cuídalo bien, suele ser algo tosco al principio pero luego se acostumbrara – le comenzó a dar mil y una explicación sobre como tratar al animal.

Van se fue acercando a Hitomi que se había adelantado, colocó sus dos manos en los hombros de ella, susurro en su oído dos palabras de profundo significado: - Te amo – dijo seguro.

Hitomi levanto su vista perdida y sonrió vagamente, necesitaba escucharlo decirlo: - Y yo a ti –

Van: - Por favor, no te vayas enojada conmigo... – susurro.

Hitomi: - No me voy enojada, sino preocupada, asustada – susurro pero luego se giro y trato de poner su mejor sonrisa – Nos veremos pronto ¿no es cierto Van?.

Van la miro, sus ojos cerrados pero una sonrisa en sus labios, una sonrisa triste: - Sí, así será. Veras que en menos de lo que piensas todo esto será un vago recuerdo en nuestras mentes – la tomo del mentón y la beso con pasión... fuerza... con la necesidad de tenerla por siempre con él.

Al separarse Hitomi derramaba dos lagrimas de sus ojos, cada una tan pura como su contraparte: - Cuídate – susurro y se separo suavemente de aquel abrazos para tomar su lugar en el corcel... por primera vez demostraría que ella podía cabalgar sola. 

Leo sonrió a ambas: - Buen viaje y me traen algo de las montañas – dijo divertido, como si ellas se fueran unas semanas de vacaciones... todo para alejar las penas de una guerra y por consiguiente el temor a la muerte.

Ambas tomaron fuertemente las riendas y emprendieron camino junto al ultimo carro que salía, ellas por detrás seguidas por una fuerza de soldados a caballo cargando sus fieles espadas y arcos... los más hábiles para la protección.

Poco a poco se fueron perdiendo en la ciudad, la salida estaría cerca y emprenderían viaje a los refugios... los inocentes salían, los soldados se quedarían... el rey y su general lucharían por el mañana. Así por primera vez el primer rayo de sol se escapo del paisaje... al salir el sol todo esto se cubriría del aroma a guerra...

Van miro a su general: - Iré a prepararme – dijo entrando al castillo para dirigirse a buscar a su compañero de batallas.

Leo lo observo unos instantes y dijo mientras le daba alcance: - Iré yo también, después de todo los Gaymelef no caminan solos – rió.

Van sonrió, si él se lo proponía Escaflowne podría caminar solo pero necesitaría de la ayuda de una visionaría... como alguna vez paso en la antigua guerra de Gaea mientras ellos eran prisioneros.

Leo: - Por cierto ¿los reyes de Asturia ya partieron? – pregunto interesado mientras doblaban por un pasillo.

Van: - Sí, deben ir inmediatamente a su país a protegerlo. No dudaría ni un instante que Sebastián los atacará sabiendo que están acá, es mejor así –

-------*--------

Miraba por la ventana las nubes que pasaban debajo de ellos, que los rodeaban, que viajaban sobre ellos. Todo por ahora lucía como cualquier día de la creación si no fuera por que él iba directo a una guerra, a luchar para cambiar el curso de la historia.

-Veamos cuanto duran las tierras de la diosa- dijo el joven de ojos negros como la noche, sus ojos estaban viendo emerger del horizonte el astro dorado- señal del inicio – sonrió sádicamente, sangre bañaría las tierras de ese rey que oso posar sus labios en la boca de su diosa.

Nicolás lo vio detenido en el tiempo y con un empujo de su mano afilo aún más su espada: - No veo razón por que deberíamos preocuparnos –

Sebastián se giro a su general, afilaba su espada fervientemente hasta que con un solo movimiento de seguro cortaría el metal más grueso... como la armadura de Escaflowne. Sonrió: - No veo razones para hacerlo – repitió las palabras como encontrándoles toda verdad y sentido.

Nicolás lo dejo se observar y su rostro dibujo una curvatura en sus labios tan sedienta de venganza: - Venceremos –

Sebastián desenvaino su espada: - Y yo tomaré a mi reina –

Nicolás bufó: - ¿Qué le ves? – pregunto intrigado.

Sebastián sonrió admirando su espada por alguna imperfección: - Guarda poderes que ni ella misma sabe... capaces de destruirme – 

Nicolás rió: - Entonces quieres que sea... –

Sebastián: - Mía – termino – que jamás ose levantarse en mi contra, que se rinda a mis pies ofreciéndome su vida por un respiro mío – 

Nicolás: - Sabes bien que ella jamás hará eso –

Sebastián rió divertido: - ¿Quién dice que no? Ella lo hará... por que la obligaré a cambio de un alto precio que aceptará gustosa de pagar. Pero por ahora me bastará destruir un poco Fanelia. Será un óseo para todos nosotros, hace mucho que no vemos sangre –

Nicolás asintió: - Mis muchachos están ansiosos de bajar a pelear – aseguro levantando su espada al aire mirándola reflejar los primeros rayos del sol. Mostraba un brillo plateado magnifico, casi doloroso a los ojos – ojalá den buena pelea.-

Sebastián que ya no poseía su espada debido a que esta estaba guardada susurro: - Tú buscas sangre especial, buscas la de alguien que ya ha tomado de la tuya y que maldijiste eternamente -

Nicolás mostraba ahora unos ojos endemoniados, llenos de furia y destrucción. Con un arrebato de su mano su espada perfilo contra la mesa en un rápido movimiento que termino partiéndola prolijamente en dos: - No veo de quien pueda ser esa sangre – y cambio su vista de aguas profundas hacia su rey... su amo, desafiándolo.

Sebastián cambio su vista oscura a una llena de astucia: - No me mires así, recuerda quien es aquí el amo y su creación – sonrió y vio como este volvía a la tarea de afilar su espada ignorando sus palabras. Aunque él sabía muy bien que las había escuchado. 

Las puertas se abrieron y entro un soldado que haciendo una reverencia dijo firmemente: - Señor, las tropas están preparadas. Solo necesitamos su orden –

Sebastián lo miro: - ¿Qué te han dicho sobre el tiempo de llegada? – 

Soldado: - Arribaremos a Fanelia en instantes, ¿doy la orden de prepararse? – pregunto.

Sebastián: - Sí, diles que se preparen y que no quiten el campo de invisibilidad hasta estar en una posición apropiada... el factor sorpresa será nuestro – dijo sonriendo astutamente. El solado se marcho con una inclinación y cerro las puertas.

Nicolás: - ¿Factor sorpresa? – lo miro incrédulo y luego continuo su labor – me parece perfecto.

Sebastián: - Digámoslo así, tendrán graves problemas con nosotros – 

Nicolás: - ¿Para que diablos entonces les avisaste de nuestro ataque? –

Sebastián rió: - Sino en verdad será aburrido y yo no quiero que los míos se aburran. No superaría por nada el privilegio de ver el rostro de Fanel hundido en el terror de haber sido vencido aún cuando el ataque había sido anunciado –Nicolás miro a su rey esta vez mostrando un respeto mucho más notorio, lamió su labio superior regocijándose de una victoria que aseguraba.

-------*--------

El camino por el bosque se hacía lento y llevaba cargando una atmósfera pesada y triste por los recuerdos que dejaban atrás... una ciudad llena de soldados dispuestos a dar su vida por su pueblo amenazado por una sociedad corrompida por el odio y la venganza.

Merle cabalgaba a paso suave sobre aquella criatura tan magnifica justo del lado izquierdo de Hitomi, quien veía perdida el camino delante. La felina suspiro y miro a su amiga: - Debes volver a la realidad Hitomi, ellos estarán más que bien.- 

Hitomi pareció reaccionar y miro a su amiga, sonrió con pesar pero agradecida por aquellas palabras de aliento provenientes de Merle: - Sé que estarán bien –

Merle puso cara enojada: - Incluso ese Leo volverá y no durara en molestarte apenas nos veamos – pero no pudo reprimir una risa, después de todo tenían pendiente una charla, una charla más que interesante.

Hitomi miro sus manos que sostenían las riendas del corcel: - No quiero que nada les suceda – admitió son sinceridad. Un carro que llevaba varios fanelianos iba delante de ellas y unos cuantos soldados detrás protegiendo los vestigios del viaje.

Merle miro al frente firme: - Ellos volverán sanos y salvos – aseguro tratando de sonar verídica y dándose unos ánimos para no flaquear en este momento. No delante de su amiga.

Hitomi: - Leo volverá por ti – sonrió al fin tratando de animar la situación entre ambas con respecto a la guerra. Tampoco estaba tan ciega con respecto a la forma en que ambos se trataban, que mejor forma de llamar la atención que molestando al otro... nadie en el castillo estaba tan ciego, pero si sabían guardar un secreto.

Merle se sonrojo y por pura casualidad no tiro lo suficientemente fuerte las riendas para detener el andar del animal. Su voz sonó nerviosa soltando su defensa: - Y... por que tendría... Leo que volver por mí – maldijo internamente al sentir un calor envolver sus mejillas y no precisamente por el cansancio.

Hitomi rió por lo bajo: - No veo por que no - ¡oh! Esa si que era una muy buena respuesta.

Merle: - Entonces el amo Van volverá por ti –

Hitomi: - Eso espero – susurro – con todo mi corazón – 

Merle miro interesada los carros que transportaban a aquellas personas que no tenían que enfrentar cara a cara a los enemigos como madres, niños, ancianos... cuanta gente inocente afectada por egoísmo del maldito de Sebastián. Lanzó un tema al aire: - Pobre gente – 

Hitomi miro a los fanelianos: - Es verdad – solo pudo contestar.

Merle negó con la cabeza: - Deseemos que esto no dure mucho – Los caballos andaban a buen paso, los carros en orden y por ahora los guardias se mostraban atentos a cualquier movimiento "extraño" cercano al grupo del cual estaban encargados para proteger. 

Un general estaba encargado de cada grupo que partía de Fanelia rumbo a los refugios, caminaba al frente acompañado de un grupo de soldados entrenados bajo su mando. Ellos estaban designados a la protección de los ciudadanos, asegurándose de que llegaran a los refugios y también que nadie del enemigo osease atracarlos por sorpresa.

El bosque por donde ahora caminaban presentaba un espeso paisaje verde alrededor y un camino de tierra apenas visto a simple vista. Los caballos no tenían problemas en pasar y los carros pasaban a muy corta distancia de los árboles que marcaban el final del camino a los costados.

Los niños que viajaban parecían captar la calidad del problema que conllevaba una guerra y es por eso que se estaban quietos, portándose bien sin ocasionar problemas.

Hitomi: - Estoy muy preocupada, no se de que pueda ser capaz Sebastián –

Merle: - Un hombre que avisa de una guerra sin el menor rastro de sentimientos en sus ojos es capaz de todo – aseguro firme mirando con enojo al frente.

Hitomi susurro: - Es capaz de todo... por lo que quiere – Y su mente solo le dio la respuesta que no quería reconocer, él la quería a ella y solamente a ella.

-------*--------

Los últimos soldados se postraron en sus respectivas guardias con armas en la mano listas para blandirlas contra el enemigo. Gaymelefs de armaduras grises con detalles blancos se encontraban mostrando orgullosos su gran tamaño y poder, a sus pies soldados con espadas y otras distintas armas de ataque.

Una ejercito listo para pelear por lo que creen, por lo que quieren. Las calles estaban completamente infestadas de guerreros dispuestos a proteger a toda costa el símbolo de la fuerza de Fanelia... Escaflowne.

El rey Van Fanel estaba ya instalado en la cabina del Gaymelef blanco Hispano con espada en mano y su capa meciéndose con la brisa matinal de la mañana, imponente, fuerte y llevando a cada hombre seguridad que las guerras absorben sin piedad. 

Todo estaba preparado... solo faltaba el enemigo en aquel tablero de muerte. Por que por más ganador que haya la muerte cobraría vidas del bando ganador como del perdedor.

Van miraba fijamente las puertas de entrada a Fanelia a través de la rejilla de la mascara de Escaflowne esperando paciente. Entonces su voz sonó firme: - Leo – llamo. 

Un Gaymelef a su lado con capa blanca y en la parte superior negra, un Gaymelef totalmente azul oscuro con detalles blancos... un espectáculo de la mano del hombre en cuanto a maquinarias. Junto a Escaflowne se imponían firmes como los bravos guerreros que los manejaban.

Leo: - Dime – 

Van: - No te rindas –

Leo sonrió: - Por nada del mundo – 

Van en su cabina sujetaba tenso cada instrumento del Escaflowne, listo para cualquier sorpresa con los sentidos puestos en alerta. La espada blanca del Gaymelef Hispano brillaba bajo los rayos del sol lista para ser usada contra el enemigo...

De la nada un estruendo sonó en toda Fanelia, las puertas de la ciudad habían sido rotas en una gran explosión dejando hacía el exterior un ejercito por demás asombroso: Gaymelefs verde oscuro con detalles negros, guerreros empuñando sus armas fieles, los mástiles con las banderas características de Során balanceándose con el viento producido por la explosión. O sí, la guerra acaba de comenzar. 

Pero por sobre todo ese ejercito, un guerrero de metal sobresalía. De un color rojo oscuro casi tan brillante como el fuego, con unos detalles negros mostrándolo como una obra de arte en la guerra, cargaba en una de sus manos metálica una espada magnifica y brillante. 

Van susurro con odio, ira y furia el nombre del agresor: - Sebastián – Y entonces levantó su espada en alto, mostrando el orgullo de un guerrero, el resultado del duro entrenamiento al que fue destinado, el orgullo de un rey que luchará hasta la muerte por lo que cree y es amado por él. Rasgó el viento que envolvía aquel tablero de muerte con la espada, su voz se alzó entre todo el metal como el rugido de un león listo para atrapar a su presa, para impartirle el miedo a su enemigo por osar desafiarlos. El rey de Fanelia entonces grito con todas sus fuerzas – ¡GUERREROS! ¡LEVANTAD VUESTRAS ESPADAS LISTAS PARA LA GUERRA, ESTE DÍA DEMOSTRAD EL VALOR DE FANELIA! ¡LUCHAREMOS CON TODAS NUESTRAS FUERZAS Y DAREMOS A RECORDAR A GAEA NUESTRA VICTORIA! – 

Su pueblo, su ejercito alzó las espadas al cielo desgarrándolo con un grito seguro. En verdad aquella era una escena que cualquier ser recordaría, ver  a todos los guerreros dispuestos a seguir a su rey hasta al mismismo infierno era... indescriptible. Tanta seguridad, tanto valor reunido en un solo lugar. Cada mirada de Fanelia expresa su deseo de ver caer al enemigo, este día en verdad se recordaría. 

Sebastián estaba en su cabina sonriendo con frialdad, cinismo. Disfrutaba el espectáculo y ver tanto vigor brotar de Van solamente aumentaban su ganas de pelear frente a frente contra el rey, vencerlo y desmotarle que él no era suficiente pieza para vencerlo. 

En un segundo las voces de los dos reyes se escucharon por todo el tablero de muerte: - ¡AHORA! – y las piezas comenzaron a moverse. La guerra había comenzado...

Los choques entre las espadas, el frío metal, no se hicieron esperar. Caballos llegaron al encuentro listos para pelear junto a sus jinetes en un enfrentamiento por sobre la tierra, todo era aturdidor. Los gritos viajaban por todo el lugar, clamando por el descanso eterno o la vida del oponente.

Arqueros demostraban su participación cobrando vidas al azar, sus flechas no distinguían entre el enemigo. Cada flecha iba impregnada de deseo de muerte, sed de sangre. Y así varios hombres cayeron, bañando el suelo con el liquido que viaja a través de las venas. Los espadachines cargando a su fiel compañera blandiéndose contra otras iguales a ella o cuerpos de guerreros.

A veces los enfrentamientos se daban entre dos hombres, peleando y demostrando quien de los dos había entrenado lo suficiente como para decir que de esa pelea él sobreviviría, aunque a veces algún enemigo llegaba por detrás insertando en su cuerpo una espada rompiendo su vida con el afilado cuerpo metálico.

El Gaymelef blanco de Hispano se abalanzo contra su primero oponente, un Gaymelef verde oscuro. Un coche entre espadas, chispas salieron del metal, un golpe seco del puño de Escaflowne desorientando al guerrero de Során y su espada en alto tan rápido como descendió sobre él llevándolo a la destrucción. Su victoria fue corta pero no larga, a los segundos sus sentidos lo alertaron de un enemigo a sus espadas listo para enorgullecerse de haber vencido al rey de Fanelia... iluso.

Van Fanel dio un giro rápido con toda la anatomía pesada de Escaflowne sin impedir que esta cayera colocando un pie detrás de su cuerpo como base e interponiendo su espada entre si y el Gaymelef verde oscuro. Un choque de espadas, un grito de impulso y el enemigo quedo olvidado en la mente de Van.

Un Gaymelef caminaba tranquilo entre los cadáveres y los Gaymelef verdes y grises mirando hacia los dos únicos objetivos que deseaba ver sucumbir ante su gran poder: Escaflowne y Van Fanel.

~*~*~*~

"Inteligencia militar son dos términos contradictorios" (Groucho Marx) 

~*~*~*~

Leo estaba destruyendo a cuanto Gaymelef se le cruzara enfrente desafiando al comandante de las tierras Fanelianas, sí querían verlo rendido en el suelo no les daría ese gusto. Sonrió firme con espada en la mano de su Gaymelef azul oscuro pensando en las maniobras que tendría que hacer para no ser vencido. Por ahora eso lo estaba conduciendo a la victoria contra los guerreros metálicos de Során.

Sus ojos dorados brillaban en la cabina atentos a todo movimiento, no muy lejos suyo pudo ver a su primo luchando con un valor impresionante. Los entrenamientos habían sido duros pero por ahora le estaban proporcionando una ventaja contra el enemigo... mínima... pero esa es la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

~*~*~*~

_"Una era construye ciudades. Una hora las destruye." (**Séneca**)_

~*~*~*~

Un gran Gaymelef rojo oscuro se detuvo frente a Escaflowne, irradiaba odio y astucia para donde se quisiera ver: - ¿Listo para enfrentarme? – pregunto osado, sin termo a ser vencido. 

Van sonrió desde su cabina, ese hombre cada vez que hablaba... su tono de voz crispaba sus nervios hasta llevarlos a un punto tal de odio y furia que jamás conoció de si mismo. Tomo más firmemente su espada, Sebastián pudo apreciar aquella aura llena de orgullo, valor que muy pocos en la vida pueden llegar a tener. El joven de ojos rojos asió más fuerte los mandos de la cabina y dijo: - Cuando gustes – respondió con igual tono de voz.

Sebastián: - Así me gusta, no temas a la derrota Van. Eso solo me llevaría a perder las ganas de luchar contigo – acoto burlonamente el rey de Során. 

Van: - Estaba pensando lo mismo, no quiero que me decepciones – Una batalla verbal para calentar y ahora los Gaymelef corrían uno en contra del otro hallándose en segundos enfrentados siendo simplemente separados por sus dos espadas unidas. 

El metal de las armas lucía hermoso a la luz del astro dorado que ya había avanzado bastante en el cielo, el tiempo caminaba más rápido que de costumbre como si deseara que aquel enfrentamiento terminará cuanto antes.

Los golpes iban y venían sin errores, sin vacilación en querer destruirse a su oponente, la adrenalina los llevaba a puntos insospechados. 

~*~*~*~

_"No se como será la tercera guerra mundial, sólo se que la cuarta será con piedras y lanzas" (**Albert Einstein**)___

~*~*~*~

Leo: - Van – susurro cuando terminaba de destruir otro Gaymelef verde oscuro, un vistazo a su alrededor le rebelo que las cosas no iban después de todo tan disparejas. Aunque ver tanta sangre y cadáveres no eran nada alentador, incluso los guerreros de metal parecían morir opacando sus colores al caer destruidos... era triste ver lo que la guerra cobraba.

-No te distraigas- gritaron atrás del joven de ojos dorados y en un movimiento rápido pudo detener el filo de la espada justo a tiempo a escasos centímetros de la mascara de su Gaymelef, esa si que estuvo cerca pensó.

-No esperaba verte tan pronto- sincero el comandante de las fuerzas de Fanelia. Su enemigo envestido en la armadura de un Gaymelef verde azulado oscuro con detalles plateados, se retiro y coloco su espada entre ambos lista para la batalla "personal".

Nicolás rió: - ¿Tenía acaso que mandarte un mensajero?- pregunto irónico. Y se abalanzo contra su contraparte Faneliana, embistiéndolo. Las huellas de los pies del Gaymelef azul oscuro quedaron marcadas en la tierra debido al movimiento hacía atrás para detenerse. 

Lucharon con fuerza y destreza sin presentar ningún rasgo de querer rendirse, estaba dispuestos a dejar su máximo en esa tierra bañada ahora de sangre. Una estocada mal lograda, un choque de espadas, un golpe que jamás llego a destino, las capas de ambos ondeaban en el viento que provocaban los guerreros metálicos.

-------*--------

Los ojos esmeraldas de una mujer muy hermosa miraban hacía donde estaba la ciudad de Fanelia, el lugar desde donde el humo de la guerra se levantaba. Estaba detenida sobre un peñasco, detrás suyo comenzaban los refugios. La gente ya estaba instalada alejada de las puertas por precaución.

Los refugios estaban en las montañas con una pequeña porción de ellos ubicada sobre una "plataforma" de piedra que sobresalía, detrás de aquel sector se podía apreciar la boca de una cueva enorme sellada con puertas de troncos por que estos comunicaban con el resto de los refugios. Unas instalaciones para vivir se habían llevado a construir dentro de la mismas montañas para protección de los Fanelianos por orden del rey Van Fanel. La anterior guerra había hecho huir a todos por distintas direcciones y refugiarse en otras ciudades, esta vez no. El rey Van Fanel quería que su pueblo estuviera seguro en su ciudad.

Todo estaba preparado para la instalación del pueblo sin problemas de comodidad, no sería lo mismo que Fanelia pero si se podía llamar "_segundo hogar_". El agua no faltaba, las camas calientes y la comida.

Los refugios estaban ubicados estratégicamente para no lograr llegar a ellos fácilmente, la entrada estaba conectada a un pequeño camino imposible de subir a pie con un Gaymelef, eso ya era un punto de su lado para su protección si se contaba también con que dentro de los refugios habían algunos Gaymelef listo para la batalla.

Una guardia se había formado alrededor de todo el refugio, todos ellos soldados de distintos grupos encargados de la protección de civiles. La entrada era una y había por detrás un camino que llevaba a la parte opuesta de la montaña permitiendo un tiempo suficiente de escape con respeto al enemigo, todo planeado.

Merle ronroneo suavemente, acercándose a su amiga y colocando una de sus manos en el hombro de la joven de ojos esmeraldas. Hitomi giro su rostro levemente para observar a la felina, luego miraron ambas hacía el sitio donde la ciudad de Fanelia debía de estar ubicada. El humo gris comenzaba a mezclarse con las blancas nubes, un astro dorado que comenzaba a anunciar que quería dormir.

La felina de Fanelia: - Supongo que no te sientes muy cómoda estando aquí – no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

Hitomi: - Es cierto. No por el lugar – aclaro.

Merle sonrió: - Me lo imaginaba – 

Hitomi cerro unos momentos sus ojos mientras en su pecho se apretaba con más fuerza sus manos enlazadas en un ruego silencioso: - Desearía que Van me hubiera dejado estar junto a él – 

Merle: - Él así lo quería – aseguro y los ojos de Hitomi la miraron fijamente – Pero su mente lo hizo reaccionar al egoísmo que estaba mostrando. ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría si algo malo te sucediera en medio de esa batalla? Se recriminaría el resto de su vida, se odiaría por haber sido tan egoísta al desear que estuvieras a su lado – 

Hitomi suavizo su semblante, su corazón le había estado gritando sin piedad esas mismas palabras, esa verdad tan real. Van se preocupada por ella hasta puntos inimaginables. La amaba con locura pero aún así ella quería estar junto a él.

Hitomi: - Gracias – susurro formando una sonrisa en sus labios.

Merle la miro un segundo como verificando que sea verdadera aquella sonrisa, y cuando pareció estar todo en orden sonrió también: - De nada. Pero ahora mejor hay que entrar, no quiero que nada del mundo te suceda sino seré yo quien le rinda cuentas al amo Van – rió divertida – y no sabes lo molesto que puede llegar a ser a veces – aseguro. Le guiño un ojo a la visionaria, se giro sobre sus talones emprendiendo su camino hacía los refugios pensando que le seguían el paso... hasta que solo sus pisadas se escucharon en sus agudos oídos felinos... se giro – Hito... – pero su reclamo murió en su garganta.

Ahí frente a sus ojos azules estaba la visionaria mirando nuevamente a la ciudad pero algo no andaba bien, iba a acercarse cuando a sus oídos llego una un susurro...

-...Van... – la voz de Hitomi se oía serena y aún más dulce que de costumbre, iba a decir algo cuando una columna de luz calló desde el cielo envolviendo el cuerpo de la visionaria. Un brillo hermoso como la cascada de un río a plena luz del sol.

Merle: - ¡HITOMI! – grito con todas sus fuerzas... ¿acaso se marcharía nuevamente a la luna fantasma, cuando la guerra recién comenzaba?... pero algo no cerraba en esa idea, ella no traía la lagrima roja y el amo Van jamás desearía que ella se marchara. Ahora todo se volvió confuso...

-------*--------

Los cuerpos de los hombres que ya habían bebido del elixir del sueño eterno descansaban en la tierra inmutables a todo lo que a su alrededor sucedía, el líquido carmín bailaba sobre el tablero de muerte disfrutando mezclarse con la de otros guerreros... esto era la guerra...

Escaflowne, el Gaymelef y el orgullo de Hispano blandía su espada con maestría sin miedo contra el rey de Során. La batalla entre ambos seguía firme sin mostrar en ningunos el cansancio del tiempo... ¿cómo podían estos hombres aún seguir peleando?... pero el brillo en los ojos de cada uno lucía tan brillante como en el primer instante en que comenzó a surgir. Unos ojos como el fuego ardían quemando todo a su paso, unos ojos negros como la noche tragaban todo a su paso... dos potencias.

En un choque ambos Gaymelef terminaron siendo expulsados hacía atrás permitiéndoles tomar un merecido respiro, sus respiraciones agitadas daban señas de la dura batalla que estaban sosteniendo entre ambos. Sebastián: - ¡MALDITO! ¡QUE! ¿acaso no te piensas dar por vencido? – 

Van: - ¡JAMÁS! – aseguro.

Sebastián agarró su espada con las dos manos metálicas sosteniéndola con fuerza: - Sabes que Hitomi será mía – 

Van: - Sobre mi cadáver – 

Sebastián: - Será un placer – susurro venenosamente – ella será mía – volvió a repetir – ahora no me ama, pero la obligaré a hacerlo. Me deseara con el paso del tiempo, será una reina envidiable. – sus ojos mostraban la lujuria, el deseo.

Van tenía sus ojos rojos escondidos detrás de su cabello negro: - Cállate –

Sebastián: - Dígame, rey de Fanelia. ¿Qué sentirás cuando sus labios sean míos...

Van: - Cállate... –

Sebastián parecía una serpiente venenosa, escupiendo su veneno con cada palabra: - cuando sus caricias me pertenezcan, cuando cada gemido suplique por mi...– continuo.

Van: - Cállate – volvió a repetir sin mover un solo músculo dentro de la cabina más que sus dientes que se apretaban con cada palabra.

Sebastián sonrió: - cuando su cuerpo sea... –

Van: - ¡CÁLLATE MALDITO BASTARDO! – grito a todo pulmón, eso jamás pasaría.

Sebastián: - Al fin muestras ese deseo hacía tu prometida. Pensé que no la amabas. ¿Pero quien no podría hacerlo? Es hermosa... – aseguro – no necesita hacerse desear, todo en ella desprende sensualidad que atrae a cualquiera que sepa apreciar la belleza – 

Van presiono con mayor fuerza la espada entre las manos de Escaflowne: - Pagaras esa irrespetuosidad – prometió fieramente, su voz casi inaudible no presagiaba nada bueno para el joven rey de ojos negros y cabellera de igual color.

Durante unos segundos se estudiaron para comenzaran de nuevo un choque de espadas, pero Sebastián pareció sonreír en un momento perfilando una sonrisa astuta en su boca, continuando atacando a Van.

El joven de ojos rubís detuvo con un movimiento de su espada la de su oponente pero algo lo tomo desprevenido... algo que jamás se imagino, una de las manos metálicas que sostenía la empuñadura de la espada del rey de Során se aparto dirigiéndose a la espalda del Gaymelef rojo oscuro... los ojos de Van no dieron crédito a lo que futuramente lo iba a atacar, otra espada sobresalía de la espalda del guerrero quien la tomo seguro y en un momento bajo a una velocidad increíble para destruir la cabina donde Van se encontraba.

Los reflejos de Van estaban afinados muy bien ya que le permitió reaccionar a tiempo e interponer uno de los brazos del Gaymelef de Hispano deteniendo el mortal golpe, a cambio el filo de la nueva espada se hundió en la armadura blanca de Escaflowne.

Sebastián comenzó a reír fríamente helando la sangre de cualquier que la oiría, casi histeria: - ¿Has visto Van? – pregunto – siéntete desprotegido por que no podrás con dos espadas, las dos espadas gemelas de mi Gaymelef – aseguro moviéndose hacía atrás acomodando aquellas dos finas armas plateadas.

Van se recupero de aquella sorpresa, de costado pudo ver el golpe certero sobre el brazo izquierdo de Escaflowne que por suerte no le había negado la movilidad. Probo los controles y parecía que andaba bastante bien, aunque temía el tiempo que le quedaba... 

De nuevo se volvieron a enfrentar y las dos espadas gemelas ahora se habían vuelto un pequeño problema capaz de dar vuelta todo. Van Fanel se defendía de cuanto golpe podía pero no todos, algunos si llegaban hasta él... golpeando la armadura blanca y lastimándolo a él también.

Su costado derecho sangraba a causa de un corte, su brazo izquierdo comenzaba a resentir el primer ataque sorpresa, una de sus mejillas traía un pequeño corte debido a una muy cercana espada que pasó rozando la mejilla de Escaflowne. Todo su entrenamiento, habilidad se estaba poniendo a prueba, incluso sus sentidos.

Sebastián de pronto se detuvo separado unos metros del Gaymelef blanco y ahí vio Van con horror algo que temía, él giró su cabeza unos centímetros clavando sus ojos negros precisamente donde se encontraban los refugios de Fanelia: - Hitomi es demasiado poderosa para que la ocultes de mi –

Van susurro peligrosamente: - Ni lo pienses – empuño su espada y corrió hacía el Gaymelef rojo oscuro al mejor estilo Kamikaze... dos espadas contra una, y cada herida se veía reflejada en su cuerpo. Corrió con todas sus energía viendo como lentamente la cabeza del Gaymelef del joven de ojos negros se clavaba sobre él.

Sebastián: - Tonto – y sonrió dentro de la cabina fríamente. Un movimiento rápido juntando sus espadas gemelas en una cruz, no solo le permitieron detener el ataque sino que también permitirle decir – Ve por ultima vez tu hermosa espada – le dijo fríamente, Van no entendió hasta que se helo su sangre cuando sus ojos le enseñaron una cruel realidad.

El Gaymelef rojo oscuro comenzó a cerrar más fuerte sus espadas sobre la de Escaflowne hasta que de un momento a otro sus espadas se separaron cobrándose el arma blanca del guerrero de metal Hispano... se termino rompiendo esparciéndose en pequeños pedazos donde el la unión de las espadas gemelas había caído, un pedazo filoso y de gran tamaño que pertenecía a la parte superior del arma blanca... por ultimo una empuñadura que sostenía entre sus manos Van viéndolo sorprendido, incluso shokeado... a la empuñadura estaba adherido los últimos vestigios del metal filoso.

Van no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, la espada forjada especialmente para luchar contra cualquier enemigo y fiel compañera de Escaflowne ahora era solo un recuerdo... sus manos comenzaron a abrirse liberando lo que quedaba de ella. Escaflowne retrocedió unos pasos y los ojos rojos de Van miraron fijamente a su enemigo, si debía morir quería que su ultimo pensamiento estuviera dirigido hacía Hitomi... la persona que más amaba.

Nicolás sonrió divertido desde la cabina de su Gaymelef: - Olvídate de él, ya no tiene salvación... - 

Leo que miraba la escena no podía creerlo: - ¡VAN! – grito con todas sus fuerzas. Aunque tuvo que esquivar de un momento a otro el ataque distando a su muerte. No podía acercarse a ayudar a su primo... ¿acaso ahora terminaba todo?...

Sebastián se acerco lentamente: - Morirás Van, disfruta tus últimos momentos de vida – tanto odio, veneno y astucia salía de su boca con cada unión de letras que formaba.

Van miro fijamente al otro Gaymelef sin miedo, solamente son furia y el deseo de que se defendería hasta que no le quedarán miembros y fuerza para hacerlo. Vio como el rey de ojos negros alzaba ambas espadas al cielo para darle el golpe final... iba a defenderse así sea lo ultimo que haga. La determinación en sus ojos era asombrosa y un suave susurro llego a sus oídos "_...Van..._" toco callo a su alrededor. 

Van: - ...Hitomi... – y de entre sus ropas la cadena dorada comenzó a aparecer, cargando consigo la lagrima roja. Esta comenzó a brillar primero suave y luego de un resplandor casi cegador... el cuerpo del joven de ojos rubí se fue llenando con una calidez sumamente hermosa. 

Sebastián: - ¡MUERE! – grito con todas sus energías desgarrando su garganta, la victoria sobre Escaflowne sería dulce... muchos de los hombres, los guerreros Fanelianos miraban asombrados lo que estaba por pasar, su rey iba a caer y trataron de llegar a esta él con todas sus fuerzas liquidando a quienes se interponían en su camino. Era maravilloso ver como los hombres empuñaron con más fiereza sus armas dispuestos a destruir a todo aquel que se interpusiera entre ellos y la salvación de su rey.

Leo con un movimiento certero logro empujar lejos por unos instantes a Nicolás para pertimirle correr hacía su primo y ayudarlo. 

Pero algo dejo estáticos no solo a los fanelianos sino también a los que provenían de las filas del ejercito de Során... una columna de luz salida desde el cielo que cayo directamente sobre el Gaymelef Escaflowne protegiéndolo del ataque de Sebastián quien también salió despedido unos cuantos metros todavía sin entender que había sucedido. Nadie entendía nada y solo miraron asombrados aquella columna caída del cielo...

-------*--------

La oscuridad... todo alrededor era negro, sin fin ni principio. Todo se repetía, todo negro y profundo. De pronto una pequeña luz surgió entre toda esa oscuridad, pequeña como una estrella de color rosa claro... hermosa. 

Poco a poco fue creciendo hasta tomar la forma de un cuerpo femenino en su mayor esplendor, las ropas surgieron como telas envolviéndola lentamente... un vestido blanco ceñido al cuerpo, en sus hombros dos pequeños aros de oro lo sostenían. Su cuerpo parecía suspendido en la oscuridad, la luz de la cual había nacido ahora se había marchado, solo su cuerpo seguía flotando. 

Sus brazos caían hacía atrás, sus cabellos meciéndose en un viento inexistente, sus ojos cerrados a lo que la rodeaba... como si estuviera en el agua, sin necesitar del vital oxigeno... parecía un sueño... parecía una visión.

Siguió flotando hasta que poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos para descubrir en donde se encontraba. Una mirada esmeralda, profunda y elegante. Sus brazos comenzaron a elevarse mientras ella seguía flotando en un viento sin vida que rondaba en aquélla oscuridad, sus labios preguntaron: - ¿En donde estoy? – nada, solo silencio.

Lentamente el vestido comenzó a dar signos de que caía, sus cabellos elevándose hacía arriba y ella seguía sin inmutarse. Caía suavemente. Su rostro mostraba un semblante calmado, se dejo llevar por aquel espacio a su alrededor...

El vestido blanco presentaba un escote en la espalda grande, mostrando la suave piel que envolvía su ser. El dragón blanco en su espalda comenzó a surgir lentamente tomando forma corpórea, primero su larga y elegante cabeza, comenzando a aparecer su cuerpo y lentamente sus alas verdes tan magnifico como la primera vez que se alzó en esta tierra... 

Ella seguía cayendo envuelta en un silencio solo roto con el batir de las alas del dragón blanco, este fue colocándose debajo de la joven de ojos esmeraldas y dejo que cayera sobre su espalda suavemente. Rugió gravemente una vez el cuerpo de la visionaria se encontró apoyada completamente.

La oscuridad con aquel rugido comenzó a desaparecer como si se tratara de una cascada invertida. 

El dragón batió una vez más sus alas dejándose caer hacía abajo, hasta que alcanzó un suave piso. Hitomi aún seguía con los ojos cerrados y un semblante tranquilo. El dragón blanco levanto su cabeza hacía arriba estirando todo su delgado cuello rugiendo una vez más desgarrando el ambiente, y transformándose en un remolino blanco envolviendo a la visionaria... giraba, giraba y luego de un golpe desapareció dejando a una Hitomi erguida con su mirada serena hacía algún punto en el blanco abismo.

De pronto, una pequeña estrella roja se formo delante de ella. Tan brillante y clara... Esta se transformo en el cuerpo de un hombre de contextura fuerte pero aún así delgado, traía puesto las ropas de la guerra, las mismas ropas con las cuales se subió a la cabina del Gaymelef Hispano. 

Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su cuerpo relajado, entonces sus labios preguntaron: - ¿Dónde estoy? – la lagrima roja colgaba en su firme pecho luciéndose elegante. Y como le había sucedido a Hitomi el dragón de su espalda comenzó a surgir, aquella bestia negra de ojos rojos y alas de igual color. Tan magnifica que ni los mejores soñadores podrían describirla. El dragón se escabullo saliendo lentamente, batió sus alas elevándose detrás de Van.

Estiro su cuello hacía arriba mostrando cuan delgado era y cuan fuerte podrían a llegar a ser sus rugidos, rugió con fuerza convirtiéndose en un remolino negro para luego de un golpe desaparecer.

-Van- llamo la visionaria son los ojos tranquilos observando maravillada como unos iris de rubí se abrían hacía ella silenciosos. El joven de cabellos azabaches pudo apreciar una de las visiones más hermosas, aquel vestido envolviendo la belleza natural de su ángel. Todo en ella lucía exquisito.  Se fue acercando olvidándose el lugar donde estaba y en que circunstancias, quizás había muerto luego de aquel golpe de Sebastián aunque no recordaba haber sufrido el ataque. 

-¿Esto es el cielo? ¿Acaso ha venido un ángel a llevarme?- pregunto abrazando con fuerzas el cuerpo por la cintura de Hitomi. El aroma dulce de ella inundo sus sentidos maravillándolo.

Hitomi rió suavemente: - No creo que estés muerto – confeso.

Van se separo y aprecio el canto de su ángel, tan maravilloso: - Dime, ¿qué es este lugar? – pregunto admirando por primera vez aquel espacio blanco. Hitomi entonces tomo la cadena de Van desde donde caía la lagrima roja y fue quitándosela lentamente pero de pronto los brazos del joven de cabellos azabaches la detuvieron, las esmeraldas estaban intrigadas pero algo la hizo sonreír. En los labios de Van bailaba una sonrisa sutil, cálida. 

Con lentitud coloco sus labios masculinos sobre los de ella sellándolos con un beso suave y sencillo, mostrándole cuanto amor vivía de ellos. Los brazos de la visionaria fueron soltando la cadena y cayeron a sus costados rendidos a las sensaciones que le causaba Van con tan solo beso...

El joven de ojos rubí coloco ambas manos sobre la cadena dorada y la fue pasando desde su cuello hasta el cuello de la visionaria, cada roce sobre la mejilla de Hitomi le producía un escalofrío leve pero aún así notorio.

Van sonrió al separarse de Hitomi: - Quería devolvértela, antes de que la guerra comenzara – sincero.

Hitomi se sonrojo y tomo la gema entre sus manos. Sus ojos se cerraron y una sonrisa surgió en sus labios: - Gracias... – susurro y sobre la lagrima roja una esfera comenzó a surgir, a cada lado las manos de la visionaria la sostenían. Unas palabras surgieron de sus labios en un dialecto perdido... un dialecto hablado por los atlantes. Van observaba todo intrigado separado unos pasos, pero de pronto algo lo sorprendió notablemente, detrás de Hitomi aparecía Escaflowne el guerrero de Hispano con las gemas y su corazón brillando, la armadura despidiendo un aura poderosa como si se tratara de un fuego, un fuego blanco.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos a medida que Hitomi susurraba aún palabras de la antigua lengua atlante. Y entonces sintió algo detrás suyo, con lentitud fue girándose hasta poder observar como se alzaban dos armas, una de ataque y la otra de defensa: Una espada magnifica y un escudo sorprendente, ambos de color negro con gemas y detalles en rojo brillante... como sus ojos.

Hitomi: - Es Kranslowne – menciono, Van se giro a ella y pudo verla sonreír serena. Entonces de nuevo sus ojos se posaron en las dos armas de apariencia muy fuerte, eran perfectas  - Son para Escaflowne – le dijo en su espalda susurrándoselo en su oído, algo que además le trajo un escalofrío. 

Van: - ¿Para Escaflowne? – pregunto dudoso, ¿sería verdad?. Eso significaba que todavía tenía pendiente una pelea. Pero algo llamo su atención, las armas estaban opacas, frías se podría decir... durmiendo en un letargo silencioso.

Hitomi paso por el lado derecho de Van adelantándose hasta llegar a los pies del escudo. Este comenzó a descender lentamente, hasta dormir en el suelo blanco de aquel abismo. Ahí Van vio como la visionaria caminaba sobre el escudo con pies descalzos como si fuera una sacerdotisa protectora del escudo, se arrodillo lentamente casi sobre el centro de este donde se ubicaba una gema roja. 

La mano fina de la joven de cabellos cenizos se acerco con lentitud hasta la gema del centro del escudo y antes de tocarla un pequeño hilo de sangre comenzó a surgir cayendo sobre la piedra rojiza. Caía libremente con lentitud, Van se alarmo pero el rostro sereno y los ojos cerrados de ella lo detuvieron en seco... ¿qué sucedía ahí?... se pregunto el rey de Fanelia. 

Luego de unos segundos ella se encontraba a los pies nuevamente del escudo y este volvía a levantarse orgulloso, flotando casi al ras del suelo blanco... pero sus ojos no pudieron dejar de ver y sentir con su cuerpo, el escudo palpitaba... como un corazón que vuelve a la vida, que renace. 

El centro del escudo brillaba suavemente, y de este comenzó a resurgir el escudo como si se tratara de ondas expansivas en el agua. Poco a poco el escudo opaco pero que no dejaba de ser bello, resurgía brillante e imponente, una obra magnifica.

Hitomi: - Te necesito – susurró ella desde el lugar donde se había bajado del escudo. Miraba fijamente al rey de Fanelia, miraba fijamente a su prometido. Le sonrió y estiro su mano delicadamente atrayendo al cuerpo tan hermoso del joven de ojos rubí. 

Él lentamente comenzó a mover sus pies hasta llegar a su mano extendiendo la suya y estrecharla con la de la joven de ojos esmeraldas. Se unieron y poco a poco sus cuerpos también. Se miraban fijamente hechizándose con cada mirada, con cada pestañeo, leyendo el alma de su contraparte. Sus miradas eran brillantes al tener cercano el cuerpo de la persona que más se ama.

La hermosa joven acerco su mano hasta tocar suavemente la mejilla de Van y la acaricio con cariño brindándole calidez al corazón de él. Pero la mano blanca de ella se fue escapando hasta alcanzar el mentón de él y guiar su mirada desde ella hasta la espada negra que comenzaba a descender a paso lento.

Aquella arma oscura callo a espaldas de Hitomi y ellos no se movieron, la espada cayo primero erguida, mostrando su descomunal tamaño... para después ir cayéndose y dormir sobre el piso como antes el escudo lo había hecho. Las manos de ella guiaron al rey de Fanelia hasta el punto donde comienza el mango de la espada y donde termina su filoso cuerpo metálico. Una joya rojiza reposa tranquila a la espera de nueva vida, una vida que se le daría dada...

Hitomi condujo a Van hasta que ambos terminaron arrodillados sobre el manto blanco.

Van: - ¿Cómo sabes que debes hacer? – pregunto, nada tenía sentido en esa visión, en aquel sueño.

Hitomi miro la joya reposante en la espada y dijo suavemente: - No lo sé – admitió – pero me dejo guiar y así siento como si todo esto ya lo sabría desde hace mucho tiempo – la mano de Van atrapada con una mano de Hitomi ahora fue reforzada por ambas manos femeninas, lo acompaño hasta que su mano y muñeca quedaron sobre la joya – Confía en mi – susurro.

Van: - Confió en ti – verdad, simple y para verdad. Hitomi sonrió y paso una de sus manos sobre la muñeca de Van y al retirarla un pequeño hilo de sangre comenzó a caer sobre la piedra... El joven de ojos rubí sentía una punzada deslizarse desde su brazo hasta su cuerpo, y observo atento la sangre que caía sobre la piedra rojiza y se hundía en ella, parecía como si esta fuera un pequeño lago.

Atento a cada movimiento que se llevaba a cabo vio como Hitomi pasaba de nuevo una de sus manos sobre la herida de Van y las manos de ella se bañaban levemente con un rastro de líquido carmín, pero de la herida no quedaba más que un recuerdo en la mente de él...

A cada segundo se repetía las mismas palpitaciones que una vez presento el escudo... comenzó a elevarse, Hitomi y Van pudieron admirar como este comenzaba a tener un brillo poderoso, como si fuera nueva y para nada similar a la vieja y opaca espada que había estado en su lugar.

Las dos armas ahora flotaban en aquel abismo blanco gallardas, llenas de imponencia y casi segadoras. Infundirían miedo al enemigo, llevarían paz a los aliados... armas envidiables forjadas por el tiempo y dada vida por ellos.

Van las observo fascinado: - Son para Escaflowne ¿verdad? – 

Hitomi sonrió: - Para él y para ti. Para que te protejan tanto a ti como a Escaflowne. – y el rey de Fanelia la miro con ojos soñadores, adoradores. La estrecho entre sus brazos firmemente sin dañarla pero con efusión. Ambos con sus ojos cerrados tratando de tomar todos los sentimientos que se expresaban en él para recordarlos por la eternidad... después vendrían más pero por ahora el presente era lo que importaba.

Van había tenido su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de ella, saboreando el aroma dulce que escapaba de sus cabellos cenizos; Pero ahora la miraba de nuevo, sin apartarla de sus brazos, pero con esa mirada brillantes y sin dudas unió sus labios con los de Hitomi que gustosa respondió al beso. Era un beso tranquilo pero de amantes enamorados, lleno de pasión y dulzura... 

Se separaron por falta de aire y unieron sus miradas fijamente, una decisión surgió en ellos. El abrazo que los unía se rompió lentamente y Hitomi se mantuvo en su lugar mirando a su prometido irse... caminando hacía Escaflowne. Van Fanel miraba al Gaymelef delante suyo, parecía más brillante, lleno de emoción... Subió trepando por el, el Gaymelef estaba arrodillado con una pierna y la otra doblada descansando sobre ella uno de sus brazos. Van trepo por todo el Gaymelef dándole a mostrar una espalda amplia y fuerte a Hitomi, pero al entrar en la cabina sus miradas volvieron a juntarse... no querían separarse pero sabían que pronto se volverían a ver. La cabina del guerrero de Hispano se cerro bloqueando la vista entre ambos amantes.

Van suspiro y tomo con firmeza los controles del Gaymelef, camino dos pasos hasta estar a varios metros separado de Hitomi. Ella lo veía desde abajo con sus manos unidas en un rezo, expectante.

"_me dejo guiar y así siento como si todo esto ya lo sabría desde hace mucho tiempo_" recordó las palabras de la joven de cabellos cenizos, con sus ojos cerrados estiro las manos de Escaflowne tomando el escudo que se encontraba detrás de Hitomi, sin tocarla, sin rozarla... solo mostrándole su imponente figura. El escudo se amoldo prácticamente a su brazo izquierdo, hecho para él... La espada estaba invertida flotando con su reluciente cuerpo plateado boca abajo, cada movimiento de su cuerpo era el de Escaflowne y dejo llevarse moviendo su mano derecha hasta el mango de la noble espada Kranslowne... firme, fuerte, segura y confiable... una espada digna del guerrero legendario de armadura blanca. La asió fuertemente, tomándola seguro de que esta vez cualquier guerrero podría ser vencido.

Los ojos esmeraldas miraban cada movimiento, cada sonido de la maquinaria se reproducía en sus oídos... Escaflowne y Kranslowne se habían unido para una guerra, se unieron y cada parte despedía grandeza.

Van cerro sus ojos con una sonrisa en sus labios, sentía fluir aquella fuerza por sus venas como sangre.

Hitomi cerro sus ojos y susurro al mismo tiempo que el rey de Fanelia unas palabras que los llevarían hasta el fin del mundo por protegerla "**_Te amo_** "... Todo de pronto exploto en oscuridad, el negro manto trago todo hasta convertirlo en un recuerdo... nada quedo en aquel abismo, en aquella visión... tan real.

-------*--------

Sebastián miraba la columna de luz atento desde una distancia prudencial para cualquier ataque sorpresa, no por nada era un guerrero poderoso. Las espadas estaban tensas entre las manos de su Gaymelef, se movió unos pasos a la derecha. Nadie había podido decir nada por que las palabras debido a la sorpresa murieron en sus gargantas, hacía segundos que la columna había caído protegiendo al rey de un posible ataque mortal...

Nicolás: - Maldito – susurro, ese desgraciado del rey de Fanelia tenía demasiada suerte. Leo estaba estático en su lugar, detrás suyo sentía la presencia del Gaymelef de su oponente pero no parecía moverse o tratar de atacarlo... 

Pero de pronto algo congelo a todos, nadie movió un músculo y la tensión se incremento. La columna de luz tan brillante comenzó a desaparecer elevándose al cielo y deshaciéndose como si de una trenza de alguna princesa fuera... desapareció al igual que todo rastro de Escaflowne. 

Leo: - ¡VAN! – grito con todas sus fuerzas, ¿dónde se había metido su primo? ¡maldición! Donde quiera que estuviera deseaba saberlo. No podía desaparecer así nomás como si nada estuviera pasando.

Sebastián sonrió cínicamente y con voz grave hablo atrayendo la atención del primo del rey de Fanelia: - ¿Así que es así como se comporta Van Fanel, rey de estas tierras? Es un cobarde, valora más su vida que la de sus propios guerreros –  Leo apretó más fuerte los comandos de su Gaymelef azul, nadie podía habar de esa forma de su primo, no cuando tenían mentiras sus palabras. 

Leo: - ¡IDIOTA! El rey no huiría de esa forma – grito con energías. Nicolás sonrió maliciosamente desde su cabina, esa energía era la que quería ver en la batalla que estaban llevando a cabo entre ambos. Por que el descontrol era una de las armas que le asegurarían su victoria contra su contraparte del reino faneliano. 

Las tropas de Gaymelef grises y guerreros de Fanelia miraban expectantes, temerosos de que su rey haya sufrido algún ataque y no habían podido defenderlo... su símbolo, su fuerza... se había ido. 

Los guerreros de Során ahora mostraban un aire aún más confiado, disfrutando ver caer el autoestima de sus enemigos... un manjar para saborear. En una guerra cuando esto sucedía con el enemigo, la victoria era asegurada para tu bando... a veces.

Sebastián: - ¿Entonces dime donde se ha metido ese rey tan valiente del que me hablas? – Cada palabra escupida con malicia.

Leo enmudeció observando los alrededores buscando algún rastro de Escaflowne pero todo daba indicios de que habría desaparecido mágicamente. Ningún rastro y ninguna pisada. 

Nicolás: - ¡EL REY DE FANELIA HA ESCAPADO! ¡LA VICTORIA ES NUESTRA!– grito con energía, todo el ejercito faneliano de pronto comenzó sostener dudosos sus espadas... miraban a donde hace segundos habría estado el guerrero Hispano...

-Yo no cantaría victoria tan pronto- una voz resonó por todo el campo de batalla, algunas casas estaban incendiándose lentamente, algunas destruidas y las calles invadidas de los cuerpos del los guerreros tantos de Során y Fanelia. 

Pero nadie sabía de donde provenía la voz... hasta que apartado bastante, del Gaymelef rojo del joven de ojos negros, fue apareciendo una luz que se convirtió en la figura luminosa del Gaymelef Hispano... 

Sebastián: - Pero que dem... – no pudo acabar ya que la luz que envolvía la figura inmensa estallo en pequeñas estelas blancas dejando la figura imponente y gallarda de Escaflowne. Brillante a los rayos del sol de la tarde, una armadura blanca refulgente pero algo diferente a aquel guerrero metálico que había desaparecido. El anterior había sido casi destrozado, privado de una espada para pelear y protegerse... pero este, este Escaflowne despedía un aura intimidatoria y demoledora a sus enemigos pero que aviva las llamas de energía en sus aliados, en los guerreros fanelianos. 

Leo estaba sorprendido: - ¿Van? – pregunto dudoso desde su cabina acercando su Gaymelef hasta el del rey de estas tierras. Nada en el se movía, pero pudo admirar la maravilla de la herrería... una espada negra forjada en las mismas llamas del orgullo, un escudo de apariencia indestructible... ¿de donde había obtenido su primo aquellas armas?... se preguntaba su mente.

-No te preocupes Leo, no pienso huir de estos desgraciados – el joven de ojos dorados escucho aquella voz y su alegría no pudo ser mayor.

Leo: - Luego de esto me deberás muchas explicaciones, entre las cuales quiero saber donde has obtenido estas armas tan asombrosas –

Van sonrió en su cabina: - Se podría decir que son un regalo de Hitomi – 

Leo abrió sus ojos de par a par: - ¿Hitomi? – pregunto asombrado.

Van: - Larga historia – acoto con un tono bromista, era algo relajante para escuchar en medio de una guerra. Ambos Gaymelef tomaron de pronto firmemente sus espadas y giraron a sus respectivos enemigos con una sonrisa aflorando en sus labios - ¿Listo? – 

Leo: - Claro, solo te esperaba – aseguro. Pronto ambos comenzaron a mover sus armaduras a gran velocidad sorprendiendo a Nicolás como a Sebastián, este ultimo no cabía en sí... ¿y esa espada y escudo?... él había destruido a Escaflowne, dejándolo sin oportunidades para levantarse... y ahora se preguntaba quien era aquel guerrero metálico tan asombroso y brillante que corría hacía él con espada y escudo negros en mano.

Los reflejos de ambos jóvenes de Során le valieron sus cuellos ya que aún seguían con vida. Animados por estos movimientos, por la posición atacante que habían adoptado el rey y el comandante, los demás peleadores en la guerra por cuyas venas corre sangre que siente a Fanelia como su tierra comenzaron a luchar avivados por una llama interna. Los choques de espadas y armaduras no se hicieron esperar, aún quedaban varios Gaymelef verde oscuro levantados pero los grises pronto se hicieron cargo de ellos.

La espada negra y el escudo oscuro que sostenía Escaflowne eran asombrosas, animaban a luchar con fiereza al igual que lo estaba haciendo el rey de Fanelia. Daba el ejemplo ha su pueblo, a su ejercito con su fuerza de voluntad... la guerra estaba dando un giro y eso Sebastián lo puedo notar...

...CONTINUARÁ...

NoTaS dE lA aUtOrA: 

@o@ ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

DiAmOnd: - Oo amita!!!

X_x no puedo más, mis manos piden descansoooo. ¡POR FIS NO SE ENOJEN POR QUE LO DEJE AHÍ! T.T yo pensaba terminar la parte esta de la guerra pero como verán ^^U es más largo de lo que tenía planeado, así que decidí posponer el final *o* para el próximo chap. ¿cómo creen que va la cosa? -.-U he de admitir que nunca en mi vida escribí una parte de batalla así que no tengo ni la mínima idea de cómo hacerla, les pido perdón si se aburrieron leyendo esa parte jejeje ^^U ojalá y por lo menos les haya gustado un poquitito por que en verdad, EN VERDAD XD, me costo horrores hacerla. No se si soy descriptiva con lo que en mi mente viene, pero trato de hacer este chap. como si fuera uno de los capítulos de la serie o por lo menos algo emocionante para recordar, quería inspirar la emoción de la batalla, la lucha en sí y claro ^^ el deseo de protección de Fanelia hacía con su tierra ¿quedo algo explicito en todo ese palabrerío junto? Jejeje ¡ESPERO QUE SÍ! T.T

DiAmOnD: ^^ es verdad, amita se sentó delante de la PC y comenzó a escribir deseosa de que quedara un recuerdo en la memoria de los amantes de la serie ESCAFLOWNE.

Pregunta a lectores: ^O^ 

¿Les gustaría LEMON pero de las parejas: MERLE Y LEO / MILERNA Y DRYDEN?

Ya hecha la pregunta me resta decirles: ¡Dejen muchooooooooos R/R diciendo si la batalla y el chap. Son buenos! ^o^ por fis, acepto criticas CONSTRUCTIVAS pero no virus ¬¬ en especial ese loco que anda dando vueltas -.-U no sean malitos ¿sio? ^o^ ¡ARIGATO!

AHHHHHHHH!! Oo se me olvidaba por completo, de seguro cuando leyeron descubrieron unas frases bastante extrañas que no tienen ni un gramo que ver con el ff. El fin de estas frases están para alentar a la paz y no a las guerras sin fundamentos. Seguro estarán pensando en lo loca que está esta autora, pero es lo que pienso, estaba escribiendo el ff y con cada letras que surgía no podía evitar imaginarme las miles de personas que la guerra hace sucumbir. 

Entonces quiero agradecerles por respetar mi opinión, no digo que cuando alguien venga ¬¬ y me ataque no me vaya a defender XD pero atacar yo solo para poseer lo del otro ni se me ocurriría ^^ Así que ¡AMOR Y PAZ! Jijijijijijiji.

DiAmOnD: ^^ así es.

^^ Encima imagínense, acabo de terminar de ver la película de TOM CRUISE *o* jojojojojojojo, la llamada "El ultimo Samurai" T.T es muuuuy buenaaaaa. Dura 3 horas ^^ de paso le hago propaganda ¬¬ no me demanden. Bueno ^^ es muy buena, realmente es sorprendente los dos puntos de vista que te muestra. Me encanto y al fin me emocione un montón. Cuando estaba llegando al final llore emocionadísima, cada imagen esta espectacular ^o^ y vale la pena ir. Así si quieren ver a guerreros samuráis ^^ no duden en ir, yo fui hoy y quede *o* contentísima. 

Volviendo a la realidad jejeje ^^U

DiAmOnD:  -.-U ya era hora.

T.T preciosa guardiana no seas tan mala ¬¬ bien que a ti te gusto la peli

DiAmOnD: - ^^U jejejeje.

XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD bueno, sobre el ff como han leído este chap. Lo dedique completamente al ataque tan predestinado de Sebastián, ¿ha quedado bueno? Dejen muuuchoooos R/R please  ^o^ ya estamos por llegar al n° 50 ^o^ jojojojjojojo. 

Les agradezco antes que nada todos las opiniones que me han dejado durante todo el paso del ff hasta ahora, ¡8 chaps.! y ya llevamos 47 R/R *o* es asombroso ^^ por que él ff es un oseo para mí y para los fanáticos de Esca, es un honor muy grande que lo lean y opinen. Así que desde ahora les voy a dar un rincón ^^ por que se lo merecen los r/r de cada lector querido. (DiAmOnD chasquea los dedos y luego de un momento a oscuras se levanta un estudio bastante lindo, de fondo con imágenes de la serie de Esca y cada personaje, dos pantallas enormes muestran escenas de cada capitulo de la serie a cada lado del escenario. Mientras en medio hay un sillón azul para tres personas y dos individuales de igual color. Unas plantas verde precioso a cada lado de los sillones) ^^ nos hemos puesto con el decorado XD así que hay que disfrutarlo jajajaja (Angel se sienta en medio del sillón y DiAmOnD se enrosca a su lado ronroneando)

DiAmOnD: :3 rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr – Angel le acaricia atrás de las orejas.

*o* ¡ERES DIVINA! Pero ahora ¡ah responder R/R! ^o^ wheeeeeee (desde arriba se va cayendo un papel amplio y Angel lo agarra a pleno vuelo) ^^ y aquí ha llegado el primer R/R para responder.

DiAmOnD: ^^ Arigato a **Eva Vidal**.

^o^ sio! Muchísimas gracias por dejarme el primer r/r del chap. 8 ha sido todo un placer. Y antes de que preguntes ansiosa ^^ ya esta en proceso el chap. Lemon que he estado prometiendo *¬* ahhhhh  ;) y un secreto ve chusmeando los próximos que viene no falta mucho (6) ^^ así que espero tus próximos comentarios (Angel deja el papelito sobre una mesa de vidrio enfrente de los sillones. Vuelve a caer otro papelito y Angel lo agarra) ^^U que moderno servició de correspondencia ^^ por lo menos no nos pueden acusar de "_falta de originalidad_" XD

DiAmOnD: ^^ ahora es turno de **Keitaro**! 

Arigato ^o^ para ti también, me alegra que te guste mucho el ff ^^ y muy tienes muy buenos sentidos para percibir la lucha XD ¡aquí mismo la tienes! Oo para terror, con continuación. Sabes? Me hizo sentir muy bien tus palabras al decirme que están expresados muy bien los sentimientos, eso es un gran logro para un escritor.

DiAmOnD: ^^ amita tiene razón, cuando un escritor escribe lo hace tratando de darle la mayor vida y sentimiento a los personajes.

Así ^^ que nuevamente arigato y espero tu próximo R/R ;) (Angel mira hacía arriba buscando el próximo papelito luego de haber deposito el anterior sobre la mesa) Oo no hay más?

DiAmOnD: - Oo cuando fui a ver si todo andaba bien, había más que dos ¬¬ (La guardiana sale detrás del estudio, unos segundos más tarde aparece en su lugar un Van totalmente sonrojado sosteniendo en su mano otro papelito)

Van: -^^-U Angel, próximo R/R (Le extiende el papelito)

*¬*..................... (mirándolo embobada).............. *o* ¡ESTAS PRECIOSO! (Angel salta hacía un Van sorprendido sin reaccionar, cuando por detrás Angel es sujeta en una forma chibi) T.T buaaaaaa Van-chan.

DiAmOnD: ¬¬ amita (la suelta) pórtese bien. Van ^^ gracias (Van sonríe y desaparece por detrás de la escenografía. Angel haciendo circulitos en un rincón con un aura azul)

Angel:  T.T

DiAmOnD: ^^U amita, no se deprima ^o^ tiene muchos R/R que contestar. 

(Angel saltando de alegría se vuelve a sentar sobre el sillón) ^o^ entonces! (Angel toma el R/R) ¡Gracias esta vez a: **Dita**!  

Oo ¿otro chap. Genial? ;_; SOY INCREÍBLEMENTE FELIZ ^o^ jojojojojojojo eso significa que voy por buen camino ^^ y sobre la pregunta, jajajajaja XD no me imaginaba que esta de más, me pone feliz que cuento con tu apoyo sobre eso ^^ arigato! Bueno amiga  nos vemos!! :3

DiAmOnD: - ^^ ahora las gracias van dirigidas a **Ady**! Si -.- mi amita se tardo como ahora.

T.T no estaba inspirada ¬¬ y para escribir de manera mediocre un chap. Que no me convence  ^^ jejejeje.

DiAmOnD: XD pero como ves! ^^ le he echado ganas, esperemos que te haya gustado el esfuerzo y nos dejes un r/r pronto. 

^o^ (Angel ve cayendo un papelito) otro R/R ¡wheeee! (Angel se sube al sillón y salta tomando el R/R bastante emocionada) ¡Arigato **SeikaDragon**! Me alegra mucho que la historia te este gustando, es realmente inspirador para una escritora como yop, por lo menos se que el esfuerzo va valiendo la pena. Y acerca del suspenso solo me queda decir.... muajajajajajaja (6) naaa ^^ mentira, solo que por lo menos así es más interesante.

DiAmOnD: ^^ así es. Y se esperan muchas cosas más ^^ hay muchas cosas en la mente de mi amita, muchas ideas muajajajajaja (6)

XD ¡digna guardiana mía! Somos igualitas. Pero ahora continuamos ^^ el próximo es de: (Angel mira hacía arriba esperando el papelito.... cri cri.... cri cri....) Oo y el R/R

DiAmOnD: - rrrrrrrrr :3 (La guardiana estaba de espaldas al sillón y balanceando el papelito) OoU heeeeee, aquí esta amita ^^U.

*o*  ¿no es divina? ^^ pero ahora vamos a agradecerle a **angel13** ¡gracias! ^o^ por tu r/r. ¿yo? Oo ¿hacer sufrir a mi lindo, hermoso, guapo, sexy, fuerte, poderoso Van-chan? XD jajajaja ¡jamás! *o* aunque me encanta darle celos ¡wheeeee! Y aquí tienes el chap. 9 ;) espero que lo disfrutes y no sufras jejeje ^^U

DiAmOnd: - ^^ y aquí viene el próximo (La minina toma el papelito danzante del aire y lo coloca en el sillón) mmmm Oh! ^^ gracias **Sakura**. Veo que te esta gustando el ff de mi amita ¡LAS COSAS SE PONDRÁN MUY INTERESANTES!

-.-U o eso espero yop :P jejeje. ¡gracias de nuevo! ^o^ (Angel siente sobre su cabeza un papelito y lo toma) ¬¬ ¿¿¿acaso no pueden esperarse unos segundos??? -.-U en fin, ^^ esta vez debemos agradecerle a **Taigrin Dido**. _Oo_ ¿deberás que ha sido tu primer ff de Esca? -^^- me siento honrada, encima como te ha gustado puedo sentarse tranquila en mi silla. Bueno ^^ por lo menos puedo dignarme a decir que describo todo que ^^ solo queda imaginárselo como yo lo hago, claro que cada uno tiene su imaginación propia jejeje. Y sí ^^ has podido darte cuenta (¿sin leer mi bio? Oo eso es de notarse) ¡Viva Sudamérica! Sin rasismos ni nada ^^ es solo que soy Argentina y como este pedazo de continente digamos "es mío" de alguna forma jajajaja XD bueno ^o^ hincho por él.

DiAmOnD: - El próximo R/R pertenece a **Hytare** (Lee el papelito) mmmm sobre el suspenso fue punto tocado jajaja pero sí ^^ la amita quiere que tenga suspenso este ff así es más interesante. Sobre si o no va a aceptar Hitomi eso lo veremos más adelante ¿ no es cierto amita? (Angel asiente y sonríe cómplice) y sobre la guerra aquí tienes el comienzo jijijijiji. Amita se esforzó muchísimo para que quedara bien ^^ espero que le dejes un R/R.

¡Exactamente! ^o^ sobre Merle te cuento que en verdad se merece el amor. Y ahora... (Angel toma otro papelito que cae suavemente) Oo ¿**Ady**?

DiAmOnD: - ¿Nuevamente? Oo

-^^-jejejeje es que... -.- se ha enojado por que hace sabe cuanto tiempo que no actualizo.

DiAmOnD: - ¬¬ tiene razón

T.T buaaaaaaa. Lo lamento de veras Ady, pero tienes que entenderme, la inspiración me llego hace muy poquito y lo que tenía no era ¬¬ muy lindo. Aparte como antes nunca había escrito sobre una batalla ^^U digamos que soy muy novata :P así que tenme paciencia ¡Y SÍ!  Este FF va para FINAL Y TODO ^o^  ya tengo planeados varios chap. Y las ideas ya están sobre un boceto que tengo en un cuaderno, ^^ no pienso dejar este ff sin terminar.

Bueno ^^ siguiendo con los agradecimientos no puedo dejar de darle mis gracias a **Hotaru Kansaki** quien muy amablemente me ha dejado no uno sino 2 R/R ¡GRACIAS! ^O^ sorbe tu comentario te cuento que quería hacer un ff que tuviera por lo menos la mayor cantidad de las cosas que a mi me gustan como ya has mencionado: Romance, Acción, etc. Y claro! A mi pareja favorita de Esca *¬* jajajaja ^^ así que arigato por notarlo. Y sobre el LEMON! ¡Me alegra contar con tu apoyo también! *¬* le echare muchas pero muchas ganas sobre el chap. ;) un chisme: revisa los próximos chap. Ahí viene la sorpresa XD pero tu shhhhh! Jajajajaja. ¿Quieres un lemon de M&L o M&D? Oo no se me había ocurrido ¡arigato nuevamente! ^^ lo tendré MUY encuenta. Tal vez un "especial" *o*. 

Ahora termina la sección de R/R-Respuestas XD ¡ya tiene nombre oficial! ¿qué opinan? OoU recuerden que acabo de hacer un chap. Que me consumió grandes dotes de creatividad jajajajaja. 

Ahora sin más preámbulos me voy despidiendo para alegría vuesta :P jejejeje Les quiero dejar muchos saludos y claro! ^o^ ganas para que me dejen un pequeño POR LO MENOS!!! T.T R/R es que me animan mucho ¡por fis!

DiAmOnD: - ^o^ nos estamos viendo pronto ;) no saben lo ansiosa que esta mi amita para escribir la continuación.

CLARO! Ahora que las ideas están frescas :P aprovechemos. En fin, nos despedimos desde este estudio *¬* de paso iré a buscar a Van XD jajajaja. 

DiAmOnD: - ^o^ ¡BYE BYE!

¡Hasta el próximo chap! ;) para saber la continuación de esta batalla. ¡MATTA NE A TODOS! ^O^ Ahora me voy a descansar las manos :P


	10. Lago de ángeles

** ...:ESCAFLOWNE:...**

** Capitulo 10: Lago de ángeles.**

La loka autora: Light Angel / Angel de luz

Declaimer: Escaflowne y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen. Esta historia (ff) fue creada bajo mi imaginación y supervisada por mi locura XD sin ningún fin lucrativo de por medio. Leo como así también Sebastián, Nicolás, Kranslowne y otros personajes secundarios me pertenecen (6) muajajajajajaja por que me exprimí el cerebro creándolos :P jejeje. 

Mmm… ¿qué más?... ¡ah! Sí, en este ff fue creado por una fan para fans que estén dispuestos a disfrutar de finales que por ahora la serie no nos ofrece XD. 

Creyendo esta autora que esta todo dicho comienza con el chap.

---------*----------

**_NOTAS EXTRAS_**: Quiero presentarles mis debidas disculpas a todos ^^ aquellos amables lectores de mi ff, la demora se salio de mis manos. Las vacaciones, el colegio, los exámenes, las desveladas, un virus ¬¬ dueño de un desgraciado y un bloque mental… bueno ^^U todo se suma y da como resultado mi alejamiento de la escritura T.T

Pero ahora nuevamente estoy en línea ^^ espero dejen R/R por este nuevo trabajo que ansió saber que opinan. Ahora seguimos con la historia, nuevas escenas y el resultado de la votación acerca del lemon ^^ aunque para aquellos que pidieron un lemon de otras parejas las complaceré en próximos chaps. -^^- si este llega a tener éxito.

Y lo más importante ^^ es que este ff ¡YA CUMPLIO UN AÑO! ¡FELIZ ANIVERSARIO! ^O^ JOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO.

---------*----------

Los últimos vestigios de la tarde estaban cayendo sobre las tierras de Fanelia donde una guerra se desataba sin compasión... aunque el ejercito local iba con ventaja, poca pero aún así esperanzadora.

El Gaymelef Hispano blandía una espada negra y roja en pocos puntos, con excelente maestría como si fuera una extensión más de su cuerpo... una extensión mucho más filosa. Pero para acompañar aquella devastadora arma, cuidaba en su brazo de un escudo negro y rojo, tan perfecto como su resistencia y dureza. 

Quien pudiera presumir de poseer armas tan nobles y perfectas podía gritar sin pena que la victoria brillaba para su ejercito. Y así era, desde la aparición de esas armas los guerreros de Fanelia se vieron incentivados a luchar con más fuerza en el papel ofensivo, cualquier estratega apreciaría con sumo detalle aquella demostración. 

Van Fanel había comenzado a descubrir las virtudes de las armas, desde su ligereza hasta su resistencia. Aunque solo lo habían llevado a un duelo casi eterno con su rival: Sebastián. Este ultimo podía jactarse de ser en verdad habilidoso con las espadas gemelas y su Gaymelef rojo oscuro, casi roce entre ambas espadas traía chispas a la unión, y los golpes en el escudo no parecían afectarle a aquella arma negra y roja.

El tiempo parecía largo entre ellos, así como también para Leo y su contraparte Soriana: Nicolás. El joven de ojos dorados no se había ganado su puesto como comandante solo por ser el primo del rey, sino por su gran maestría en el ataque, la sutileza en la defensa y la inteligencia de la buena estrategia. Y el joven de ojos azules pudo apreciar esas virtudes.

-Maldición- escupió con odio el rey de Során sosteniendo con firmeza los comandos del Gaymelef. Ambas espadas se encontraban cruzadas frente a la cabina sosteniendo la pesada espada de Van, impidiendo de paso un mortal ataque en su contra. 

Van: -No te veo tan confiando como antes- menciono tan venenosamente como Sebastián. Lo odiaba como nunca antes odio a alguien, jamás imagino que podía ese hombre hacer surgir lo peor de si mismo.

-Eso por que no ves más allá de mis ojos y acciones- susurro con malicia, una sonrisa casi perversa escapo a sus labios haciendo brillar sus ojos negros. El rey de Fanelia escapo unos pasos hacía atrás tratando de asimilar cada palabra dicha por su enemigo y posesionándose para una ataque sorpresa, el escudo negro ahora se interpuso entre ambos Gaymelef previniendo cualquier ataque... mientras su mente trataba de adivinar, averiguar que tanto planeaba aquella mente corrompida por el odio.

Sebastián: -No te gastes pensando, Van- hablo acomodando las espadas gemelas en su original posición de ataque hacía Escaflowne –No pienses en nada además de esta batalla, por que ese será el error que te separa de la vida y la muerte- Una embestida de parte del rey de Során ataco al Gaymelef Hispano con fuerza, se notaba la energía que aún tenía. Las pisadas del Gaymelef rojo oscuro quedaron marcadas en el terreno a medida que empuja firmemente a Escaflowne. Las espadas gemelas habían vuelto a tomar la misma imagen, únicas en forma de cruz contra el arma negra de Van, apretaron con fuerza deseosas de ver caer los pedazos de una nueva arma... apretaron... apretaron... pero la espada negra y roja seguía tan imponente como la primera vez que la vio, brillaba tenuemente y ninguna rasgadura a causa de la presión de esas armas enemigas. Protegían fielmente a su dueño.

Nicolás: -Veo que tu rey le esta causando más problemas al mío de lo que imaginaba- Los Gaymelef de ambos comandantes sostenían con ambas manos el mango de sus espadas. Caminaban unos centímetros en circulo amenazando los movimientos bruscos de su oponente, limitando la movilidad del ataque. No dejaban nunca de observarse, alimentando los conocimientos de su contrincante. 

Leo: - ¿Acaso quieres matarme del aburrimiento?- pregunto sarcástico, a medida que coloca otro pie de su Gaymelef en una mejor posición.

Nicolás rió desde la cabina: - ¿Podría? – pregunto inocentemente – Sí lo hubiese sabido antes, me hubiese ahorrado el tiempo de esta batalla – admitió irónicamente.

Leo: - Entonces así, sí me hubiera muerto del aburrimiento– sonrió.

Nicolás: - Y no queremos que eso pase ¿verdad? – _oh! Claro que no, sino no hubiera podido cobrar mi venganza hacía ti. Tu maldita espada al tocarme y lastimarme... mi sangre carmín cayendo, nadie en toda mi vida me había ofendido de mayor manera_. Entonces el Gaymelef del joven de ojos azules tomo impulso - ¡ AHHHHHHHH! – grito con energía y embistió con fuerza al guerrero de metal faneliano, sus ojos impregnados de odio, sed de sangre, ira... 

Leo: - Pensé que deseabas en verdad matarme del aburrimiento – burlo, deteniendo el ataque y empujando por unos segundos aprovecho para contraatacar, las espadas iban en un baile de guerra golpeando el metal frío y plateado. En las cabinas el aire entraba presuroso en los pulmones de cada guerrero, deseando prolongar cada vez más sus fuerzas y detener el agotamiento... pero la respiración agitada solo era el primer síntoma del desgaste en esa batalla.

Las pocas luces de la tarde comenzaban a contrastar con las primeras estrellas de la noche, la luna y el sol compartían esos pocos momentos en el mismo plano que sin duda sería una obra maestra al ser pasada al papel. Pero por ahora la magnificencia de aquel acto natural era opacada por la escena desarrollada a sus pies en las tierras de Fanelia, una guerra destructora.

Los guerreros fanelianos estaban luchando con fiereza, incapaces de dejarse vencer ante tales enemigos que vinieron a desterrarlos, su rey Van Fanel estaba luchando por cada uno de los habitantes. Muchos soldados habían caído, peleando por lo que creían, cuerpos por todas partes bañando las tierras con la sangre. Una escena espeluznante que la muerte adoraba con gran pasión, después de todo de ahí obtenía su mayor alimento.

-------*--------

Merle estaba detenida a unos pasos de la columna de luz que había caído sobre su amiga Hitomi, sus ojos azulados no se apartaban esperanzada de que en cualquier momento desapareciera dejando a su amiga de nuevo con los pies en Fanelia... tenía esperanzas.

Las puertas del refugio se mantenían abiertas como ventanas de los refugiados hacía la escenas que se desarrollaba delante, la prometida de su rey había desaparecido. En el refugio los soldados que estaban a cargo de la seguridad de cada uno de los inocentes que no debían mancharse las manos con sangre durante la guerra ahora estaban confundidos sobre todo lo que en unos segundos había sucedido.

-_¿Dónde ha ido la prometida del rey? _-_ ¿Qué le ha sucedido? _- _Yo la vi hace unos instantes, antes de que esa columna cayera sobre ella _-_ ¿El enemigo tendrá algo que ver? _- _No lo s_ - 

Merle había cerrado sus oídos tan agudos a aquellas preguntas, comentarios de los fanelianos. Su mirada no se apartaba hasta que un guardia se acerco a ella con una lanza un poco más alta que su estatura, un soldado dado a proteger las puertas del refugio seguramente.

-Señorita Merle – llamo primero midiendo cuanta atención tenía de la ministra de Fanelia. Cuanto tuvo seguridad de que lo escucharía continuo - ¿Qué debemos hacer? – pregunto, dentro del refugio la sorpresa no cabía en sí aunque los segundos solo fueron cortos para descansar... 

-¡ATAQUEN!- un grito resurgió dentro del bosque que dormía a los pies del acantilado a los pies del refugio, algunas aves refugiadas en el bosque alzaron vuelvo debido al grito; el soldado que estaba con Merle demostró sus reflejos.

-¡LAS PUERTAS! ¡NOS ATACAN!- grito a todo pulmón con la desesperación de proteger a los inocentes que su rey había puesto a salvo. Una alarma sonó en todo el recinto previniendo el ataque inminente. Por el único camino disponible se podía observar al comienzo como un ejercito comenzaba su marcha hacía ellos, con paso firme montando en sus manos las banderas Sorianas flameando con el viento anunciante de la noche. 

Sebastián había sido inteligente pensó Merle, por que el muy desgraciado se las había ingeniado para, no solo descubrir la ubicación de los refugios, sino también atacarlos donde solo gente inocente como niños entre otros habitaba. Todo el lugar estaba protegido pero no con el mismo armamento que utilizaban en la batalla dada en la ciudad, el rey de Során había movido sus piezas bastante bien, pero sabía que a ellos no los acabarían tan fácilmente.

Merle sintió una mano apretando firmemente su hombro atrayéndola hacía las puertas del recinto.

-Señorita, es necesario que entre en este mismo instante- advirtió el soldado que dio la alarma inicial, la miraba fijamente conociendo el temperamento que muchos hacían conocer de la ministra. 

Merle lo miro unos segundos y luego miro la columna de luz, Hitomi aún seguía atrapada dentro: - No – se negó, primero la sacaría a ella.

El soldado suspiro: - Créame que ella estará mejor de lo que estará usted si sigue aquí afuera – dijo sin vacilación. En segundos la felina se vio siendo arrastrada puertas dentro del recinto con sus ojos clavados en la columna de luz esperando ante cualquier señal de que aquel antro luminoso desaparecería. 

De pronto la tierra tembló y de las paredes que formaban la pequeña entrada de la cueva unas puertas comenzaron a abrirse liberando de ellas unos Gaymelef grises con detalles blancos haciendo lucir al gris como un leve plateado, armados con espadas y lanzas, en total eran 4 debido al poco espacio por donde se podían mover pero eran esenciales para tener una ventaja contra el enemigo.

Los soldados habían hecho ingresar con la alarma a todos los ciudadanos que hubiesen estado fuera, una vez todos estuvieron a salvo dentro de la cueva se cerraron las puertas impidiendo la entrada de algún enemigo. 

El ejercito encargado de la protección del recinto ya desenfundaba las espadas, los arcos y lanzas para luchar; El espacio que se extendía delante de la cueva era más que suficiente para desarrollar una digna batalla de las fuerzas fanelianas, el tramo delante de las puertas principales del refugio era pequeño y eso daba a conocer las desesperadas medidas que Sebastián había tomado... 

Los guerreros de Fanelia a sus espaldas contaban con la protección de la enorme montaña fiel a sus convicciones pero en cambio... los guerreros de Során contaban con un acantilado esperando recibirlos ante cualquier equivocación de ellos. El rey de Fanelia había contado con ases de inteligencia y táctica para los refugios. 

Un hombre vestido con armadura, sin casco solo portando lo necesario para su protección, de apariencia imponente se encontraba parado mirando fijamente las puertas del refugio desde una altura considerable esperando por el enemigo. Sus cabellos cortos negros y mechones plateados se mecían con el viento anunciante de la noche y su mirada amatista observo a cada uno de los soldados bajo su mando dispuestos a luchar ubicados estratégicamente por grupos detrás de las puertas principales. 

En su mano dormían un arco y en la otra una flecha de fino diseño, en su espalda las hermanas de esta aguardaban su oportunidad de hundirse en la carne del enemigo.

-Señor Trentón, los generales han avisado estar ya preparados – anuncio un soldado irguiéndose luego de su reverencia de respeto al encargado actual de todas las fuerzas defensivas del refugio. 

Trentón: - Muchas gracias, diles que estén preparados que apenas esos desgraciados pisen el refugio conocerán el valiente espíritu de Fanelia – menciono con una voz segura de cada letra y sus ojos brillando con un fuego violeta interno. 

El soldado se giro sobre sus talones y al instante se perdió buscando a los generales para hacerles saber de la decisión del hombre de cabellera negra y plateada.

-Has decidido bien al tomar el control de las fuerzas de defensa, jefe del concilio Faneliano- dijo una voz detrás suyo, la mirada amatista se giro y se encontró con dos hombres sonriéndoles serenamente. Les devolvió el gesto.

Trentón: - Ha sido un honor poder hacerlo, el rey Van decidió antes de que partiera el primer grupo el cederme este cargo – rememoró aquel pasado momento en donde el rey de Fanelia lo había detenido junto con todo el consejo y le había prácticamente ordenado tomar el cargo. 

Jotar sonrió con aquellos rasgos marcados por el tiempo haciéndolo lucir aún más sabio de lo que ya era, sus ojos celestes tan claros como su mente afirmaron las palabras de su colega: - No puede este ejercito estar en mejores manos –

Surcan sonrió: - Eso mismo digo yo – los tres miembros del concilio estuvieron envueltos por unos segundos en un silencio tranquilo, con la música de fondo que solo los preparativos rápidos pueden reproducir. 

Jotar: - Buena suerte, amigo – dijo apretando el bastón en sus manos con un poco más de la fuerza necesaria sin ser notado por los demás. 

Surcan: - Te estaremos esperando – dijo como si nada estuviera pasando y ellos solo tendrían unos asuntos independientes que realizar – Recuerda que el concilio no seguirá sin nosotros – 

Jotar: - Nosotros iremos con Merle – dijo imaginándose a la felina quejándose y caminando por todos lados nerviosa ante lo que sucedería en el campo de batalla. Después de todo, las personas más cercanas ella se encontraban peleando de un modo u otro contando también a la prometida del rey Fanel. Una vez entraran ellos las puertas se trancarían firmemente, impidiendo la entrada y salida de la cueva utilizada como las instalaciones de los fanelianos hasta que la batalla terminara. 

Trentón: - Los veré más tarde – acordó con ambos, los dos hombres de ojos celestes y naranja claros se giraron con paso lento perdiéndose para internarse a través de las puertas al refugio de piedra. La esperanza de verse luego de la guerra era lo único que alentaba a los guerreros a volver vivos, una promesa muda de regresar mezclada con una falsa tranquilidad... armas de vida luchadoras contra la muerte y el miedo a ser atrapado por ella.

Ahora todos los guerreros fanelianos estaban listos para la batalla por defender aquel refugio de los enemigos, todo lo entrenado ahora sería puesto en práctica. Su participación en la guerra no se haría esperar más, por que defenderían el futuro de toda Fanelia...

Los soldados de Során se detuvieron a unos metros de la entrada de los refugios atraídos por la brillante columna de luz , mirándola fascinados por aquella maravilla. 

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto un hombre a caballo adelantándose al ejercito y mirando la columna – Con que de aquí provenía, la otra ha desaparecido desde hace un rato – comentó, el caballo relincho un poco molesto por el tirón tan brusco que hacía su jinete para mantenerlo quieto. 

-General ¿cuáles son sus ordenes?- pregunto otro guerrero montado a caballo anunciando el alto rango que poseía el primero de ellos.

-El rey Sebastián ha ordenado la destrucción del refugio de Fanelia y eso es lo que debemos hacer – tiro bruscamente las riendas de su caballo haciendo uso del galope para pasear entre las filas del ejercito - ¡GUERREROS! – grito llamando la atención - ¡Tomaremos este refugio en nombre de Során y nuestro rey Sebastián! – alzó su espada rasgando el aire incitando a la batalla en aquel rocoso ambiente. Sus soldados gritaron reuniendo toda su fuerza y energía.

El hombre que encabezaba el ejercito ahora, giro su caballo y se acerco a su general susurrándole al oído: - ¿Vendrán pronto? – pregunto.

-En cuanto escuchen nuestra llamada vendrán – aseguro sonriendo cínicamente, echando de sus ojos una mirada cruel. Ambos caballos en un galope corto llevaron a ambos hombres al frente del ejercito Soriano y con un movimiento de la espada todos volvieron a caminar hacía las puertas del refugio olvidando la columna de luz al descubrir que nada de ella los podría perjudicar...

Una vez estuvieron casi frente a las puertas, varios soldados se abrieron paso cargando entre todos un enorme tronco predispuesto a bajar la primera defensa, cosa que no sería tarea difícil y ni larga. 

-1... 2... ¡3!- Los solados embistieron con un primer golpe, nada - ¡De nuevo!... 1... 2... ¡3! – un segundo golpe, las puertas no cedieron- ¡Esto caerá pronto! ¡De nuevo! 1... 2... – Pero algo los sorprendió.

-¡DISPAREN!- un grito desde el interior los alerto acompañado por un sonido agudo deslizándose por el aire de la montaña. Las miradas Sorianas pronto descubrieron la razón, sobre ellos ahora caía una lluvia de flechas tan solo dada como primer ataque de los arqueros fanelianos. 

Los gritos de algunos soldados desprevenidos inundo el ambiente del refugio cayendo sobre la tierra con flechas incrustadas en sus cuerpos. El metal deslizándose entre sus músculos, rasgando su piel hasta entrar matándolos. 

-¡Maldición!- grito el general que había detenido con sus manos limpias y su espada las flechas que deberían haberlo liquidado.

Dentro del refugio Trentón bajo su arco tenso luego del primer disparo, varios enemigos habían caído ante una señal de advertencia – Nos subestimaron – susurro divertido ante esa expectativa.

-¿Acaso pensaban que solo los estaríamos esperando de brazos cruzados? – pregunto un general al lado del hombre de mirada amatista.

Trentón lo miro: - No imaginaban que esperábamos un ataque aquí, nos subestimaron – volvió a repetir pero esta vez con voz normal en la charla que entablaron.

-Pero me parece absurdo que no se imaginaran que contábamos con una defensa, por más mínima que sean–

Trentón levanto su arco al aire apuntando con la flecha directamente al ejercito frente a la puerta principal, con una seña anuncio a los arqueros que prepararan el siguiente disparo. Sus ojos amatista se giraron unos segundos al general que sostenía firme su espada y dijo: - Pero yo no llamaría "mínima defensa" a lo que tenemos dentro del refugio – miro de nuevo al frente con semblante duro y una nueva seña dirigida a un hombre cercano se hizo presente. 

A su lado el hombre grito: - ¡DISPAREN! – las flechas tanto de los arqueros como la del jefe del concilio salieron disparadas con maestría hacía el frente de los refugios, pero antes de que estas llegaran a los destinos calientes por la adrenalina liberada dos golpes dieron contra la primera defensa: las puertas principales.

Trentón observó y analizando rápidamente miro al general con el que había entablado una charla en medio de los disparos: - Diles a los arqueros que se retiren a las bases superiores y que los soldados se preparen para una lucha frente a frente. Que ante la más mínima señal de la prometida del rey se mande a un grupo a sacarla y llevarla sana y salva al bosque, ella tiene que seguir viva a toda costa – si alguien se preguntara alguna vez como sonaba la determinación en la voz de un hombre, Trentón acababa de demostrarlo en sus ordenes dadas.

El general bajo corriendo de su actual ubicación y anunció todo a penas descendió, toda la organización había sido planeada con anterioridad como previniendo cualquier ataque. Una ventaja contra su enemigo, aparte de que muchos de los soldados actuales en las filas habían sido entrenados a esas alturas y en esos terrenos... Oh, eso sí que les daba una gran ventaja... pero nada para hacerlos subestimar a los Sorianos, no caerían en esa trampa.

Justo a tiempo los arqueros se habían situado en los niveles superiores para tener un mejor blanco del enemigo con sus arcos. Los solados se había situado a una distancia prudencial de la puerta pero no alejados para ceder terreno al enemigo.

Justo a tiempo, había sido todo predispuesto por que un golpe en seco más y las puertas cayeron bruscamente sobre la tierra rocosa de la montaña. Un pequeño polvillo se había levantado a causa de la caída de la primera defensa, pero nadie de ningún ejercito se movió expectantes o mejor dicho, analizándose. 

Los estandartes de Során se balanceaban con el viento fresco de la noche ya caída, el tiempo en una guerra no tiene lugar ni piedad. La luna ahora se levantaba orgullosa junto a su hermana la luna fantasma y millones de estrellas en un cielo casi despejado ya que algunas nubes oscuras caminaban a paso lento en el cielo.

-¡AVANCEN Y DESTRUYAN TODO A SU PASO!- un grito proveniente del general de las fuerzas Sorianas se abrió paso en el segundo tablero de muerte, las fuerzas invasoras corrieron con energía, aunque muchos embistieron contra las lanzas que se alzaron unos segundos antes tomando a muchos desprevenidos y de paso algunas vidas. 

La primera fila estaba compuesta por espadachines que mostraban sus espadas libremente, por que solo eran un señuelo... En la segunda fila ocultos de la primera visión del enemigo se encontraban los lanzeros que al ver acercarse a una distancia prudencial de la primera fila estiraban contra el cuerpo enemigo las lanzas clavándolas en los cuerpos unos pasos antes de que siquiera tocaran la primera fila de espadachines. Y aquellos que habían tenido la suerte de escapar con buenos reflejos morían agonizantes ante las espadas de la primera fila... una táctica merecedora de reconocimiento. 

Los lanceros de las primeras filas soltaron las lanzas y tomaron sus espadas blandiéndolas contra los enemigos que quedaban. Las tácticas de defensa de Fanelia podrían ser denominadas como excelentes.

El general de Során estaba más que sorprendido por la muerte tan rápida que habían tenido un puñado de sus solados, acompañado de los arqueros escondidos en niveles superiores que pronto serían "atendidos" por sus propios arqueros con puntería de acero.

Muchos cuerpos caían en charcos de sangre, pero la mayoría de hombres eran Sorianos... las defensas de aquel refugio estaban dando frutos. 

Pero pronto se unieron unos Gaymelef grises a la batalla llevándose el recuerdo de muchos solados extranjeros con cada paso... aunque algo los detuvo de sorpresa. Perdido entre el ejercito de Során un cuerno dio anuncio por todo el tablero de muerte...

-¡¿Qué es eso?!- un grito proveniente de las filas cercanas a Trentón lo alerto mientras extraía del cuerpo de uno de los soldados que lo atacó, su mirada amatista se abrió por completo al observar el sector donde uno de los soldados señalaba... eso no estaba en los planes. Varios Gaymelef de color verde oscuro surgían flotando en el aire a pocos metros de la punta del acantilado mientras que comenzaban a surgir otros del acantilado que parecían haber trepado hasta aquel recóndito lugar... todo para destruirlos. 

-¡Maldición!- grito con energía Trentón a medida que esquivaba un golpe de espada, frenaba el de otro oponente. Utilizando la mayor parte de su esfuerzo contraataco con golpes certeros dando muerte a sus oponentes ya que desde hacía unos segundos había tenido que blandir la espada en vez del arco.

Miro nuevamente a los Gaymelef verde oscuro, no eran tantos como imaginaba pero si superaban a los 4 guerreros metálicos enfundados en armaduras grises casi plateadas. 

Los Gaymelef en total que flotaban eran 4 que de seguro hubiera sido justa la lucha pero, no siempre en la guerra es así, trepando los últimos guerreros verde oscuro daban un total de 6... un número importante tratándose de Gaymelef.

No tuvo tiempo a más análisis ya que otro grupo de soldados decidió tomarlo como blanco saltándole encima. Sus reflejos estaban dándose al límite, empleando gran habilidad con la espada se quito de encima a dos de ellos con un rápido corte descartándolos de la lista de los "vivos" pero no previno el ataque próximo. Uno de los soldados que él hace instantes lo había empujado para retrasarlo y permitirle una pelea un poco más "justa" con los que quedaban lo descubrió ahora clavándole la espada en uno de sus brazos... 

-¡AHHHH!- un rugido escapó de su boca con fuerza, su brazo... el izquierdo, sin embargo no permitió que algo así lo detuviera. Dejo caer su fiel espada manchada de sangre a su lado y bajo los ojos de su oponente sorprendidos, extrajo con su mano desde la hoja, la espada enterrada en su carne. El soldado estaba tan sorprendido que se alejo olvidándose su arma plateada en el cuerpo de Trentón, el hombre de mirada amatista sonrió maliciosamente una vez la espada estuvo fuera de su brazo y la arrojo lejos infundiéndole miedo a su enemigo... le demostró que ni siquiera una espada lo detendría y agachándose con un movimiento tan rápido como el de un felino de los montes Asturianos tomo su espada y la enterró con firmeza en el pecho del soldado enemigo dándole muerte instantáneamente.

Sus respiración se vio afectada una vez termino la labor, miro su brazo unos segundos y observo que ningún músculo había sido dañado por que sino la movilidad de su extensión izquierda estaría bloqueada... aunque aparentaba lo contrario si se veía de lejos.

Sus ojos ahora tomaron en cuenta que la batalla dada en los refugios estaba de su parte, gran número de los Sorianos había caído bajo el ejercito faneliano... Pero ellos tenían la ventaja en terreno conocido solo por ellos... Cuando algo le llamo la atención hasta casi asustarlo, dos de los Gaymelef verde oscuro (aquellos que habían llegado trepando) ahora se encontraban tendidos sobre la tierra y uno a medio casi caer por el precipicio. 

Pero algo le heló el corazón, los cuatro Gaymelef que habían llegado flotando estaban intactos en su lugar de inicio con armaduras brillantes... dos de los Gaymelef grises estaban tendidos contra las piedras olvidados con parte de la armadura del pecho destruida y las cabinas hecha pedazos. Uno de los que faltaban se encontraba dormido totalmente destruido pero con la cabina abierta, lo que le daba esperanzas del que soldado al mando había bajado a tiempo y ahora peleaba entre el ejercito faneliano.

Faltaba un Gaymelef gris y viendo al enemigo dedujo rápidamente su destino, aquel guerrero grisáceo había llegado hasta el enemigo que flotaba y fue atacado, lo más probablemente, por los cuatro a la vez, sin piedad... con las ultimas fuerzas de aquel que comandaba la unidad se arrojo hacía el precipicio en un salto kamikaze tratando de destruir por lo menos una unidad. Pero todo fue en vano como sus ojos amatistas podía ver, aunque uno de ellos (de seguro el blanco más cercano a la orilla del precipicio) había quedado con las marcas... una línea a través de todo el pecho verde oscuro, producto de una espada mal canalizada o con un fin errado, y su capa rasgada intento de que el Gaymelef faneliano intentara arrastrarlo a la destrucción consigo. El soldado que comandaba ese Gaymelef sería en verdad admirado... hasta el ultimo minuto... hasta el ultimo segundo... pensaba en el futuro.

Los últimos estandartes de Során cayeron al suelo manchado de sangre, los guerreros fanelianos respiraron agitadamente algunos arrodillados en el suelo causado por una herida severa o el cansancio. Pero igualmente agotados, nadie se movía salvo para clavar sus miradas en los guerreros metálicos flotando ajenos al dolor de sus propios compañeros de guerra. 

Sin embargo una voz desde dentro de una de las cabinas se hizo presente en todo el terreno del refugio...

-¡¿Dónde se encuentra la prometida del rey de Fanelia?!- nadie se movió de sus posiciones salvó para levantarse y extender su espada al enemigo. La columna de luz seguía intacta y elevándose al cielo sin perder su brillo tan hermoso.

Trentón sonrió: - ¡ELLA SE HA MARCHADO! – grito con sus cabellos negros y mechones plateados acompañando su movimiento de cabeza al gritar. 

-¡Mientes! ¡El rey Sebastián nos ha informado que ella se encuentra aquí!- respondió esta vez acompañando de un ataque, uno de los brazos se estiro al frente despidiendo una especie de espada que se clavo en la tierra cobrando algunas vidas...

Pero esta vez no se escuchó la voz grave que hablo primera, estaba vez fue una voz un poco más aguada y con un tono teñido de odio en él: - ¡Mataremos a muchos más si no os lo decid! – Silencio de parte de los fanelianos no solo por no decir que ella se encontraba bajo sus narices sino por el hecho de que ella era la futura reina de una Fanelia que deseaban ver brillar en el futuro.

-¡Os advertimos!- grito de nuevo la voz grave de un Gaymelef, justo del cual su mano se extendía en dirección al terreno donde los soldados fanelianos quedaban luego de una ardua lucha... 

Aunque el ataque nunca llego, ya que toda la atención se prestaba a la columna de luz. Esta cascada del cielo comenzó a desaparecer desatándose como la trenza larga de una princesa... y llegando al suelo para desaparecer completamente. En su lugar solo una mujer quedo de cabellos semi-largos cenizos y sus ojos cerrados con un semblante sereno. Ahora no llevaba su antiguas ropas, sino las que portaba en su visión junto a Van.

-Pero sí acá se encuentra la futura reina- dijo un voz distinta a las anteriores, casi con burla en su tono de voz – la buscábamos – dijo. 

Trentón mantuvo su semblante rudo pero maquinando un plan de escape para la prometida de rey Van a una velocidad increíble. Sostuvo con fuerza su espada para luego guardarla en su funda atada a la cintura de su cuerpo. Tomo el arco que se encontraba a su espalda y una flecha acompañándola... no dejaría que se la llevarán tan fácilmente.

-Ni lo piensen guerreros de Fanelia- acotó la voz grave del Gaymelef que los apuntaba. Parecía que muchos ya habían reactivado sus sentidos poniéndolos al límite para impedir el secuestro de la futura reina. Valientes y osados eran los que luchaban por esas tierras verdes y llenas de vida... y ahora sangre.

-Preciosa, acompáñanos- dijo la voz burlona acercando su Gaymelef al acantilado frente a Hitomi y extendiendo su brazo para colocarlo como un puente. Sin embargo la visionaria no se inmuto ante tal acto - ¡Te digo que vengas con nosotros! – se exaspero el dueño del guerrero verde oscuro.

Hitomi abrió sus ojos lentamente dejando lucir una mirada esmeralda cautivadora y realmente hermosa, su semblante sereno hacían brillar esa piel blanca: - No puedo ir con ustedes cuando he prometido quedarme en Fanelia – susurro con una voz que traía a la mente el recuerdo de las aves cantar y el viento susurrar a través de las hojas de los árboles.

-Estúpida, no es cuestión de que quieras o no. ¡Debes venir con nosotros!- grito con furia el Gaymelef verde oscuro postrado delante de Hitomi quitando el puente provisional y levantando su puño para atrapar aquel cuerpo femenino tan hermoso entre esas manos metálicas.

Todo el ejercito de Fanelia se dispuso a la ayuda de la prometida del rey Van pero unos disparos similares al primero dieron contra la tierra bloqueando metros antes la salida del refugio.

-¡JAMÁS!- grito Hitomi cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y extendiendo ambas manos a sus costados con las palmas abiertas, de su espalda unas alas blancas con detalles plateados se abrieron de par en par... En un segundo ocurrió todo... Sus cabellos se levantaron, su vestido blanco se meció con un viento surgido de la nada, el collar de lagrima roja se levanto de entre toda la tela blanca brillando casi segadoramente... En un segundo ocurrió todo... Los ojos de Hitomi se abrieron mirando con fiereza el Gaymelef frente a ella, invitándolo a tomarla prisionera... En un segundo ocurrió todo...

El soldado que comandaba en Gaymelef no espero y antes de darse cuenta extendió su mano tratando de tomar a Hitomi por su cintura para llevársela. Aunque algo delante suyo lo detuvo en seco, una pared invisible se interponía entre él y su objetivo. Con furia comenzó a golpearla con furia desmedida mirando delante suyo como si un enemigo realmente poderoso se levantara...

-¡¿QUE TANTO HACES?!- grito cansado un compañero Soriano, preguntándose que estúpido juega estaría jugando él. Golpeaba la nada mientras esa jovencita extendía sus brazos a cada lado sacrificándose sola.

-¡No te das cuenta, idiota! ¡Hay una pared que me detiene! – un golpe con los "nudillos" del puño de su Gaymelef. Al contacto del metal con aquel invisible escudo se despidieron ondas del mismo color que la columna de luz que momentos antes había atrapado a la visionaria.

Esta claro decir que los guerreros de Fanelia contando también a Trentón no cabían en su duda y sorpresa, 4 guerreros metálicos no podía atrapar a la futura reina de esas tierras... por lo menos algo bueno debía estar sucediendo. El hombre de ojos amatistas se había asustado tremendamente al ver como la señorita Hitomi abría sus brazos como sacrificándose, pero al ver que el Gaymelef de Során no podía siquiera tocarla algo llamo su atención... ¿Esa señorita sería capaz de detenerlo?... y cuando las alas se abrieron de par a par la afirmación a aquella pregunta no se hizo esperar. 

Todos los soldados que habían protegido el refugio y sobrevivido veían esa imagen casi tan irreal, la prometida del rey de Fanelia era un ángel... que en estos momentos los estaba protegiendo de una muerte segura. Un aura la envolvía y sus alas brillaban levemente con un toque plateado haciéndola lucir de espaldas muy hermosa. 

Esa era una reina dispuesta a su pueblo, en verdad sería una reina de admiración y también envidiada, pensó Trentón con una sonrisa acercándose con paso suave al cuerpo de la señorita Hitomi.

Los guerreros de Fanelia que lo vieron encaminarse y pasar por su lado se levantaron también, algunos con dificultad y otros escupiendo de vez en cuando sangre por sus bocas. 

Todos los Gaymelef enemigos embistieron contra Hitomi en un ataque de desesperación por tener su objetivo tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez. La joven de cabellos cenizos sonrió suavemente y susurro: - Atacaron este recinto donde solo gente inocente vive, eso no tiene perdón – y sus cabellos ocultaron su mirada... algo sucedería y nadie salvo ella podían ver el futuro...

-¿Qué podrías hacernos?- una burla disfrazada de pregunta, pero que errado era subestimar a una mujer... con voluntad. Hitomi sonrió y algo sucedió, pero ningún soldado pudo descifrar exactamente lo que paso... 

Los guerreros Sorianos escondidos en las armaduras metálicas miraron una escena que les heló la sangre y todo latido de su corazón. La montaña, el piso, el acantilado todo se convirtió en oscuridad tragándose el ambiente entero salvo a la bella mujer que Van Fanel tomaría como esposa, quien tenía extendida unas alas que imponían su imagen ante el enemigo.

Ante los ojos de los invasores la bella mujer estaba detenida con sus ropajes blancos meciéndose en un viento inexistente. De la nada una cabeza surgió a un costado del hombro de la mujer como si hubiese estado escondida detrás de ella, pero pronto se le unió otra cabeza en el otro hombro... dos cabezas de dragones. Inmensas, imponentes, furiosas. La cabeza que sobresalía del hombro derecho era blanca y poseía una mirada verde; La otra contrastaba con la primera, de un color negro y unos ojos rojos brillantes. Dos magnificencias de la naturaleza.

Pronto las cabezas comenzaron a alargarse y mostrar un cuello largo y fino tan perfecto como las primeras pisadas que dieron. Estas retumbaron en el abismo negro y aunque los Gaymelef flotaban pudieron sentirlo. Los dos dragones rugían imponiendo aún más fiereza al fusionarse con su cuerpo y presencia, con una coordinación perfecta imitaban sus pasos hasta colocarse a cada lado de la visionaria detrás de las alas como si estas fueran una barrera para tomar la vida de los enemigos Sorianos.

-¿Qué... qué demonios... es... eso?-pregunto tartamudeando por el miedo el soldado de voz grave. Retrocedió un poco aunque no se podía apreciar en aquel inmenso e infinito abismo negro.

Los dragones rugieron hacía el cielo estirando al máximo sus cuellos, cada uno había aparecido como si hubiesen estado detrás de Hitomi escondiéndose con ayuda de ese cuerpo tan pequeño en comparación a ellos.

-¡No pienso quedarme a morir!- había gritado uno de los Gaymelef, apuntando con ambos brazos de su guerrero metálico comando la orden de atacar a la joven visionaria. De sus brazos salieron disparadas las espadas lisas y filosas, pero estas se abrieron en diferentes direcciones al toparse con el invisible escudo logrando únicamente perder su única arma. 

La joven de cabellos cenizos aún no dejaba ver su mirada pero de pronto levanto sus alas al cielo de aquel abismo, una lluvia de plumas blancas comenzó a caer y los dragón extendieron sus alas también mostrándolas del mismo color que sus ojos.

Cada guerrero de Során tenía las pupilas contraídas por el miedo, temerosos de lo que sucedería... y con mucha razón. En segundos los dragones con una velocidad que nadie jamás conoció que podrían tener se habían unido para atacar al primer Gaymelef verde oscuro más cercano a Hitomi, lo atacaron entre ambos para luego perderse en una espesa nube de explosión, los otros guerreros de Során retrocedieron y apuntaron a la espesa nube.

-¡Atáquenlos!- la necesidad de sobrevivir lleva al cuerpo a un punto límite, crispando los nervios, fabricando tanta adrenalina que el cuerpo se siente tan liviano por momentos... 

Los ataques se perdieron en la nube de la explosión pero notaron como continuaban por el otro lado, atravesándola sin encontrar un blanco a quien destruir.

-¿Dónde están?- pregunto la voz aguda mirando a todos lados, tratando por todos los medios encontrar aquellas fieras capaces de destruirlos como a su compañero. 

Habían tenido todo para ganar, una victoria segura... sus ojos se clavaron en Hitomi, sino fuera por esa muchacha ajena al miedo que sentían todos sus planes se hubieran hecho realidad. 

-¡DESGRACIADA!- grito el Gaymelef arrojándose de lleno contra el escudo, la desesperación de tener cerca el final. Lo ultimo que sus ojos observaron fue a la joven inmóvil con sus cabellos ocultando la mirada esmeralda tan conocida de la futura reina de Fanelia, en segundos la cabina explotó a causa de un ataque.

Los dragones había surgido desde arriba ante la mirada asustada de los compañeros Sorianos, estos seres tan enormes con sus patas cayeron secamente sobre los brazos quebrándolos para luego con las colas tan alargadas y finas golpear por delante y atrás, todo provocó una explosión y su desaparición nuevamente.

Ahora solo quedaban dos Gaymelef mirando a todos lados, blandía su espada esperando encontrar en la oscuridad el cuerpo de alguno de los dragones... pero nada. Hitomi elevó su mirada hasta ellos, sus ojos esmeraldas observaron atentos cada movimiento...

-Fanelia no se rendirá tan fácilmente- susurró, sostuvo con fuerza el collar entre sus manos aferrándose a la lagrima roja. Y ante su visión los Gaymelef no notaron como de entre la oscuridad surgían ambos dragones... a sus espaldas aleteaban silenciosamente sus alas sosteniéndose entre su cabezas y las espaldas metálicas. Batieron con fuerza las alas y rugieron asustando a los Sorianos que se giraron sorprendidos solamente para ver el ultimo ataque de los dragones blanco y negro... ambos con coordinación y precisión asombrosa atacando al mismo tiempo y mismo lugar.

Dos explosiones iluminaron aquel abismo negro unos segundos y los dragones se perdieron en la oscuridad, Hitomi dejo relajar su semblante y sus alas siguieron firmes a cada lado... sus ojos se cerraron unos segundos para luego abrirse...

La oscuridad había desaparecido y de nuevo se encontraba en el refugio donde todo había comenzado, los Gaymelef verde oscuro caían al abismo y el enemigo había desparecido. Los soldados de Fanelia ahora caminaban a través de la puerta asombrados algunos pero Trentón con paso firme y un semblante sereno, ojos brillantes y una sonrisa sutil en sus labios.

Hitomi traía las alas extendidas, mirando hacía el horizonte donde la guerra de Fanelia se estaba llevando a cabo. La victoria de esa batalla fue concedida a ellos, esperaba que lo mismo sucedería en la guerra... o por lo menos la batalla que se daba cercano a los refugios. 

Respiro hondamente, tratando de que el cansancio no cediera con su peso. Sus ojos esmeraldas estaban cerrándosele... 

-¡Señor Trentón!- grito un guardia ubicado cerca de las puertas, estas estaban abriéndose y el líder del concilio autorizo abrirlas totalmente. A penas las puertas de la cueva estuvieron lo suficientemente abiertas para un cuerpo felino, esta salió corriendo por entre todo el ejercito. Los soldados le abrían paso a Merle mientras se detenía en las puertas del refugio caídas en batalla, sus ojos azulados miraban asombrados a la bella joven que mostraba sus nuevas alas blancas y plateadas... parecía una ilusión casi etérea. 

El hombre de amatistas observaba pasar a la ministra por su lado, mientras sus ojos se volvían a posar en la señorita Hitomi. Nadie supo que paso, solo se vio a Hitomi extender sus brazos formando un escudo pero también como dragones de forma semi-transparentes surgían a cada lado de ella atacando y destruyendo los Gaymelef verde oscuro... tan irreal fue todo que nadie pudo respirar hasta que termino.

-Hitomi... – susurro descubriendo como su amiga se giraba en un movimiento grácil y la miraba con una sonrisa cansada en sus labios pero sin dejar de ser sincera, abrió sus brazos un poco invitándola a un abrazo que no se hizo esperar. Ambas amigas estaban a unos metros de la entrada principal abrazándose con lagrimas en los ojos. 

Merle: -No quería... que nada te sucediera... el amo Van se pondría muy triste, todos nos pondríamos muy tristes- susurró.

Hitomi: - No te preocupes – acarició un poco las hebras de su cabellera. Pero la felina se apartó un poco para mirarla a los ojos.

Merle: - ¡No me puedes pedir que no me preocupe! – grito enfada y algo ofendida.

Hitomi le sonrió nuevamente con su semblante sereno conociendo ese carácter tan efusivo de su amiga: - Lo sé Merle, pero estoy bien – susurró. Cada vez sus voz se oía mucho más cansada.

Merle ante esto se preocupo: - ¿Segura? – La joven de cabellos cenizos asintió y luego giro su vista por sobre la felina. Esta se separo un poco del abrazo y se giro para descubrir de quien provenían esas respiraciones.

Detrás de ellas en las puertas del refugio el ejercito de Fanelia se alzaba mirándolas sin acercarse en ofrecimiento de respeto. Pero detrás se hallaban los ciudadanos que había salido primero por las puertas de la cueva.

Merle: - ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto intrigada por la intrusión.

Trentón se inclino ante la figura de Hitomi tan sumisamente que ambas se sorprendieron ante aquel acto: - Muchas gracias señorita Hitomi – dijo con la mirada baja para luego volverse a levantar y mostrar su gallarda apariencia manchada de sangre.

Merle sonrió: - Ustedes también han hecho un gran trabajo – pero de pronto las manos que la abrazaban la separaron de su cuerpo y vio como Hitomi se alejaba de ella y de todos hasta quedarse a escasos centímetros del acantilado - ¿Hitomi?... ¿¡Qué haces?!- pregunto alarmada viendo a su amiga.

Trentón camino hasta estar a la misma distancia de Hitomi que la felina: - ¡Señorita! ¿qué esta haciendo? – estaba alarmado.

Hitomi sonrió tranquilamente: - Merle – llamo a su amiga – necesito ver a Van, lo necesito ver – admitió con seguridad. Antes de que alguien pudiera detenerla se dejo caer de espaldas al abismo donde el bosque dormía a los pies...

Merle: - ¡HITOMI! –grito con fuerza, corrió hasta la punta del acantilado solo para ver surgir de el un ángel levantándose delante de todo los ciudadanos y soldados de Fanelia, una visión maravillosa. Todos quedaron mudos luego de gritar por la sorpresa provocada por la joven de cabellos cenizos. Ahora nadie apartaba sus ojos de ella y vieron como una lluvia de plumas caía sobre todo el refugio acariciando la piel de cada faneliano relajándolo y tranquilizando. 

Pronto las alas batieron con un poco más de energía y el cuerpo de la visionaria se encamino hacía el humo donde la guerra se estaba llevando a cabo. 

Trentón estaba erguido al lado de la felina que aún no se levantaba del suelo, ambos y todo los ciudadanos vieron como aquella mujer que los protegió ahora iba en busca de su rey.

Un sensación de alivio invadió a aquellos que ahora habitaban el refugio... la lluvia de plumas finalizo con una blanca y plateada que aterrizo frente a la felina. Merle estiro sus brazos y tomo la pluma entre sus manos sintiendo cuan suave era pero no duro mucho por que esta se deshizo convirtiéndose en muchos hilillos suaves arrastrados por el viento hacía el bosque a los pies de la montaña.

-------*--------

Sebastián sonrió tranquilamente desde su Gaymelef, aquella batalla no había sido planeada con el final que de seguro sería inminente. Y como su mente y carácter siempre le habían adelantado cuando retirarse impune y cuando luchar hasta el final para tener la victoria asegurada, ahora pudo decidir sabiamente...

El Gaymelef comandado por el rey de Során estaba detenido delante de Escaflowne metidos en una lucha bastante feroz cuando en un reflejo rápido ambos terminaron separados a varios metros.

De pronto, delante de ambas cabinas una pequeña lluvia de plumas blancas comenzó a caer, el rostro de Van estaba desconcertado pero una sonrisa un poco cínica de parte del joven de ojos negros hizo acto de presencia. 

Sebastián bajo las espadas de donde se encontraban hasta colocarse a cada lado del cuerpo metálico: - Van, nos veremos pronto – menciono con voz maliciosa. Después de todo no había sido una lucha en vano... algunos beneficios salieron para él contando con que tendría que desarrollar un nuevo plan para impedir su derrota; algo imperdonable.

Van se detuvo en medio de la lluvia de plumas blancas y plateadas, lo miro con ojos casi cerrados: - ¿Qué quieres decir?- 

Sebastián rió: - No ves a tu alrededor, rey de Fanelia – burló. Todo cuanto tenía que pasar estaba pasando, con sorpresas... sí, pero solo serían mínimas modificaciones que tendría que hacer a todo lo ya preparado. Fanelia caería y le demostraría a toda Gaea que la esperanza que radican sobre Escaflowne son sin fundamentos, destruirá la moral de muchos... y con ello sus reinos pasarían a formar parte del suyo. El legendario Ruiyin capaz de comandar a semejante guerrero metálico sería inclinado a sus pies y su prometida... que placer más grande sería cuando la domara para él. Lo obedecería a cualquier precio. Lo amaría a toda costa.

Sabía como había terminado la cruzada en los refugios fanelianos, pero que importaba si con ello uno de los escalones hacía su victoria acaba de aparecer. Tan poco faltaba... ya pronto el final llegaría a estas tierras.

Van: - Dime que es lo que tengo que ver – exigió.

Sebastián: - Sí tu no puedes verlo, tu futuro esta condenado a la desgracia. Una desgracia que yo mismo traeré – rió con ganas, y levantó una de sus espadas enfundándola.

Van: - ¿Qué pretendes? – preguntó, no lo dejaría marcharse así nomás.

Sebastián desde su cabina dijo levantando la única espada que aún sostenía en su mano derecha: - No me rindo Van Fanel, no te ilusiones – sus fríos ojos brillaron intensamente – Solo que pospongo mi victoria para que puedas volverte un poco más fuerte por que ahora no podrás ganarme. Ganarte ahora sería muy aburrido rey de Fanelia – Luego desde la espada comenzó a arder un fuego negro con un brillo violeta. Entonces Van reacciono...

-¡NO TE ESCAPARAS!- grito con toda su alma, blandió su espada negra hacía el enemigo pero el rey de ojos negros no se inmuto. Manejo las piernas de Escaflowne para atacar al Gaymelef enemigo... pero en segundos el fuego bajo comiendo toda la armadura de metal del rey de Során, lo consumió el fuego negro... Van bajo en un tajo rápido contra el fuego pero siquiera antes de tocarlo este se esfumo dejando solo pequeñas estelas violetas brillantes.

Ningún rastro de él quedo en la tierra, reaccionó rápidamente buscando con su mirada a su primo Leo... demasiado tarde, vio como el joven de ojos dorados peleaba y al repelerse entre ambos comandantes, el poseedor del origen Soriano desaparecía luego de haber sido, en segundos, consumido por un fuego negro. 

Y así sucedió con todos los demás guerreros que aún quedaban en pie de Során, fueron envueltos en las llamas negras y violetas desapareciendo instantes antes... la sangre seguía en el suelo formando pequeños charcos obstruidos por cuerpos ya carentes de vida... Así era una guerra, quizás alguien se llevaba el titulo de ganador o vencedor, pero aún así todos perdían... sangre y olor a muerte, eso era lo único que quedaba.

Los Gaymelef fanelianos se arrodillaban en el piso demostrando el cansancio que cargaban aquellos que los manejaban. Los guerreros armados de espadas y arcos también se dejaban caer sobre su tierra cansados, sus cuerpos por momentos en la batalla se olvidaban de sentir y tomar en cuenta el cansancio, acumulaban todo y ahora llegaba a ellos como una cascada desenfrenada... todo se cobra el doble. Pero, estaban contentos, contentos de haber protegido sus tierras, defendido su honor, su orgullo faneliano.

-... Leo... – llamó el joven de ojos rubí, se acercaba a su primo todavía sobre Escaflowne pero con la máscara abierta mostrando su cara. Camino hasta él y sonrió al ver a su primo sano y salvo. También el joven de ojos dorados había abierto la máscara de su Gaymelef azul oscuro con detalles blancos. La capa estaba rasgada levemente pero no así dejaba de ser imponente.

Leo: - ¿Te encuentras bien, primo? – estaba preocupado, y su familiaridad con el rey de Fanelia había salido a flote.

Van: - Sí – heridas mínimas causadas en la armadura de su Gaymelef reproducidas sobre su piel. Ambos miraron al ejercito faneliano, grandes números de soldados habían sobrevivido, aún más de lo que ellos esperaban. Estaban orgullosos, todos habían entrenado aún en momentos de paz. 

Varios muertos tirados en la tierra, guerreros que habían luchado con esfuerzo por lo que creían. Una orden, los guerreros de Fanelia serían enterrados con un homenaje digno a su coraje, valor y su espíritu de lucha; Los guerreros de Során serían también enterrados de una manera digna por su valentía ante el enemigo. 

Leo: - ¿Hemos ganado? – pregunto dudoso mirando los vestigios de la guerra.

Van negó con la cabeza y ojos cerrados, para luego abrirlos y decir con voz seria y firme: - Esto solo ha sido el principio, todavía queda más – 

Leo: - ¿Por eso no mandas a llamar a los refugiados? – 

Van sonrió tristemente: - ¿Y arriesgarme a que se involucren en la guerra? Jamás – firmo seguro – Nadie de los refugios vendrá a este tablero de muerte, nadie – Leo re-afirmo aquella orden, era mejor así.

-------*--------

_ Caigo... Mis alas elevándose al cielo... Plumas cayendo lentamente en un baile hipnótico... Mis cabellos se mueven hacía arriba... Mis manos ya no se sienten... Mi cuerpo no me responde... _

_ Mis ojos cerrados no me dejan ver el cielo estrellado de esta noche... Caigo... Y el agua me abre paso en un abrazo protector... Me reciben las aguas cristalinas... _

_ No quiero... Pero estoy cansada y el agua a mi alrededor de cierto modo me sana..._

El cuerpo sobre el agua forma ondas despidiendo hacía afuera, las alas húmedas no se hunden pero si flotan... una imagen irreal pero sumamente bella... 

_ Me dejo envolver por la noche... Solo me resta esperar..._

El lago alguna vez fue escenario para dos personas que se amaron en tiempos pasados... ahora solo es una cama para un ángel caído...

-------*--------

"_-¡PREPAREN TODO PRONTO, PARTIMOS ENSEGUIDA A FANELIA! – un grito rasgo el silencio en el que había caído el refugio faneliano luego de la salida de Hitomi - ¡IREMOS A AYUDAR AL REY FANEL! – Los caballos relinchaban al ser preparados por varios guerreros, generales y muchas bolsas que contenían medicamentos y diferentes utencillos para auxiliar a los heridos._

_ La mayoría del ejercito se quedo en los refugios, un 30% marchó nada más para ayudar entre los que se encontraban médicos listos para atender a cualquier herido de guerra... no se iría todo el ejercito. Merle y otros generales montaron enseguida y encabezaron esa tropa enviada desde las tierras altas de Fanelia. _

_ -¡VAYAMOS AHORA!- un grito proveniente de la parte de adelante de los soldados se escucho, pronto la marcha comenzó bajando por el camino unido del bosque al refugio. _

_ -Señorita Merle le pido por favor que le entregue este mandando al rey Van, se que podría pedírselo a un mensajero pero no encuentro manos más confiables que la suya, se lo pido por favor– desde un lado del caballo el jefe del concilio de Fanelia le extendía una carta encerrada en un sobre de color blanco crema y con una letra exquisita resaltaba el nombre del destinatario: VAN FANEL._

_ Merle sonrió tomando el sobre y guardándolo en uno de los bolsillos de su caballo: - Se lo entregaré a penas llegue señor Trentón – había tranquilidad en sus ojos azules pero no así dejaba su preocupación de lado. Tenía muchas que contar y tenía muchas cosas que informar..."_

Esa había sido la charla sostenida antes de emprender rumbo a la misma ciudad de Fanelia, muchos caballos habían salido al galope corriendo contra un tiempo que sus jinetes habían impuesto. Las ramas de los árboles ahora comenzaban a surgir a cada lado del camino, los caballos marchaban uno de tras de otro para una carrera firme. El primero en marchar era un general puesto a cargo de Trentón personalmente obligado a cuidar a la tropa enviada desde los refugios.

La hermosa felina les estaba demostrando a los guerreros de fanelia que tenía el talento de montar como el mejor de ellos. Se desenvolvía al galope muy bien, guiaba a su caballo rápidamente estando cuarta o quinta en las filas solamente por protección. 

... Fanelia estaba cerca...

Pronto los guardias arrebataron las espadas de sus fundas, listos para blandirlas contra el enemigo que hubiese quedado en pie. Una ráfaga de viento azoto contra ellos pero no los detuvo, los caballos galopaban rápidamente cumpliendo fielmente las órdenes de sus jinetes.

Los árboles dejaban a cada segundo pasar entre sus hojas más luz lo que significaba que el camino hacía Fanelia estaba más que cerca. 

Rompieron al fin el los terrenos de batalla, el tablero de muerte ahora estaba bajo sus pies. Pero... se sorprendieron con lo que encontraron. Varias casas estaban destruidas producto, lo más probable, de alguna caída de un Gaymelef. Varios guerreros tanto de Során como de Fanelia yacían tendidos en el suelo. 

Merle miraba a todos lados buscando alguna señal de la vida retenida en los cuerpos de sus seres queridos, todo era devastación pero comparaba con antiguos tiempos los daños no habían llegado a tocar una pequeña parte de la ciudad y el castillo...

El grupo pronto diviso a los Gaymelef sobrevivientes y emprendieron marcha hacía donde se encontraban, varios estaban inmóviles pero otros mantenían un paso lento y seguro. La mayoría resaltaba desde detrás de varias casas, eso significaba que se encontraban lejos.

Merle: - Amo Van... – susurró preocupada – Leo... – los llamó esperanzada. 

La tropa por fin arribó junto a los sobrevivientes, un ejercito digno de ser llamado así. Los guerreros que se mantenían con vida eran una cantidad superior a la esperada, pero varios se encontraban acostados sobre mantas improvisadas sangrando y heridos gravemente. 

Los doctores que viajaban junto al grupo llegado del refugio bajaron de sus caballos corriendo a atender a los heridos.

El lugar donde todo esto se desarrollaba era el mismo castillo, sus pasillos y el jardín detrás de las puertas principales. Los Gaymelef que habían visto estaban reunidos en la parte de afuera del castillo a sus puertas para no estorbar en el paso de los heridos. Mantas tendidas en el suelo... en algún momento fueron blancas pero ahora estaban manchadas por un líquido carmín a veces opaco o a veces brillante.

En segundos unas cuantas tiendas fueron levantadas en el jardín del castillo, bajo las mismas instrucciones del rey, dentro fueron llevados los heridos que necesitaran de operaciones inmediatas, los movimientos no paraban y el tiempo ahora parecía transcurrir a una velocidad avasalladora. Los Gaymelef fanelianos traían a gente encontrada a una distancia grande del castillo, otros traían Gaymelef dañados incapaces de moverse... todos tenían una función y parecían desarrollarla bastante bien. 

Muchos soldados se encontraban ahora tendidos sobre camas improvisadas recuperándose de lesiones causadas durante la guerra, algunos más afortunados que solo habían terminado con un brazo vendado y unos cuantos rasguños se paseaban de un lado a otro ayudando en todo lo que fuera necesario. 

Un pequeño grupo de hombres partió hacía los sectores dañados de Fanelia en busca de compañeros de guerra que no pudieran llegar hasta el campamento, envueltos en escombros, lastimados gravemente... rogaban volver con las manos vacías.

-¡Ouch! – se quejó- ... Un consejo, no abandones tu trabajo- una voz masculina se escuchaba desde una de las tiendas, provenía de un joven de ojos dorados y cabellera castaña. 

-Si no te estuvieras moviendo tanto no te dolería- se quejo otra voz pero esta vez era una femenina. Acompañado de una mirada poco amigable.

-¿Acaso crees que soy masoquista?- pregunto irónico.

Merle sonrió divertida mientras terminaba de vendar una herida en el brazo izquierdo: - Listo, ya he terminado – dijo sin tomar en cuenta su anterior comentario, sonrió satisfecha por su trabajo. Miro a Leo que miraba sus nuevas vendas incrédulo, pero luego volvió su mirada hacía las puertas de la tienda.

El comandante de las fuerzas de Fanelia elevo sus ojos hacía Merle y solo respondió: - Él vendrá pronto, recuerda que es el rey y debe estar al pendiente de los otros también, recibiendo noticias del ataque sorpresa a los refugios – Merle ya se había encargado de poner al tanto a Leo.

-¡Demonios!- un grito desde afuera de la carpa daba la cara señal de que el rey de Fanelia se había enterado del ataque.

Merle miro a Leo, pero este le sonrió y dijo: - No esta enojado con Jyn – Este hombre era el general a cargo de la tropa enviada desde los refugios, ojos marrones y cabellera verde oscura. De porte excelente y hombros anchos - Esta enojado con Sebastián por atacar el refugio – aseguro firme luego de que se escuchara una que otra maldición.

De pronto Van entró a la tienda y miro fijamente a Merle: - ¿Es cierto? – pregunto cambiando su semblante a uno más tranquilo que solo le daría a ella y Leo en esos momentos. Pero dejando claro en sus ojos rubí el asombro...

Merle tomo aire: - Primero tengo algo que darte – dijo sacando de entre sus ropas una carta y entregándosela a Van – De parte del señor Trentón – hizo una pausa -Y sí, es cierto –

Leo miro a los dos confundidos: - ¿De que hablan? – 

Van se dejo sentar con peso muerto sobre una silla: - No lo puedo creer... – susurró con ojos perdidos en el suelo.

Leo: - Oigan.... ¿me pueden explicar? – Merle le dirigió una mirada intensa y el joven de ojos dorados comprendió el origen de la pregunta... "Hitomi" – ahhhh – menciono.

Van: - Entonces ella los protegió – dijo tapando la mitad de su rostro con una de sus manos, enredando varios cabellos oscuros entre sus dedos.

Merle: - Nos cuido – dijo segura, se acerco un poco y se arrodillo frente a él levantándole el rostro con ambas manos para que ambas miradas se unieran – No debes estar así, ella te está esperando... – susurró.

Van abrió sorprendido sus ojos y la miro fijamente: - ¿Me esta esperando, donde? – pregunto ansioso, a sus oídos ella se había marchado del refugio pero la pregunta era esa... ¿a dónde?

Merle negó con su cabeza: - Hitomi necesita verte – 

Van: - Pero jamás vino a mi – dijo preocupado, la felina delante suyo lo miraba con sus ojos azules...

Merle sonrió levemente: - Ella no dijo que te buscaría, ella dijo que te necesitaba ver... pero tu debes buscarla – dijo para luego cambiar su voz a una enojada falsamente – Las mujeres no podemos hacerlo todo – burlo levantándose de su lugar frente a Van, necesitaba apoyo y ella pensaba animarlo para que la busque. 

Van la miro confundido y Leo casi al borde de la risa en su cama. El joven de ojos rubí se levanto de la silla con una mirada segura y se encamino afuera, pero en la puerta se detuvo y dijo: - Gracias... Merle- perdiéndose detrás de la tela blanca de la tienda. 

_ ...Corazonadas... era eso lo único que lo guiaba hacía el verdadero amor..._

-Preparen mi caballo- le dijo Van a uno de los soldados, que enseguida le trajo a un corcel totalmente negro con un crin blanca y cola de igual color. Lo montó y ante él surgió Jyn. A su alrededor los soldados pasaban cumpliendo alguna función o ayudando. 

Jyn: - Majestad no puede abandonar los terrenos del castillo- dijo firme, era el rey pero su seguridad estaba antes que nada. La guerra no era un juego...

Van lo miro desde su caballo, Trentón había elegido muy bien a los generales y el hombre que tenía delante era la viva imagen de la fidelidad, el coraje y el espíritu de Fanelia. Un gran general pero él ya estaba resuelto a buscarla:- Volveré lo antes posible. Déjame pasar, Es una orden – firmeza en su voz, seguridad y decisión sin ningún centímetro de duda.

Jyn lo miro y dijo: - Como ordene Majestad – se movió unos pasos hacía la izquierda mirando a su rey confiando en su sano juicio, una inclinación deseándole suerte. Sabía que la prometida del rey de Fanelia tenía que ver en esta decisión... 

El caballo negro salió al galope a la orden de Van, el movimiento era estable y de una velocidad admirable. El corcel había sido entrenado por el mismo rey de Fanelia y ahora era una criatura confiable pero acostumbrada únicamente a ser montada por el rey.

Las puertas del castillo pronto quedaron atrás y una viento frío chocaba contra su cuerpo y rostro empujando sus cabellos hacía atrás para que no le estorbasen en su búsqueda. 

El caballo ahora galopaba por los últimos metros de camino empedrado de la ciudad de Fanelia, varios soldados se abrían paso y algunos designados a la protección de las puertas destruidas de la ciudad se apartaron apenas el corcel se vio a lo lejos. El caballo dio un salto para traspasar las puertas de Fanelia y una ráfaga de viento soplo chocando con Van...

_ ... VAN ..._

Eso fue todo lo que necesito, su nombre hecho un susurro con la voz de Hitomi. Lo llamaba y su mente se despejo de cualquier duda y miedo, ahora sabía a donde ir... a un lugar que conocía pero que jamás pensó volver.

El caballo cayó sobre la tierra exterior de Fanelia y en segundos ya se había internado en un bosque cercano sin dudas. Van tenía muy bien entrenado al caballo por que a la mínima orden este obedecía y le era fiel. 

La noche ya había caído tomando prisionero al cielo de Gaea, un manto azul oscuro envolvía aquel lugar desde donde la tierra y la luna se ven. Un galope rápido y con precisión se escuchaba sobre la tierra marrón y verde, los árboles a cada lado abrían paso al rey de Fanelia.

Corrió sobre el corcel en un claro verde que bailaba con el viento levantando un aroma a hierva fresca, la luz de la luna fantasma alumbraba todo y se pegaba a su cuerpo haciéndolo lucir de una manera muy atractiva.

... _Faltaba poco y llegaría a un lago donde sus padres se conocieron_... 

De pronto se detuvo parando de a poco el movimiento del caballo que paso del galope a un suave andar, un andar con gran maestría y elegancia. Y ahí esos ojos rubí que guiaban un país vieron el lago tan familiar, un lago bañado por la luz de la luna fantasma envuelto en árboles frondosos y con pequeñas luciérnagas bailando sobre la superficie cristalina. 

Era un paisaje sumamente bello, sacado de un sueño o un cuento fantástico... por que todo aquel escenario envolvía la belleza hecha carne. Hitomi estaba parada en el lago con sus ojos esmeraldas fijos en él y una sonrisa tranquila surcaba sus labios... traía puesto un vestido blanco que se balanceaba con las ondas del agua y se fijaba en su figura por estar mojado como si una lluvia hubiese caído instantes antes. Sus manos unidas en un rezo silencioso sobre su pecho, su pendiente brillaban levemente unos centímetros más debajo de sus manos colgando de su cuello...

Van no podía dejar de verla hechizado por sus sentimientos, por verla sana y salva, por estar tan cerca. Con un movimiento se bajo del caballo olvidándose del mundo que habitaba, olvidando que una guerra se había desatado. A cada paso acortaba la distancia entre su cuerpo y el de aquella que le robo su corazón. Pronto sus pies se hundieron en el agua del lago rompiendo la paz de este, se acercaba a ella y Hitomi solo lo miraba con un brillo especial en sus ojos. 

Hitomi susurro: Van... – llamándolo y él respondió acercándose hasta ella. Mientras lo hacía la joven de vestido blanco cerró sus ojos lentamente privando al rey de Fanelia un brillo especial. 

Van se detuvo a escasos pasos y vio como de la espalda femenina se desprendían dos alas blancas con brillos plateados... un espectáculo realmente maravilloso, ella abría sus alas ante él y solamente para él. Nadie aparte de ellos dos, un hechizo de amor. 

Hitomi abrió los ojos lentamente con un sonrojo pequeño en sus mejillas pero sonriéndole al ser que la había enamorado. Van también libero sus alas invadiendo ese lago tan hermoso de plumas blancas que se movían con el viento que esa noche soplaba... plumas blancas y otras con brillo plateado.

Todo era perfecto, ellos dos se miraban con amor y con pasión. Las luciérnagas volaban por todo el ambiente, entonces Van Fanel le extendió su mano derecha.

La joven visionaria sonrió y coloco la suya sobre aquella mano firme y segura. La luna fantasma soñó esa noche con tiempos pasados recordando una escena similar, recordando a seres que se amaron... como ellos ahora lo demostraban.

-Quería verte- susurró ella con una voz cálida y suave.

-Por eso te busque- dijo él acercándose poco a poco sin separar la unión de sus manos. La atrajo a su cuerpo estrechándola por la cintura con su mano libre, y sus miradas se cerraron al espacio que los rodeaba para sentir todos los sentimientos que fluían por el beso que formaron... unieron sus labios en una demostración de amor puro, se besaron con cariño sin importarles por primera vez el tiempo...

La luna fantasma brilló con fuerza y su hermana la acompaño iluminando aquel lago para crear una escena única... dos ángeles enamorados besándose envueltos por el líquido vital y tratando de atrapar todos los sentimientos que aquel beso les brindaba.

Poco a poco se fueron separando quedando impregnados en cada piel el aroma de su pareja, que delicia era sentirse amado por la persona que uno ama. Van abrió los ojos observando como Hitomi los abría con calma queriendo disfrutar la delicia que había quedado sobre sus labios. Sus miradas brillaban con un fuego interior incentivando su amor. 

-Te amo...– dijo la joven de ojos esmeraldas acariciando con su mano la mejilla del ángel que estrechaba su cintura con posesión.

-Yo también, mi ángel- otra vez los labios se sumieron en el silencio del beso. La mano de Hitomi paso desde su mejilla, con una suave caricia, a enredar sus dedos en los cabellos azabaches del rey... caricias lentas y movimientos que avivaban la pasión.

Van no se contento esta vez con tan poco contacto y sus manos dejaron de lado su faceta tranquila e inmóvil para participar más. Las manos firmes del joven de ojos rubí fueron caminando por toda la espalda de ella acariciándola por sobre la tela de ese vestido blanco hasta llegar a la piel desprotegida... y se tomo el atrevimiento de conocer cada centímetro de esa tela cremosa y suave... que llamaban piel.

El beso dejo de ser suave y casto para pasar a ser un beso fogoso y muy apasionado, sin frenos y sin timidez en los actos. La unión de sus labios solamente se deshacía cuando ponían antes la necesidad de tomar aire, pero era una pequeñísima brecha por que en instantes el beso reanudaba y la necesidad de sentir al otro era tan indispensable como respirar... ¿Es que acaso el ser amado se vuelve tu aire, tu alimento, tu vida?... en realidad, se vuelve tu todo... 

Ya no había más barreras... con delicia Van fue dejando de lado aquellos labios, ahora rojizos por la pasión, y deslizo su boca en un recorrido sediento de la joven de ojos esmeralda hasta tomar prisionero el cuello de ella... los besos fueron obsequiados por todos lados sin vergüenza. La besaba tratando de transmitirle toda esa pasión que ella le causaba sin piedad, sometiéndolo a sus deseos... 

Sonrió levemente en su cuello mientras bajaba la velocidad con la que devoraba esa zona tan dulce, agudizo sus oídos más de lo normal... quería que disfrutara tanto como él lo estaba haciendo... quería que el amor de su vida sintiera la belleza de amarse bajo la luz de la luna, en aquel paraje irreal y maravilloso que parecía dispuesto especialmente para ellos de una manera tan romántica... quería que confiara en él ciegamente como hasta ahora... que lo deseara tanto como él la deseaba todos los días... 

Su mente convoco la mano derecha que subió en una caricia torturadora y lenta por el costado de Hitomi rozándola por sobre la tela, y llegó para atrapar la parte izquierda del cuello de la visionaria con firmeza. Los besos habían variado de intensidad hasta que encontró una zona sensible por que al tocarla con sus labios y acariciarla con su aliento Hitomi se estremeció entre sus brazos... una de las manos de ella acariciaron con lentitud la nunca de él y la otra enredo aún más sus delicados dedos entre la cabellera azabache. 

_ ...Beso el cuello de ella hasta que con sus dientes decidió probar con más confianza ese plato angelical y al hacerlo, todo lo golpeo... _

_ ...Un gemido escapó de los labios de ella llamando a la pasión con más ahínco..._

_ ...Las alas blancas de brillos plateados desaparecieron de su espalda cuando gimió ante aquella "caricia", dejando como única prueba las plumas que aún se balanceaban sobre el agua del lago en un baile hipnótico... _

_ ...Las respiraciones se volvieron agitadas... _

_ ...El cuello de la visionaria echado hacía atrás le dejaba ver a los ojos rubí todo el terreno sumiso ante sus deseos... _

_ ...El amor bailaba por todos lados..._

_ ...La pasión era su compañera de baile... _

Van volvió a repetir las mordidas intercambiándolas con besos suaves sabiendo que mañana las marcas quedarían sobre la piel blanca de su prometida... pero no le importaba... por que esa eran sus marcas, mostrándole al mundo que nadie podría tocarla como él solo podía hacerlo... y no dudaría en repetirlos hasta final de los tiempos... por que la amaba y con locura.

Hitomi estaba abrazada a él para no caer al agua, sus piernas temblaban ante tanta pasión y desenfreno de sus sentimientos... había llegado al mismo cielo en manos de su ángel faneliano ¡que dicha! Nada podría superar este momento. Su piel estaba sumisa ante los besos y mordidas de Van, su cuerpo no la obedecía... 

El rey de Fanelia subió con lentitud hasta el lóbulo mordisqueándolo un poco robándole unos gemidos extras a su prometida mientras su mano derecha volvía a posarse de manera posesiva sobre la cintura de Hitomi... se separo y dijo en un susurro...

-Te amo... – tomo aire – como no tienes idea... y me odiaría por siempre si te llegara a lastimar... – y formo un recorrido con besos hasta volver a la boca de Hitomi, deposito varios besos sobre aquella abertura rojiza y sonrió al separarse unos instantes para admirarla. Que belleza más grande, sus ojos esmeraldas lo miraban a él solamente regalándole un brillo hermoso. Las mejillas sonrojadas y su pecho subiendo y bajando tratando de encontrar una respiración olvidada instantes antes.

Hitomi susurro: - Van... – lo llamó y él sonrió al escuchar lo bien que sonaba su nombre en boca de ella – me doy una idea de cuanto me amas... – tomo aire – por que es así como yo también te amo... – sonrió dulcemente – y sé que nunca me lastimarías... – la joven de ojos esmeraldas acerco nuevamente su boca a la de su contraparte para unirse en un beso eterno. 

_ ... Ahora no había vuelta atrás..._

Van estaba decidido y nadie se interpondría entre él y su prometida. Fue acomodando sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Hitomi para asegurarse que no fallaría, por que al instante la levanto entre sus brazos sosteniéndola con fuerza de entrenamientos pasados. Y aún seguían besándose con fervor... que amor tan grande los unía... 

La condujo con lentitud hacía la orilla entre sus brazos y dejando a sus cuerpos sentir todo, se necesitaban más que nunca... la guerra saca al máximo lo que sentimos: conciente o inconscientemente. Los sentidos explotan y todo se lleva a un punto limite... ellos se amaban y desde que se separaron esa preciada se fue haciendo más firme, más necesitada... 

Los últimos pasos del ángel rey se escucharon sobre el agua para formar parte de los pasos de un pantera silenciosa en medio del bosque. 

El beso que un principio fue largo e interminable ahora se transformaba en miles de pequeños besos salteados mientras Van depositaba con suma delicadeza el esbelto cuerpo de su prometida sobre la hierva fresca de su propia tierra... y al alejarse vio una de las imágenes que retendría hasta el día de su muerte y quizás por mucho más tiempo. 

Sus labios tratando de tomar todo el aire que se le fuera permitido, sus cabellos esparcidos sobre la tierra fértil de Fanelia, la luz de las lunas cayendo sobre ella alabando su belleza, la cadena dorada de la lagrima roja elevándose y descendiendo con un ritmo irregular sobre su pecho... esa mirada esmeralda brillando como una estrella en el firmamento, su piel blanca pidiendo a gritos ser tocada tentando incluso al más santo de todos... ¿por qué quien se podría resistir?... sobre su cuello unas marcas rojizas comenzaban a hacer acto de aparición gritándole que lo hiciera por todo ese cuerpo femenino marcándolo como suyo y de nadie más... no quería que nadie osara tocar a Hitomi... ella era de él y él sería siempre de ella.

-Eres un ángel... la joya más hermosa de Gaea... mi ángel- susurró Van rendido ante su prometida, dispuesto a obedecerla en cualquier capricho enfrentándose a la muerte si ella se lo pidiera... que gran poder cernía sobre él Hitomi. Y no le desagradaba... por que la amaba.

Hitomi estaba sonrojada mirando a la figura suspendida sobre ella, a cada lado de su cabeza descansaba una mano de su prometido, el aliento de él impidiéndole que sintiera frío y aumentando el calor en su cuerpo, aprisionando su ser en una jaula hecha con las piernas de Van... el calor de él traspasándole la piel lentamente... quemándola... Y la luz de la luna cayendo sobre su firme espalda proyectando sobre sus rostro sombras que hacían resaltar esos aires misteriosos que lo envolvían, esa fuerza de mando que tenía, esa mirada fiera que solo él podía crear en sus ojos rubí... una visión para Hitomi tentadora...

Y así el viento nocturno soplo levemente a medida que los labios de Van descendían con lentitud sobre los de la visionaria, atrapándolos en otro beso apasionado pero que esta vez marcaba el inicio de todo...

Sus manos dejaron de apoyarse e iniciaron un trayecto por todo el cuerpo de Hitomi sintiendo la fina tela pegada a la piel blanca... y no soporto más, con lentitud queriendo que ella se sintiera cómoda y disfrutara de una noche llena de amor y pasión... fue deshaciéndose del vestido blanco... quería sentir la piel de ella chocando con la suya, deleitarse con la suavidad que desprendía tan solo ver esa piel blanca...

La joven de ojos esmeraldas sintió el peso de Van sobre ella inundándola de un ardor interno y llamando a unas manos rebeldes que no la obedecían a acariciar con más pasión la espalda bien formada de él. 

Las ropas se desprendieron de sus cuerpos abandonándose sobre la hierva, Van besaba con hambre los labios de su prometida con deseo y amor, estaba abandonado a las sensaciones que acosaban su cuerpo y su corazón. Dejo esos labios unos segundos encaminándose por el cuello de la visionaria marcándola como suya, inalcanzable para manos ajenas.

Beso por aquí, por allá y lamió... degustando el sabor natural de la visionaria mientras ella sujetaba con fuerza los cabellos de Van entre sus manos y respiraba agitadamente tratando de tomar el aire que faltaba... el joven de ojos rubí sonrió mientras seguía bajando lentamente hasta tomar entre sus labios uno de los pechos de Hitomi mientras el otro era atendido por su mano izquierda... quería proporcionarle todo el deseo que su cuerpo estaba sintiendo ahora que estaban libres de esas telas molestas.

-... Van ...- susurro la visionaria clamando por el ser que amaba, la estaba torturando con cada beso y la llevaba al cielo poco a poco. Van se levanto luego de besar apasionadamente cada centímetro de la piel que cubría el pecho de Hitomi, subió su rostro atrapando nuevamente los labios de ella queriéndose comer mutuamente, desesperados por amarse, ansiosos por lo que vendría...

Hitomi ahora acariciaba el pecho guerrero de Van dejándose invadir por varios escalofríos que atravesaban su espalda. Cada herida cicatrizada lo hacía verse más masculino y su porte solo acentuaba la hermosura del hombre faneliano... sí esto era el paraíso no quería irse jamás, quería quedarse con él para siempre en ese lugar tan maravilloso. La hierva fresca a su espalda contrastaba con el cuerpo caliente sobre ella, obligándolos a encontrarse dentro de sí y trayéndolo sensaciones ajenas a su conocimiento... 

Se estaban amando como nunca, daban rienda suelta a sus besos, sus toques... sin pudor, sin miedo, sin temor al futuro... solo pensando en ellos y en nadie más.

Y todo estaba por culminar, su amor estaba por llegar al punto más alto. Van lentamente y con delicadeza fue entrando en Hitomi con el deseo de amarla y no lastimarla... la joven visionaria de ojos esmeraldas atrapo con sus brazos el cuello de él y escondió su rostro en los cabellos azabaches esperando el final del comienzo. Él la sujeto por la espalda y cintura tratando de que ambos cuerpos estuvieran lo más cerca posible... y así fue.

La incomodidad, el poco dolor pasaron a un plano lejano y ajeno a ese. Van tenía miedo por ella y con mano tierna acaricio los cabellos de ella brindándole tranquilidad y ternura de la que él era capaz de dar gracias a Hitomi...

En su oído el pregunto con voz baja: - ¿Te he lastimado? –

Hitomi negó con la cabeza en un movimiento apenas perceptible y con igual tono de voz le dijo: - Sé que nunca me lastimarías a propósito –

La visionaria sonrió una vez todo paso y comenzó a esparcir besos a través del hombro del rey de Fanelia implorándole que continuaran... y comenzó todo, las puertas del cielo se abrieron solo para ellos. Van comenzó a brindarle en aquella unión sus sentimientos, mostrarle la necesidad de tenerla siempre a su lado, el deseo de compartir el lecho juntos, la compañía para el futuro... Y Hitomi entendió todo eso, aceptándolo. 

Sus respiración eran cada vez más rápidas, los gemidos de cada uno invadían los oídos de su otro yo bañándolos en amor... Los movimientos llegando a la culminación de su acto, los besos apasionados en los labios opuestos... movimientos de vai ven… llegaron juntos al cielo, la transpiración envolviendo en una capa brillante sus cuerpos haciéndolos lucir casi irreales, como una visión lejana. Unidos en un abrazos perfecto, nada los separaría.

Sus cuerpos cayeron rendidos sobre la hierva, en algún momento las alas de Van habían desaparecido... ahora solo dos cuerpos separándose lentamente, para abrazarse bajo la luz de la luna fantasma, respiraban tratando de calmar el latir acelerado de sus corazones. Hitomi acostó su cabeza en el pecho de un Van tendido sobre la hierva a su lado, sintió el subir y bajar del pecho de su ángel de ojos rubí... una melodía tranquilizante, sonrió y elevó sus ojos buscando la mirada que pertenecían al ser que la había tomado en ese bosque.

El rey de Fanelia le sonrió con una mirada brillante al igual que la verde, acerco sus labios a la boca de la visionaria y con ternura la beso fervientemente... alabándola por ser tan bella, por estar a su lado. Amándola en un beso.

Van al separarse la miro profundamente y acaricio la mejilla de Hitomi con su mano, era tan suave la piel de ella y nadie aparte de él podría probarla se ordeno a si mismo: - Te amo – susurro sinceramente – y te protegeré hasta el fin del mundo. 

Hitomi deposito un beso en la mano de Van con la que la acariciaba y dijo: - Lo sé, sé que a tu lado siempre voy a estar a salvo – se acurruco sobre el pecho de Van permitiéndole al sueño invadirla poco a poco. Estaba con Van y eso era lo único que importaba. Su voz se escuchó suavemente: - yo también te amo -

El joven de ojos rubí la atrajo más contra su cuerpo, estrechándola en un abrazo cálido impidiendo que el frío de la noche la llegase a tocar. Libero sus alas dejando que las plumas que se habían escapado rozaran con suaves caricias sus cuerpos, sus alas los envolvieron cuidando el sueño del que ahora ambos eran parte... 

Una sonrisa en sus labios y las palabras " te amo " flotando en el aire. Que maravillosa escena fue la que presencio la luna fantasma mientras el bosque seguía cantando su hechizo nocturno...

...CONTINUARÁ...

**NoTaS dE lA aUtOrA:**

(Se ve un cuarto totalmente vació con un sillón rojo al fondo de tres asientos, una alfombra a sus pies y un librero del lado izquierdo. Todo en silencio) DiAmOnD: -.-U amita salga de una vez –

(Desde detrás del sillón rojo se alza una banderita blanca balanceándose de un lado a otro) – paz.... matar a escritores sin inspiración esta penado por la ley 9476 párrafo 17 sección b -

DiAmOnD: ¬¬ deje de inventar.

Angel: T.T no me maten porfis... – (Angel sale desde detrás del sillón sin soltar la bandera blanca)

DiAmOnD: ^^ Amita nadie la va a matar –

Angel: - ¡BUAAAAA! (Angel abraza fuertemente a Diamond) sabía que me ibas a proteger –

DiAmOnD: ^^U si amita, yo la voy a proteger siempre.

Angel: ^o^ ¡entonces todo arreglado! (Angel salta sobre el sillón sentándose prolijamente mientras ve a los lectores) ¡NIHAO A TODOS! ^O^ ¿cómo han estado? Como ven ando de nuevo on-line después de quien sabe cuanto tiempo XD jajajaja.

DiAmOnD: ^^ y yo a su lado como siempre.

Angel: *o* siooooo! ¿No es genial? Bien ^^ antes que nada quiero quitarme la duda ¿qué os ha parecido este chap. n° 10? ¿les ha gustado? T.T por fisssss díganme.... -^^- como ven este chap. contiene la escena entre Van y Hitomi, quiero saber si les gusto por que... bueno... no sé si es buena, me ha quedado un revoltijo y la verdad traten de no matarla con sus criticas por fisssss puse mucho empeño en esa escena ¬¬U incluso tarde 3 días en hacerla + una semana que me rompí la cabeza pensando en como comenzarla ¡AHHHHHHHH!

DiAmOnD: Es cierto, amita escribió como 10.000 bocetos sin que le gustara ninguno.

Angel: sio, primero que no sabía donde hacerla, segundo como, por que ahí y en que momento... ¡ahhhhhh! Fue terrible, nada me convencía hasta que deje mis instintos de escritora salieran a flote libremente ¿qué tal quedo? Es la escena que más me costo y preocupo. Verán, antes de todo eso vieron que esta el final de la batalla y bueno ^^U jejeje esas escasas ya las tenía preparadas desde la segunda semana de marzo pero no podía continuar por una barrera mental que no me dejaba sacar alguna idea para que quedara tierna esta escena entre nuestros personajes favoritos. Es por eso queridos lectores, amigos, amigas, vecinos, guardianes, parientes, fanáticos de Esca que me digan que opinan ¡UN R.R PLEASE!

DiAmOnD: ^^ anda en verdad nerviosa, quiere saber si valió la pena.

Angel: ^^ Ahora que esta dicho, ¿les gusto la relación que hice con la escena y el pasado de Van? Ni yo me esperaba que el encuentro entre Van y Hitomi tuviera relación con los padres de nuestro ruiyin, me salió de inspiración ya que anduve mirando varios capítulos que tengo de Esca ^^ en video y recordé jejejeje. 

DiAmOnD: También vieron el ataque de los dos dragones.

Angel: ¡SIO! Son geniales *o* pero no tan buenos guardianes como mi linda Diamond.

DiAmOnD- :3 pwrrrrrrrrrrrr (roroneo)

Angel: *o* ¿¡no es divina!? – recobrando la cordura – Ahora la tan ansiada sección de los ff ¡LA RESPUESTA A LOS R/R DE NUESTROS MARAVILLOSOS, SIMPATICOS, GENIALES LECTORES / AMIGOS / AMIGAS / FANÁTICOS DE ESCA / ETC.!

DiAmOnD: Amita en total tenemos... 11 R/R.

(Angel pegando un brinco desde el sillón hasta el techo) ¡WHEEEEEEE! ^O^ ¡genial! ARIGATO a todos los lectores que me dejaron sus comentarios, criticas, apoyo. Y Gomen por torturarlos con este ff que da para largo XD.

Ahora vamos a empezar por... (De pronto comienza a descender un papel verde manzana colgando de un hilo plateado)... mmmm.... (Angel toma el papel y el hilo desparece)... OoU cuanto cobraran por hacer esto???

DiAmOnD: Ni idea, la administración se encarga de todo esto.

Ahhhhh (Angel mira el papel nuevamente) **¡****Arashi kishu!** ¡ARIGATO por tu R/R! ¿qué el ff esta bueno? *o* no tienes idea de lo feliz que esas palabras hacen a una escritora en especial cuando exprime todo su materia gris en él XD jajajaja. Lo del escudo lo dudo ._.U sino pobre de Hitomi, aunque tendré en cuenta la idea muajajajaja (6) Y sobre lo del Van celoso ^^ lo tendrás de ahora en adelante ¡cuenta con eso! Aunque espero que me salga bien ponerlo en su faceta celoso... mmmm ¿triangulo amoroso?... suena bien ^^ pero Hitomi ya esta decidida por Van y sino mira la ultima escena XD aunque sí involucra a otro luchando por Hitomi tenemos el triangulo entre VAN & HITOMI & SEBASTIÁN... ^^ bien, ahora ya subido el nuevo chap. espero r/r tuyos y me cuentas que te parece. ¡MATTA NE! ^O^ 

DiAmOnD: ^^ ahora le toca el turno a... (un papelito rojo con chibi-alas doradas vuela hacía la minina y cuando esta sobre ella en un =Plop= desaparecen las alas cayendo lentamente el papel rojo)

Angel: ^^U esta es nueva... ¿y quien es?

DiAmOnD: Se trata de nada menos que de **Eva Vidal** (Angel salta sobre la guardiana tomando el papel entre sus manos) @.@ amita....

(Angel lee el papel atentamente) ¡WHEEEE! EVA-CHAN me dejaste tu r/r ¡ARIGATO! (Mira a su guardiana) OO AHHHHH gomen -.-U preciosa. (La minina volviendo en sí asiente) :P ella ya me conoce, sabe que soy impulsiva en muchas ocasiones jajaja. Volviendo al R/R gracias por todo lo que dices sobre el ff y espero que este chap. con el "lemon" si se puede llamar así :P te haya gustado mucho por que en verdad me costo horrores. Sobre el mail haya va! ^o^ espero tu respuesta por que encantada y me siento honrada en poder ayudarte con tu trabajo :P ¡NOS VEMOS AMIGA! ^O^

DiAmOnD: ¡Y ESTA VEZ EL R/R ES DE: (la minina mira hacía el frente y señala el librero) ¿aquí?....

Angel: Creo que quieren que vayas al librero y tomes... (Angel hace señas con los dedos hasta llegar a un número) creo que el 5 del 6 estante de arriba hacía abajo ¿no? (Angel mira y le asienten desde atrás) ^^U según entendí.

DiAmOnD: (La felina hace eso y extrae un libro de tapa negra con letras doradas) ^^U bien… veamos… (Lo abre y demuestra que era una caja donde dentro hay un papel doblado en dos de color azul claro) ¡OTRO R/R! ^O^ (Vuela hasta el sillón para acurrucarse sobre este y extiende delante suyo el papel)

Angel: ¿Y?... ¿Dé quien es?... 

DiAmOnD: ^o^ ¡**ADY**! Hola hola.

Angel: ¡NIHAO! ^^ Arigato por el R/R que dejaste al ff, ¿y dime que cuenta?...

DiAmOnD: Ella fue una de las que voto por el lemon entre V&H ^^ así que deja tus comentarios que amita anda nerviosa sobre esa parte, en verdad le costo mucho :P y sobre la cantidad de chaps… ¿amita? ^^

Angel: Creo que contara con aproximadamente entre 18 o 20 chaps ¿Qué dices? Quizás uno más o uno menos, todavía no me decido pero de que serán más de 15 eso tenlo por seguro. Así ya sobrepasamos la mitad del ff ¡wheee! ^o^… y entre tú y yo *¬* quien no tendría como primer postulante al desnudo que Van XD muajajajajaja.

DiAmOnD: Eso es cierto ^^ ahh! Además mando otro R/R que dice… (la guardiana de Angel ve adherido un papelito celeste en la parte de abajo y comienza a leer)… OO ¿¿¿¿ehhhhhhhhhhhhh????….

Angel: ¿Qué dice?... (Angel lee) OOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ¿Hoe?... T.T no puedo evitar tardarme tanto, una escritora sin su inspiración no es muy apta para escribir :P ¿nop? Bueno, me han pasado muchas cosas trascendentales para no haber subido este chap. Durante todo este tiempo como ya explique arriba ^^ gomen ne.

DiAmOnD: -.-Aunque tiene razón, se ha tardado mucho…

Angel: -.-U lo sé… ¡SALUDOS A ADY! ^^ y gomen ne :P. Ahora seguimos con nuestro próximo R/R *o* ¿Cuántos ya vamos?... a ver… ¡3 R/R! cool, ahora entonces será el de nuestra/o cuarto lector/a.

DiAmOnD: - Y aquí viene... es de... ¿Y eso? Oo (Una pequeña ave de color plateada y celeste vuela hasta posarse en el sillón rojo piando con un papel durazno atado a su pata):3 bonito pajarito... (Al pajarito le aparece una gota sobre la cabeza y en segundos una persecución comienza entre la mínima guardiana de Angel y el pobre pajarito plateado/celeste. Mientras tanto el papel cayo sobre el sillón)

Angel: ^^U no se asusten, no le hará nada solo que le gusta jugar a perseguirlos XD y se ve muy linda haciéndolo ^^ ¿el pajarito?... esta entrenado para mantenerla a raya no se asusten :P jejeje (Angel toma el papel durazno) ¡**MINA10**! ¡Hi! ^o^… Dia-chan te mandan saludos.

DiAmOnD: (Se detiene un segundo) =) Gracias e igualmente (Y la persecución continua)

Angel: ^^ por lo menos dormirá toda la noche seguro. Bien, ^^ arigato por dejar tu R/R en mi ff ¿te esta gustando?... ojalá que sí, como veo te agradaron las batallas, eso es un peso menos por que como es la primera vez que escribo peleas de este estilo puse empeño -^^-… ¿Y me agradeces el tiempo que invierto en la historia?... OO… OO… OO… OO… ¡AHHHHHHHHHHH! T.T eres divina!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Me siento halagada por tus palabras y ahora yo te agradezco por leer mi trabajo, por que creeme que me pone feliz que lo hayas leído ¡y lo mejor, es que te gusto! Arigato de veras.

¿Qué te miran raro cuando animas a Van? ¬¬XXXXXXX no te pueden decir nada ;_; ¡VAN SE MERECE TODO EL APOYO POSIBLE! Y ^^ yo si que le brindo el mío jajajaja XD así que (Angel saca unos pospones y los agita vigorosamente dando un rol para atrás cayendo perfectamente parada) *^^* ¡VAN VAN VAN! ¡A LOS VILLANOS TU VAS A ACABAR! ¡VAN VAN VAN! (Diamond y el pajarito plateado/celeste se detienen abruptamente mirando a Angel con los ojos de par en par) OoU ¿qué? Tengo derecho a alentar a los sexy's boys del anime XD jajajaja. Y bien, ^^ te mando mis saludos esperando notis tuyas pronto.

DiAmOnD: ^o^ saludos!... ¿continuamos? (mira al ave y esta asiente dejando solo polvo donde alguna vez estuvo)… OOuuu si que vuela rápido :3 rrrrrr, voy detrás de ti.

Angel: ^^U mientras se divierten responderé al próximo R/R… (De la nada aparece Leo sonriendo alegremente cargando en su mano una carpeta blanca y se sienta cómodamente al lado de Light en el sillón)

Leo: Moshi Moshi Light ^.^

Angel: OoU ehhh… Hola ^^U ¿Qué haces aquí? ¬¬ tendrías que estar grabando ya el próximo chap. 

Leo sonriendo le entrega la carpeta blanca: ^^ Aquí están los R/R linda Light.

Angel: _OO_ ehhhh, gracias… -^^- (Angel toma la carpeta) Siempre tan encantador. Bien ^^ ahora es el turno de… (Abriendo la carpeta toma el primer papel sobre la pila que es de color violeta oscuro) ¡**TOMI**! Nihao ^^

Leo: Hi Tomi, ¿Qué dice?

Angel: Bien me dice que el ff esta divino ^^ cosa que le agradezco, y sobre la pregunta… ^^ el lemon de V&H ya esta on-line sobre nuestras cabezas XD jajajaja y el de L&M será más adelante :P así que esperalo con ansias. (Leo vitorea a Tomi con energía) ^^U aquí al lado festejan tu decisión XD jajajaja. Espero que el chap. Haya satisfecho tus ganas de Esca y dejes un R/R por él.

Leo: ¡VAMOS TOMI! ^.^ Se merece Light el R/R

Angel: ¬¬U no sé si lo hace por que en verdad me lo merezco o solo para que llegue al chap. Lemon de él con Merle… -.-U en fin, ^^ volviendo a lo nuestro ¿en verdad te dejo con la intriga? ¡GENIAL! (6) no por mala pero no hay nada mejor que el ff de una escritora la cual quiere causar suspenso se lo digan jojojo así que nuevamente arigato por el R/R y nos veremos pronto ¡MATTA NE! ^O^

Leo: Sayonara Tomi =) y ahora seguimos con… (el joven de ojos dorados toma un papel de color amarillo crema con puntas blancas y lee rápidamente el texto) ¡**DITA**! ^.^ Dita Dita Dita Dita ¿Cómo estas? 

Angel: Creo que bien ^^ vaya saludos de bienvenida jajaja me ha encantado *^^* y dime, ¿Qué dice su comentario?

Leo: Dice que no la hagas esperar más XD jajajaja que seas un poco más rápida con los chap.

Angel: -.-U me va a querer matar con el retraso de este.

Leo: ^^ Te dice que el anterior esta perdona por que se justifico su tardanza. 

Angel: (Mirando con ojos de cordero degollado a Dita) ¿crees que este valió la pena la espera? ._.U por fis dime. Y sobre lo de las batallas me alegra mucho que hayas sentido el ferviente deseo de los soldados ^^ es un honor para esta autora que hayas podido sentirlo con la descripción de la batalla. 

Leo: ¬¬ como para no sentirlo ¡LIGHT! Prácticamente me ponías la espada en el cuello.

Angel: jejeje :P admitámoslo, fue emocionante XD jajajajajajaja. Entonces, arigato por el R/R y muchos saludos Dita. 

Leo: Sayonara Dita Dita ^.^

Angel: ^^ Ahora es el turno de (Angel levanta otro papel pero esta vez de color rojo con motas blancas y lee el nick/nombre del lector/a tan amable que dejo su R/R a esta historia)… ¡HOLA **HOTARU**! ¿Cómo has estado durante todo este tiempo?

Leo: ^^ Le gusto el ff??

Angel: ^^ sioooooo, siempre esta ahí brindándome sus opiniones ¡arigato amiga! Muy amables tus palabras pero sobre las frases ¿en verdad no te parecieron muy lokas? ;_; que emoción… y ya pensaba que se me había zafado un tornillo.

Leo: No sería novedad XD jajajaja

Angel: -.-U ok ok, lo admito :P ya tengo varios menos XD jajajajaja. Pero espero que este chap. Te guste mucho, aguardare por tus comentarios ¡SALUDOS! ^O^

Leo: Oo aguarda, mira… (Le señala un papel adherido en la parte de atrás de color blanco con motas rojas)… si que se las ingenian con los colores jejejeje.

Angel: ¡CLARO! ^^ Todos somos únicos y merecen por lo menos un color que los represente diferente al de los demás :P (Angel toma el papel y lo lee) XD jajaja aquí llego su votación, mmm así que ¿muy castos, inocentes y puros?

Leo: Oo quien??

Angel: ;) un secreto entre Hotaru and Me jajaja solo te diré que ella voto por la pareja D&M aunque le fascina tanto esa pareja como la que haces tú con Merle.

Leo: -^^- jejeje

Angel: ^^ como decía, ¿te gustaría un chap. Con una escena de ellos? Dime luego en tu próximo R/R ^^ ahora sí, muchos saludos y nos veremos pronto ¡MATTA NE! ^O^

Leo: Saludos Hotaru! ^.^ Y ahora seguimos con… (Los ojos dorados del comandante de las fuerzas fanelianas recorren de arriba a bajo el texto escrito por ella en un papel rosa oscuro con dos franjas negras en las puntas)… su nombre es ** TAIGRIN DIDO**!!! Moshi Moshi ;)

Angel: ^^ Holas!!! Dime que cuenta… anda!!!

Leo: ¬¬ apurada, el papel no se desintegrara… Oo ¿O si?

Angel: XDDD no tan rápido, pero ando ansiosa ^^ vamos! Ponle ganas a la lectura guapo.

Leo: -^^- jejeje gracias Light, bueno ella dice que fue feliz cuando descubrió el nuevo chap. Del ff .

Angel: ^^ Ojalá descubra este rápido, a más tardar mañana en la noche XD.

Leo: También dice que si escribieras un libro, que desde luego ella lo compraría! Siempre y cuando incluyeras a un Van original XD pobre primo! Ya le quieren hacer copia.

Angel: *o* no sería mala idea lo del Van original -^.^- ¿pero de verdad comprarías un libro escrito por mi? ¡GRACIAS! ^O^ que felicidad, entonces me queda escribir un libro y donar un órgano: por que el árbol ya esta plantado jojojojo.

Leo: ^^ Esperamos que el invierno no haya sido muy crudo y que ahora que se acerca el verano lo disfrutes por nosotros que nos estamos viendo envueltos en un otoño muy raro :S

Angel: OO sio, ayer hacía tanto calor que andaban todos con musculosas (remeras sin mangas) y hoy hasta se largo una tormenta completa con todo y viento para helarse XD. Solo me resta mandarte saludos y desear que este chap. Te guste lo suficiente para dejar tu critica constructiva ¡BYE BYE! ^O^

Leo: Sayonara ;)

Angel: (Toma un papel de color Añil y sonríe) ^.^ este R/R se lo debemos agradecer a…. 

DiAmOnD: ¡AMITA! ^O^ (La felina le salta por detrás)

Angel: @o@ ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh –infarto instantáneo-

Leo: OoU creo que le afecto algo el saludo.

DiAmOnD: AHHHHHHHHH ¡AMITA! (La guardiana zarandea a Light desesperadamente)

Angel: @.@ soy una micro-procesadora multi-uso de ultimo-modelo con las cualidades que toda ama de casa tendría que tener en su hogar…-

DiAmOnD: OoU ahora la embarre.

Leo: No sabes de algo para que vuelva en sí, algún método, estimulo externo. (Mira a la guardiana que sonríe)

DiAmOnD: Sio… Amita… Eriol esta afuera esperándola para llevarla a comer helado… (Angel salta de su estado de letargo mirando a todos lados para luego salir como un bólido por una puerta del lado derecho dejando muy sorprendidos a la guardiana y al joven de ojos dorados)

Leo: Oo que suerte que la tengo de aliada, que sino…

DiAmOnD: ^^ Volverá dentro de unos segundos amita… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… 

(Angel entra de nuevo al estudio sentándose en el sillón de golpe) ¡VOLVI! ^O^ sin Eri-chan pero volví para quedarme :P jajaja. (Leo le pasa el papel con el R/R que dejo sobre la carpeta y se sienta a su lado. Diamond se acurruca en las piernas de su amita) *o * bonita ¿tientes frío? ^^U es que salí unos segundos y me hele XD jajajajaja. Pero ya de regreso, quiero agradecer el R/R a ¡**HYTARE**! ^.^

Leo: (Se inclina un poco y lee) ^^ que le gusto mucho el chap. Anterior y que le agrado la idea de que respondas los R/R en el chap. Siguiente.

Angel: ^o^ genial!! Tenemos una partidaria para que sigamos con este proyecto, ¿te gusta la idea que respondamos así? O ¿prefieres de otra forma? ^^ Me lo dices en tu próximo R/R Saludos y arigato nuevamente.

Leo: Exactamente.

DiAmOnD: (Se inclina y toma otro papel pero esta vez de color celeste/naranja) Oo ¡EL ULTIMO R/R DEL CHAP. 9! ^O^ WHEEEEE!!! Mmm… y se lo debemos a… ^^ ** LOURDES ARIKI**!!!! GRACIAS Por el R/R que a mi amita le gusto muchísimo.

Leo: Oo el ultimo ^^ cool.

Angel: ^^ tiene mucha razón mi guardiana, me siento halaga de veras por tus palabra sal decir que mi ff merece más r/r sería un honor tenerlos aparte valoro muchísimo los que ya tengo por que cada uno se tomo un tiempo de su vida para dedicarme palabras de apoyo y ayudarme a mejorar ^o^ jojojojo 

Así que ff de HP… 

Leo: ¿Te gustan?

Angel: ¡SIOOOO! ^^ Y mucho, les daré una visita a los autores que me acabas de mencionar y no voy a negar que leeré también tu trabajo ^^ me daré una vuelta esta noche o mañana lo más probable. Nuevamente arigato por tu apoyo y esas palabras tan significativas -^^- 

DiAmOnD: ^^ amita adora los ff de HP así que de seguro correrá a leer que tal son :P jejeje si es que todavía no los ha leído XD.

Angel: ^o^ Me despido Lou-chan esperando que dejes por este nuevo chap. Un R/R ¡así que nos mantendremos en contacto. SALUDOS!!! Y ¡MATTA NE! ^O^

Leo: Sayonara ;)

DiAmOnD: ^^ Bye bye's

Angel: (Mira a todos lados y se deja caer en el sillón) listo! ^o^ hemos respondido todos los R/R sin dejar a ningún de lado ¿nop?

DiAmOnD: nop, creemos que no. (Se acurruca más en las piernas de su ama y cierra los ojitos ronroneando) rrr… creo que dormiré… un ratito… -.-ZzZzZzZzZzZZz.

Angel: ^^ No es bonita? Bien, dejémosla dormir. Ahora que ya he terminado este chap. Les doy las noves del próximo (6) muajajajaja… ehhh Leo?? (Leo estaba tendido sobre el sillón durmiendo cómodamente) ^^U se salvo de que lo corriera ¬¬ no le voy a dar adelantos XD jajajaja.

Bueno, como ya verán hemos consagrado la relación entre Van y Hitomi pero eso no los ayudara a que cierto oji-negro deje de acecharlos con más ahínco. Entonces verán los hechos luego de una guerra, algunas verdades salen a la luz y veremos a nuestras visionaria dando la cara a toda Fanelia luego de su demostración de alas hacía ellos… mmm… la cosa va a estar buena XD jajaja. Del próximo chap. llevo ya unas hojas y se han convertido en un trampolín así que pronto (eso espero ¬¬ sino échenle la culpa a los exámenes/colegio/profesores) y ojalá que les guste como va tomando rumbo la historia de Escaflowne que he creado.

Leo: -.-ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzz

Angel: ^^ Tenía sueño, acerca del chap. 11 no creo que sea muy largo pero tendrá sus hojas, será más bien un puente entre la próxima parte del ff ^^ ¿alguna petición, comentario? Dejen los R/R que son más que bienvenidos y muy bien recibidos ^^ ya de ante-mano arigato por tu paciencia que aún sigues leyendo este ff :P

Ahora sí, sin más preámbulos los dejo en libertad, saludos y se me cuidan todos. Deséenme suerte para pasar mis exámenes ¡NOS VEREMOS PRONTO! ^O^ (Angel mira hacía ambos seres que la acompañan) ^^U de que me esta agarrando sueño, me esta agarrando sueño XD jajaja Sayonara, cuídense y se me portan bien.

(Diamond levanta un cartelito que dice "BYE BYE'S" y Leo se mueve levantando un cartel que dice "Sayonara") 

Angel: ^^ Son educados ante todo jejeje. ¡Matta ne a todos! ^o^


End file.
